Vermillion Pt 2
by emma-rowling
Summary: Settling down now as thirty one year olds in New York, strange turn of events take place in Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns' domestic life when new neighbors move into the apartment next to theirs. Ambreigns AU. Book 2 of the Vermillion series. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

One

"Ouch! Easy there, Roman!"

Roman Reigns gave his boyfriend, Dean Ambrose a look, holding the needle he always used to stitch him up with after a rough fight. "Are you serious, Dean? I haven't even put it through yet."

"I changed my mind," Dean pouted. "I don't want to be stitched up."

"Baby."

"Am not."

"Are too. Dean, I will not have you bleeding all over the carpet."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Okay then. I'll bleed all over the couch then."

"No. You're going to suck it up and let me do my job."

"I thought your job was to teach children."

"Yes and this is my other job. Maybe even something I'd consider overtime."

"I can pay you overtime."

Roman raised an eyebrow. "Can you?"

"Sure. I'll let you top."

"That doesn't count, Dean. I top most of the time."

"I'll give you a blowjob and-"

"Something non sexual would be nice. Let's just go out to a nice restaurant for dinner. How about that?"

"Roman…" Dean whined. "That's your thing. You know I love beer and pizza."

"And I love that too but it'd be nice to just do something different, you know."

"You've been spending too much time with Jason and Chad."

"Dean!"

"What? It's true."

In response, Roman pierced the needle through causing Dean to wince, "Son of a bitch!"

"What was that?" Roman repeated.

"Nothing," came Dean's quick reply.

Friends since fifth grade, lovers since senior year in high school, Dean and him had come a long way since then. After defeating an ancient prophecy because of their love sworn through time forever bonded as soulmates, they graduated high school and left their old town, Lakeview hand in hand, living in Milwaukee for eight years before moving to New York where they had been settling down for over five years now.

While Dean had trained with Roufusport MMA Academy, Roman majored in teaching English with a minor in Theatre Arts at Marquette University before securing a job at Hampton Public School. A long time ago, he dreamed of being a movie director but thirteen years later, he knew better… that he was already living his dream of being with Dean.

"There," he murmured, cleaning up on the stitch. "Nicely done."

"Hmmm… so blowjob?"

Roman gave him a look. "No. How about you take a shower and we'll grab something to eat at that bistro across the street?"

"Fine," Dean complained. "But I'm only going to shower if you join me."

"I can do that."

Never ceased to amaze Roman how much he couldn't get enough of Dean. It was also a wonderful feeling, knowing his scruffy love felt the same. After a quick shower and a fresh change of clothes, the two men locked their door behind and headed for a late night meal.

Frankie's was a twenty four hours bistro which had just opened a week ago to Roman's delight since he was always looking forward to try new cuisines. He was surprised to find the place empty with the exception of a waitress who led them to a table for two by the window.

The bistro was decorated in white and pale blue wallpaper and wooden furnishings. Menus were presented in a long cardboard.

As Dean scanned the menu, Roman admired him discreetly. With his blue eyes and moppy auburn hair and scruff, Dean hadn't changed as drastically as he had thought he would since high school. Granted, he was still rebellious and stubborn but he had matured in some retrospect and his heart was always in the right place.

Now working full time as a fighter for Uppercut MMA, he spent his time training and preparing for his matches. He was - after tonight's fight - next in line for the light heavyweight championship belt.

"Checking me out, babe?" Dean drawled.

"You'd wish," Roman countered.

"Mmmm… every damn day."

Roman chuckled. "Good to know."

The waitress approached them for their order. "What can I get you tonight?"

"How about you, sweetheart?" Dean flirted leaning forward with his chin resting on his right hand, dimples on display. "Can I get you?"

Roman kicked him beneath the table.

The waitress, a blonde with blue eyes, giggled. "Oh I'm not on the menu."

"Awww, you should be."

"Mushroom ravioli and a Perrier," Roman ordered.

Dean grinned cheekily. "Your supreme pizza and a beer."

The waitress wrote down their orders, promising to deliver it soon, blushing no doubt because of Dean's teasing.

"You're going to pay for that, Dean."

"Oh don't I know it."

"You're going to be getting your desserts tonight."

"I don't mind getting whipped."

"We don't have a whip, Dean."

"We'll use my belt then."

"Someone save me," Roman groaned. "I'm dating a masochist."

* * *

Dean rolled over in bed the next morning, his arm around Roman's waist and a leg jammed in between the Samoan man's. Weekends usually meant chores in the morning and sex in the afternoon and night.

It was a nice routine, one Dean always looked forward to except when he had a fight. Then sex was off cards and chores were solely on Roman. He was lucky to have Roman in his life. Lucky that he was supportive of his career, that he understood the cons of fighting professionally.

Roman was a beautiful man, inside and out. It was something Dean had always known way before they both discovered they were soulmates where once upon a time in the beginnings of their old town, they were Jon and Leakee whose love was strong enough to overcome evil lurking.

They both had a tiny crescent mark between their index and middle fingers; Dean had his on his left hand, Roman had his on the right hand.

They used to have a markings on their necks as well that used to burn when they were missing one another, searching for one another or were in danger. Once Dean's training had started, they made the decision together to remove it due to the nature of his profession.

Roman had been a bit more sad than Dean when they removed it with Himalayan sea salt. Dean remembered assuring him that nothing would change. If they weren't soulmates, the blue eyed MMA fighter would wonder why a gorgeous human being like Roman would be so fixated with him.

Whenever his boyfriend entered a room, all eyes would be on him. Roman had the presence and charisma; he also had the smoldering look with his long raven hair, striking grey eyes, neatly manicured moustache and scruff and that chiseled jawline.

Yet he always looked at Dean with open admiration the way Dean looked at him with stars in his eyes. Their friends, Jason and Chad, had joked with them how sickening it was to see them so in love.

Little did they know the real reason why...

Dean planted a trail of soft kisses on Roman's collarbone, then the side of his neck before he moved to his cheek.

"Good morning," Roman mumbled, stirring awake.

"Good morning." Dean continued kissing him as he slowly rolled on top of him.

Roman had other ideas, flipping Dean beneath instead, holding him tight as their kissing intensified. Dean allowed himself to float in Roman's arms, to let himself be adored the way only Roman could.

His boyfriend pulled away. "Let's shower."

"Now? But babe-"

"I'll soap you up and make sure you're squeaky clean… everywhere."

Dean shivered in anticipation upon hearing that.

And did Roman kept good to his word. He gave Dean one of the best morning blowjobs while Dean clung onto the back of his head underneath the shower. It was only fair Dean returned the favor too...

They were now ready to start the day.

"Cereal is enough for me," Dean said as he turned on the top load washer and took out the liquid detergent.

"Okay," Roman shouted from the kitchen. "I'm having that as well I guess."

Dean poured the pink liquid but to his dismay only a small amount was available, not enough for the amount of clothes in the machine. "Babe, I'm going to buy some detergent. We're out."

Roman was pouring some coffee into Dean's favorite Starbucks mug when Dean entered the kitchen. "Sure. Can you pick up some eggs and milk for me?" his boyfriend asked.

"Alright."

As Dean closed the door behind him, he saw three muscular built men entering the vacant apartment next to theirs with boxes in their hands. Odd, the auburn haired man thought. He wasn't aware that people had come to look at the place, let alone move in.

Their old neighbors, an elderly couple, had migrated to Australia eight months ago and the place had been vacant since.

Well, evidently not now.

A shiver ran through Dean as he walked past the house; something didn't feel right and he had no idea why. The feeling stayed with him even when he returned home with his purchases.

Roman was setting the table. "I made omelettes in case."

"Great." Dean set the groceries on the kitchen counter. "I got those organic eggs you rave so much about."

"They taste delicious. So, our new neighbors seem nice."

Dean almost spat out his coffee. "You met them already?"

"Yeah. They came over to borrow sugar."

So soon? Weren't they just moving in?

"Why do you have that look on your face?" Roman asked him as they sat down at the round shaped dining table.

Dean poured the hazelnut flavored creamer into his coffee. "What look?"

"The kind of look that says something is up," Roman said.

"Well… okay, I know it sounds crazy but something doesn't seem right about them."

"Because there's three of them in one apartment?"

"No. Just the vibe they give off… they don't seem like ordinary folks."

"Seem normal to me."

Of course they would. Roman had a heart of gold; he always saw the best in anyone and everyone. Dean was always second guessing people because he had a hard time trusting them.

No matter what, he was told over thirteen years ago that it was his duty to honor, protect and serve Roman and he intended to see that through. After all, that was what knights do, wasn't it?

 _ **A/N Surprise guys! This is just the start and I'm super excited about this one which was why I couldn't wait to release it! I hope you liked it; there's more to come with returning characters as well! :-)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Jason Jordan and Chad Gable, their two friends, came over for dinner that night. The two men were Roman's colleagues and had helped him settle in during his first few weeks at Eastwood Middle School.

They met Dean during one of the times he had waited for Roman outside the school and to Roman's relief, they got along well though Dean tended to keep to himself at times.

It was if their roles had reversed.

Dean used to be outgoing in high school with lots of friends while Roman was the loner. The years that followed after leaving Lakeview, it was quite the opposite. Roman often wondered if it was because of what had happened during that final battle where they had defeated the Higher Power who had turned out to be a friend of Dean's.

The battle had also brought both Dean and him closer together and they had remained that way ever since. The only thing that had hurt was removing those marks that bonded them but Roman understood why they needed to do so.

Dean had comforted him, assured him that nothing would change between them. He called Roman often to let him know he was okay before and after his fights to soothe the Samoan man's worries where upon reaching home, Roman would be waiting for him with a first aid box and plenty of kisses.

It was a routine that worked well for them both, which was what their lives had been since they left Lakeview: a series of routines.

Like tonight for instance.

Some Saturdays, like tonight, the four of them would double date. Often they'd have dinner and head out for a stroll in the park or hang out at Gravity Bar a few blocks away.

Chad and Jason had brought over some Greek salad and walnut bread with a bottle of Chardonnay. Roman had slaved over the stove making penne with walnuts, caramelized onions and ricotta salata.

Dean stuck to beer.

"Your fight yesterday was intense, Dean," Chad commented. "That was a close one too."

"You're telling me," Dean agreed, playing with his food. "I'm actually convinced he has iron implants in his fist."

"Why didn't they stitch you up there again?"

"Because Mr Reigns here insisted he'd be the only one to do that. I think he has a problem with other men touching me."

Roman groaned at the mention of his name. "Dean, don't call me Mr Reigns. That's what my students call me."

"So?"

"It just sounds wrong."

"You don't say."

Jason laughed. "Damn, Roman. You're never going to look at your kids the same way again."

"Precisely."

Dean shrugged, clearly not interested as the topic changed. His ringtone went off interrupting the idle chit chat that was going around the table about the play Roman's class was putting on for Halloween.

Roman watched his boyfriend's face tensed up before he excused himself to head to the bedroom to answer the call.

"Everything okay?" Jason asked, clearly not the only one to notice Dean's strange behavior.

"I hope so," Roman replied.

"So new neighbors, huh?"

Roman turned his attention back to his friend. "Yeah. There's three of them; all male. Said they came from Ohio. One of them had a promotion."

"So they all moved here?"

"Yeah. Maybe they're brothers."

"Makes sense. I mean the whole family uprooted."

"Ready to go to the-"

Dean walked out of the bedroom in a hurry, a Deftones hoodie on. "Uh Roman, I'm going out. I'll meet you at the bar."

"What?" Roman stood up and started to walk towards him. "Dean-"

His boyfriend was out the door then.

"What was that all about?" Jason asked.

Roman didn't know. Dean never kept anything from him. Must have been serious if he just up and left. He wondered who was on the line with him earlier.

* * *

Dean sat down at the bench closest to the entrance of the park, stubbing out his cigarette. It was cool tonight with autumn just beginning. Maybe tomorrow he'd go and get those three wick candles called Leaves or something from Bath and Bodyworks that Roman loved so much.

"Your punches need working, boy."

The sound of Mark Callaway, his old MMA coach brought a smile to his face. "You sure about that?" Dean mused as Mark sat down next to him. "I think he has iron fists."

"Congratulations, Dean."

"Thanks."

"Number one light heavyweight contender. You must be thrilled."

"I am."

"Almost as thrilled as when you got the offer from UFC."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Is there nothing you don't know, Mark?"

Mark laughed. "Good question. Why'd you turn it down?"

"It's pricy as hell. I'm already training with a lesser known gym for a lesser known company. It's alright. Besides, Roman and I are saving up; he's quite keen on doing his master's degree in English education."

"Does Roman know about the offer?"

Dean shook his head. "Nope. I didn't tell him. And you're not going to say a word to him either. I don't want him feeling guilty about this." Dean leaned back against the bench. "Now what's so urgent that you had to come down and see me?"

"Vince is dying," Mark revealed.

Dean's breath got caught in his throat. Not Vince McMahon. Not his mentor, the man - along with Mark - who was part of an ancient brotherhood of men and women chosen to protect Dean. "No."

"He's old, Dean. You know that."

"I always pictured him as being immortal."

"Not sure about that. To be honest, I was hoping you'd come back to see him… back home."

A gust of wind blew then, leaves scattering about. Dean rubbed one of his shoes on the granite ground. "I don't know, Mark."

"It's just for a while, Dean. Maybe a day or two."

"I have to talk it over with Roman."

"Vince has something he wishes to share with you. Refuses to let me know what it's about too though I have a hunch what it is."

Dean took out another cigarette and lit it; Roman was going to nag at him when he smelt the cigarette scent. "You really think I should, Mark? After what happened there all those years ago…"

"It's up to you, Dean. I'm not here to force you."

"But you know that I'll say yes."

"We all do." Mark nodded. "I also wanted to reassure you that while Vince may be gone soon, our brotherhood is still dedicated to protecting you."

"I'll see what I can do."

When he went to the bar, he found Roman nursing a beer quietly while watching Chad and Jason challenge one another in a round of darts. "Hey," Dean greeted him with a quick kiss. "What did I miss?"

"Me?" Roman smoothly replied.

"Good one." Dean placed an order of beer before looking at Roman. "I suppose you want to know why I left earlier."

"Yeah. What was that about?"

"Mark stopped by. Roman, Vince is dying and I have to go back to Lakeview. I know we both said we weren't going to step foot there again but I need to do this. I need to say my goodbyes."

Roman was staring at his beer.

Dean wiped his palms against his denim clad thighs. "If you're worried, we can mark one another again so that you won't have to agonise over me. We can remove it when I return back."

"No," Roman replied firmly.

He had anticipated that. "Roman-"

"No. I'm not letting you go back alone, Dean. I'm coming with you."

Wait a minute… "You will?"

"Yeah I will. I'll go wherever you go, Dean."

"It'll only be one to two days tops." This was good. Roman with him would have an added advantage; his boyfriend could visit his family, the famous Anoa'i family. "Mark said the journey's only five hours."

"So we'll leave early tomorrow." Roman pulled him in for a kiss. "Don't scare me like that again."

"Scare you?"

"You left without an explanation."

"Well, we can't have Jason and Chad wondering who or why I'm worried about an old man."

"I can't believe that Vince is…"

"Me neither."

The waitress, Summer Rae, placed his beer on the table. "Here you go, Dean," she said.

Dean winked and opened his mouth but Roman nudged him so he grimaced instead. "Why do you do that?" his boyfriend asked when Summer was out of earshot.

"What? Flirt? Makes me feel desirable."

Roman's stare told him that was the wrong answer; he swallowed. "So ummm why aren't you playing?

"Darts aren't my thing."

"Right." Dean slid closer to Roman and captured his lips, hoping that would get him out of the doghouse. Roman smiled as their lips synchronised together in harmony. "Have I told you lately that I love you?" he murmured

"I like that song," Roman said.

"It was an actual question."

"Oh... No; at least not for some time. I mean I get it though. We've been together for years-"

"I love you."

Roman had the most beautiful smile, Dean thought. "Thank you."

"Thank you? Not the answer I was expecting."

"Sometimes I need to hear those words. That's all."

"You think that I'm bored with you?"

"I just mean that it'd be nice to keep the romance alive."

"I'm not bored with you if that's your worry. Besides who else can put up with me but you?"

Roman laughed.

"Also I'd be insane to let you go, Roman. Even though you deserve better. Truthfully, it's you who can do better than me."

"Dean…"

"Yeah well… I'm only telling you the truth. Sometimes we tend to take things from granted and if I made you feel that way, I'm sorry. I'm glad that it's you I'm stuck with, Roman."

"Nowhere else I'd rather be," Roman replied before their lips met in a loving kiss.

* * *

They left early in the morning at seven in their own car, tailing behind Mark. Roman insisted that he drove. "You can drive when we're coming home," Roman said, switching on the radio. A soft rock song was being played before he switched to another station playing an acoustic song.

 _She's a myth that I have to believe in  
All I need to make it real is one more reason  
I don't know what to do  
I don't know what to do  
When she makes me sad_

Vermilion Part 2. One of his favorite Slipknot songs.

"So are you nervous?" Dean asked. "I mean it's been thirteen years. A lot has surely changed. We've both changed."

"Yeah," Roman replied. "Mum keeps me up to date, remember? I'm not nervous. It's just nothing but bad memories."

"We met in Lakeview. We fell in love in Lakeview."

"I know. It's just that when I think of that battle-"

"Roman," Dean said patiently. "Let it go. You didn't mean to hurt me; it wasn't you.."

Roman took a deep breath. "You know how you say I roll about restlessly sometimes in my sleep?"

"Yeah?"

"I dream of that fight. And then I wake up to find you sleeping beside me with a smile on your face."

"Why wouldn't I be smiling? I'm with the love of my life." The car had stopped at a traffic. Dean's lips were inches from his now. "My soulmate."

Roman sighed as he accepted the brief kiss. "How do you always know the right things to say?"

"It's a gift."

Smooth talker, his boyfriend. Roman shifted the clutch and continued driving ahead. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

When Dean stepped out of the car, the cold wind seemed to slap him in the face. Good old Lakeview, he thought as he stood in front of Vince's home. Beside him, Roman reached for his hand and squeezed it.

His old mentor - the first man who taught him how to threw a punch - was lying in bed, face pale. Was this really him? "Roman," Vince whispered. "Can I speak to your boyfriend in private?"

Roman nodded. "Sure." He followed behind Mark and Vince's caretaker, the door shutting behind them.

Dean sat down beside Vince, holding his hand. "I'm sorry I haven't visited you," he apologised immediately. "I just… I told myself I would never come back here after what happened."

A shaky smile graced his face. "I understand."

"Why is life so hard?"

"Has it been for you?"

"No… not really." Except for the new freaks in town…

Vince was staring at him. "Something's bothering you."

"It's nothing."

"What is it?"

Dean smiled a little, trying to deter Vince from worrying too much. "We have new neighbors and I can't shake the feeling that they're not well… nice, to put it mildly."

"Trust your instincts."

"But why?" Dean shook his head. "Roman can't seem to feel it. Maybe I'm overreacting."

"Roman's are not as strong as yours. Storm is coming, Dean. You must-" Vince started to cough. Dean was about to stand up but he was pulled back down. "You're his knight, Dean. It's your duty to honor, protect and serve him. Always remember this."

"That was what you wanted to tell me."

"Yes. There may be times where either of you forget some things related to the destiny but I hope this isn't one of them."

"Not likely, Vince. It's an important role."

His ex mentor nodded his head, satisfied. "You're a brave man, Dean Ambrose. Do good and take care of your love."

"I'm in good hands with him."

"That's all I needed to hear."

Dean kissed Vince on his forehead, a tear sliding down his cheek. "I'll call Roman in."

* * *

Roman hadn't seen Vince since graduation. To see him in such a state saddened him as he sat down on the bed slowly while Dean gave them privacy. "Vince."

"How have you been?" Vince asked.

"Better."

"That's good to hear."

"Thank you for all you've done. I know I've said it at graduation-"

"Don't have to, Roman. We are all here for a good cause. I've never seen Dean at peace the way he is now."

"Milwaukee and New York have done us both good."

"No. _You_ are the reason why; you're a good man, Roman."

Roman bowed his head. "I'm not."

"Yes. You are. Don't ever doubt yourself. If you weren't good, Dean wouldn't have sacrificed himself for you, would he?"

"I guess…"

Vince coughed and Roman reached for the glass of water beside the table to let him have a sip. "He says you take good care of him. That's enough for me. I've always loved Dean as a grandson. So when he tells me that he's in good hands with you, I believe him. So you two butt heads from time to time. That's to be expected. You're two alpha males but you also love one another. That's important to remember: your love."

* * *

"What did Vince tell you?" Roman asked as they walked towards the car, leaving Vince's house..

Dean hesitated, knowing how Roman didn't like hearing the word _protection_. Especially when he could fend for himself now.

"He asked about the mark," he lied.

"Oh?"

"He was just concerned the way I am about your safety."

"But we talked about it-"

"I know we did but I worry about you at times, Roman." _Especially recently_ , he thought silently.

"I'll be fine, Dean," Roman assured him. "Really."

"Let me mark you so that I'll know when something's wrong."

"No. I can't go through the same thing again. You know how much it hurt then when we removed it."

"I'm begging you."

Roman stared at him.

"I won't remove it. I promise," Dean affirmed. "I just can't deal with turning around without knowing you're okay when I'm not there to pro-" He stopped himself short. "Provide for you…"

"Provide for me?" Roman repeated. "Babe, I have money."

"Oh ok." Maybe he should have thought of a different word. "Vince was worried about me providing for you too."

"Odd."

"Yeah."

They drove to Roman's parents' home where they were welcomed with a warm reception. "My two babies are home!" Mrs Reigns said, throwing her arms around both of them.

"Mum!" Roman laughed.

Dean spotted his mother standing beside Roman's father, Sika and he rushed to her immediately. "You didn't tell me you were going to be here!"

"I wanted to surprise you!" She planted a kiss on his cheek before doing the same to Roman.

"Well, I'm surprised alright!"

They had a late lunch with the whole family and spent a good amount of time laughing and joking. Dean was moved by the whole thing. It had taken a long time but everyone was healing or already healed after that nightmare.

"Do you remember how I used to climb up your window?" Dean teased Roman once they had loaded up the dishwasher while the rest of the family were watching vacation videos of Roman's parents in the living room.

His boyfriend smiled at him. "Yeah."

"Let's do it! I'll climb up the window. You head to your old bedroom."

Roman laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Come on! It'll be fun. For old time's sake."

"Fine. Why not? It's not like you can do that at home anyway."

"Exactly!"

Dean ran outside where he slowly climbed up the pipeline to the open window at Roman's room; his boyfriend was waiting, grinning at him. "Missed this a lot, didn't you?"

"You have no idea."

Roman's lips found his and they started kissing. Dean caressed his boyfriend's left cheek gently, savoring the feel of Roman's lips against his. Using the opportunity, he quickly jumped up and wrapped his legs around Roman's waist before marking him near his neck where a collar shirt would no doubt be able to conceal it.

"Dean…" Roman breathed.

"Ssshhh…" Dean mumbled. "Just give your boyfriend a peace of mind, okay, Roman?"

Their lips met again in a fiery liplock, the moment only igniting their passion. Roman laid Dean down on his old bed where he settled between Dean's parted legs. Fuck. Thirteen years and still Dean wanted Roman with a burning desire.

He could feel his boyfriend's tongue expertly swirling against his, making the MMA fighter wound his arms around him in a blissful surrender.

Dean sighed in content when Roman closed his lips over his neck and bit him. His boyfriend's lips lingered there for a while. Dean could feel his warm breath against his skin before Roman removed both their tops.

"You wanted this, Dean," Roman whispered.

"I wanted that," Dean agreed. "Now I want you."

"You'll always have me."

Roman's hot kisses were trailed on his exposed body where he nipped at Dean's nipple causing him to arch his body. Strong arms held him in place as Roman continued his exquisite torture on the other one before unbuckling Dean's belt.

"Just like old times," Dean groaned.

"Just like it," Roman agreed, pulling off the Wrangler jeans. "Except now, it's better."

* * *

As Dean laid nestled in Roman's arms taking a nap before they drove home, the Samoan man found himself recalling his conversation with Vince. Dean's explanation was odd and it made Roman wonder if there was anything more.

His boyfriend always talked to him but this time, he seemed hesitant.

Oh well, when he was ready to talk, he'd talk. That was Dean. Often Roman gave him space to deal with his thoughts when it became crowded in his head and when Dean had sorted them out, he came to Roman and together, they worked out the problem that was bothering him.

They always worked well as a team; were individuals who treated each other with respect. Even when they had the rare tension between them, they were quick to work it out before it escalated into a quarrel.

They had come a long way but things were finally looking up for them.

"I love you," Roman confessed quietly before he kissed his boyfriend's forehead.

They had a hard time saying farewell to their families who promised to visit them in New York. Jey and Jimmy, his cousins, teased them mercilessly about moving again but Dean had shut that down quickly to Roman's puzzlement.

The ride home took them another five hours and Roman used the opportunity to nap. Dean took the wheels, blasting country music and singing along to some of them. Upon arriving back to the apartment, Roman found his face attacked with kisses.

To repay him back, Roman carried his scruffy love bridal style up the stairs right to their doorstep where a card was taped on it. "Hmmm what's that?"

Dean was now on his feet, pulling the card off. "Well," he said after reading it.

Roman took the card from his Dean's hand; it was an invitation to their new neighbor's housewarming party tomorrow night.

 _ **A/N Thank you for the kind reviews, follows and likes. Well, who is living next door to them? Hmmm…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Three

"We're not going," Dean announced before switching off the bedside lamp as they settled down in bed. "And that's final."

"Don't we have to discuss things before making decisions?" Roman asked, draping an arm across the scruffy man's narrow waist.

Dean knew Roman would respond that way. "I don't trust them, Roman."

"They'll think us both weird if we don't go, Dean."

"Well we do think they're weird so..."

"Not we. Just you."

"Fine. Just me then."

Roman kissed him softly on the cheek. "Look. Let's compromise. We'll show up and stay for an hour."

"Make that half."

"Forty five? Half an hour is too short. And we live next door…"

"Forty five and not a minute longer."

"Deal." Roman briefly kissed him.

Dean could not believe that Roman was unable to detect the strange vibes the three men were giving off. Of course, if Dean had told anyone else, they'd think he was being weird.

"Should we get them a gift?" Roman pondered aloud.

His boyfriend was clearly too damn nice for his own good. "Now you're overdoing it."

"I am? Baby boy, it's proper etiquette."

"Have you been reading Emily Post?"

"No. It's common knowledge." Roman paused. "Maybe a toaster?"

"What?"

"Ice cream maker?"

"Ice cream?!"

"Or a nice bottle of wine? But what if they don't drink?"

Dean sighed. "How about a gift card to a furniture store or something? That better for you?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now can I sleep?"

"Not until we make love."

Now that he could accept, he thought with approval as Roman nudged his thighs apart.

* * *

Roman's Monday at school was productive to say the least.

Because Halloween was coming up, he read to his class the first few chapters of Sleepy Hollow before assigning them to do a book report on their favorite horror or mystery novel.

The school had tasked him to direct the school play for Halloween so they decided on a simple one called Kevin and the Mysterious Pen. Rehearsals were held after school and at some point, Roman found himself wondering what he got himself into watching Mr Bob Backlund, the head of the English department, instructing eleven and twelve year olds to act properly.

None of these kids were trained in theatre.

"That's okay, Sandy," Roman assured the blonde girl with pigtails who looked like she was about to burst into tears after Bob insisted she do another take as Kevin's mother. "We can call it a day. That's a wrap for today. Thanks, guys! You all did great!"

Bob shot Roman a look which he ignored. It was _his_ play and these were _his_ students. He was responsible for them. Above all, he just wanted them to have fun.

"Don't tell me you're satisfied with this, Mr Reigns!" Bob chided.

Roman smiled, not bothered by Bob's opinion. "With all due respect, Mr Backlund, this is my production. I'm not expecting these children to be Broadway experts. It's just a Halloween play."

"Just a Halloween play?" Bob apparently had high expectations for a middle school showcase. "We want people to talk about how our students are creative geniuses who can be on the honors roll too!"

All of them?

Roman bid him a good day before leaving the auditorium; he was done with this topic. Bob was set in his ways and nothing Roman could possibly say would change his mind.

He bit back a laugh when the thought came to him; was that how Dean would be like when he reached that age?

Roman walked down the hall, wanting to take a leak and leave school grounds. He supposed he would grade his students' assignments at home…

He was busy sending a text message to Dean about buying a gift card on the way home when the lights started flickering in the entire hallway.

Roman shook his head and continued typing, asking Dean for his suggestion on where he'd like the gift to be purchased from.

 _This again? Just choose any store you want._

Dean's enthusiasm was in leaps and bounds.

Just then the entire hallway became pitch dark. Roman switched on the torchlight app on his phone and continued walking. A quick trip to Muji ought to do it, he decided. Let the neighbors decide what they needed for their new home.

Footsteps were heard behind him which made him stopped dead in his tracks. Ironically the steps stopped too. "Hello?" he called out, lifting his phone.

There was no one there.

Roman raised an eyebrow. He could hear thunder booming outside and as if his soul could sense it, his body tensed.

His phone chose to die on him at that moment too. Roman pressed the power button but it still didn't work.

This was getting too weird.

The Samoan man quickened his pace down the long stretch, footsteps still heard behind him, almost as if they were at his heels.

It felt like forever when he reached the teachers lounge where light was present. When Roman turned around, he noticed the hallway lights were now turned on.

He switched on his phone again and this time, it worked.

Dean's frantic text messages were the first things that appeared:

 _Roman, are you okay?_

 _What's going on?_

 _That's it! I'm coming over!_

He called Dean, hoping to stop him from breaking traffic rules but his boyfriend's phone went unanswered.

"You're still here, Roman?" Jason laughed, his briefcase in hand.

Roman shrugged. "Yeah I had rehearsals just now."

"I suppose Bob gave you a hard time."

"You don't know the half of it. No wonder Curtis turned it down."

"Bob's passionate."

Passionate was an understatement. The man had a wild eyed vision of reality.

Chad, who was the gym teacher there, joined them both, panting as if he had ran all the way there. "Dean's outside. He looks worried."

Of course he was. Roman quickly gathered his things and bid his friends a good day. Dean was standing beside their car, face strained. "I'm fine," Roman announced.

Dean looked up. "Are you? I could sense that something was up-"

"Turned out to be nothing so…"

"Don't lie to me, Roman. You know that mark burns when one of us is in danger."

Roman sighed. "Dean-"

"Your phone was dead and I couldn't get through. What happened?"

Dean was never going to let this go. Him being protective reminded Roman of when they had just found out that he was a knight… wait a minute. "Not until you tell me what Vince told you."

"I already did."

"We both know that's not the truth, Dean."

Dean huffed. "Okay but not here. Let's go to a park or something."

Roman nodded and they both drove off, trying to find a park that was not packed with people. In the end, the two lovers settled down at an abandoned playground a good twenty minutes from their apartment building.

Roman sat on the swing while Dean raked his fingers through his auburn hair, pacing restlessly. Just when Roman was to ask him again, Dean beat him to it. "He was reminding me of my duty to you."

"Duty?" Roman puzzled.

"Yeah. Battle may be over, Roman but it's still my duty to honor, protect and serve you."

Roman was exasperated. "Dean, we've been over this before."

"We've been over a lot of things, Roman but our past has a way of catching up with us."

"You're my boyfriend, Dean."

"I know that."

"And my soulmate."

"I know that too but babe, you have to let me do my job to look out for you."

"Your job is fighting mixed martial arts professionally."

For a moment, Dean kept quiet as Roman observed him, grudging admitting to himself why it was so difficult for him to accept Dean's help for this particular matter.

"Roman?" Dean quietly said.

"Yeah?"

"Should we end up breaking up-"

"That won't happen."

"Let me finish. Should we end up breaking up, you know that my duty remains the same."

"But we won't break up."

"Why?"

"Because of our bond."

"So what's so different about this?"

Dean had him there. Roman found himself confessing out loud, "I'm not that seventeen year old anymore, Dean."

"Neither am I, Roman." Dean pressed his lips lightly against his forehead, an arm around the back of Roman's neck. "I'm doing this out of love. It's not to prove a point to you."

"I know. But surely we can compromise on this too."

"I'll figure something out. So what happened back there in the school?"

Roman related to him about the lights and case of the footsteps. Dean frowned as he listened, appearing to be in deep thought. "Strange."

"Could be a one off incident."

"When it comes to you and me?"

"Someone has to be optimistic."

Dean kissed his forehead. "Don't ever change, Roman."

* * *

Dean followed Roman to Muji to get a gift card for their neighbors. He still had reservations about the whole thing but he had promised himself that he wanted to make Roman happy and that was exactly what he was going to do.

The party started at seven so while Roman graded papers, Dean took a quick shower before changing into a black t-shirt and jeans.

Roman smiled when Dean came into the living room. "It's a comforting thing."

Dean sat down beside him on the couch where his stack of graded papers were lying on the wooden coffee table. "What is?"

"You haven't changed much either… well, fashion wise that is."

"Speaking of fashion, you're going to dress like that?"

His boyfriend was looking down at his pale blue shirt with dark blue vest. "Nah. I'll be changing too."

Muffled music could be heard as Dean stood beside Roman outside their neighbors' door almost twenty five minutes later. His boyfriend rapped on it thrice and a few seconds later, one of them opened it. Rock music was blasting in the background. "Hi Eric," Roman greeted.

"Hey, Roman," the dark auburn haired bearded guy greeted. "Glad you can make it."

Dean was surprised; Roman knew this man's name? And the man knew his?

"This is my boyfriend, Dean," Roman introduced.

Eric extended a hand. "Hi, Dean. Eric Young."

"Hi… Eric," came Dean's neutral toned reply.

"Come on in."

Dean followed behind Roman when they walked in. Their new neighbors' apartment layout was similar to theirs but that was where similarities ended.

Roman had been enthusiastic about decorating their apartment so Dean had left it to him to do the arrangement to his heart's content. The end result had been a cosy, warm home.

Their neighbors apartment felt like it was a warehouse. The place smelt musty and the living was bare saved two couches and a coffee table. Obviously he had no idea what the bedrooms looked like but he had a hunch it'd be bare like that.

There were more than thirty people, Dean estimated at this party. Some he recognised as ones living in the same building. A shudder overcame him when memories of a party Roman had attended turned into a revelation and a prophecy coming true...

"What can I get you guys?" Eric clapped his hands.

 _How about getting the hell out of this building?_ Dean thought. "Water is fine."

"Sure, Dean?"

"I'm sure."

"Coke for me, thanks," Roman added.

"You got it," Eric replied and disappeared in the crowd.

Dean nudged his boyfriend lightly. "First name basis, darling?"

"Remember when I told you that they came over for sugar?"

"And you gave them your name?"

"He introduced himself, Dean. Obviously I had to give him my name."

"Hmmm…"

Two men - one with dreadlocks and another redhead - approached them and introduced themselves as Killian Dane and Alexander Wolfe. "Our neighbors!" Alexander boomed.

"So uh are you guys like brothers or something?" Dean asked, his inquisitive nature getting the best of him.

"We're family."

"What? Like blood family or Fast and Furious family?"

"Blood."

Dean didn't like the vibes this whole place was giving him at all. Something felt terribly wrong. Blood family didn't sound like blood family. Could mean another psycho cult like the Wyatts back when Roman and him were teenagers.

"Aren't you a fighter?" Killian asked.

"Yeah, I'm a fighter."

"You whooped the guy's ass on Friday really good."

"He was a worthy opponent."

"Roman, what do you do?"

The grey eyed man placed his hands in his pockets. "Teach… well, English teacher to be precise."

Eric's laughter interrupted Dean's reply. "So how did a fighter end up with an English teacher?" he asked, handing them their drinks.

"Well, you see, when two people love one another," Dean quipped, earning a nudge from Roman.

Eric laughed while the other two muscleheads looked unimpressed. "Roman, he's funny."

"Yeah, he's comedy gold," came Roman's dry reply.

Dean stiffened upon hearing that.

 _Eighteen year old Dean ran and launched himself at Roman but instead found himself bouncing back on the floor._

 _Roman laughed. "Painful, isn't it?"_

 _"Roman, please…" Dean tried. "I don't want to hurt you."_

 _"Hurt me? You? You hurt me? Oh Dean… I knew you were funny but this-" Roman stomped on his abdomen, causing Dean to yelp. "This is comedy gold."_

"Our new neighbors!"

The cheer of a blond man, decked out in some band t-shirt and black denim jeans, brought him back to the present moment.

"Shane!" Eric cheered, putting around the man. "Roman, Dean, this is Shane Thorne."

Four of them? What were these guys' occupation? Playing in a heavy metal band?

"Great to meet you," Roman replied.

"Hopefully, you guys can drop by for dinner sometime in a more intimate atmosphere," Shane said.

"We're rarely home," Dean declined.

If Roman had disagreed with him, he didn't say anything. "We're busy most of the time," his boyfriend agreed.

"Oh that's a shame," Shane said. "Well whenever you guys are free, I suppose."

This one had a creepiness factor to him. He smiled an awful lot. There was no warmth to it; it seemed cold and calculated. "Oh hey," Roman said, his eyes falling upon a framed poster on the wall. "You like King Diamond?"

"It's my favorite band," Shane said. "I watched them live at a concert in Melbourne."

"I love their music."

"Yeah? Let me show you the autograph I got."

"Sure," Roman thrilled before turning to Dean. "I'll be back, babe."

Before Dean could stop him, Roman disappeared into the crowd with Shane. He pulled his breath in. Great. Now he had to deal with the Three Stooges.

Eric leaned against the TV console. "So what's it like being a MMA fighter? Must be rough to come home battered up."

"It's what I live for," Dean drawled. A quick glance to the clock. Fifteen minutes more and he was dragging Roman out with him.

"You're not much of a talker, are you, Dean?"

"No but my fists are."

* * *

Roman loved rock music in all its variations and branches and for as long as he could remember, it was always there for him. The fact that Shane had an extensive collection of CDs and merchandise was overwhelming. "Wow man, this is the best collection I have seen so far."

"I try," Shane chuckled. "But seriously man, you have to see King Diamond in concert. They're fucking brilliant!"

"I'll just have to look out for their concert dates for their next stop here."

"We can go together then."

Roman looked up from the autographed picture of Shane and Mike Wead. "Oh I gotta ask Dean first. We're-"

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realise you were together."

"Yeah."

"How long have you been dating?"

"Thirteen," Roman answered. "But we've known each other since we were eleven. Dean's my soulmate."

"A word people love using these days."

Roman smiled; if they only knew. "Oh well."

"No disrespect to Dean and you, of course," Shane quickly rectified. "But with the things I've seen on social media-"

"Yeah. I get it." Roman placed the frame on the work desk. "So what do you do for a living, Shane?"

"Concert promoter," Shane beamed.

"That explains the merchandises."

"Oh yeah. I get to meet the bands backstage and all that jazz. It's a boring job."

"I'm sure. You must be tearing up every day."

"Almost. What about you? Model?"

Roman laughed. "No. Furthest thing from it. I'm an elementary school teacher."

"Oh for shame," Shane teased. "I have connections in the industry."

"Not my scene, man."

"What is your scene?"

"These days, just grading papers and-" His eyes flew to the clock. "Oh wow. I have to go."

"Cinderella."

"Close enough." Roman extended his hand. "It was nice meeting you, Shane."

"Same here. We're right next door. If you're ever bored, we should hang out and play Guitar Hero."

"I'd like that." Would be nice to hang out with someone who had a similar interest as him.

Dean and him may have been the best of friends before they became lovers but they had a limited number of things in common.

Not that Dean or him were selfish; they always took turns to do one another's interest.

If Roman felt like watching a horror movie, they would even though Dean hid his face behind his shoulder most of the time. If Dean wanted to go driving at the oddest hour - despite the fact that the Samoan man had class the next morning - they did it.

It was a fact that Jason and Chad marvelled about. But not their families and some friends back in Lakeview; they knew why the two of them were hard to part.

Roman found Dean playing MMA Fighting Clash on his mobile phone near the buffet table. "Shall we?" he asked when he reached Dean's side.

"Yeah." Dean pocketed his phone. "We shall."

"Sorry for stealing him, Dean," Shane joked as he walked them to the door. "Come over anytime, the both of you."

* * *

Dean had just finished washing his face while Roman was playing Real Guitar on his phone in bed, ready to call it a day.

The mark on his neck had a poking sensation. That was odd. It always burnt. But poking? That was something new.

"Baby boy, you done?" Roman called out to him.

"Yeah," Dean answered loudly while tracing his finger on the mark. He shook his head, making a mental note to call Mark tomorrow morning. Switching the light off, he walked out of the bathroom. "Don't you want to wear boxers or something?" he asked, settling in bed

Roman switched his phone off and put it aside. "Why? We're only going to be making love."

"Hmmm… well I got no arguments about that."

Whenever they kissed, Dean felt like he could float in Roman's arms. Their souls connected, their hearts linked. But tonight though, something felt off. Dean couldn't put his finger on it. It just felt different… like something was missing.

"Something wrong?" Roman murmured, his lips on Dean's neck.

"No."

Roman gave him a look. "Seriously?"

Right. Who was he trying to kid especially since they knew one another for twenty years? "Something's off," Dean admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"When you kiss me, it feels different."

Roman looked confused. "You want more tongue?"

"No, not that." Dean rubbed his eyes. "Maybe I'm just too tired."

"Maybe. Let's just sleep… literally."

"I'll make it up to you," Dean cooed, snuggling in Roman's arms.

"I want a blowjob in the morning," Roman pouted.

"Okay."

"And at night."

"Whatever you say, babe."

"Damn straight."

 _ **A/N Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them. It's disheartening at times to write and get so little comments so for everyone who has written something, thank you :-)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Four

Dean gave his lover the best blowjob in the morning. Well at least he was convinced he did.

But Roman looked satisfied so much that he took Dean twice in the bathroom. He felt elevated in Roman's arms. How Dean wished they would stay this way forever.

But something in him told him otherwise.

Because he had no training on that Tuesday, he drove Roman to school. "Have a great day."

Roman leaned over to kiss him. "I will."

Dean smiled fondly as he watched his boyfriend bound up the stairs, greeting students along the way.

He chose to drive next to the same abandoned playground where Roman and him were yesterday and called Mark.

His ex coach picked the phone up at the fifth ring. "Dean."

"Hey, Mark," he greeted. "How's Vince?"

"Still the same. What's wrong?"

"How did you know something's wrong?"

"Dean, you've never called me in ages. Once every six months doesn't count."

"My mark… it's been having a poking sensation."

"When?"

"Recently."

"How recent? I don't recall seeing any on you last Sunday."

"Roman and I marked each other before we got home. My mark started poking me after we returned from our neighbors' housewarming party."

"The ones you don't trust."

"Yeah."

Mark was quiet for a while before he revealed, "Someone's trying to break your bond."

"Like sever it?"

"Yeah."

"So what do I have to do?"

"Keep Roman away from them. No matter what, he cannot be near them. Give me their names if you know. Me and the guys will look into it."

So Dean told Mark what he knew, even describing them to him. Mark asked additional questions and Dean answered them to the best of his memory.

Before he hung up, he asked Mark the question that was bugging him, "Why Roman?"

"I'm guessing because of his bloodline," Mark replied. "I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

"Okay. Let's hope it's nothing like that nightmare with Phil."

"I can't promise you anything, Dean."

"And what happens if the bond's severed? Will it mean the end?"

His ex coach's silence was telling.

* * *

Roman often went to the deli two blocks from school to buy a sandwich for lunch before joining Jason and Chad in the lounge. And today was no exception.

When he entered the deli, he wasted no time to go to the counter who had just opened and placed an order of his usual combo of chicken breast sandwich with a bottle of mineral water.

"Roman?"

Roman turned his head and found Shane walking in with a huge smile. The darnest thing. What was he doing in the area? "Hey, Shane. You work around here?"

"Only for today and tomorrow. Suffocation is back in town for a concert."

"No way!"

"Yes, way," Shane laughed. "Dude, you have to come with me tomorrow. None of the guys are into metal."

"Well…" Roman hesitated. "I'll have to tell Dean. See if he's planned anything."

"So Dean makes all the decisions in the relationship? It's a genuine question. "

"Nah. We just discuss things before making decisions."

"Cool. Let me know if you're free." Shane grinned. "I'll give you my number and we can hang out. As friends. Heck I'd even sign a contract for Dean declaring that if he wants."

Roman chuckled. "No need for that."

They exchanged numbers before going their separate ways.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Roman spent the day grading his students' assignments while they read the horror stories they wanted to base their book report on.

Dean picked him up after school, rock music blasting just for him in the car.

Roman could feel tension radiating from Dean as he drove. "Baby boy, you okay?"

"It's been an interesting day," Dean replied. "They want me to cut a promo tomorrow for the championship belt."

"You don't want to?"

"I'm fine. It's just short notice. Then I tried to cook dinner and ended up burning the chicken so it's burnt chicken for tonight."

Roman smiled. Cooking and Dean were an interesting combo.

"Have you been feeling odd lately?" Dean suddenly said. "You know since we marked one another again?"

Dean's question took him off guard. "No."

"I've been having a poking sensation near my mark since last night."

Roman rubbed the mark gently. "Does it still hurt?"

"It's just annoying at this point," Dean remarked. "I asked Mark about it."

"And?"

"Someone's trying to sever our bond."

Roman was surprised. "What? But who?"

"You don't want to know."

"Dean, you cannot mean-"

"Yes."

"Are you kidding me?"

Dean threw him a disgruntled look. "Do I look like I am?"

Roman stared out of the window. This again? He had thought that with the Higher Power being gone, it'd be over.

From what Dean had implied, it didn't seemed so.

The two lovers didn't say a word more until they reached home. Dean closed the door shut and headed straight to the kitchen to plate their dinner.

Roman threw his bag on the couch before joining him there. "Dean-"

"You have a good heart, Roman," his boyfriend said quietly as he put the chicken pieces on the plate. "And you and I aren't exactly normal like other couples. You saw how hard we had to fight against Phil and his army. We have no idea what these people are capable of, of who or what we're up against."

Roman leaned forward, his arms on the counter. "I don't feel anything, Dean."

"Babe, you felt nothing when you were with Bray too. I did. I warned you and it turned out to be true. It's the same thing with these people. When I caution you that they're trouble, please believe me. I know my instincts are not wrong."

Roman exhaled. He couldn't deny the truth in what Dean had said. "Okay." He stole a piece of chicken bite from the plate and popped it in his mouth "Horror movie after this?"

"You…"

* * *

Dean hated horror movies.

They scared the crap out of him. But for Roman, he didn't mind watching until the frightening scenes were on. Those scenes, he hid behind Roman's shoulder.

Roman started to strip his clothes near their bed after the movie had ended. Dean took a moment to appreciate his boyfriend's body. Damn if Roman wasn't a work of art. He always reminded Dean of a Greek statue with his beautifully toned muscular body and fine booty.

With a laugh, Dean pounced on him, knocking him down on the bed.

Roman giggled, caressing his face. "You know, I do believe you owe me a blowjob."

"No problem."

Dean trailed hot kisses down his neck to his chest where he sucked his nippes before continuing all the way down to his thighs where he ignored the swollen member which was leaking with precum. "Dean!" Roman pleaded when the MMA fighter brushed his fingers at the tip on purpose. "Suck me."

"Yeah?"

"Please."

Dean gave him a hard kiss. "We belong to one another, Roman."

"Always," Roman affirmed.

Dean took his time kissing Roman, teasing him before taking the length in his mouth.

Roman sighed in pleasure. "Yeah, babe. Suck me like that."

Dean got turned on to a feverish pitch hearing Roman instruct him like that. He felt his boyfriend's fingers run through his hair, massaging his scalp.

 _Oh Roman_ , he thought. _You're the only one for me_.

When Roman came into his mouth, he managed to swallow as every bit before giving it a few more sucks which made his boyfriend twitched because of overstimulation.

"Wow," Roman breathed, panting. "That was good, baby boy."

Dean felt proud. "Consider me not owing you anymore."

* * *

Roman received a text message from Shane in the morning wanting to know if he was interested in the concert.

He bit his lip, remembering what Dean had said last evening. No concert. The Samoan teacher sent a reply, informing him that he had a teachers' meeting that may end late. Dean walked into the living room in a black tank and denim jeans then carrying his Reebok gym bag.

That narrow waist on his scruffy love was driving Roman crazy. Maybe after dinner, he'd take Dean tonight in a whole lot of different ways...

"Baby boy, do you want to do something tonight?" Roman asked. "Maybe a double date?"

"Sure," Dean replied. "Let me know where you guys decide to go."

Roman nodded. Jason had mentioned wanting to try that new Japanese restaurant…

"Come on." Dean put his hand on the small of his back. "Let's go. We have a long day ahead of us."

Roman found himself thinking about Shane and the rest of his family while staring out the window as Dean drove when his thoughts got interrupted by Dean. "Sorry, baby boy. What were you saying?"

"Don't forget that I'm on at about one," Dean beamed. "They want a promo. I'll give them a promo." His boyfriend stuck his tongue out.

Roman loved it when he did that. "You know when we go home tonight, you're going to be begging me to let you come."

"So it's a challenge you want, Roman Reigns?"

"It's a challenge and I'll be the winner. Believe that."

When Roman entered the teachers' office, he found Jason gulping down his coffee like he was at a coffeehouse that was closing any minute. "Hey, man. Not enough sleep?"

"Chad kept me awake all night," Jason boasted. "Maybe we can give Dean and you a run for your money… _Ambreigns_."

Roman laughed. "What?"

"Ambreigns. It's a shipping name. Ambrose and Reigns. Ambreigns."

"Dude, don't let Dean hear that. He's going to be singing that and dropping that name at dinner conversations."

"Well, we're the only ones you have dinner conversations with so…"

"Hopefully, we'll be going home for Christmas this year," Roman admitted. "Fingers crossed."

"I hope so. You guys haven't been home in ages. But you know, you going home means Dean will announce to your parents that Ambreigns is home."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"You have no idea."

"Speaking of Dean, he's supposed to be live on the YouTube channel for his MMA promotion."

"Really? Is this for a new fight?"

"Nah some promo for the championship match."

"This should be interesting. Dean's going to tear Holly a new one."

Roman surprised his class with RL Haunting Hour for them to view. He smiled to himself as he watched the boys try to scare the girls but ended being smacked on the back of their heads instead.

He remembered trying to do that to Dean when he was that age. They had just become closer over their project and the teacher had decided to surprise the class with the old Mummy movie. Roman had moved his hand on Dean's back, tracing his spine lightly after he had noticed him sitting straight.

Dean had jumped in his seat before he realised it was Roman and he punched him hard in his arm.

"Worth it," Roman had laughed.

"Shut up, Roman," Dean had snapped. "That wasn't funny."

But it had been funny.

He had never understood why Dean chose to befriend him, a painfully shy and quiet kid but when Mark had revealed their destiny, their past… it all made sense to Roman.

Dean was his home.

* * *

Dean had just parked the car he shared with Roman at the parking lot of Uppercut MMA gym and office when Mark called him. "Hey Mark."

"We've yet to find something, Dean," Mark said.

"That's okay, Mark. I've already given Roman the heads up."

"Good. I hope Roman listens to you. You know what a big heart he has."

Dean did know. "Yeah. But he's more cautious now… at least I hope so."

"Me too. Dean, I gotta ask if you you still have that watch you received for your birthday."

The watch he had received from Vince through Phil. The watch that had brought him to the future as crazy as it had sounded. "Yeah I do. Why?"

"Keep it close to you. You'll never know when you may need it."

Dean thanked Mark once again before he sent a message to Roman to update him on their dinner plans before getting out of the car.

Uppercut MMA was not the biggest MMA promotion by any means but it was the place where he had been able to secure a slightly higher paycheck than the previous promotion he had worked for in Milwaukee.

The owner, Kurt Angle, was a nice man - too damn nice in Dean's opinion - who wanted to give everyone an equal chance. Kurt also happened to be friends with Bret Hart, the man who owned the Arena, an illegal underground fighting promotion where Dean had fought in until graduating high school.

When they first moved to New York, Roman and him were able to support themselves with the money they had saved back in Milwaukee. But when the second month passed, Dean knew that there was no way they could afford the things they wanted without an additional source of income.

Kurt was unable to give him more but Bret could.

When Bret had found out that the fighter Kurt had been bragging about to him was Dean, he started to send the auburn haired man text messages to entice to join his latest venture: illegal underground cage fighting with dog collars and barb wires. The paycheck was higher than his current one… almost triple to be precise.

So Dean agreed to try out just one match.

One match turned into two which turned into three and it snowballed from there. He was able to save a comfortable sum with a few more thousands left to help Roman start his master degree faster.

Obviously he didn't tell Roman about the fights which were usually on Thursdays and occasionally Tuesdays too. He'd get first aid treatment and shower first before going home. Roman had questioned from time to time what was so important on those days whenever he said he couldn't be home early.

Dean merely gave him a half assed answer which left the poor man frustrated. Those half assed answers would also end up with him sleeping on the couch which was hilarious to Dean because in the middle of the night, Roman would end up joining him there, grumpily retorting that he couldn't sleep without Dean.

How he loved Roman Reigns.

"Ready for your fight?" Kurt asked the moment Dean walked in through the door. "It's in a month."

"It's what I worked for, right?" Dean answered, opening his locker. "So when do we start this promo thing? I asked Roman to watch it."

Roman had only met Kurt twice. "We start in an hour."

Dean nodded as he filled up his sport water bottle. "Cool."

* * *

Roman opened his bag in the office, hoping to find the notes he had written on the Halloween production inside when his hand reached for something else. He took the mysterious item out and found it to be a letter with the UFC logo as its letterhead.

 _ **Dear Mr Ambrose,**_

 _ **It is with deepest disappointment that we have learnt of your rejection of-**_

"Here you go, Roman!" Chad said cheerfully, putting a sandwich on his table. "Chicken and apple sandwich."

"Thanks," Roman mumbled, eyes on the letter. Dean had rejected an offer from UFC? But why? It was a good opportunity for him. It would make him a household name.

Jason whistled as he stood behind him, sipping a bottled water. "UFC? Dean's finally going to the big leagues!"

"Not anymore he isn't. He turned it down."

"Are you serious? That's a pity."

"I didn't even know he had an offer."

"Maybe he doesn't want to be big."

"He always wanted to be big. That was his goal. Why would he turn it down?" Especially without talking things over with him…

Roman's YouTube alert notification appeared on his phone and he pressed it. Time to watch his boyfriend trash talk.' Dean appeared onscreen wearing the same clothes he had left the house with.

" _Who gave that old man a damn microphone? You talk an awful lot for an old man, Holly. See unlike you, I'm not much for talking."_

Roman bit back a laugh. _Sure, Dean_ , he thought fondly.

" _You made a mistake, Holly. You made a mistake thinking that I'm just like one of the regular guys out there. But I'm not normal. I'm not a normal person. I'm Dean Ambrose. I may go down but I don't stay down. Chaos is what keeps me going. Craziness runs through my veins. You think you can take me down next month… old man? You're going to have to throw everything you have on me, old man because after that fight, as you're lying on the ground staring at me, feeling all bruised and battered that you just can't stand up, you're going to learn that I'm Dean Ambrose and I'm indestructible."_

They cut to a commercial then so Roman exited the app.

"Man, your boyfriend is wild," Jason chuckled.

Roman smiled cheekily. "You should see him in bed."

Chad and Jason groaned outwardly. "Roman!" Chad whined. "I'm trying to eat my lunch!"

"Same!" Jason agreed.

The Samoan man took delight in watching them squirm as he opened his can of Coke.

 _ **A/N Thank you to those who commented, favorited and followed. I appreciate it. Expect a dark chapter next… Also Dean's promo were from his promos on WWE so credits to the writers.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Five

"We're not having any more sushi," Dean announced as Roman drove their car out of the parking lot. "I don't care how much pouting you do, Roman. No more!"

Roman chuckled. "You know you'll say yes to me."

Damn it. Dean reluctantly agreed to himself that his boyfriend was right. "Yeah. That's true."

"Speaking of which, Dean, we need to talk."

Dean stiffened. Whenever people started a sentence that way, something bad was about to be announced. "What about?" he enquired. "You're not breaking up with me, are you?"

Roman did a double take quickly before continuing their ride when the green light turned on. "No! Of course not."

"Then what is it?"

"I found the letter, Dean. The letter from UFC."

He was afraid of that; now he'd have to answer why.

"Dean," Roman continued. "Why didn't you tell me? We could have discussed this like everything else."

"Because I didn't want it at all, Roman."

"You always wanted to fight in the UFC."

"Times have changed, babe. Once upon a time, you were hot. Now you're hotter."

Roman giggled. "Stop it, Dean."

Dean caressed his boyfriend's cheek. "In fact, why don't we see how much you can come later?"

"Sorry baby boy. I do believe that it'd be you who's going to be begging me to make you come."

"Ha!"

Roman's face turned concerned. "Are you sure you don't regret turning it down, Dean?"

"Yeah, Roman. I am sure."

"I just don't understand why you changed your mind."

"There was something _far_ more important."

* * *

In the middle of the night, Roman woke up upon hearing thunder. He gently disentangled Dean's arms from around him and smiled at his soundly sleeping boyfriend.

"Didn't beg you said," he quietly teased Dean, kissing his cheek.

The auburn haired man grunted, rolling to the other side.

Roman walked slowly to the living room to pull the window down.

There was some muffled noise playing from next door that sounded like Cannibal Corpse's music; Shane must have been up.

Just as he was about to return to the bedroom, he felt cold breeze in the room, making him turn around slowly. The window was closed. In fact, all the windows were.

Dean's warning came back to him.

Roman shook his head. He was not in the mood for a redux.

The Samoan man spent the rest of the night, holding Dean protectively. No one was going to hurt his love.

* * *

Roman woke up with a high fever the next morning so he called the school to inform them he would not be coming in.

Dean offered to stay home but Roman insisted that he head to the gym for practice. "Are you sure? I can skip."

He squeezed his boyfriend's hand. "Don't. I'll be fine, okay?"

"Let me send you to the doctor at least then."

"No, Dean. I'll-"

"Not another objection, Roman. Come on. Get up. I'll send you to the clinic and back."

Roman groaned. His throat felt dry and when he swallowed, it hurt. Also his whole body felt like jelly. "Okay."

His knees almost buckled when he stood up. Dean caught him quickly. "Yeah, I'm not going to work either."

There were three people in line to see the doctor at Dr's Urgent Care. Roman slumped against Dean who slid a hand to support him. "Let's go to the hospital," the auburn haired man suggested.

"No," Roman mumbled against his neck. "This is fine."

The receptionist called Roman's name then. Dean stood up and helped him to his feet and walked with him into the room.

"Ah Mr Reigns," the doctor - Dr Walt - greeted him. "What seems to be the problem?"

Dean explained to the doctor who examined Roman before prescribing him some medications. He was given a week off to rest.

When they got home, Dean helped him into bed before making him plain oatmeal and serving him coconut water.

Of all the things Roman was grateful for, it was Dean.

His hands were shaking so his boyfriend fed him instead. "Dean…" Roman felt horrible for making him do too much.

"Not a word, Roman," Dean said. "Eat this, take your meds and sleep."

Roman managed to finish his oatmeal and coconut water before taking his medication. Not that he could avoid doing so. Not with Dean fussing over him like a mother would.

His boyfriend covered him and was about to stand up when Roman reached for his hand. "Stay with me."

Dean pressed his lips on his dry lips. Roman used the opportunity to pull him closer before they were facing one another in bed.

"Sleep," Dean coaxed him when they broke the kiss. "You need the rest."

So Roman snuggled up to him. Dean's arms around him was a source of comfort and slowly, he was lulled to sleep.

* * *

When Roman woke up, Dean was not in bed with him. He called out for Dean as he tried to stand up but his legs felt too weak.

What the hell happened to him?

Someone was knocking on the door so Roman slowly made his way over to answer it.

Shane was standing there with a black paper bag in hand. "Woah, Roman. You don't look so good."

"Fever," he mumbled. "And a fucked up throat."

"And you're all alone?"

"Dean was with me. I'm not sure where he is now."

"Look, give me a second. I'll fix you a herbal remedy. I'm good with this shit."

"That's not necessary," a gravel voice interjected.

Dean was standing with a brown bag in his hand. Roman recognised that smile; his boyfriend was annoyed with Shane's presence.

"Hey, Dean," Shane greeted. "I actually dropped by to give Roman this goody bag. Cannibal Corpse is in town."

"Who?"

Despite his fever, Roman was thrilled that one of his favorite bands was here. "They're having a concert here?" he asked Shane.

"At Gramercy Theatre tonight and tomorrow." Shane handed him the bag. "Speedy recovery, Rome. Nice seeing you again, Dean."

Dean shook his head wearily as he brushed past Roman. "Baby boy?" he asked, shutting the door behind. "Where did you go?"

"To the grocers and Bath and Bodyworks. I got you that Leaves candle you love so much."

"Thank you," Roman replied, kissing him on his cheek. Dean's body was tensed. "What's wrong-"

"Why are you out of bed?"

"Shane knocked on the door."

Dean was mumbling something under his breath that Roman couldn't catch. When he asked Dean what he said, his boyfriend ignored the question.

"It's nice to have a-"

Dean hissed then dropping the onion he was holding, left hand on his mark.

"Dean?" Roman touched the mark. "What's wrong?"

"Sharp poking sensation."

"Do you want to remove-"

"No!" Dean shouted.

Roman flinched at that. "Sorry."

"I have to call Mark." His boyfriend went into the spare room.

Roman sat down on the couch with a thud and looked inside the bag. There was a t-shirt and key chain of the band and a pair of tickets for tonight's show.

Of all the times to be sick…

"I'm going down to buy some Himalayan sea salts," Dean announced, heading towards the door.

"You want to remove it?"

"Just in case I need you to give me a new mark. Mark didn't answer his phone." Dean sighed as he turned the door knob. "Stay inside. Don't leave this apartment, understand?"

Roman didn't get a chance to reply when Dean left the house. He stared at the tickets. He'd ask Dean to go with him but his boyfriend was usually out Tuesday and Thursday nights.

His boyfriend never told him where he went but he always came back freshly showered. Every time Roman pressed him for details, he'd change the subject or said he went out for a swim with some friends.

As far Roman knew, Dean had no other close friends.

There was often traces of something resembling a collar and sometimes there were scratches on his body that had nothing to do with his fights.

People didn't get those from swimming.

Roman wasn't deterred. He still pressed Dean on his whereabouts from time to time. Today would be no exception.

"Dean?" Roman asked when his boyfriend returned home. "Do you want to go to the Cannibal Corpse concert tonight?"

Dean shook his head, putting the jar of salt in the cabinet. "Nope. I've got my thing, remember?"

"Actually I have no idea what this thing of yours is."

"I go out with my friends," came Dean's blatant lie.

"What friends?" Roman countered.

"Friends from my gym. You wouldn't know them."

The nostalgic reply slapped Roman in the face. "Have you been fighting, Dean Ambrose?"

"Well duh, babe. It's my profession."

"Don't try to play pretend. You know what I mean. We've always been honest with one another. Why are you hiding this one? What's so special about it?"

Dean paused, slowly sitting down at the dining table. "Yeah I've been fighting."

"Underground again?" Roman sat beside him.

"Underground cage fighting." Dean seemed hesitant. "With dog collars and barb wires."

Roman inhaled sharply. "Dean, why?"

"Well, they pay really good money."

"How good?"

"$5000 per fight max."

"But I don't understand why you had to take a second job."

"Because we barely make enough as it is, Roman. We need money pursuing your masters. We need to pay rent. We need grocery money and… you know what I mean. I want to continue giving you a good life."

Roman knew he should be warmed by Dean's gesture but he wasn't; he was worried sick. "Then I don't need my masters. Those fights sound dangerous."

"No, Roman. You have to do it. It's your goal. You already gave up one thirteen years ago. I can't let you give up another."

"How can you expect me to be okay with it, Dean? You're getting hurt and bleeding out there and I'm supposed to take the money? You knew I would-"

"Yeah I did know! Why do you think I never told you? This was the only way I knew how. New York was your dream. And I knew the second you found out how rough I would be having it at Uppercut, you'd turn this position at Eastwood down for me. I couldn't do that, Roman. I love you too damn much to see you not accomplish the things you want. At least I'm still doing what I love and that's fighting. That counts for something."

Dean hugged him then, kissing his forehead.

"You spoil me too much, Dean," Roman choked. "I don't deserve this kind of treatment."

His boyfriend held him at an arm's length. "I don't ever want to hear such talk again, do you understand?" Dean kissed him softly. "You deserve it."

"Surely there's something I can do for you."

"Yeah, it's called listening to Dean. Can you do that?"

Roman cupped Dean's face and kissed him hungrily. He could feel his boyfriend smiling against his lips.

"Dean?" he murmured against his lips.

"Yeah?" Dean was looking at him with open admiration, making his heart skip a beat.

"I don't like that you're doing this and I know that nothing I say can change your mind. All I ask is that you come home after the fight straight so that I can take care of you. Please?"

"You got it." Dean kissed him softly. "Come on. You're still burning up. Let's take a cold shower together."

Roman followed behind Dean, holding his hand as they headed towards the bathroom, the pair of tickets forgotten.

* * *

When Dean arrived at the basement of Jumbo Warehouse, he was greeted by Kurt who laughing at something Bret had said.

"Dean!" he greeted, arms outstretched. "Glad you could make it. How's Roman?"

Dean shrugged. "Gave him dinner, fed him meds. Should be sleeping by now." He hoped. Roman had tried to put up a fight, wanting to stay awake to wait up.

"Your promo must have been damn good. Some fans stopped by to drop off a gift for you."

Dean grinned. He knew he had a small group of fans who was following his career and some gave him nice gifts which he usually gave to charity.

He accepted the wrapped box from Kurt and headed to the locker room. Tearing open the paper, he opened the box only to find a necklace with an anarchy sign.

 _Nice_ , he thought.

For some reason, he felt compelled to put it on. Once he changed into his gear, he did just that.

Dean felt slightly giddy then, choosing to sit down. Damn it. He was in no condition to fight now.

Kurt walked in then. "You okay, Dean? Ready to start?"

"I feel giddy."

"Darn. Maybe you shouldn't be fighting."

Dean shook his head stubbornly. "I can try-"

"Don't risk it, Dean. That championship belt is far more important. Go home and rest."

* * *

Roman had just woken up and was heading to the kitchen when Dean came home.

"Baby boy?" he greeted him. "You're home earlier than I thought."

"Didn't feel so good," Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck as he walked into the bedroom. "They told me to go home and rest. What are you doing out of bed?"

"I-"

"Never mind. I don't care." Dean shrugged off his leather jacket.

 _I don't care?_ Roman wondered. Then he noticed something new on his love. "That's a nice necklace."

His boyfriend smiled fondly at the necklace. "Isn't it? Some fans gave it to me. I think I'll keep it." The MMA fighter jumped on the bed.

Roman joined him underneath the covers, cuddling him.

But Dean did something unlikely; he shrugged him off. "Dude, don't. It's uncomfortable."

"But-"

"You're hot as hell and I don't mean your looks."

Ouch. Dean sure was grouchy. "Sorry," he apologised as the auburn haired man rolled away from him. "Dean? Last night, something strange happened. There was a cold breeze in the living room."

"Maybe the windows were opened."

"That's just the thing. The windows were closed."

"Then you imagined it. Go to sleep, Roman."

"Imagine?" What was going on with Dean? "How can you imagine a breeze? You feel it."

Dean's soft snore was the only reply he got.

Roman stared at his back. Maybe Dean was really sick. But in all the years Roman had known him, he never behaved this way. Better to observe him, he thought. With a soft sigh, he snuggled near Dean again, hugging him from the back. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Dean awoke the next morning with the sun rays on his face and warm breath on the back of his neck, being hugged by-

"Roman!" He pushed his boyfriend off, irritated. "What did I tell you about holding me?"

Roman woke up rubbing his eyes. "What?"

The auburn haired man stood up and glared at him. "No cuddling."

"But we always-"

Dean headed to the bathroom. He was not in the mood for Roman's reasoning. Stripping off his tank top and boxers after brushing his teeth, he turned on the shower and let the cool water fall on him. He felt well enough to go into the gym and train today. Maybe he ought to focus on his punches.

He entered the bedroom only to find Roman looking at him with intensity, almost as if he were studying him. "Is there a problem, Roman?"

"No but I think you have a problem, Dean," his boyfriend remarked. "What's going on?"

"Nothing's going on."

"Then why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what? I just don't want to cuddle anymore. It's uncomfortable." Dean quickly changed into his clothes. He could feel Roman's eyes upon him and it unnerved him. "Stop staring at me, Roman."

"What would you like for breakfast? Eggs?"

"Nope. Besides, I'll grab something outside. It's no big deal."

"Come on, baby boy. We always have breakfast together."

"Not today." Dean grabbed his leather jacket. He needed to get away from Roman. He was getting too clingy. "Besides, you're sick."

"My fever is gone. My throat's a little scratch-"

"Then do something productive." Dean picked up his gym bag and headed towards the door. "See ya!"

He ignored Roman's crushed look as he closed the door behind him.

Just then, Eric came out from his house with a trash bag. "Hey, Dean."

"Hey, Eric," he greeted before he bounded down the stairs. "Have a great day!"

"You too."

What a nice guy. Why didn't they hang out more?

* * *

Roman sat on the kitchen counter stool, hurt that Dean brushed him off like he was a pest. This wasn't Dean at all. But what the hell had changed for him to to behave this way? He went from loving boyfriend to hostile boyfriend within hours.

The knob of the main door turned, keys being heard. Dean came in again. "I forgot my wallet," he announced as he headed to the bedroom.

Roman got up and followed after him. "Dean?"

"What?" Dean had picked up the jeans he had worn last night off the floor.

"I love you."

Dean froze upon hearing that for a few seconds before he removed the wallet from the back pocket of the Wranglers. "That's nice."

"Nice? Don't you love me too?"

"Word of advice, Ro: don't act needy. Guys hate that sort of shit."

"What are you even… you're my _boyfriend_ , Dean!"

Dean ignored him, brushing past him. "I don't have time for this."

"Dean Jonathan Ambrose!" Roman ordered. "Stop right there!"

Dean stopped before turning around, arms crossed and face pissed off no doubt. "What?"

"You're going to stop acting like a coward and tell me what's wrong. Don't try to skirt your way around whatever issue you have with me."

Dean smiled sarcastically before staring at him; Roman was not used to such reactions from Dean. He never looked at him that way. Not even when they butted heads over their difference of opinions. "I'm sorry. You must think I give a damn about what you think. You must think I give a damn for the things you say. Because guess what, baby? I don't. You have a problem with me? I can move out. Lots of men want to bang me and trust me after twenty years with you, I'm ready to move on to greener pastures."

Roman's eyes drifted to the necklace hanging off his boyfriend's neck.

That necklace.

It was the only thing new.

How was he supposed to get it off Dean especially if he didn't want Roman to touch him at all? Duty. Wasn't that what Dean loved to preach all the damn time to him?

"Have you forgotten your duty, Dean?" he asked.

Dean's smile slowly faded.

"Let me remind you of your duty then, Dean. It's your duty to honor, protect and serve me. You're not going anywhere."

"Maybe that's my duty, Roman. But it's not my duty to love you."

Roman's heart ached but he kept his focus on what he needed to do. "You're right. It's not. But there are your other duties." He squared his shoulders, stood upright with his chin up and chest thrust out. "Hand over the necklace."

"No."

"Hand it over, Dean."

"No."

"Dean, I'm not asking you. I'm ordering you as your superior. Hand. Over. The. Necklace."

Dean glared at him before slowly reaching for it and taking it off. When he handed it to Roman, he rubbed his forehead. The Samoan man threw the necklace on the coffee table. "Roman, I don't feel so good," Dean said.

"Yeah?" Roman replied, helping Dean walk to the couch. When his boyfriend looked at him, Roman knew that everything was okay now. "You want to sit this training out?"

Dean nodded before lying down. Roman sat beside him, holding his hand. When his boyfriend finally drifted to sleep, he used the opportunity to wrap the necklace in a page he had ripped off from one of Dean's MMA magazines and opened the door, putting it outside near the common disposal chute in a bag. One of the cleaners would take care of it.

He cleaned the house after that. Might as well make use of the time. Roman had just finished sorting out the laundry when Dean groaned. He quickly rushed to his boyfriend's side. "Dean?"

"I feel like I'm having a hangover," his boyfriend complained.

"Close enough." Roman stroked his hair . "I'm sorry I had to get rid of the necklace. You weren't being yourself."

"Did I hurt you?"

"Just a little bit. Not physically."

"You asked me for it. I remember that vaguely."

"No, I uh… ordered you, baby boy."

"Ordered me?"

Roman chuckled. "Had to pull a rank on you. Sorry."

"It's fine." Dean gingerly sat up. "So what now? Do we go next door and punch them in the faces? Because you give me the go ahead and I'll do that."

"We don't know if it's them, Dean. Let's just say that we wait for Mark to get back to us. In the meantime, we have to be cautious."

"Smart of you to figure out the necklace."

"I know you love me, Dean."

"Yeah, I love you, babe." Dean smiled. "Do I need permission to kiss you?"

"Nah."

Dean pulled him close for a deep kiss.

* * *

"That was a close shave. Good thing Roman didn't let you off so easily."

Dean mouthed a thanks to the barista as he took the tall Americano from the pick up counter at the Starbucks a block away from their apartment. "Yeah. He seems to know when to put his foot down. Pulled a damn rank on me."

Mark laughed over the phone. "That's the third time you've said that."

"I just can't believe it, that's all. Roman. My Roman pulling a rank. I mean I'm shocked."

"Because Roman's usually so laid back?"

"Yeah. He's laid back and cool about things and-"

"Lets you get away with being a brat?"

"Mark! I am not a brat."

"Dean, admit it. Roman always lets you do whatever you want."

"No… things have changed, Mark. We take turns now."

"Well, then, look at it this way: He's your superior, your authority. You have to protect him; that was your duty. He was right to instruct you, Dean."

"I didn't fight him off," Dean mumbled, choosing to sit at an outdoor seat. "I did give it to him."

"Where is he?" Mark asked.

"Oh I left him at home. He wants to finish vacuuming the house and asked me to run some errands for him."

"Don't leave him alone too long."

"I won't. So have you found out anything about those guys?"

"No. We have so little to work with. I'd ask Vince but he's been in and out…"

Dean's heart sank upon hearing that. "What about Terry? He might know something."

"I'll try to look for him. Terry always disappears a couple of days."

"Why?"

"No one knows."

The auburn haired man stood up before catching a reflection of himself in a mirror some vintage shop was selling. He combed his fingers through his hair as Mark droned on about Terry. Something caught Dean's eyes then; his mark.

"Shit," he said softly.

"What? What is it, Dean?"

"My mark's fading."

* * *

Roman wiped the beads of perspiration off his forehead as he stood up.

There. The entire living room vacuumed clean.

Now all he had to do was dispose the dust, shower and wait for Dean to come home so that he could take him rough. His throat feeling dry, Roman decided to drink that Florida's Natural Orange Juice Dean loved so much.

As he just picked up a glass, the sound of the vacuum caught his attention.

Roman looked up to find it moving.

He raised an eyebrow and walked into the living room to turn off the main power. He stared at the machine for a bit before deciding everything was okay before there was a knock on the door.

Shane was standing in front of him. "Hey, Rome," he greeted with a happy smile. "Just checking up on you to see how you were feeling."

"Not too bad," Roman replied. "Fever's dropped; it's still there. Throat's a little dry."

"I was hoping you'd like to go to the Cannibal Corpse concert tonight."

Roman wanted to so badly but Dean would hit the roof if he found out especially since they were on the suspects' list. "Nah. I can't. I'm too sick to go anywhere. Dean wouldn't appreciate me out of the bed either."

"For shame. Come on, Rome. I'll drive you myself to and fro. Don't tell me you always do what Dean says. You've got your own life to live too, your own interests… when was the last time you went to a concert?"

Roman couldn't remember. Dean and him hardly went to concerts. Movies, yes. Concerts… not since they moved to New York. "Well…" He exhaled. "I can't, Shane. Tempting but I can't. Sorry."

"No problem," Shane replied coolly. "See you around, Rome."

Roman shrugged before continuing with his task. He opened the vacuum and poured out the dust into a black bag. Opening his door again, he walked out to throw it at the same place he had placed the bag with the hexed necklace.

To his dismay, his apartment door was shut. Damn it. He had forgotten the key and his phone was inside.

Maybe he ought to go down and meet Dean…

Just then, Shane came out of the apartment, all dressed up. Probably to go to the concert. He caught sight of Roman then. "Locked out?"

"Yeah," Roman said. "My key and phone's inside too."

"Damn it. Do you want to come inside and maybe call Dean?"

Roman hesitated. "I don't know."

"Come on, Roman. Why do you look at me like I bite? I'm just trying to be a friendly neighbor. But it's whatever."

A part of Roman felt bad. Shane had done nothing but try to be friendly and neither Dean or him had concrete proof. "I'm sorry, Shane. It's…"

Shane stood in front of him, blue eyes meeting his. "Then trust me, Roman. I'm merely offering help."

Roman nodded. A quick phone call and he was out.

Following Shane into the apartment, he found only Eric there watching something on his mobile. "Phone's there," Shane pointed to a black telephone at the corner. "I'll get you a glass of water?"

Roman pressed his finger on the number digit but for some reason, Dean's number did not come to his head. He stared at the phone blankly, willing his mind to recall.

"Here you go," Shane said, handing him a glass. "Did you call him?"

"Ummm… no. I can't remember his number."

"Oh. Well why don't you hang out here until he comes back?"

Roman sat down on the couch, taking a sip of water. He made a mental note to have a his mobile with him at all times the next time he walked out of his house. A foreign sensation overcame him then as he found himself leaning against the couch.

He begun to perspire profusely and his mark was burning.

Soft kisses were being placed on his face as he was being made to lie down. Blue eyes staring deep into his grey ones. Dean? How did he get here? Lips now pressed against his mark, tongue licking before something grainy was rubbed over it. Roman recognised that feeling before; his mark was being removed.

 _Dean…_

"Ssshhh…" a voice whispered into his ear seductively. "It's going to be okay…"

 _ **A/N I apologise for the long lengthy chapter. I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you for all who have commented, favorited and followed. It keeps me writing more :-)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Six

" _Jon?" Leakee called out to his beloved as he walked into their room. "Do you realise it has been a month since we said goodbye to our old home?"_

 _His lover, wild with a heart of gold underneath that tough exterior, graced him with a smile so wide. "Do you wish to go back-"_

 _Leakee covered his lips with his briefly. "No. I am happy here at Sandalwood."_

" _So am I."_

 _They were both gazing into one another's eyes. Leakee would make sure that no one would hurt Jon ever again. In his heart, he knew the fair haired man was his heart and soul. His soulmate. And if time were to give them that again, their love would last till the end._

" _You have my heart for the rest of time, Jon Moxley. Not even dark forces can tear us apart." He pinched Jon between his index and middle finger on his left hand which ended bearing a tiny crescent mark._

" _Is that going to stay?" Jon asked._

 _Leakee nodded. "I used my power."_

" _You have my heart for the rest of time, Leakee. Not even dark forces can tear us apart."_

 _Leakee smiled as he watched Jon imprint on his index and middle finger on his left hand. He pressed his lips on Jon's forehead. "Mine."_

 _Jon's lips were close to his. "Mine."_

Roman was stirring awake. That scene that played in his head felt so real. Leakee. Jon… Dean.

"Why isn't it coming off?" he heard someone say. He felt anger running through his veins and something he hadn't felt since that final battle back in Lakeview.

Grey eyes flew open and he drew his knees to chest before elevating his body off the sofa to a standing position before giving Shane a flying crossbody right hand to the face.

Eric spun him around before Roman speared him, pounding his body to the ground.

"Roman!"

Dean.

Roman could hear his boyfriend's voice and quickly jumped over Shane in time to see Dean walking out of the apartment, looking worried.

"Dean!"

His boyfriend quickly pulled him into their apartment, slamming the door shut. "You okay, Roman? What did those assholes try to do to you?"

Roman needed to taste Dean for some unknown reason so he pressed his lips lightly near the corner of his boyfriend's.

Dean chuckled softly. "What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason?" Roman teased.

"No. But seriously what happened?"

Roman filled him in from the moment he got locked out to the vision of Leakee and Jon's to knocking both of Eric and Shane out.

"So you saw them?" Dean quizzed.

"Yeah I did," Roman answered.

"What did they look like?"

"Like us…" His eyes fell Dean's neck. "Dean… your mark. It's-"

Dean nodded. "Yeah. I have no idea why. Mark himself is unsure why it's fading. He's on his way though."

"I hope it's nothing serious. Do you want me to mark you again?"

"We can try."

Dean went to retrieve the Himalayan sea salts. Once he settled down on the kitchen counter stool, Roman gently rubbed the salt on the mark, fingers ensuring every bit was covered before wiping off the bits of it.

"You ready?" he asked.

Dean nodded.

Roman slowly sank his teeth onto his Dean's neck, with the auburn haired man clinging onto him tight. "Fuck, Roman," he breathed before the Samoan man claimed his lips.

A few more pecks before they parted.

Roman noticed there was no mark near the spot he had bitten. "There's nothing there."

"Really?"

"Let me try again." He bit slightly harder.

Dean yelped.

"Sorry," Roman apologised. To his dismay, not even a red mark.

"Nothing?" Dean was in disbelief.

"No."

"Shouldn't we be trying to get out of here? Considering we're living next to psychos."

"Nah." Roman could see Dean was upset about the mark. "Look, it's probably nothing serious like I said just now. Let's just relax first until Mark comes, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

When Mark arrived, he came with Roman's parents, cousins and a face Dean hadn't seen for long time… Afu. Roman's ex bodyguard who had turned out to be in cahoots with the Wyatts.

"What's he doing here?" Dean snarled.

"Relax, Dean," Mark replied. "He's been guarding the family in Roman's absence."

"So we're all going to conveniently forget that he's a traitor? That he tried to freaking remove my mark by slicing it?!"

Roman was glaring at Afu, arms crossed. "What are you doing here?"

"It's about Dean," Mark explained.

Dean's heart started to pound faster. No. This was not happening.

"So in light of what happened earlier, you'll need protection-" Mark continued before Roman interrupted.

"I don't need protection."

Sika looked puzzled. "But you said your neighbors tried to-"

"I still don't need protection."

"Dean failed to protect you, Roman. That was his job; to not let any hurt come to you."

Dean held his breath.

"I hate to do this," Mark announced. "But, Dean, you're relieved of your duties."

Dean blinked. "What?"

"Because of the grave danger Roman was in, the family has requested you are relieved of your duties for the time being."

Roman stood in front of him. "No."

"You have no choice, Roman. We're going to need Dean to step back for a while… at least until we figure this out. Just please."

Dean shoved Roman aside. "Oh. I'm sorry. You must be mistaking me for somebody who gives a damn for your decisions. But I don't, Mark. In fact I don't have the patience for you or this family with this bullshit."

"Dean… please," Mark pleaded. "As your friend, I'm asking of you to let this go."

"Let it go, huh?"

Roman stood in front of him again. "Look, Mum, Dad, I appreciate you being concerned with my wellbeing and safety but I'm fine. And Dean is not going anywhere except by my side."

Sika shook his head. "It's the rules, Roman. The book-"

"I don't care about the rules! I have a bunch of wackos living next door and now you're telling me I have to ask Dean to leave?"

"Roman, we're not saying he has to leave. We're saying he's not your knight. That's all."

His boyfriend looked at him but Dean's eyes was on Roman's family. "Whatever."

"Afu has paid for his mistakes," Sika continued. "He endured the punishments we have given to him without a word. So it's not like he's entirely scot free. He won't even be staying here. He'll be renting a room in this building for a while."

"I'd stay in a hotel though if I were you two," Mark added.

"We're not running," Roman replied.

Dean paced back and forth, frustrations running through him. This whole thing was a joke. Now he can't even honor, protect and serve Roman? So what the hell was he supposed to do? The bond was in danger of being broken too.

"I don't trust you, Afu," Roman started with a quick glance to his parents. "But if what my mum and dad and Mark said is true, then thank you for looking out for them."

Afu nodded. "I owed your family and you, Roman. I only did what I did because the Wyatts promised me getting recognition and fame… and more power. I made a mistake; I was greedy. "

"Is that it?" Dean mocked. "That's it? That's your great, brilliant explanation and we're supposed to be okay with that? Yeah, I get it. I get it." He shoved Afu.

"Dean!" Mark shouted. "Control yourself!"

Roman pushed him behind his back. "Dean, relax."

"How can you trust him?" Dean demanded to his love. "You know what he did to me! And suddenly he's forgiven?!"

"I did not say that."

Dean turned away from his boyfriend's stare.

"I think there's lots of emotions running high now so we'll come back tomorrow if that's okay," Sika said softly.

"Yeah," Roman replied. "That'd be best."

They slowly walked to the door. As Dean was heading to the kitchen, he heard Roman sharing with Mark about the marking not being visible.

"The bond has been broken then," Mark informed.

Dean stiffened.

"As I'm speaking, my boys back home are checking up on how to seal the bond back. We're working as fast as we can, Roman. I'll give you Afu's number, just in case."

Dean heard Mark citing the number and Roman thanking him for his help.

When it was just the two of them, Dean opened a bottle of beer and sat down on the couch, feet on the table, turning on the television.

His boyfriend sat beside him, watching the Ellen Degeneres Show in silence. During the second commerical, Roman asked, "What's on your mind, baby boy?"

"Nothing." Dean took a swig of his beer.

* * *

Despite Roman's attempts to get Dean to talk, his boyfriend shut him out and eventually, he fell asleep during one of the mindless shows on rerun.

When he woke up, he found Dean cuddling him.

Roman kissed him on his forehead and observed his reaction. Dean frowned as if he were fighting someone. He was now gripping Roman's t-shirt tight. The Samoan warrior whispered soothing words into his ear before he loosened his grip.

Slowly blue eyes met grey ones.

"Hey," Roman said quietly.

"Hey," came Dean's soft reply. "Roman?"

"Yeah?"

"What happens to us now? I mean for as long as I can remember, we were tied with this bond… this soulmate thing. And now… what are we? Do I have to move out?"

Dean's words tugged at his heartstrings; he sounded heartbroken. "I'm not sure about the bond thing, Dean. At some point in our relationship, I was kind of neutral about the whole thing."

His boyfriend was quiet, eyes on a hanged framed picture of them smiling at the camera; they had taken the picture while they were on vacation at Orlando.

Roman took his hands in his. "Dean, we're more than whatever people say. You are single handedly the best thing I have in my life. Period. I'm not saying this as your soulmate. I'm saying this as Roman, that painfully shy eleven year old kid you befriended, that you fell in love with… we've always loved one another. We didn't need anyone to tell us that. And you've always protected me. You didn't need to be told you were my knight to do that."

"Yeah, I didn't."

Roman smiled warmly at him before pulling him in for a sweet kiss. "Let's just take it a step at a time. I have no idea what's going on. When Mark comes over tomorrow, we'll ask him in detail."

* * *

While Roman took a shower, Dean found himself lying down on their bed and staring at the ceiling, wondering what else they could do to get the answers. If the bond was broken, it could mean a lot of things. But no one seemed to have a clue about it.

He slowly sat up. Except for maybe…

"Roman?" he called out.

"Yeah?" Roman shouted from inside the bathroom.

"I'm heading downstairs for a while... to buy some bread and chai latte."

"Okay. Oh and can you get me some yogurt?"

"Sure."

Dean opened and closed the door without leaving the house.

Remembering the number Mark had given just now, Dean sent a text message to Afu informing him that Roman was all alone.

That ought to do it.

Holding the prized item in his hand, he strapped it on after adjusting the numbers. Upon seeing the blinding light, he found himself in the middle of a town square that seemed set in ancient times. There were torches of fire that lit the place up and lots of Samoans walking about.

Some of them were giving him odd looks. Dean looked down only to realise that he was obviously still dressed in his black leather jacket and tank with his favorite denim jeans and boots.

Crap.

He needed to find-

"Jon? What is that thing you have adorned yourself with?"

That voice.

Dean looked ahead and found himself staring at Roman… wait a minute. No. It actually worked. This was… "Leakee?"

 _ **A/N I hoped you are enjoying the story so far. To the two guests who are constantly commenting, I humbly thank you. You have no idea how much it means to me.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

"Jon?" Leakee repeated. "I thought you were making stew."

Dean could only stare at the man standing in front of him dressed in some sort of trunks. He looked so much like Roman but he wasn't. Roman was at home, showering… thinking Dean had gone to get some things for home. "I'm not, Jon," he managed as he stepped towards Leakee. "I'm his descendant. My name is Dean Ambrose and I need your help."

Leakee cocked his head. "Your name is ..Dean?"

"Yeah. I'm dating… I mean courting your descendant. His name is Roman Reigns and he's my heart and soul, the reason why I am the man I am today. I need your help because my bond with him has been broken. I'm not sure what it means-"

"Stop!" Leakee held up a hand. "Are you saying that he is your soulmate?"

"Well… yeah." Hadn't the man been listening to him? Dean held up his left hand.

Leakee scrutinised it closer and upon the sight of the tiny crescent mark, he exhaled. "You…"

Dean nodded. "Yeah."

"And this Roman… he has the same thing too?"

"On his right hand."

Leakee crossed his arms. He really bore a striking resemblance to Roman except his eyes were brown and his hair was shorter compared to Roman's. "What is this Roman like?"

Dean raised an eyebrow. He wanted to talk about that now? There were far more pressing matters-

"A warrior?"

"Roman's an elementary school teacher. Ummm he teaches children English. But he's a warrior when he needs to be." Dean sighed sadly. "I'm supposed to be his knight but my duties have been relieved-"

"And your bond has been severed."

"Yes."

Leakee looked thoughtful. "Alright. Let's go to my home. We can talk there. Jon is making dinner."

"You sure that's a wise thing?"

"Jon will want to meet you."

* * *

Roman patted his long raven colored hair with a blue towel dressed in only his boxers before it dawned on him that he forgot to ask Dean to get a bottle of root beer. Maybe he could make them floats.

There was a knock on the door before Roman opened it only to find Afu staring at him. "Can I help you, Afu?"

Truthfully it annoyed Roman the way Afu was staring at him. "Sorry, Roman but Dean told me you were alone," his bodyguard explained.

"Dean _told_ you?"

"Messaged me actually."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. Can I come in?"

Great. "Sure."

Roman opened the door wider for him to enter. He excused himself to go to his bedroom where he picked up his phone to call Dean.

Trust his boyfriend to worry to the point of seeking the assistance of a guy he couldn't stand.

Dean's phone went straight to VoiceMail. Roman tried again and got the same response.

What… where was Dean?

* * *

"I still cannot get over our likeness," Jon said, reaching out to touch Dean's hair. Unlike Dean, Jon was a dirty blond. And unlike Dean, Jon knew how to keep a house; the entire place was spotless, he mused as he sat in their living room on some afghan cushions.

Dean swatted his hand. "Yeah dude, you've said that twice. Now can we get back to business?"

"What's dude?"

"I do not believe this."

Leakee laughed and instantly Dean wished Roman was there. "Jon is inquisitive by nature."

"Really? I couldn't tell," Dean drawled.

Which earned another rumble from Leakee.

"So can you let me know what I have to do or whose ass I have to kick? Roman's probably at home, worried about me."

"Why would you want to kick a donkey for?" Jon piped.

"Jon, I swear to God…"

"What did I say?"

Leakee leaned forward. "Dean? I know you must miss Roman something fierce. We are committed to helping you."

"Okay… so now what?"

"Tell me more about your neighbors."

Dean didn't waste time in relating to him about the four heavy metal rejects. Leakee listening attentively while exchanging glances with Jon.

"So do I have to leave, Roman, now that the bond is broken? I can't imagine my life without him. We've been together for so long that I…" He frowned. "You know what? This is both your fault! You just had to mark and create all these magical bonds and marks and all that crap-"

"Because I love Jon and he loves me," Leakee answered simply.

"Then just love one another and be done with it!"

"Dean, you told me on the way here that you sacrificed yourself for Roman."

"Because I love him and he means everything to me."

"It was your sacrifice for him that defeated the dark forces. That is what love does, Dean. It is stronger than anything, more powerful than you can imagine. That mark will be back again. One of you is likely ill hence why it's not appearing yet."

"The bond-"

"Is not broken. I am not sure what these people are reading but I can assure you that as long as you love one another, nothing else matters. Dean, if two souls are not meant for each other, no force can bring them together. But if they are, then no force on this earth can separate them."

* * *

Roman was beside himself as he walked the streets, searching for the other half of him. He had asked Afu to go home on the pretense that he was meeting his love outside. If only that were true. Dean was not in any of his usual haunts and now he was worried. His boyfriend wouldn't leave him; he was certain of that. What if something had happened to Dean?

How would Roman even find him-

"Roman!"

He stopped midway as he was reaching the front steps to the apartment and turned around only for Dean to jump on him, legs wrapped around his waist and lips, planting kisses all over his face.

"Dean," Roman replied in between Dean's constantly moving lips. "Where were you? It's been hours."

"Oh babe," his boyfriend murmured. "I have so much to tell you."

* * *

Roman could not have been more shocked when his boyfriend had related to him about what had happened during his trip back to see Leakee and Jon. That their bond had nothing to be worried about was a relief but then…

Of all the crazy things… of course, Dean had done worse before. Still, he wished that his boyfriend had thought things through.

"Dean, do you have any idea how worried I was when I couldn't reach you?" Roman said with measured patience. "The possibility of anything happening to you-"

To his credit, Dean looked guilty. "I'm sorry, babe," he apologised. "I was feeling like a wreck about the whole thing-"

"Just don't do that to me again. It's bad enough we live next door to psychos…"

"So it's the couch for me tonight?" Dean asked.

"No," Roman replied, pulling his scruffy love into his arms. "Tonight, I want to show you how much I love you."

"Are you?"

Roman pushed Dean on the bed before crawling on top of him, lips slowly nibbling on his earlobe.

He could hear Dean's breathing hitched. Roman mumbled dirty words into his left ear as he slid his hand beneath his sweatpants, touching Dean's semi hard length.

He turned his attention to his neck, licking on it before claiming his boyfriend's lips hungrily.

Dean wrapped his arms around Roman's neck as they continued their liplock. The auburn haired man tore his lips away, tormented by Roman's stroking of his now aroused member.

"Fuck, Roman," Dean moaned.

"You like that, baby boy?" he whispered.

"What do you think?"

Roman pulled Dean's sweatpants down. "I think you want me badly as much as I want you."

"Yeah…"

Roman removed his boxers and tossed them aside before blanketing Dean's body with his.

He gazed at Dean, admiring his swollen lips, those blue eyes… "You said you were going to show me how much you love me," Dean reminded him.

"Yeah," Roman said with a soft smile.

"So show me."

And Roman did.

* * *

Roman was still sound asleep when Dean awoke the next morning, nestled in his love's arms.

Last night had him knackered out but damn he wasn't going to complain about that; Roman was a good lover. Dean rarely topped these days which was ironic considering he was Roman's first lover.

"Dean," Roman started mumbling. "Dean…"

Dean slowly lifted his head. "Roman…"

"Dean… don't… don't.."

Don't what? "Roman," Dean said, shaking him gently. "Wake up, babe."

"Don't go... I didn't mean to…"

The MMA fighter was now worried. "Roman, wake up. I'm still here." His boyfriend's face seemed stressed so Dean peppered kisses on him. "Wake up. Come on. It's just a dream."

Slowly, Roman peeled his eyes open before sitting up in panic. "Dean!"

"Relax, babe," Dean comforted him, giving him a brief kiss. "I'm here."

"I had a bad dream. You left me because I was kissing someone and-"

"Oh?" Dean teased. "Tell me who he is so that I can punch him in the face."

"It's just some random guy."

"Hmmm…"

"You know I would never-"

Dean grinned. "Twenty years, darling. I'm not going anywhere."

Roman nodded. "Right."

"Why don't you take a shower while I boil water to make us some tea?"

"Sure. Do you think you could get me some yogurt?"

Dean kissed his cheek. "Not a problem."

"Don't disappear for hours again."

"I won't."

Dean brushed his teeth before throwing his hoodie and jeans on. Commando, he thought as he made his way to check the refrigerator for any missing stock. Making a list on the magnetic pad Roman had bought to stick on the fridge, he tore the page and grabbed his house keys and wallet.

Just as he had locked the door behind, he found Killian stepping out next door. "Hey!" he greeted pointing both his fingers at Killian. "Killy! You're back! You look healthy! You look rested! Always nice to see a-" Killian quickly ran back into the house and slammed the door. "Oh come on! I thought we were all friends!"

Clearly the psychos didn't think so.

Dean shrugged and continued walking before asking Afu to stand out their apartment door through Whatsapp.

Might as well make use of the guy's services.

* * *

Roman had never dreamt anything so vivid before; the kiss felt so damn real.

As he boiled water and placed two lemon flavored tea bags into Dean and his favorite mugs, his mind went back to that dream.

The mysterious man standing in front of him in a well tailored suit was clean cut and sexy, so unlike Dean's rough edge. His brown eyes seemed to entice him, as if he were daring Roman to turn him away.

And for some crazy reason, Roman hadn't. He allowed himself to be swept away by this stranger. In the midst of their heavy makeout, Dean had walked in and yelled at him for being a traitor and how those twenty years meant nothing to him.

Roman was upset at himself and chased after Dean who had in the dream started packing his clothes into a bag despite Roman's pleadings.

Then his love woke him up with kisses.

The Samoan man knew he would not in a million years do that to Dean out of his own free will.

After thirteen years together, Roman and Dean still chose one another every day. It was something they took seriously. Over the years, they learnt how to give and take and communicate. There was still no one who captivated him like Dean.

Their love reminded Roman of a plant. A seed had been planted in his heart the day he met Dean and it had grown into a tree as the days, months and years went by. It took a firm hold of his heart and he couldn't be happier.

Even though Dean was a huge flirt at times.

"I'm back!"

Roman walked out to the living room where Dean kicked the door behind him. "That was fast."

"There were very few people at Trader Joe's so… I got you the Vanilla Bean Greek Whole Milk Yogurt."

"Sounds fine. I need more protein anyways." He followed Dean into the kitchen where his boyfriend took out some trail mix from the bag. "Did you see-"

"Yeah that dude, Killian. Got terrified when he saw me greeting him like he was my old long lost friend." Dean chuckled. "You should have seen his face."

"Maybe we should-" Roman never got to finish his suggestion when there was knocking at the door. "Could be Mark."

"Could be," Dean allowed.

Roman's guess was almost on the money when he found the usual suspects with a missing Mark at their doorstep. "Good morning," his mother greeted him.

"Morning," Roman replied, giving her a kiss on her cheek. "Can I get you guys something to drink?"

His family declined as they sat down on the couch. Afu stood by, arms crossed. He was taking his duty just as seriously Dean had when it came to protection.

"How are you, Dean?" Sika greeted when Dean walked in with his mug of tea. "I'd like to apologise for the sudden decision dropped on you last night."

Roman awaited Dean's reply with bated breath. He recognised his boyfriend's look.

"I've got news for your family. We've been through this before years ago. You protect Roman just as much as me and so maybe I didn't get here in time but he's always been on my back about protecting him and he proved to me that he could handle himself. Maybe we ought to trust him. I mean he is a warrior, isn't he?"

"Dean, Roman's our son and we're worried. You're good at what you do but-"

"I don't need your validation about anything, Sika. I'm Dean Ambrose. I've protected him since he was eleven and I'll continue doing so even when I'm a hundred."

Uncle Afa nodded. "Look, we want you to be his knight again. After Mark sat us down and talked to us, we decided to reinstate you both. Afu will continue doing his duties though."

Afu nodded. "If any of these guys try to mess with Roman, they will suffer at my hands."

"Right," Dean smiled dangerously. "Just remember, Afu, nobody takes food off my plate. Not even you."

Roman cleared his throat. "Are we back to the same topic?"

"It's all good." Dean smacked him on his arm and headed to the bedroom. Roman recognised him like this whenever he was getting ready for a fight for Uppercut.

"He's angry with us," Sika commented.

Roman sighed. "You can't blame him, Dad. You guys told him he was relieved of his duties. Knowing how protective he is of me - even before this whole revelation of his duties - what reaction were you expecting?"

His father slowly nodded. "Right."

"So are we all okay?"

"Why are you still in this apartment, son? Don't you think you ought to move out?"

"Dean and I don't run. That's not us."

"You ran away from Lakeview."

"Dad, we were ready to explore what else was out there. Dean had to train too in Milwaukee. Everything turned alright in the end."

"Would you consider coming back home to Lakeview?"

"No, Dad. Our lives are built here. I'm happy at Eastwood and Dean's happy at Uppercut." There was a fleeting thought of a what if but he quickly pushed the idea aside. "What could possibly be in Lakeview?"

"Us, Roman. And of course, Dean's mother. It's also closer to visit his father in Sandalwood. We kind of hoped you both would consider. Besides, Lakeview High is looking for an English head now that Mr Regal is retiring."

"Even if we wanted to, it's still not possible. Dean's got a fight in about three weeks for the championship and I have a school play-"

"We can go."

Roman stopped and stared at his boyfriend who was leaning against the doorframe of their bedroom. "Dean, let's discuss this like we always do."

"Fine." Dean shrugged. "But I'm just saying that we can go back if it's something you want."

Roman shook his head. "We'll get back to you."

 _ **A/N Lakeview… I guess you can never escape home… Thank you for all who have read and reviewed. It brightens up my day. Bleeding Me is being written as I speak; just needs time to polish the next chapter. :-(**_


	8. Chapter 8

Eight

"I'm not sure about moving back, Dean," Roman replied as he fixed a sandwich in the kitchen. "It's a bad idea."

His family had left an hour before and Roman couldn't be more grateful. He didn't need any more selling from them on the benefits of moving back. Sure, he did miss Lakeview but after the mess that was that battle and Phil, he was glad they were out of there.

"Why is it a bad idea?" Dean asked as he put down his tall glass of orange juice. "I mean sure there was the final battle and all that rubbish but we had good memories too."

"Name one."

"The day we met. The day we became best friends. The day we fell in love respectively. The day we first had-"

"Dean, everyone has those."

"Look, Roman. Lakeview is where we started together so let's just settle down there together."

"Lakeview is where I beat the hell out of you so no, Dean. I still don't see the benefits of it."

Dean hugged him from the back. "Roman, stop it. It happened a long time ago."

"It still feels like yesterday. Going home is only going to remind me of it and make me feel worse."

"So we'll christened the place where you beat me up."

Roman rolled his eyes as he turned around in Dean's arms to face him. "No."

"We'll trespass, sneak in and you can let me ride you on that lawn and we'll go."

"Suppose if someone lives there, Dean?"

"Then they can watch."

"New kink?"

"Oh baby you know it."

They watched the television - a comedy of some sorts - but Roman's mind was still on moving. Why did they have to go back? Things were okay with the exception of the neighbors next door. Moving back meant having to rebuild their lives over again.

But...

"What are you thinking about?" Dean asked, eyes on the screen.

"Do you really want to move back?" Roman replied without hesitation.

"Well, it's not a big deal for me, Roman. I can always drive back here from Lakeview for the fight. I'll train with Mark in the meantime. It's you I'm worried about. It's too far for you to commute to work every weekday."

Roman considered this and his father's suggestion came back to him. Dean had given up a lot for him moving here even going so far as to participate in crazy fights to help them with their expenditure. He needed to repay his boyfriend for his sacrifice.

"Yeah… why not? Let's move."

* * *

It would take them a minimum period of four weeks to move to Lakeview.

Dean left it to Roman to make the arrangements; he was clueless when it came to these things. His boyfriend had returned to work on Monday despite being on medical leave to inform the school of his decision to leave.

Roman had filled him in that he had negotiated with the principal on his last day of work. It turned out that Chad had been asking for a transfer to any other subject and since Roman was planning to leave, the school made an arrangement for him to handover in two to three weeks.

His boyfriend had remarked how convenient everything seemed but Dean thought it may have been a blessing in disguise.

* * *

When Friday came, once the school bell had rung and all the kids had ran out excited for the weekend, Roman waited for Dean to pick him up so that they could ride to Lakeview together to look at some houses.

They had already packed their clothes for the weekend and placed it in the boot earlier that morning with some essentials so they were all set.

The ride took them five hours during which Dean warbled along to some songs, trying to irritate Roman at some points. It never worked because Roman usually laughed along with him. "I have a beautiful singing voice. You've never heard a voice like mine," Dean declared.

Roman nodded. "Oh for sure. Even a nightingale can't hold a torch to you."

Sika had insisted that Dean and him sleep over at the family's house but Roman had declined, choosing to sleep over at Dean's. His boyfriend was still somewhat annoyed at his family and Roman wanted a happy Dean, not a lunatic fringe one.

"I thought you would find an excuse to turn up late," Mrs Ambrose greeted them both with a kiss when they reached Dean's old home, her attention on her son as she made that comment.

"She doesn't like us, babe," Dean feigned a shock. "Let's get out of here."

"Wrong, Dean. She meant only you." He kissed Mrs Ambrose on the right cheek. "How are you, Mum?"

"I'm doing great, Roman. Thanks. Come on it. Will you dining out or staying in?"

"Dining out," Dean chirped. "We have a lot to catch up on."

"Catch up on what?" Mrs Ambrose asked.

"With our old friends... if they're still here, that is."

Roman was exhausted and just wanted to nap for a while. He laid on Dean's bed, shutting his eyes.

"Roman," Dean whined, dropping their overnight bags on the floor. "You're sleeping now?"

"Just give me fifteen minutes," Roman pleaded, yawning. "I'm so tired."

"Fine. You wake up any later and I'm topping."

"Mmmm…" He felt Dean pressed his lips on his forehead before hearing the door shut, hearing his boyfriend calling out to Mrs Ambrose if she could whip him his favorite hot chocolate.

Dean hadn't change in some ways.

Maybe that was a comforting thing.

* * *

"Why Lakeview?"

Dean drummed his fingers on the kitchen counter as his mother made his hot chocolate. He was probably biased but she made the best ones because she also put whipped cream with chocolate sprinkles and marshmallows. "His parents suggested it. Seemed okay to me. Would mean I get to see you more."

"Not that I'm not flattered, sweetie but after all that's happened here-"

"He said the exact same thing, to be honest. He still feels bad about what happened here."

"Can't blame him for that. You mean the world to him."

"I know. The feeling's mutual."

"I caught you kissing him once while he was over."

Dean smiled cheekily. "Oh I've done more than that."

His mother took a mitten and hit him lightly with it. "I meant in freshman year."

"Hey. It's not my fault. Who asked him to look so damn beautiful sleeping? It's a good thing he was knocked out and didn't feel it."

"Hmmm…"

Dean popped a marshmallow in his mouth. "So how have you been?"

"I've been good."

The auburn haired man did not miss the flush on her face. "Why are you smiling like that? Mum… is there something you haven't been telling me?"

"No."

"Mum…"

"Well…"

"What is it?"

"I'm seeing someone," his mother revealed.

"Oh that's great," Dean thrilled. He was genuinely happy she was finally taking the next step. "Who is he?"

His mother looked nervous. "Ummm… you better sit down."

"No. I'll stand." Dean grinned. "Five hours in a car is more than enough of sitting. So who is he?"

"It's Mark."

* * *

"Mark, Roman!" Dean repeated. "Mark! Do you know how weird this is?"

Roman bit back a laugh as he drove into town with Dean complaining to him in the car. His boyfriend had all but woke him up about twenty minutes earlier, demanding Roman bring him out.

"Why is it weird?"

"Roman! Can you imagine him as my _stepfather_?"

Roman saw an opening and he took it. "So you're saying that you're okay with them marrying?"

Dean almost spat out the milkshake he was drinking. "Damn it, Roman. I do not need that image in my head."

Roman giggled. "I'm sorry. You left it open so-"

"Oh ha ha. I'm glad you find my misery amusing."

"Now you're being melodramatic. Dean, it's okay that it's Mark. You should be happy it's someone you know. A total stranger would be well… challenging. You'd have to learn all about them from scratch. You don't know if the backstory they're telling is the truth-"

"Do you know why Mark wasn't there last Sunday morning with the rest of your family? Mum said he wanted to tell me man to man about the two of them but he chickened out. He tapped out, Roman!"

Roman shook his head. "So what is the problem again? Like I said, it's a good thing she's dating Mark… Mark who treats you like you're his son. How long have they been dating?"

"Five years."

"Five?!"

"Yeah. But he's been in love forever. Wanna know why, Roman? Because they were high school sweethearts! And more!"

Roman did a quick glance at his boyfriend who was staring ahead, lips pressed tightly.

"Dean, we were high school sweethearts."

"Yeah but it's weird, Roman… do you think that's why Mark took an interest in me?"

"Well, maybe but there is also the fact of who we are, Dean."

"Yeah… I guess," Dean allowed. "They want to have brunch with us on Sunday before we leave."

"It's fine." Roman gave his boyfriend's left hand a squeeze when they came to a stop at a red light. "Could have been worse, you know?"

"Worse would be Mark being my biological father and me not knowing it."

Roman raised an eyebrow at that. "Umm that was random, Dean. What made you say that?"

"Just a weird feeling… just a theory, I don't know."

For his boyfriend's sake, Roman hoped it wasn't true.

* * *

Dean sighed in content as Roman kissed him in his old bedroom.

They had returned home from their date at McDonald's and were in his room now, making out on top of the bed. "Did you bring lube?" he asked Roman as his boyfriend started to trail kisses down his chest.

"Mmm… of course," came Roman's reply as he cupped Dean's butt.

Dean tugged on his boyfriend's hair and their lips met again. His darling Samoan warrior-

"You told him?!"

Both Roman and him broke their kiss immediately upon hearing Mark's voice. When did he get here?

"I'm sorry," his mother apologised. "He called me out on how happy I was and I couldn't hide it anymore. I don't want to hide it, Mark."

"Does he know that-"

"No. I haven't told him. But I think we should. Doesn't he deserve to know you're his father?"

Dean sat up at that in his room. No, he thought, dread filling him. It was just a dumb thought but now-

Roman pulled him down and held him close. "It's okay."

"No, it's not, Roman!"

"Dean-"

"No, it's not!" Dean sat up and threw on his t-shirt; thank goodness they hadn't stripped yet. "He's getting a piece of my mind!"

"Dean!"

Dean felt Roman tugging his arm. "Don't, Roman! I'll hate you if you stop me for this."

"You can never hate me."

"You…!" He paused to listen as his mother continued pleading with Mark.

"Vince chewed my ear off for getting involved with you," Mark was ranting. "Said it went against the rules of the brotherhood. Then when you became pregnant, he said I had to stay away until Dean was matured enough to be trained."

"But he's an adult now. What's so wrong?"

"He thinks that David is his father. He's going to hate me for keeping this from him. All those Father's Days where he came to work out his frustration at the centre-"

Upstairs, Dean clenched his fists. Roman held him, whispering comforting words to him. But they were of no help.

"Dean, look at me." Roman held him at an arm's length. "You're not that kid anymore. There's a better way to approach this."

"How, Roman? Everything's been a damn lie!" he whispered, his heart breaking.

"Not everything, Dean. My love for you isn't a lie. Neither is your love for me. Things may seem messy, but our love is the truth and that's all we'll ever need. Remember? If you forget everything else, always remember that I love you. You'll get through this. I promise."

Dean allowed Roman to hold him tight, the words unable to come out from his lips… his heart numb from tonight. No… Dean needed space. This was too much, even for him.

"I need to go out for a bit," Dean said, pulling away.

"Okay. Where do you want to go?"

"Alone, if it's okay with you."

Roman seemed like he wanted to protest but he took a deep breath and nodded. "Just send me a text message from time to time, okay?"

"I'll be back in a few hours." Dean gave him a lingering kiss. "Thank you."

Roman was a sweetheart.

As he drove to the huge lake where years ago, Roman and him had loved to gone camping, Dean willed himself to remain calm… tried to remind himself that there was a silver lining to the whole thing.

Mark was always good to him. Always looked out for him and advised him from time to time.

But what was the point in that? His father - his biological father - had been near him all this while and he didn't even know. Cracking open a beer can, Dean got out of the car and walked towards Roman and his favorite spot in the woods, staring out at the lake.

Maybe Roman was onto something.

Lakeview was a lie and coming back here was asking for more hidden discoveries that he didn't even want to know. It made him feel like he was lost in the middle of nowhere.

Roman's love was real, he reminded himself. His love for Roman was real. That was more important. Right now, staying in New York was the better option.

The sound of a branch being stepped on caught his attention as he turned towards the direction it. "Who's there?" he called out.

No, it couldn't be Roman. He was at home, waiting for him.

The figure that came out from the dark made him stare back, his eyes gazing with intensity.

 _ **A/N Thank you for reading this story and giving it a chance. I truly appreciate it.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Nine

"Bray?" Dean was surprised to see his former nemesis in the woods. "Bray Wyatt?"

Bray nodded. "Hello, Dean. How are you?"

Bray hadn't changed much though he had gained a couple of pounds. He had a long beard but he still wore that Fedora hat and Hawaiian shirts he loved so much.

"I'm good," Dean answered.

"And Roman?"

"Actually I'm no longer dating Roman," he fibbed. "I'm dating this mechanic named Cody."

Bray smiled knowingly. "Nice try, Dean but you're obviously still with Roman. Soulmates don't part."

"Roman's doing great." Dean took another sip of his beer. "He's a teacher at an elementary school. I'm doing MMA."

"Yes I know that. I watched your promo the other day. I think you have a good chance of winning."

"We'll see. How about you? You doing okay? Did you even leave Lakeview, Bray?"

"I returned back six years ago. I'm doing okay. I'm a curator at the museum."

Dean smiled slightly. "That's not a job I'd associate with you. I thought you'd try to run for mayor."

Bray threw his head back and laughed. "Not my style, Dean."

"Listen. I'm going to go grab a beer at Nature Boy Bar. You wanna join me?"

"Sure. I've got nothing to do."

It had been forever since he came to Nature Boy Bar and Dean ordered two bottles of beer for Bray and him.

"So," Dean took out a cigarette and lit it. "Married? Kids?"

"No. Work takes up a lot of my time."

Dean ate some buffalo wings and caught up about Luke - who was working in an oil rig in an offshore - with Bray who halfway had to leave for home. He sipped his beer, watching a game on television.

A tall, tattooed man wearing a beanie and vest on top of denim jeans ordered a bottle of JD and waited. "Can I borrow a light?"

Dean nodded and slid his lighter across the counter to him.

"Thanks." The man lit up his cigarette. "Never seen you around before."

"Just visiting home."

"You used to live here?"

"Up until my high school graduation."

The man came closer, reached over and touched his cheek. "You have something on your cheek. Let me get it for you." He rubbed something off Dean's cheek. "Hey wait a minute. You're Dean Ambrose. Dude, yeah you are. You are! I follow your work, man!. You're great. You're going to fight Holly for the belt! I hope you win."

"You and me both, pal."

Dean excused himself to head to the gents.

Roman would give him hell if he had seen that. Wasn't the first time though; sometimes after a fight, some fans were touchy; grabbed his arms, squeezed his butt a few times... he never told Roman about those either.

Didn't know he'd take it.

Deah felt a little buzzed, leaving the bar. Wanted nothing more to sleep in the arms of the warmest person he knew.

* * *

A pair of eyes watched Dean leave the bar, fists clenched and a promise, "Dean, you cost me something. Now I'm going to take everything away from you."

* * *

"You're still up?"

Roman threw his phone aside and rushed to help his boyfriend into the room. "I was worried about you," he said. "I was about to go out to find you. Your last text was vague."

"Yeah… I ran into Bray at the lake."

"Oh?" Roman helped Dean to unbuckle his belt. "How is he?"

"Doing good. He's living here. Works at the museum."

"That's nice."

Dean jumped on his bed after stripping all his clothes off. Roman shook his head and joined him in it. "Why aren't you naked?" the auburn haired man cooed. "You're always naked at home."

Roman chuckled. "This isn't our home, baby boy. What if your mother happened to walk in?"

"She'd think you're hot. That's what she'd think."

Dean had to be a bit tipsy, Roman thought as his boyfriend straddled him. "How much did you drink?"

"Enough." Dean bit his earlobe. "You're so fucking hot, Roman."

Roman felt his member twitched. "Damn it, Dean."

"I bet everyone tells you that all the time. Too bad for them. You belong to me."

"I belong to you and you belong to me."

"I'm going to fuck you into next year."

"Oh?"

Dean licked near the length of his neck. A low moan escaped his lips. "So fucking hot with such a beautiful cock."

Roman couldn't resist teasing him. "Is hot the only word you know?"

"You're going to teach me, _Mr Reigns_?"

Dean was really asking for it now. Roman flipped him over in bed and started to ravish his mouth. His boyfriend moaned into the kiss, hands now clawing at his back. "Roman," he breathed when Roman started stroking him as he sucked on his left nipple; Dean's member was swollen and leaking. "Oh fuck me!"

"Let me get the lube-"

"I don't give a damn. Just ram it into me!"

"I don't want to hurt you, Dean."

"Fuck, Roman. You know I can take it."

Roman sighed and got off to remove his boxers before settling in between Dean and thrusting into him. Dean hissed and Roman paused until he was given the go ahead to continue. "That's it," Roman said when Dean demanded for more and mewled almost immediately after. "Taking my cock all nice and good, aren't you?"

"Fuck, Roman. Keep talking!"

"Nah."

"Fuck it, Roman. Don't be an asshole."

"I wouldn't talk much if I were you."

"You ass-" Dean caught himself before he begged, "Please."

Dean and him rarely did this unless one of them was drunk. It was nice to do it once in a while to spice things up. "Feel good, baby boy?" he asked.

"Yeah… so good. I'm going to cum soon, babe."

Roman increased his pace and Dean's gasps were driving him crazy. "Damn Dean, you feel so good!"

"You... feel... good too…"

When Dean finally came, warm thick globs spilled in between them. Roman finally allowed himself to let go when his boyfriend pulled him down to bite his neck.

They were both staring into one another's eyes. Roman pressed his lips gently over Dean's. "That was nice," he murmured.

"Nice?" Dean laughed. "I loved it!"

* * *

While Roman was in his second year in college, Dean had been insecure about their future at one point.

He had been training at Roufusport and one of the guys there had been been flirting subtly with him. He remembered thinking at the time how easy it would be to reciprocate and give him the time of the day.

Roman had been coming home to their small studio apartment late almost every school night and sometimes on Saturdays too. Often his friends from school would drop him off and Dean would pretend to sleep to avoid talking to him until they were both up in the morning.

It was silly but Dean felt like his boyfriend could do better than him, that he was on the path to something better. Not that the MMA enthusiast wouldn't have supported him if he had gone further in his career than him.

Roman had tried to get Dean to meet his friends but he would fib to the Samoan man about being busy with practise. Then one day Dean had bumped into them coming back from his training and Roman had introduced him to one of the guys, Joey Iosefa, a Samoan dude.

Looked like a nice guy and was the one who dropped Roman off the most too.

As the late nights increased, he wondered what Roman was doing out so late. He began to get paranoid and tried to prepare himself for the day Roman would say maybe they ought to see what else was out there.

After all they didn't have the marks anymore. Dean conveniently forgot about the ones on their hands. He shoved the fact that they were soulmates out of his head.

He continued to wallow in fear and insecurity.

At some point, he had received a tip off from one of his trainers that there was a small MMA promotion in Chicago that was interested in him. Their fights were shown online and viewers could buy passes to watch. Dean wanted to get out of Milwaukee at that point; it was getting suffocating and those thoughts were not helping.

So he randomly brought it up to Roman one day; his boyfriend had merely stared at him in horror.

Dean had made a suggestion that Roman could continue his education here and Dean would move to Chicago and maybe they could visit each other once in a while. Roman had flown off the handle about that, in particular over the words _once in a while_.

He remembered Roman's exact words too: "So you're running away from me?"

Of course, he vehemently denied it but his boyfriend saw right through him and demanded there and then that they sat down and talked.

And they did.

Ever since that day, they talked about anything or everything. Any doubts, any decisions, whatever that had happened that particular day… they talked.

Except last night. Dean was wrestling with his dilemma as he brushed his teeth the next morning.

"What are you thinking about?" Roman asked, wrapping his arms around him from the back, pressing his lips near his neck.

"Last night." Well, that was the closest thing to the truth.

"Mmmm." Roman peppered kisses on the side of his neck, hand now on Dean's length.

"Roman," Dean moaned. "I'm brushing my teeth."

"I know," came Roman's low growl before he stroked him agonisingly slow. "But lucky you… I have a high sex drive."

Fuck.

Roman took him with lube this time in the bathroom before they showered and got ready to start their Saturday morning.

It was eating him on the inside so he blurted to it to Roman who had just started to turn on the ignition. If he thought Roman was angry, he was wrong when his boyfriend replied, "I know."

"You knew? How?"

"Well I didn't know that someone touched you but I'd imagine if they were fans of yours, they would. Your fans are a touchy bunch. I've seen it on YouTube clips. Besides it's not like you slept with the guy."

"So it's not the couch for me?"

"No. But you owe me blowjobs every weekend in the morning and at night."

Dean didn't mind doing that; wasn't a bad thing. Then it hit him. "You watch YouTube clips of me?"

"When I find myself missing you, yeah. I watch YouTube clips of you." Roman started to drive. "Like last night before you came back. I saw you in a few of those collared fights."

"Oh."

"The fights are vicious. Thank goodness those will come to an end when we leave New York."

"You still want to live here?"

"Well, yeah. I mean you want to… right?"

"I'm not so sure anymore, Roman. Especially after Mark's-"

"Dean, maybe you sit down and talk to him. I mean avoiding him isn't the answer."

Maybe it wasn't the answer but Dean had no idea how he was suppose to be okay with it either. This was a huge secret that tore him apart.

* * *

"The house has two bedrooms with a fenced outside patio with a gas fireplace for you. Ummm also a laundry room with utility sink, a garage…"

Roman felt his hand tugged as Dean and him followed behind the agent at the house they had been interested in a good quarter a mile from his parents' home. His boyfriend was looking at the patio and licking his lips.

He pinched Dean's butt in reply and pulled him along.

As the agent explained more about the house, Roman smiled to himself as he imagined living with Dean here. He could see Dean and him cuddling in front of the fireplace, could see him hosting Christmas here with their family and friends.

Dean was his home.

Roman didn't care if they ended up in New York or here. As long as they were together, he was happy.

When they left the house, promising to let the agent know their decision, Dean appeared to be upset when he saw a text message on his phone as they settled in the car. "What's wrong?" Roman asked.

"Mark wants to meet at my house," Dean sneered. "Wow. Wonder if he's expecting a family reunion."

Roman squeezed his shoulder. "Dean…"

"Roman, I don't want to do this. I'm still angry at him."

"Let it go, Dean. Be an adult and talk to him man to man. Avoiding him is not the answer. I've told you this earlier."

He could tell Dean wanted to chew his head off about it. This was one of the rare times they were arguing but he didn't care. Dean needed to deal with it to move on.

"Easy for you to say, Roman. Your family is fucking picture perfect. Mine's fucked up."

"Your family may be fucked up, Dean but that doesn't mean you have to be. I mean you heard for yourself that he was told by Vince to stay away from you."

"Oh so that excusable? I've been calling my stepfather Dad thinking he's my… Fuck, Roman! Don't tell me what to do!"

Roman crossed his arms. "I will when you're being irrational. Deal with this so you can move on, Dean. It's Mark. You probably saw him as a father figure at points in your life. Use this chance to just reconcile. He has no clue that you're mad at him or even know who he really is to you."

Dean kept quiet and Roman knew he was letting his words sink in.

"I'm sorry," his boyfriend apologised after a while.

"I know."

And Roman did know.

* * *

Mark was sitting on the couch with his mother in the living room when Roman and him returned back. His boyfriend wanted to make a beeline for the bedroom but Dean caught his hand. He wanted Roman with him; needed him too.

Even Mark seemed to be fine. "It's okay, Roman. You're Dean's other half. I want you to be here."

Dean stared at Mark for a while, not knowing what to say.

"You know," Mark stated.

He had given Dean the opening. "Yeah I do know. It was kind of hard not to listen when you both were yelling at the top of your voices."

Mark snorted. "We were not yelling."

"Yeah well. Either way, I heard it. And so did Roman. So tell me why I should actually be civil with you."

"Dean, you said it yourself that you heard. You know why I had to keep it from you. Your mother didn't want to but had no choice. We parted ways and she married your father and well…"

Dean sucked his breath in. "Wait… what? Dad knew you were pregnant?"

"Yes he did," his mother confirmed. "He knew I was pregnant and to avoid me getting heat from my parents, he married me. Your father was actually my best friend in high school; he went out of his way for me."

What a man his father really was, Dean thought.

"I went wayward for a bit," his mother continued. "So did your father. But once we knew that your destiny with Roman was coming into play according to what was written before, we knew we had to get our act together. But he loved you, Dean. He was depressed that I never loved him the way I did with Mark. He was still to me David, my best friend."

Roman squeezed his shoulder.

"Dean," Mark started. "I know that you're mad that I had kept this from you for so long. And you have every right to be. I did try my best to be as fatherly as I could for you. I made sure you didn't go off with the wrong company and did my best to channel your anger in another manner. I tried in the only ways I was limited to."

There was silence for a moment. In that moment, Dean didn't know what to think. Roman's words came back to him and he acknowledged that it was true: he had thought of Mark as a fatherly figure at points in his life. Maybe they couldn't be like a typical father and son but they could still be coach and student till his heart could embrace the truth.

For now that was enough.

 _ **A/N So I am on semi hiatus on my Tumblr but I'll be posting my works here on FF. I appreciate the comments for my works for those who have read the story and done so. It encourages writers to put out more of their works for you to read. Please do. It'll brighten up their day.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Ten

Dean knew Roman was gorgeous.

One had to be crazy to not notice it. He remembered one incident when he had opened his locker door in Uppercut and one of his fellow camp members saw a picture of Roman that Dean had taped on the inside and whistled. "Who is the Adonis?"

"My boyfriend," Dean had replied with pride.

"You're tapping that?"

He wasn't the first one who had made such a comment. There were several in different variations that were piped up randomly.

And often like tonight, Dean would stare at him while he slept in awe that they were still together despite the challenges of life and that particular hurdle during their senior year of high school.

"Staring at me again?" Roman mumbled.

What the-

Roman's eyes slowly peeled open. "I thought that round would have knocked you out."

"Your beauty will. You're beautiful."

"So are you, you know."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are." Roman pulled him in closer. "You're beautiful to me."

"Why?"

"You sacrificed for me. I mean how many people would do that?"

"A lot?"

"Sure." Roman pressed a kiss to his temple. "Why are you thinking like that?"

"Have you ever wondered what it'd be like if I was a bad boy? Like I'm out there and just-"

"Wasting your life away? No."

"Bad boys don't waste their life away. Well some do and some don't. It's like with everything else-"

"I am grateful that this lunatic fringe stuck with me throughout my awkward years in high school. Who befriended me and fell in love with me."

"Must you say the right things all the time?"

"Yes. Now go to sleep." Roman yawned. "We've got brunch with Mark and your mum tomorrow morning before we head back."

Dean's eyes were on the ceiling. Right. First brunch with his biological father and his mum. He wanted to get to know Mark but he was scared of failing at it… failing as a son. The way he used to think he was failing Roman as a boyfriend in the early years of their relationship.

Suddenly, there was a whisper: _leave him… leave him..._

Leave him? Leave who? And why?

"Dean Ambrose, what are you thinking?" Roman drawled.

"Nothing." His boyfriend would think he was insane if he had told him.

"Dean…"

"Just can't shake the feeling that I'm going to lose you…"

"You won't," Roman answered matter of factly. "Soulmates don't part."

His words echoed Bray's last night. "How do you know? There are many people out there-"

Roman rolled him over so that they were face to face, his face concerned. "Dean, where are you getting all this from?"

"It's a feeling I have, that's all."

"It's a baseless feeling. I'm not going anywhere."

Dean wished that it'd be true. Something deep within knew it was otherwise. Maybe Roman wouldn't leave him… maybe he'd leave Roman.

* * *

Brunch was an interesting affair.

While Dean was trying to be civil and polite, Roman bit back a laugh seeing how amused both Mark and Mrs Ambrose was about it.

"Think you're ready to beat Holly?" Mark asked when Dean had stopped rambling about the weather.

And that broke the ice.

"I'll drag his ass about like a toy," Dean declared.

"Don't want to be too overconfident, Dean."

"Oh Mark. You know me."

Mark rolled his eyes. "That's the point. I _do_ know you, Dean." He gave Roman a quick smile. "How's school? New York? We never really caught up when you guys were last here."

"School is good. They've found a replacement for me so I have two weeks to do a handover. It's going smoothly and thank goodness for that. I'd have to wait until Christmas if there were no replacement."

"We'll be getting that house we saw yesterday," Dean added, stealing a smoked salmon from Roman's plate. "So there's that."

"Wait. I thought you were against it?" Mark questioned Roman. "Now you're okay?"

Roman sighed. "Well I made my bed-"

"We've made our bed," his boyfriend corrected. "I was okay with moving and he's doing it for me. Also he's against me fighting in barb wired and collared fights."

Mrs Ambrose gasped. "Dean Jonathan Ambrose!"

"What? It's the truth."

Roman hid a smile.

"But what about Uppercut?" Mark wanted to know.

"Well… I've been thinking if season picks up - Kurt's negotiating with local broadcasting channels - Roman can stay here and I'll stay in New York and come back every weekend."

That hit Roman in the gut. Memories of his second year in university were coming back to him. "Dean Jonathan Ambrose!"

"What? It's just a suggestion."

"Well, can that suggestion."

Dean rolled his eyes and left the table to head outside the patio, mumbling something under his breath.

"Something wrong, Roman?" Mark quizzed.

"I know it sounds crazy, Mark but I think he wants to leave me," Roman admitted his worst fear. "Last night…"

"What about last night?"

Roman related to him about his talk with Dean in bed and Mark appeared to be deep in concentration. "And this behavior just started?"

"Yeah. He seemed distracted, kind of far off."

"He's not going anywhere unless…"

"Unless what?"

Mark stood up. "What time are you guys leaving?"

"About five?"

"Okay. Follow me; we're going to see Vince."

"Should I call Dean-"

"No." Mark turned to Mrs Ambrose. "Do you think you can distract him?"

"I'm sure I can," she said with a smile.

"I still have to tell him that I'm going out," Roman added. "He'll be pissed I left without a word."

"Okay," Mark agreed. "You tell what you need to."

 _Here we go again_. Roman strolled out to the patio where Dean was taking a swig of beer. "I'll be going out; I should be back by five."

His boyfriend started to panic. "What do you mean going out? Look, it was just a suggestion. It's not that big of a deal."

Now was not the time to get into it; he'd never be able to leave if they had this conversation. "Yeah. Later."

"Roman, wait!" Dean pleaded when Roman turned his back.

"Dean, I'm just going out to see my parents. Unless you want to see them too-"

"Oh. Then in that case-"

"Good. I'll see you later." Dean pouted and Roman couldn't resist leaning in to kiss him softly. "I'll hurry back, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

"You misinterpreted, Mark."

Roman leaned against the wall in the old man's bedroom as he stared at Vince. "What do you mean?"

"It's true that you were ill when you tried to mark him," Vince said slowly. "That's why it didn't appear. Try marking him again later so that you can feel one another. Now, it is also true though someone is trying to tear your relationship apart because they need your blood, Roman. They're trying to resurrect the Higher Power again."

"But what does that have to do with Dean?"

"Dean's your knight, your love. If he's not there, it's easier to get the job done. Or so they think."

"So I'm to expect Dean trying to escape?"

"Lots of hostility if their magic continues."

"I still don't understand how this could affect Dean. Did someone come near him-"

"A touch is all it takes, Roman. Had to be on this ground though… this land."

Roman froze, remembering what Dean had admitted yesterday morning. "Shit."

"Someone did this?" Mark asked.

"Yeah a guy at Nature Boy Bar."

"Did he described this man to you?"

"No."

Vince was struggling to sit up so Mark rushed to his side. "Roman, you need to be aggressive with him if it calls for it," he instructed. "But exercise it with caution. You do not want to scare him away."

Roman nodded. "Is there any way our marks can be permanent?"

"There is. Use pure honey on your lips lightly."

"Are you serious? Will sea salts be able to-"

"No." Vince opened his chest drawer gingerly and took out a small papyrus. "Not for this. It's written here. You can ask your uncle to translate it."

Roman thanked Vince for it. Another battle to face… another enemy to fight. "Here we go again."

* * *

When Dean and him returned back later that night, they were surprised to find the apartment next to them empty again.

"They moved out?" Dean asked as cleaners were wiping surfaces. "For shame."

Roman chuckled as he unlocked their door. "Come on. Let's go."

"Aaah my neighbors."

Roman had been about to lift Dean in his arms when he heard that voice. He found to his surprise, Mystery Man from his dream standing at the door with plastic bags in hand, dressed in a dark brown sweater

He was even more attractive in person.

Danger, he thought remembering that their goal was to get Dean away from him. Obviously he had no proof if his new neighbors were psychos like the last one but still-

"Hi I'm Damon." He stretched his hand out and Dean shook it, to Roman's surprise.

"Dean," his boyfriend introduced, "and this is my boyfriend, Roman."

Roman merely nodded. "You living here alone?"

"Oh no," Damon said. "I live with my sister."

"Oh. Well, we'll see you around. Nice to meet you." Roman all but dragged Dean with him inside their apartment.

"That was rude, Roman," Dean huffed as the grey eyed man locked the door.

Roman shrugged. "Stay away from this one. These people can't let us be, can they?"

"Surely you're not suggesting-"

"Better to be safe than sorry, right?"

* * *

After dinner, they were both in bed, naked, trying to find pleasure in one another's arms. Before coming to the bedroom, Roman had lightly traced his lips with the organic honey he loved to put in his tea.

He nibbled on his boyfriend's neck. Dean clung onto him, soft moans escaping his lips. "That's the spot," the auburn haired man murmured. "That's the spot right there."

The Samoan man loved it when they made love slowly. Loved that they were able to enjoy one another without hurrying. When Roman clenched a bit of Dean's skin in between his teeth, his boyfriend pushed him off. "What are you doing?" Dean demanded.

"Trying to mark you. I'm recovered."

"Fuck, no way. No more markings."

"But Dean-"

"Look you either give it to me straight or we're going to bed literally."

Roman's jaw dropped. _Oh no you don't_ , _Dean_ , he thought. He speared Dean on the bed and bit his neck.

"Fuck!" Dean whined.

To Roman's delight, the mark was slowly forming now and thankfully, would be permanent. Now Dean couldn't remove it and-

SMACK!

He did not see the slap coming on his face.

Dean was glaring at him, anger evident on his face.

Roman stared at him in shock before immense sadness overcame him. In the years that they had known one another, Dean had never touched him that way before. He slowly rolled off the bed and grabbed his discarded clothes.

He needed to go out for fresh air.

Dean winced behind him. "Roman-"

"What?" Roman replied coldly.

He could feel Dean trying to reach for him blindly from the back. Roman relented and lied down beside him, pulling their bodies closer.

"It hurts," Dean complained.

"Maybe not slapping me would have spared you that."

"I slapped you?" Dean's blue eyes widened. "I'd rather hurt myself than touch you that way."

Of course.

He shouldn't be surprised at this point.

Roman pressed his lips on his lover's mark. With a soft sigh, Dean pulled his face towards his and kissed him for all his worth.

Without hesitation, Roman allowed himself to be swept away by Dean's love.

 _ **A/N Thank you for giving this story a chance :-)**_


	11. Chapter 11

Eleven

"Aaarggghhh!"

Dean held the the joint that connected his shoulder to the collar bone on Monday afternoon. He had been practising double leg takedowns with his trainer, Kenny Omega when the injury had happened.

Now he was in the hospital having it examined. "You're lucky it's just a sprain, Dean," Dr Rainer revealed. "You're lucky that you didn't break your collarbone."

"So now what?" Dean asked.

"Well, you'll have to be out of action for a week."

"Fuck."

Roman fetched him from the hospital later, helping him with his seatbelt. "What did the doctor say?"

"Out of action for a week. I can't seem to raise my right arm normally."

"Do you need me to hire a helper?"

"No. I'll be fine."

Their ride back home was a bit tensed. Dean figured maybe it had to do with the slight red mark on Roman's left cheek.

He still had no idea why he slapped Roman; didn't dare to ask him either. "How was school?" he quizzed instead.

"It was okay," Roman answered. "I shared with Chad the curriculum for the rest of the semester. Shared with him the materials too."

"Oh."

Dean didn't know what else to say.

Neither did Roman apparently.

When they got home, Roman excused himself to go grab his gym bag and said he'd be back.

Dean stared sadly at the closed front door. Why had he slapped Roman? He'd rather suffer a career ending injury than to touch the man that was his heart and soul.

By the time it was nine and Roman hadn't returned, the auburn haired man started to panic. Where was Roman? Was he that angry with Dean that he just up and left? Who knew what was in that gym bag?

Maybe he met someone and they hit it off. Wouldn't be the first time people tried to hit on Roman.

Dean had seen it plenty of times.

 _Leave him… leave him…_

That voice again…

Mentally exhausted from over thinking, he slowly fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

Roman placed the 545 lbs weights back on the rack.

"Nice one, Roman!" Jason complemented, wiping his face with his towel. "545! That's a new record."

The Samoan man shrugged nonchalantly. Tonight, he had an intense workout but he loved it. He focused on his arms and did some boxing as well before ending it with squats with those weights.

Jason stared at him. "Uce, I've been meaning to ask you: what's that on your face? Did Dean-"

"We were just fooling around. He had no bad intention." Roman hoped. All day people were looking at that red print. One of the relief teachers asked him point blank if he was being abused domestically.

Abused domestically? Roman loved Dean with all his heart but he doubt that Dean could abuse him physically. Emotionally… well that was something he didn't want to think about. Wasn't Dean at all. But throw in those who opposed them and were trying to stir trouble in Lakeview again...

Suddenly his mark burnt. Roman could feel Dean panicking so he apologised to Jason and immediately left the gym.

Jay Z was blasting in his ears as he made his way back to his apartment at a quick pace.

The sight of Dean sleeping on the couch greeted him when he opened the door. Roman slowly closed it before locking and sitting down beside him.

"Dean?" He shook his boyfriend. "Baby boy, wake up."

Dean rubbed his eyes. "What? What?"

"My mark burnt just now. Did something happened while I was gone?"

"Yeah." Dean swallowed, closing his eyes again. "You left."

That was why? "Just to exercise. I haven't been to the gym in weeks."

Dean's eyes flew open. "And?"

"And what?"

"What else did you do?"

Roman raised an eyebrow. "Are you implying what I think you are, Dean?"

"I don't know." Dean rolled to face the other side.

"Dean…"

"I'm trying to get some sleep."

"Then let's adjourn to the bedroom."

"You can go there. I'll sleep here."

Roman rubbed his temples. "Then I'm sleeping here with you." He kicked off his track shoes and cuddled with Dean from the back.

"You're sweaty!"

"You're right." Roman turned his boyfriend on his back. "I think I can remedy that."

Dean was about to protest but Roman cut his words off by kissing him hungrily. It was the sort of kiss that always melted Dean's resistance.

"I'm going to bury this cock into you," Roman growled into his ear. He felt Dean shivering slightly. "When I'm done with you, you'll be too exhausted for anything else."

"You talk too muc-"

Roman covered his lips against. Dean moaned, wrapping his arms around Roman's neck in surrender.

Wait a minute…

Roman gave him a peck before going to the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Dean whined from the living room.

"Just give me a second," Roman replied using the sea salt to remove the temporary mark before taking the jar of organic honey and returning back into the living room.

"We have lube in the kitchen?" Dean quipped.

"Ha ha," Roman replied, slightly amused. He scooped some out on his index finger, fully intending to trace it on Dean's lips but his boyfriend jerked away.

"What are you doing?" Dean demanded.

Roman felt a sense of deja vu. "I need you to mark me," he explained. "This helps keep the mark-"

"I'm not marking you!"

"Dean…" Roman said, pushing him down gently. "I'm not asking you to marry me. If you do this, we'll be permanently marked. We'll be able to feel each other for life."

"Oh?" Dean seemed annoyed. "You mean the way you did to me without my permission? I have no interest in doing that to you!"

It was already starting, Roman thought. Or started, he qualified remembering how Dean had slapped him yesterday.

"Let's just do other things," Dean continued. "Do you want to fuck or not?"

Roman shook his head. "No. I think I'll take a shower and go to sleep." He grabbed the jar and his gym bag. Time to work on a plan B.

While he showered under the warm water with his favorite coconut shower cream, the last thing he expected was Dean to walk in without any clothes on. Without a word, he made space for him. But Dean was clearly not interested in showering as he ghosted his lips near Roman's.

Roman closed the space between them and kissed him. He felt Dean's arms snaking around his waist and with a growl, Roman lifted him. Dean took the hint and wrapped his legs around, bucking his hips as Roman continued to peck his lips.

Dean's lips tasted sweet… like honey?

Their eyes met and Roman felt time stilled. "Are you sure?" he asked. "I don't want you to regret it." _I don't want you to regret me…_

"I won't," Dean replied quietly. "I don't know what's going on, Roman. I feel like my heart is torn in two. But my soul was screaming at me for rejecting you. I don't need a ring or a piece of paper to tell me how much I want you in my life. I already know who you are to me. You're my soulmate."

"Oh, Dean." Roman sealed his lips again over his boyfriend's, enjoying the feel of it.

Dean broke the kiss. "Babe, I'll need to reapply the honey."

"Okay." Roman relented and let him down.

Dean walked out of the bathroom and Roman continued with his shower. He wondered what was taking Dean quite some time so he turned the tap off and called for his boyfriend. To his absolute horror, he found Dean cleaning out his section of the wardrobe.

Grabbing a t-shirt and jeans, he quickly dressed up while continuing to to observe Dean's strange actions.

"Dean?" Roman asked, walking slowly towards him. "What's going on?"

"I want you to leave," Dean announced in a haughty tone.

Roman's heart started beating fast. "What? Leave? But why?"

"Because I can't do this anymore." He watched Dean throw more of his clothes into his gym bag.

"Dean-" Roman gently grabbed his arm. "You don't need to believe me, Dean about any of this. Look into your soul and tell me you want me to go."

Dean stared at him. "I want you to go."

"You didn't even try to look," Roman replied.

"Go. I want you to go, Roman. I'm not asking you. I'm telling you to go."

 _Choose your battles, Roman_ , he reminded himself. Still it hurt. A part of him wanted to stay and fight Dean but the other part of him wasn't sure if doing that would be the right thing. "Does twenty years mean nothing to you?"

Dean merely shrugged. "Just a series of random moments stringed into seven thousand plus days."

"Random? So you randomly decided to befriend this shy kid? You randomly decided to fight for him till he was able to do so by himself; which I'd like to add you still do despite me telling you that I'm capable. You randomly fall in love with me, Dean?" He took a deep breath. "You randomly sacrificed your life for me?"

Dean's blue eyes met his, now stormy.

"Because I agree; there are little moments that sometime make me smile when it crosses my mind. But twenty years is far too long for me to consider everything I've done with you to be random."

His boyfriend didn't appear to even protest, merely turning his head at another direction, refusing to even look at him.

With a heavy heart, Roman grabbed his gym bag. "I cannot believe you're asking me to leave. I'm not even sure why you say you can't do it anymore. We've been through worse things. You can fight this."

Dean barely moved or even blinked.

Roman walked out of the bedroom, opened the refrigerator and took out his pre packed protein powder. He needed to reach out to Mark. This was worse than he had thought; he hadn't counted on the magic taking over so fast. "Do you still want me to go?" he asked, hand on the front door knob.

No response.

He dropped his bag and walked towards the bedroom where Dean was now curled up on the bed. This won't do. Roman reached for the jar and scooped out enough for his index finger before he pushed Dean on his back and settled between his thighs. He gently rubbed it over the MMA fighter's lips. "Come on, baby," he whispered. "Bite me."

Dean's eyes were red rimmed.

"You can fight it, Dean," Roman encouraged, stroking his auburn hair. "You're not alone. I'm right here with you just like I've always been. I need you to do this. I need to know that you're safe… I need to know those moments when you're looking for me for something so that I can reach you in time… I need to feel connected to you. So please. Don't let the bad voices win, Dean. Don't let them take you away from me."

Dean sighed before shoving him off aggressively to his feet. Roman pulled him up from the bed, wanting to shake some sense into him but Dean slapped him on his face.

Now Roman was furious. First time, he had let it slid. This time…

He took a threatening step towards his boyfriend who was seemingly daring him to hit back, a slight smirk on his face. No. Roman was not going to hit Dean again. This was not a final battle of sorts.

Without a word, he strode out of the bedroom and reached for his gym bag, unlocking the door and slamming it shut, intending to find a hotel close by.

* * *

When Dean woke up the next morning, he had a headache and his right arm was sore from his injury. Man, how had he even drank last night?

Did he even drink?

Dean couldn't remember a thing except panicking over Roman leaving. But then Roman had returned from gym and they had been making out… everything after was a blank. "Babe, can you get me an aspirin?" he called out. "My head hurts."

No response.

Roman wouldn't leave the house without letting him know or giving him a kiss and vice versa. It was a standard routine when their schedules weren't the same.

Glancing at the clock, he knew Roman hadn't left yet.

"Roman?"

Dean swung his legs to the ground when he saw the wardrobe open with some of Roman's missing clothes. _No_ , he thought with a sinking heart. Where did Roman go?

Reaching for his phone, he frantically called Roman but it went unanswered. "Come on, Roman!" he said. "Pick up!" But when his calls when unanswered fifteen times, Dean grabbed his phone and threw it at the bedside table.

Why would Roman leave him? Weren't they happy? They had psychos to deal with and now he just decided to up and leave?

 _He left you… He can do better than you…_ a voice taunted him.

But they were soulmates; they were supposed to be connected for life.

Roman had never done this before. Even when they had an argument at those odd times, they would never take their clothes and walk off. Maybe one would say they were going out for fresh air but they always returned no longer than an hour after.

This was serious. The worse part was Dean didn't even know where to look for him aside from school. Going there would be making a scene and he didn't want to ruin Roman's reputation.

So what was he supposed to do?

The aspirin was something he needed badly as he washed it down with bottled water. Switching on the radio in the living room, he sat down on the couch trying to figure out his next move. The gym perhaps? Roman did like working out his frustrations there.

 _You abandoned me  
Love don't live here anymore  
Just a vacancy  
Love don't live here anymore_

He pressed for the next station.

 _It must have been love but it's over now.  
It must have been good but I lost it somehow._

Fuck. He hung his head down in defeat.

The sound of the key being inserted made him look up immediately and when it opened, he didn't even give Roman a second before throwing his arms around him.

"Where did you go?" he asked, his face buried near the crook of Roman's neck.

"Let me put my bag down for a second," his boyfriend replied.

Maybe it was his paranoia but he didn't detect anything that had affection in his voice and the thought made him worry… until Roman pressed a kiss to his forehead. Still Dean clung on, afraid that his boyfriend would walk out again as crazy as the thought was. It was after Roman coaxed him to let go for a while did he move his arms away.

Roman threw his gym bag aside and placed two Starbucks drinks on the coffee table. "I got you long black."

"Where were you?" Dean pressed again as they sat on the couch. "I woke up with a headache and when I didn't hear from you, when I saw the wardrobe-"

"You don't remember anything." Wasn't a question but a statement.

"Not much aside how we were about to do it…"

To say he was surprised was an understatement he thought as Roman related to him last night's incident. Aside from rejecting Roman, the worst was slapping him. Slapping him again because according to Roman, he had done the same thing on Sunday night. Back to back.

What kind of a person was he to struck a man so good to him, so warm and gentle? He didn't deserve Roman, soulmate or not, after Sunday and last night.

"Mark said that you have to do it, Dean," Roman concluded. "Hopefully this will make it tougher for them to work their magic."

"Why did you come back?" Dean wondered aloud. "After what I did?"

"Because you're home," his boyfriend answered. "I wanted to come back home."

Dean saw Roman retrieve a brand new jar of honey from his bag and break the seal of it. He was about to dip his finger in but Dean beat him it, quickly dipping his in and smearing it on. Roman was leaning in to kiss him. Dean ducked and went to bite him on his neck - where the original spot had been - and let go.

He watched the mark slowly forming. Well. The deed was done. "Are you supposed to go to work?"

Roman glanced at the clock. "Yeah." He stood up and walked to the bedroom. From the room, the Samoan man asked, "You want to head out for dinner later instead of eating in?"

Why would Roman want to go out with him after being humiliated the way he had been twice? Dean couldn't wrap his head around it.

"Yeah sure," he agreed reluctantly.

"Great," Roman said, walking in with his work bag. "I'll pick you up and we'll drive to that Japanese restaurant that we went to the other day with Jason and Chad."

"Maybe we should ask them if they want to join us." It certainly wouldn't be awkward and Roman wouldn't be able to suspect how horrible Dean felt on the inside.

"Nah," his boyfriend declined. "Just the two of us."

Roman was about to kiss him again by the door when Dean pushed him outside gently. "You're going to be late. I'll see you later."

His boyfriend looked perplexed. "Dean-"

"Go, Roman. You want a smooth handover, don't you?"

"Why are you pushing me away?"

"I'm not."

"Seriously, Dean? You're going to-"

"Be late, Roman if you don't leave now."

Roman sighed in frustration before he shook his head. "Fine. But you owe me ten kisses morning and night on top of the blowjobs. I'll pick you up at six."

When Dean shut the door close, he leaned against it, thoughts running through his mind. How could he ever touch Roman after what he had done to him?

 _ **A/N Thank you for the kind comments on here and Tumblr. I'm slowly getting better.**_

 _ **The user has removed her account on Wattpad but hey thanks for those who have helped. It really means a lot. :-) Please don't steal someone's work and pass it off as your own. It's not cool and to be honest, there is no integrity in what you are doing or work ethics whatsoever.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Twelve

 _Roman had asked him to pack a bag with three days worth of clothes for both of them so Dean had done so. It turned out his boyfriend had decided to surprise him with a hotel room booked at a four star hotel called Orchid._

" _Roman," Dean breathed when they walked into the lobby. "Why-"_

" _It's for you… and me. We've had rough times recently and I just wanted to make this special for us. That's all."_

" _But-"_

" _Not a word, Dean. Just shake your head and agree."_

 _Dean merely stared as he watched his boyfriend check in._

 _Their room was a king sized bed room complete with a refrigerator and the usual amenities. "Do you like it?" Roman asked when they walked in._

" _I don't know what to say," Dean shakily said. "I don't deserve it. I mean I… "Roman-"_

 _Roman speared him gently on the bed, starting to attack his face with kisses. "Shut up, Dean," his boyfriend retorted lightly claiming his lips._

 _Dean couldn't fight the feeling deep inside and started to return Roman's kisses fiercely. He felt his boyfriend smiling against his lips. "That's my boy," Roman cooed into his ear before stealing a kiss again._

 _He slid his hands under Dean's tank, hands slowly caressing the skin beneath. Roman was huge - bigger than him - but he was so gentle too. Dean loved that only he got to feel this. Loved that he was Roman's and Roman was his._

" _Fuck, Roman," Dean moaned. "Let me see you naked."_

 _His boyfriend smiled. "Not before I see you."_

 _Roman helped him remove his clothes before taking his off slowly. Dean ran his hands all over Roman's body, enjoying the feel of him, admiring every part. "You are so beautiful. Why are you with me again?"_

" _I think it's because this eleven year old roguish kid let this eleven year old shy kid write about Blackbeard. Then he fought off the bullies for him…" Roman planted a kiss to his cheek. "Then he grew up to be a handsome-"_

" _I'm not handsome-"_

" _I never asked for your opinion, Dean."_

 _Their eyes met. "What are you asking for then?"_

" _Your love."_

" _You already have it."_

 _And Roman smiled warmly. "I know."_

 _Dean pushed himself a bit low and took a nipple into his mouth._

 _Roman hissed in pleasure. "Yeah, baby boy. See? Nothing to it. Touch me, Dean."_

 _The auburn haired man felt Roman take his hand and placed it over his aroused length. "Oh!"_

" _Yeah," Roman cooed, biting his neck. "That's for you."_

 _So many emotions were running through him. Roman knew how to make him feel loved and needed. He always did._

" _You want it fast or slow?"_

" _Slow."_

 _Roman nodded and took out the condom from his wallet, rolling it on. "You ready?"_

"Dean? You ready?"

His eyes fluttered at the sound of someone calling him. A familiar voice that always gave him butterflies in his stomach.

"Dean?"

Roman's gorgeous face hovered over his.

"Did I oversleep?" Dean mumbled.

"Yeah. Are you still up for it? Dinner I mean…"

He nodded as Roman helped him sit up on the couch. He noticed Roman smiling at his pants. Dean groaned when he saw the boner he was spotting. "It's nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing," the Samoan man chuckled.

"Roman…"

"Must have been an exciting dream."

"Yeah. He was hot," he mumbled.

Roman frowned slightly. "He?"

"Yeah." Dean slowly stood up. "I'm going to wash my face."

The cold water helped to wash away the sleepiness. When Dean looked in the mirror, he found Roman observing him, arms crossed. "He?"

"Roman… come on. Let's go eat."

"Who is this he?"

"No one. Now let's go."

"Do you know him in real life?"

"Yeah."

His boyfriend didn't look too happy. "Oh."

Dean felt bad but he didn't know when he was ready for Roman to touch him… or if he'd be ready to touch Roman.

Tokyo Dome was a nice Japanese restaurant which was a huge hit with sushi lovers. Roman and him chose a sushi platter, some rolls, sashimi and some fried scallion. His boyfriend shared about his day; apparently Jason wanted to propose to Chad but was nervous because he felt compelled to ask Mr Gable for permission.

"It's kind of sweet when you think about it," Roman concluded.

Why would he slap Roman? He was on shaky grounds with his boyfriend… at least he thought so.

"Everything okay?"

Dean looked up from his plate of assorted sushi. Roman was staring at him with concern. "Uh yeah. Why?"

"You've been kind of quiet," Roman explained, putting down his chopsticks. "Also you've been dodging my kisses. I wouldn't try to deny that one."

"So where did you go after you left our apartment last night?" Dean answered instead.

Roman gave him a look. "Dean."

A waiter came - a young adult likely from college that was neatly groomed - offered them sake. Both of them declined. It was hard to miss the admiring gaze he was giving Roman before walking away.

"I think we're done," Roman announced.

That was sudden. Roman didn't even given him a hint, just wanted to drop him like a hot potato but on the other hand, he did mention about the mysterious wet dream man. _You deserve it…_ "Fine but it'll take me a couple of days to have all my stuff packed," he agreed, voice shaky.

Where was he going to live now? Lakeview was out of the question-

"I meant with dinner, Dean," Roman pointed out.

"Oh."

Roman paid for the meal while Dean waited outside. He moved his hand away when Roman tried to reach for it, shoving them into his pockets.

"Dean-"

"It's cold," came his feeble reply.

Roman slid an arm around his waist as they walked towards the car. "Warm, now?"

Dean gulped. "Yeah."

"This is just the start. I'll have you moaning and sweating later."

"I'm not in the mood, Roman."

Dean felt his boyfriend stiffened. "Oh." When they got home, Roman kicked the door shut behind him. "Well, now we're alone."

"Yeah…?"

"I'm going to make you forget all about Mr Wet Dream."

"Roman-"

Roman's cellphone started to ring and he took out his phone. "It's my mum."

"It's okay, Roman," Dean assured him. "Answer it. I'll be in the bedroom."

His boyfriend smiled warmly. "Okay."

When Roman answered the call, Dean headed towards the room and felt a strange sensation overcame him then…

* * *

Roman sighed as his mother was nagging about his father's ignorance of her heeding to stop working and retire. His father was a hardworking man and Roman knew that there was no way he'd ever quit so fast.

He ended the call, promising to visit her soon before walking towards the bedroom. "I hope you're ready, baby boy-" His words died in his mouth when he saw Dean merely staring out near the window.

"Dean?" He coming up behind him. "I thought you'd change…"

No response.

Roman pressed a gentle kiss to his temple before his boyfriend spun around and struck him again on his face. What the hell?! Anger coursed through him as he grabbed Dean by his t-shirt. "What the hell, Dean?!" he growled. "Are you asking for one too?!"

"Come on, Roman! Hit me! I know you want to so badly!"

When Roman contemplated his next move, Dean slapped him again and again. The Samoan man shoved his boyfriend on the bed. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"I hate you!" Dean yelled. "I hate pretending that I'm in love with you when the mere sight of you makes me sick!"

Roman stared at him in horror. "Dean, you don't mean that."

"Oh but I do." Dean stood up. "I mean every word of it. I want you gone, Roman. I want you out of my life." Apparently, Dean had been packing when he shoved his gym bag into Roman's hands. "Get out!"

"No!"

"I said," Dean kicked his legs before pushing him hard, "Get out!" Almost immediately, Dean winced.

Roman had a good idea why. "Dean, I need you to fight it."

"Oh Roman, there's nothing to fight here but you and if you don't get out, I'll make sure I'll beat the hell out of you."

 _Go, Roman_. He froze at the sound of Leakee's voice in his head. _Return another time_.

Wait a minute...

"Okay," he said, trying to soothe Dean. "I'll go."

As Roman stepped out of the bedroom, he realised that Dean wasn't walking with him. Not even to see him off with a gloating look. The room, something in him told him. Something was in that room.

No.

He was not Leakee.

He was Roman Reigns and that was his boyfriend, Dean Ambrose in there and by all that was good, he was going to get him out of that hellhole.

Throwing his bag, Roman charged and swung Dean out of the room as fast as he could, making his boyfriend topple over the couch.

Dean groaned, holding on to his neck, hissing in pain after.

Roman rushed to his side immediately, his mark burning. "Dean!" He held him in his arms. "Baby boy, I'm so sorry."

"Roman…"

"I"m so sorry. Stay here. Please."

He took some clothes of Dean's and shoved them into his gym bag along with important documents that they had packed into a bag in case of an emergency.

This counted as one.

Roman threw in some medication for Dean before grabbing his work bag and Dean's gym bag as well. Who knew how long they'd be gone? "Can you stand up?" he asked.

Dean nodded. "Why-"

"Now's not the time. Come on!"

Following close behind, Dean walked out with him before the Samoan warrior locked the house.

He decided to use the longer part of the hallway, carefully avoiding the new neighbors.

Dean didn't protest.

"Where are we going?" Dean asked, holding his left rib.

"To a hotel."

They stayed at the Franklin and Sons Hotel which to Roman's disappointment only had double bedded rooms available. "That's fine," Dean replied. "We'll take it."

Roman made booking for a week. He could always squeeze with Dean in the bed the way they did when they were pre teens.

The room had a kitchenette too, the lovers discovered with a microwave oven and a refrigerator with a coffee machine and tea facilities.

"Well, this will be our temporary accommodation for a while until things get settled," Roman said as he unpacked the bag.

"Why can't we go home?" Dean wanted to know.

"Something's in that bedroom. You become a different person when you're in there."

"Did I hit you again?"

Roman didn't know if he should tell him the truth. He was taking too long to answer; Dean started to nod his head.

"How many times?" his boyfriend pressed.

"Dean…"

"How many times, Roman?" Dean sounded angry.

"Three. And you kicked a couple of times. That's not important. Dean-"

"I guess it's good we're sleeping separate beds."

He was afraid of that; he was afraid of Dean withdrawing from him. "Dean, please. I understand why-"

"No, Roman. I don't deserve to touch you… I don't deserve you. I never deserved you."

"Hey!" Roman shook him. "It wasn't you in the room, okay? I know that it wasn't you."

"I'm so sorry," Dean started to tear, throwing himself into his arms. "I'd rather hurt myself, Roman."

"I know but how about you don't hurt yourself, okay? I want to grow old with you. I don't need you being injured."

Dean tightened his hold. "So what now?"

"First we shower together," Roman said. "Then we rest. Please don't leave the hotel tomorrow, okay? Order in if you must. There's TV and free wi-fi…"

"Sure."

* * *

As Roman placed soft, tender kisses on his naked body, Dean felt a sense of guilt. Hitting Roman five times. Kicking Roman… He felt anxiety choking him at the mere thought.

 _He'll leave you… he's planning on leaving you..._

"Stop it, Dean," Roman said when he stopped kissing. "Stop thinking about it."

"I can't." Dean rolled away.

"Yes, you can." Roman pushed him slowly. "It's nothing. I promise."

"You can always hit me back, you know."

"Dean!"

"I won't try to defend myself."

"Obviously I won't hit you, Dean. You weren't yourself. Something got a hold of you under its spell."

'But what, Roman? What had me under its spell?"

"I don't know. I'll have to go over there tomorrow-"

"Alone?"

"Well, maybe I'll bring Jason or Chad over."

"Why can't I come?"

"I don't know how safe it is for you to be there, baby boy."

Dean sighed. "Will you call me?"

"I will," Roman assured him.

"When you reach the house and when you're leaving?"

"Okay. Now can I make love to you?"

"Ummm just hold me?" Dean didn't feel like having sex at that moment.

"Okay," Roman agreed, lying down beside him, spooning him. "You know, this reminds me of fifth grade. Except we weren't naked."

Dean remembered that day. His parents had been quarreling and he needed to get out; hated the sound of it. So he remembered sneaking out of his house with his backpack, taking a bus to Roman's and climbing up his pipeline.

" _Who's there?"_

" _It's me, Roman," Dean said, climbing into the room. "Ummm do you mind if I stayed over? I'll leave quietly before your parents wake up."_

" _No, it's okay. You can stay as long as you want." Roman made space for Dean in his bed._

" _Are… are you sure?"_

" _Well, yeah. You're my best friend, Dean."_

 _Dean smiled and gingerly lied down. Okay. This was nice._

 _Roman hugged him from the back then, taking him by surprise. "This okay?"_

" _Yeah. It's okay," Dean answered with a soft smile. He wished Roman would hold him for the rest of their lives._

It was the first time he had slept over, the first time he had slept with Roman literally in bed. It was a memory that always comforted him.

"I love you, Roman," he said softly.

"I love you too, Dean."

* * *

The red mark on Roman's face was still there so he decided to see a doctor to get a quick medical leave. He gave Dean a look when the auburn haired man started apologising profusely.

They had lunch at the local coffeehouse in the hotel before heading back to their room.

"Should we go to the house-" Dean suggested.

"No. Not we. I'll go with Jason. You stay in at the hotel." He gave Dean a peck on his lips. "I'll call you, remember?"

"I hope you do. I hate to be a sitting duck."

"Well, you can sit on my something, you know."

"A sitting cock?"

"How poetic."

Their lips welded together as clothes were discarded minutes later in between frantic kisses. How badly Roman wanted to make love to Dean. "Fuck, Roman," Dean gasped when he licked a line on his neck.

"I'll gladly fuck you, Dean," he growled into his boyfriend's ear. "Anytime, anywhere."

Dean hummed his approval when Roman's phone went off. Damn it! He really ought to put the phone on silence. With a groan, he realised that it was a text message from Jason informing him he was leaving school grounds.

"Jason?" Dean guessed.

"Yeah. We'll finish what we started later, okay?"

"Sure."

Roman reluctantly left the comfort of Dean's arms and threw on his clothes. "I'll be back."

"Call me."

"I will."

Jason was already outside the apartment alone, typing on the phone frantically when the grey eyed man reached. "Everything okay?" Roman asked.

"It's Chad," Jason said. "We got into an argument over something silly."

"I'm sure it'll be okay."

"I know it will."

Roman unlocked the door and closed it behind him. "It's in the bedroom. I need to search for something."

"Where do you think it will be in the bedroom?"

He racked his head. It was when Dean was on his side of the mattress. Roman flipped the mattress over, only to find the same necklace - the one with the anarchy symbol - beneath on the wooden support.

How did it even get there? He had discarded it when Dean had handed it to him. "Jason, can you get me a brown paper bag? It's in the kitchen."

"You got it," his friend replied.

Roman stared at the pendant. Those four must have managed to get in while Dean and him were away for the weekend in Lakeview… that would explain their disappearance and Dean's strange behavior after.

Fuck, it was getting warmer in the room. Roman took off his t-shirt.

"Here you go," Jason said, handing him the brown bag.

Roman thanked him and dumped the necklace in before heading out into the living room.

"Uce, your room felt like a sauna."

"You're telling me. I gotta throw this."

"No, I'll do it." Jason grabbed the bag and opened the door to go outside. Roman sat on the couch with a thud. Hopefully, things would be different but he couldn't imagine coming back here except to pack their things and move to Lakeview. When his friend returned, he sat down beside him. "Done. Threw it at the corner."

"Thanks, Jason."

"Fuck, it's hot." He looked at Roman. "So everything okay?"

"Yeah."

"Roman, that is a nasty red mark," Jason observed, holding Roman's chin. "Dean and you really need to cool it with rough sex."

The Samoan warrior smiled.

* * *

Dean paced back and forth in the hotel room when Roman opened the door with a huge smile. The blue eyed man frowned. "I was worried about you, Roman."

"I know." Roman handed him a miniature cactus plant. "This is for you."

"Ummm thank you?"

"I found the same pendant you wore the other day beneath your side of the mattress."

"But how-"

"My guess is that they placed it there while we were in Lakeview."

Dean sighed in relief as he placed the cactus by the bedside table. "So now we're safe?"

"I doubt it," Roman admitted before pushing him on the bed. "You're not safe from me."

"I'm not?"

"You're not. I'm going to make you forget about Mr Wet Dream, remember?"

Dean grinned. "Oh I uh… made that up. I was actually dreaming about having sex with you."

Roman frowned. "You…" Then he started tickling him. "You made me wonder about who he was…"

Laughter filled the room before slowly giving way to soft moans.

 _ **A/N Next up Lakeview! We're moving a month later in the next chapter with their new home and lives there. Back on turf ground... evil awaits. Thank you for the kind comments. I appreciate it.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Thirteen

 _ **A month later...**_

 _ **Lakeview**_

"Missing Dean?"

Roman rolled his eyes at his cousin, Jey who was piling his plate with grilled sausages and barbecued chicken. "I just spoke to him over Facetime, Jey."

"Oh. So you don't miss him?"

He knew when Jey was baiting him. "No. I'm a happy camper because he's not here."

"Relax, Uce. He'll be back soon."

Roman knew he would. It had been two weeks since they settled down in Lakeview, leaving behind the nightmares of New York. So far, so good except for days like these, where a void was felt due to the absence of a certain individual who held his heart. "I know. I bet even he didn't see how popular he'd be now that he's the light heavyweight champion."

Well, actually neither Dean nor he saw it coming. When Dean had defeated Holly, Kurt had managed to secure the television rights and now the shows were broadcasted on a local sports channel.

And people adored Dean since that promo he had made against Holly. They were crazy about his fighting style. Roman knew that Dean would make it big and this was something he was excited about.

Unfortunately with Dean's popularity came more time away from home though he always drove back no matter how tired he was except during Wednesdays to Fridays where he booked a cheap hotel to sleep in or crashed at Jason and Chad's place. So far he had missed out on Friday's weekly, Dad's famous Friday Barbecue Night.

Roman himself had rushed down from Lakeview High School where he had taken over as the head of the English department. Work was more than what he had done back in New York but he loved it. It was the nights when Dean was away that he longed for his boyfriend badly.

They were still trying to adapt a routine here in Lakeview so that there were no surprises. So far things were working out.

"You going to sleep over here tonight?" Jimmy, Jey's older twin asked as he joined the pair at the outdoor table.

"Nah. I'll head home. Dean said he'd be back by nine or ten so."

"You two make me want to gag."

Roman grinned cheekily. "Oh? Then you haven't been practising yet."

Jey spat out his beer. "Roman!"

"What? He said he wanted to gag!"

His smile faded when he saw Afu walked in laughing with Marcellus Black, a boy he used to tutor in high school when he was a teenager… who had a huge thing for him to the point Dean did his now signature move, Dirty Deeds on him.

Of course at the time, Dean hadn't called it Dirty Deeds.

"What is Marcellus doing here?" Roman groaned. "You're lucky Dean's not here. He's not a fan of the guy and neither am I."

"Oh you didn't know?" Jey asked. "Marcellus' football career never picked up and now he's-"

"Back in Lakeview High, I know. He's the football coach there."

"You had a little reunion."

"No! I've been avoiding him successfully until today." Roman bit his sausage irritability. "And how does Afu know him?"

"Afu's dating him, Uce."

Thank goodness, Roman thought. Now he didn't have to worry about Dean getting pissed off at the guy. "Huh. Small world."

"You never told Dean, did you, Uce?"

"No. Can you imagine if he did know? He'd be driving like Dominic Toretto on the roads just to reach here at a record breaking time."

"Roman!"

The Samoan English teacher smiled at him. "Hi Marcellus!"

"I've been trying to talk to you at school but you're always so busy," Marcellus commented.

"Uh Marcellus," Jey said. "He's the English head. Of course he's busy."

Marcellus blushed. "Anyways, we should hang out sometime."

"Oh? So he can tutor you chemistry?"

Roman's eyes widened when he found Dean standing behind looking hot in his black leather jacket and tank top over denim jeans.

"Uh… hi Dean. Long time no see!" Marcellus said before walking back to join Afu near the grill.

"Dean?" Roman stood up. "I thought you were coming home tomorrow. I mean we just Facetime-"

"Oh. That. I was actually driving back here while I did that," Dean coughed.

"Dean!"

His boyfriend smiled, dimples appearing before claiming his lips. "Hi babe. Surprise."

"And what a surprise," Roman agreed. "But why are you back so early?"

Dean stole a piece of sausage off his plate. "Only had to do a promo today."

"Oh."

"Next fight is only scheduled two weeks from now which means I'm all yours next week."

Roman gave him a peck. "A welcomed surprise."

"Get a room you two!" Jimmy quipped.

"Awww, Jimmy," Dean teased. "I thought you'd like to see Roman kiss me with his tongue down my throat."

Jimmy made a gagging sound.

* * *

Dean crawled onto the king sized bed later that night - after a warm shower - in their new home to join Roman who was reading a book. "Babe," he whined. "Put the book down. I came home for you."

His gorgeous boyfriend chuckled. "I know." He placed the book on the table just as Dean snuggled against him. "Hi."

"Hi."

"I'm so glad you're home for the week."

"Me too." Dean bit his lip. "Roman, I love what I do but I hate being far from you."

"It's alright, Dean. I understand. Plus this is one of your dreams and you've accomplished to make it a reality. Just enjoy the ride."

"My dad… I mean Mark…"

"Caught you, Dean."

"Fine. Mark wants to see me tomorrow. I think it's about Strike MMA Gym." The gym held a special place in Dean's heart; after all it was where he had learnt mixed martial arts in particular Brazilian Jiu Jitsu. "I have a suspicion that he's going to retire."

"Oh? You think he's going to give you the gym?"

"I doubt it."

"But you're his son, Dean. I'd imagine he'd ask you first."

"Maybe."

"Would you accept it if he asks you to?"

"I'm in a dilemma. Accepting this is great; it would mean that I'll be able to see you every day. But it will also mean giving up my career."

"You do what's best for you, baby boy." Roman pressed his lips against his forehead.

 _What's best for me is you…_

"Marcellus coaches football at Lakeview High."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah. He's also dating Afu."

"How romantic." Dean yawned. He was knackered out. "Sorry."

"No, it's fine. We both need our sleep."

"Mmmm…" He held on to Roman tight. "You're a sweetheart, babe."

"And you're…"

Dean never heard the rest - the sentence fading - as he soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Roman was awoken the next morning with a blowjob the minute he opened his eyes. He closed his eyes in pure bliss. "Nice," he complimented. "This is nice."

"Uh huh," Dean murmured before taking him in his mouth again.

He arched his body when his boyfriend's tongue swirled over his slit. "Dean…" Didn't take too long before he came; Dean swallowing it was probably the highlight of his day.

They showered together before deciding to head to town for some breakfast.

Roman loved the home they had bought; their next door neighbors on their left were an old couple with adult children who hadn't moved out yet.

They only exchanged hellos and byes and nothing more.

Their neighbor on their right was nice young couple about their age who owned the adult toy store in town. Also minimal interaction.

Dean was quite paranoid with interacting with neighbors after what had happened in New York; Roman decided to give him time to adapt back home first before taking the next step. He didn't want their neighbors thinking they were snobs.

"What can I get you guys this morning?" the long haired brunette waiter asked, walking up to them in Eggs N More with a pen and paper. He didn't look like he wanted to be there at all and would rather be jamming in a studio.

"Eggs Benedict with side of grilled mushrooms and dirty chai," Roman ordered. "Babe?"

His boyfriend was smiling cheekily at the waiter. "Do you have sausage and hard boiled eggs?"

Roman kicked Dean beneath the table. "Something else."

"Fine." Dean pouted before returning his attention to the waiter. "Can I have the egg sampler and black coffee?"

The waiter smirked at Dean. "You got it."

"Dean…" Roman said warningly when the waiter walked away.

"Oh come on, Roman," Dean protested.

"So you're okay if I flirted with someone else?"

"No."

Roman raised an eyebrow. "So how come it's okay for you to do it?"

"Because you're a gorgeous and hot specimen and I'm not," Dean said simply.

"What?" The Samoan man was perplexed. "Dean, that's crazy talk. You're good looking too."

"Nah. I'm average."

In all the years Roman had known Dean, he never would have guessed him to have low self confidence about his looks.

"That's why I don't mind flirting. It's kind of fun to see how other people react to me."

"So how I react to you doesn't matter?" Roman wanted to know.

"It's not that, babe," Dean explained. "You've known me since I was a pre teen. Plus we're soulmates so it doesn't count; we're kind of stuck together."

"You don't think I desire you, Dean?"

"I never… what did you say?"

"I asked if you thought I didn't desire you? Because I do. All those days you were in New York, you have no idea how much I missed you." Roman slid closer to him in the booth, voice low. "How much I missed your warm body pressed against mine. How much I missed your butt, your dimples and those blue eyes."

Dean was gulping, to Roman's satisfaction.

"How much I miss pressing my lips-"

"Roman, we really shouldn't be doing this here…"

"...on yours, hands on that narrow waist of yours that drives me crazy," Roman continued. "Let's not get me started on your cock, Dean. It's fits perfectly in the palm of my hand."

His boyfriend raised his hand. "We're going to have those to go," he squeaked to the waiter.

Roman took the blue eyed man in the male cubicle, not wanting to waste time. He pulled on his auburn hair and bit his neck as his boyfriend crumbled in his arms.

"Oh fuck, Roman," he moaned out loud. "Fuck!"

Roman smirked as he sloppily kissed Dean on his lips, driving into him as Dean clung onto him, his swollen shaft rubbing against Roman's upper body.

"Babe, I can't hold on anymore!" Dean gasped.

"Then come for me," Roman encouraged. "Come for me."

His boyfriend dropped his head near the side of his neck as he came hard between them both. Was another highlight of the day, Roman thought as he came soon after.

Moments later as he dropped kisses on Dean's brows, he teased, "Still think I don't desire you?"

"I think I have my answer," Dean panted.

* * *

Strike MMA gym had a few students practising when Dean walked in with Roman. "Brings back memories," he told his boyfriend. "Lots of good memories."

"Yeah," Roman agreed. "I still remember watching you receive your blue belt here."

"Feels like forever now that you mentioned that."

"That's how long it feels when I'm with you."

There was a sound of a throat being cleared behind them. Dean bit back a laugh watching Mark shake his head. "You know what's funny?" his coach said. "You still are lovey dovey with one another."

"It sickens you?" Dean drawled.

"Nope. Makes me proud actually. Come on in the office."

In the privacy of the four walls, as Roman and him sat down on the chair, Dean observed how much older Mark had looked. He never really paid attention to it during the previous visit but now…

"So any headaches recently?" Mark asked.

Okay not what he was expecting. "No. Why?"

"Vince hasn't had much time left and he asked me to look out for you. So you're going to be seeing me a lot."

Dean shrugged. "I don't mind."

"Why the question about headaches?" Roman wondered.

"They've already placed a hex on Dean. The pendant may be gone but we're worried that it may affect him in other ways."

"What?!"

Dean leaned forward. "Other ways like what?"

"Like joining the dark side."

"What is this? Star Wars?"

"Or abandoning him. That's also another way. Point is they will be doing whatever they can to get you away from Roman. They need his blood to raise the Higher Power again and you're in the way."

"Roman can defend himself, right?"

"Well… yeah."

"So what's the problem again?"

"There's nothing?"

"Precisely." Dean's phone started ringing and he took out, rolling his eyes at the screen. "I'll be back. It's Seth."

* * *

Roman frowned at his boyfriend's back as he left the office for a while. "That's not like Dean," he said slowly.

"Not like Dean?" Mark replied, handing Roman a bottled water.

"Dean never cared that I could defend myself. He was always insistent that it was his duty to honor, protect and serve me. Now he's okay that I can do it alone? Mark, that hex is still on him and it's acting up in small ways."

"That's why I'm working with Mideon and Terry on a spell to see if we can reverse it. I'm going to have to push them to work harder. We've never read anything like this before. Seems like Dean and you have more to deal with than Jon and Leakee."

"Well, we're not them. I'm Roman and he's Dean. We have our own set of problems."

Mark nodded in understanding. "How's the house?"

"It's great. We're expecting outdoor furniture for the patio to arrive this afternoon. I had no idea that Finn owned a furniture store here."

"Oh it's the best. Seth designs and build while Finn markets it well. It's done them a lot of favors." Mark sipped the water. "How's the neighbors?"

"We haven't spoken to them. There is a couple next door to us."

"Aahh yeah Tyler and Johnny. Nice couple."

"You know them?"

"Not much but they're quite generous donating funds to the rape shelter every month."

"That's thoughtful."

"It is." Mark cocked his head. "Do me a favor, Roman. Go inform Dean something - anything as if you needed help. Try to see his reaction. I'd like to test this theory of him leaving it to you to protect yourself."

"Sure."

A moment later, Dean walked into the office. "So we done here?"

"Yeah," Mark said. "We're done."

Roman undid his raven colored hair from his tight man bun as they got into the car, combing his fingers through. "Where to now?"

"Bed?" Dean answered. "You and that hair are doing things to me."

The Samoan man could not help the cocky smirk on his face. "The guy."

* * *

The outdoor furniture Dean had insisted on was a huge oversized lounge chair with medium table. Roman didn't mind with his pick and that was a relief, he reflected as he jumped on the chair once the delivery guys were gone.

It turned out that the house also had a small pool which made Dean excited at the thought of having sex in it. He imagined Roman pounding into him-

"Dean, are you sure about this?" Roman asked, sitting beside him with two glasses of iced tea. "Coming back here?"

His boyfriend, the worry wart. "Of course," Dean insisted. "We're closer to our families, babe."

"It's just that I promised you that when the battle was over, we'd settle down somewhere-"

"And you kept it. We lived in Milwaukee and New York. Now we're back home. Who knows if we'll be here years from now? We could end up settling down in Sandalwood like the time I went to see you in the future. Remember that?"

His boyfriend nodded. "Yeah. I remember."

"So nothing's permanent, babe. Except us. I hope."

"You hope?!"

"Well, all this stuff Mark said about me abandoning you-"

"But you won't."

Dean knew in his heart that he wouldn't. Mark's words though still troubled him. "No I won't. Not out of my own free will."

Roman stole a kiss from him. "And that's all I needed to hear."

"Oh Seth is coming over tonight with Finn." Dean knocked his head with his knuckles when it suddenly crossed his mind. How could he be so forgetful? "We have nothing in the fridge, do we?"

"I'll go grab some stuff to make dinner tonight. You just head on to bed like you said you wanted to just now."

Dean's jaw dropped. "What?"

"Well, you said that earlier in the car, didn't you?"

"But you were supposed to be with me in bed too."

"Tough luck," Roman teased him, the cheeky man. "Stroke yourself into a frenzy while thinking of me."

"You…"

* * *

There was a giant megamart called Jumbo that opened in town so Roman decided that it'd be perfect to grab some stuff from there. He'd be able to choose from a wider selection.

After filling his cart with salmon, steak, milk, eggs, jam and bread and some ice cream, he made payment and headed towards the parking lot with his purchases. As he was loading them into the boot of the car, he heard someone call his name.

A familiar voice.

"Hi Bray," he greeted the man who had at one point been a brief fling if anything being under his spell. Dean said that Bray had changed though so Roman had to give him the benefit of a doubt.

It had been years since graduation but Bray looked good in his leather jacket and hat.

"Shopping?" Bray asked.

"Yeah. We're having Seth and Finn over for dinner later."

"I just had a horrible feeling in the pit and I felt compelled to warn you, Roman."

"And what feeling is that?"

Thunder rolled above them in the sky then, making the hair on the back of Roman's neck stand. There was something different about this one…

"Storm's coming," Bray announced. "Something big is about to happen in Lakeview. And you best be ready for it."

 _ **A/N I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Your kind comments make my day so please do not hesitate to write. It motivates me and makes my day. To those who keep doing so, thank you so much!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Fourteen

"What do you mean by that, Bray?" Roman asked. "Do you know something?"

He mentally kicked himself for asking that. Obviously Bray knew what was going on. Or else he wouldn't have told Roman to be prepared.

Bray shook his head. "Not here. We can't talk here."

"So where?"

"Can you drive us somewhere else?"

"Sure. Did you have any place where?"

"The swamp."

Roman nodded and asked his old classmate to get in the car with him.

Bray had brought him before several times to the swamp when they were seniors in high school, where they had chatted about how Dean had rejected him in the beginning, how at that point in time Dean appeared to be stringing him along refusing to break up with his then boyfriend, Corey Graves.

"Alright Bray," Roman said when they arrived at the swamp about fifteen minutes later. "What's going on? What happened that night in Phil's house? I mean one minute you guys are on his side and the next minutes you're helping my family. Not that I don't appreciate it."

"We were betrayed, Roman."

"Well I know that."

"Luke saw something that night."

"What did he see?"

"Just before Phil decided to reveal himself to you, he excused himself to go to another room in the house. The door was slightly ajar and one could see Phil talking to someone… there were… whispers. Luke saw that, saw the silhouette. Someone else was in the house that night, Roman. Someone that didn't turn up for that battle."

Roman clenched his fists. "Do you have any suspects?"

Bray shook his head. "I've said too much."

"Did Luke described the silhouette?"

"Roman, please. Listen to me: you need to be wary of your surroundings. It's not going to be as easy as you think."

He sort of guessed that. But he needed to know more. "Mark mentioned that they wanted Dean… that he may join them. But I don't understand-"

"Of course they'll want Dean, Roman! He sacrificed himself for you. He's the reason why you're safe. If they ever get him, it only means disaster for you and the rest of us. Do you know why you're even back here? It's not a coincidence. Your blood has Leakee's flowing through it. The bloodline, Roman. That's what it all comes down to. Forget everything they've told you. This shit is as deep as they come." Suddenly Bray grabbed his hand. "You must protect Dean and he must protect you."

"But how? Bray, I have no idea how to! I'm not sure what to look for!"

"Find Vince. And if you can't-"

Suddenly there was a shrill cry from the woods which made both men turn their heads towards their direction.

"Run, Roman!" Bray instructed.

Roman was not about to leave Bray alone. "No! Bray-"

"Run!" When he hesitated, Bray shoved him. "Go, Roman! Don't look back!"

* * *

The cold water made his aroused member lose it swell. Not that Dean was against jerking off but hey, he longed for Roman.

Might as well have the guy bang him into oblivion.

Suddenly he felt his mark started to burn. Roman being in danger. What the hell? How could he be in danger in a mart-

Dean rushed out of the bathroom and quickly changed into his discarded clothes. Damn it! Roman took the car. He'd have to take a taxi-

Fingers searching for his boyfriend's name on his call log, he pressed the green button before opening the front door. "Roman!"

"Dean!" Roman replied. "Don't leave the house. Stay inside!"

"But you're in danger! I felt it! Surely you can't expect me to-"

"Stay inside, Dean. That's an order."

Fuck! "Damn it, Roman!"

"I'm on my way home!"

Dean shut the door close and sat down. Now what? Roman seemed to know what was wrong. Seemed like he was in a hurry too. Maybe he saw something. There was no telling with this town when he thought about it.

About ten minutes later, Roman was back, face in anguish. "Dean!"

The auburn haired man jumped to his feet. "Babe, what's going on? You were being so vague…"

"Grab an overnight bag. Throw in three days worth of clothes just in case. We're going to see Vince."

"But Vince is just a twenty minute ride from here-"

"Do it, Dean."

The tone in which his boyfriend had chosen to use left him no room for arguments. Dean immediately set out to do as instructed. When Roman came into the room, the bag was packed with the important document ziplock bag. "Is this how it's going to be for us, Roman? Always on the run?"

"I can't say for certain. Come on. Let's go!"

There was slight tension as they made their way over to Vince's. Dean didn't like it. Something happened when Roman went to the mart. "What did you-"

"Not what but who," Roman said as he drove the car. "I happened to run into Bray. Dean, Phil wasn't the only one behind that battle; Luke saw Phil talking to someone in that house."

"What did he look like?"

"Bray never told me."

"Maybe we should look for Luke? I know that Bray told me that Luke works at an offshore rig."

"So we're supposed to find this rig?"

"Bray mentioned that he returns back every Saturday night and leaves the next night; I only know so much. Maybe we ought to find the Wyatts' home. Who knows if he'll be there?"

Roman was quiet for a moment. "Yeah okay. After visiting Vince, alright?"

"Okay. Anything else?"

"Bray implied that this whole thing runs deeper than what we know. Dean, we need to stick together. These assholes are capable of-"

Roman had been glancing at him and on the road but a blue truck heading for them took them both off guard. "Roman, look out!"

Roman's eyes widened. "Shit!"

His boyfriend tried to steer away to avoid a collision but it was too late. The car seemed to be flipping over and over. What-

ZONK!

Everything went black after that.

* * *

Light shone brightly.

Roman squinted. It was irritating the hell out of him. He needed to get out of-

"He's coming about!" a voice boomed. "Roman? Roman? You okay there, man?"

"Uce!"

Sounded like Jey.

But where was Dean's … Dean! His eyes flew open and he found Uncle Afa with a hand on his forehead. "Relax, Roman," his uncle consoled. "You're safe."

"Dean…" Roman whimpered. A part of him felt missing. "I can't feel him…"

"Dean was with you?" his father asked. "He wasn't there when we reached!"

"What?!" Roman tried to sit up but a few of his family members held him down. "No!" The Samoan man tried to move but to no avail.

"Roman, we have to heal you first! Stop resisting."

Roman stared at the ceiling. Something had happened to Dean. Their connection was gone and it was tearing him apart on the inside.

When the last chant had been said, Roman was helped up. "I need to find Dean! I can't feel him. He's probably hurt and in the forest or something!"

"But we only found you and your bag," Jimmy said. "We didn't see Dean!"

"Wait. How did you know where I was?"

"Because I found you and called them."

Roman looked up to find Bray bandaged heavily near his ribs. "Bray! What the-"

"They have Dean, Roman. Those outcasts have Dean."

"No! Where is he? Is he safe?!"

"I don't know," Bray admitted. "I only got a glimpse of them when they attacked me in the woods: four men and a woman. I've never seen them in Lakeview before."

Roman kicked the bedside table of his old room in anger. Dean was gone and now he had no idea where he was supposed to find him. Not even his mark was burning. _Hang on, Dean, hang on. I'm coming to find you._

And he would. If he knew what to do next. _Think, Roman. Think._ He stood up as the idea formed in his head. "First I'm going to see Vince. Bray, I need to know where I can find Luke. It's imperative that I do."

"He'll be home tonight. You can meet him there-" Bray said before Afu interrupted.

"Woah, woah, woah. Why should we listen to you again?" Afu demanded.

"Afu!" Uncle Afa chastised him. "Bray and his family have helped us in that battle. I think you need to get your priorities straight."

"Bray, you're with me!" Roman brushed past them, bounding down the stairs. "I need a car!"

"Yo, Uce!" Jey interjected, following close behind with Bray. "I'm coming with you!"

Jimmy joined his twin brother. "Me too! I ain't missing this."

"Fine! Let's go!" Roman roared. They were losing minutes and seconds.

Jey insisted on driving, not wanting to take chances on another accident. As they drove out while the elders stayed behind, Roman kept hoping that Dean would reach out to him. The mark was supposed to burn if they were looking for one another.

There was the worst possibility to consider but he didn't want to go there.

"Have faith, Roman," Bray comforted him. "They won't do anything to him yet."

"I can't feel him, Bray. So many things could be wrong." What was the last thing he had said to Dean? Did he even said he loved him?

"Love is the most powerful force on this earth. We can do this," Bray continued just as they reached Vince's house.

The retired butcher's caretaker nodded at them, opening the door. "Is it just the four of you?" the brunette asked.

Jimmy glared at him. "What's it to you, soccer mum?"

"Hey!" the caretaker countered. "I asked a serious question."

"Yeah it's just the four of us," Roman confirmed.

"Follow me." The caretaker opened the door of the first room on their left where Vince was sitting down on an armchair, eyes closed with a breathing tube in his nose. "Vince. Roman is here to see you," the caretaker softly informed.

Roman could see Vince trying to open his eyes. "Ro… Ro… Roman," the old man called him. "Roman."

Roman knelt down beside him. "Vince."

Vince slowly peeled his eyes open. "They… took him… didn't they?"

"Yeah."

"Don't wo-wor-worry. AJ will be h-here to g-guide you."

"What happens now?" Jey asked.

"Now," AJ the caretaker chirped, "Now they come for Roman. Dean is just a hostage. They need Roman's blood so they'll try to negotiate."

"And then raise the Higher Power again?" Jimmy stated. "And how do we stop him if he has the bloodline running through him? Dean sacrificing himself again?"

"Also the anniversary of the original battle - when this land was nothing - is nearing. They have been waiting for this day for a while."

"Can you fe-feel him, Ro… Roman?" Vince asked.

"No. Not even a slight burn."

"AJ…"

AJ nodded. "There's some plausible reasons. It could be because Dean is still out or well… you know."

Roman did know; didn't want to think about it in the slightest. "But how can I find him?"

"They'll call you. But are you prepared-"

"I don't care if they want my blood. I just want Dean in my arms again."

"No one answered my question." Jimmy was annoyed. "How do we stop the Higher Power when he rises? Dean has to sacrifice again?"

"Possibly," AJ conceded. "We don't know for sure. This has never happened twice before."

"There was someone else in the house that night," Bray spoke up. "Phil had support."

AJ looked at Vince who was staring at the ceiling. "What you were offered, Bray, I am positive that this person was offered the same too. I do have a theory that Vince is slowly coming about to."

"Which is?" Roman pressed.

"It was an inside job."

* * *

"The moon's purple." Jey sipped his black coffee as they sat outside on the porch of Bray's house. "How odd."

Bray came close behind him. "It's nearing."

"An inside job?!" Jimmy reflected, aghast. "What the hell is this?"

Roman didn't have a clue. An inside job meant that not everyone in the brotherhood was as innocent as Dean or him had thought.

Dean.

The Samoan warrior longed to see him so badly. Roman didn't know how long he could take without a call from these so called outcasts. "You were right, Bray," he said. "This is much deeper than we had thought."

"But who would betray Dean?" Jey wondered. "These men were supposed to protect him so he could do his job, weren't they?"

"But they were lured with promises of power, no doubt."

"Still no feeling, Roman?" Bray asked, offering him a cup of hot apple cider.

Roman accepted that cup with thanks before answering, "No. Not a bit."

"Should be worth noting that full resurrection takes a week even when you give them your blood."

"They're not even doing it the way Mark had said. They knew how to attack us from the get go. They drove us from New York to here. They knew that violence was not even necessary. All that talk about Dean leaving me or even joining them was just that… talk. They knew that there was nothing I wouldn't do for Dean."

The sound of the door fence opened and Luke Harper walked in with a greasy tank and dirty jeans. "I didn't know we were having a party."

Roman nodded slightly to him in greeting. "Hi Luke."

"Roman. You look like you've been through hell."

"I think I have."

Bray cleared his throat. "Luke, Roman has questions about that battle."

The sound of crickets were their only background noise. The air had gotten colder then too, Roman noted. The other Wyatt family member nodded. "Of course. Let's go inside, gentlemen."

In the privacy of Bray's living room, Luke leaned against the stool Bray had brought out after Roman and his cousins filled him in on Dean's disappearance..

"So what did you see, Luke?" Roman asked.

"I saw the silhouette of a man with a hat talking to him," Luke recalled. "Phil was nodding to whatever this man was saying and there was some motions of hand gestures… finger pointing. I didn't get up close enough to hear who the person was but Phil looked angry when he came out."

Bray nodded. "Who was missing that night in the battle?" he quizzed Roman.

"The brotherhood if you want to call them that," Roman answered. "Afu too."

"Right. Horrible job of protecting Dean."

"But there was one man who was overprotecting him the entire time during our high school senior year."

Jey looked at Roman, arms crossed. "Who?"

"Our ex English teacher, Mr William Regal."

 _ **A/N I hope you liked this chapter. I have been getting hateful anons so I deleted some guest comments in my hurtful state. I apologise as it's been a rough week for me dealing with a loved one in the ICU of the hospital. (I wrote this story on my mobile). It doesn't take much to be kind to someone. Doesn't cost a thing actually. A huge thank you to those who read this story.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Fifteen

"If I had known you were coming, Roman, I would have brewed you my finest tea," Mr Regal said, welcoming Roman, the Usos, Bray and Luke into the house. "But all I have are PG tips for a fast cup."

"Trust me, Mr Regal, tea is the last thing on our minds," Roman declined softly.

"Oh? Well then. What has you visiting me so late at night?"

"They took Dean… these outcasts that are now lurking about."

Mr Regal nodded. "Four men and a woman?"

Roman stared at him, body tensed now. Was Mr Regal-

"Relax, Roman. I'm not on their side but I am very aware of what is going on. AJ is a good help too. Same goes with Steve."

"And Mark?"

Mr Regal seemed hesitant. "Well-"

"Now that I think about it, I think it's odd how Vince asked us to call AJ of all people if we needed assistance." Roman sat down on Mr Regal's lush sofa. "Mr Regal, please. I need to find Dean. What's going on? I thought the job of the brotherhood was to protect Dean of all people. And now he's missing?"

"There has been some fracture in the brotherhood for quite some time. A split of sorts. Some members have other agendas. Admittedly I was one of them but I care for Dean. He's a good kid." Mr Regal sighed. "Some members wanted to be recognised outright for their efforts. Some wondered why we didn't have more power. Somewhere along the way, there were two groups. Our side cares for Dean. We always knew that Vince was ill. That he held on for as long as he did was a miracle. There was a discord among members over who would take his position and the changes to be made to this brotherhood. One of those changes suggested was the continuation of protecting Dean."

"I don't understand. Did you guys not see the need for it anymore?"

"Not all of us. They wanted to shift their focus on making it a political party. They wanted fame and fortune. Most of all, they wanted power. History books - even that book that your family has - do not mention anything about us, no recognition of any sort. This would not do for the other half."

"Politics? Money? Fame?" Roman repeated. "Honoring a sacred duty means nothing?"

"It's a crazy world out there, Roman. The more knowledge you have, you can either choose to use it for good or bad. You can see how this goes."

Roman shook his head. "Dean's caught in the middle of this. He didn't even ask for it."

"Neither of you did."

"It's been suggested that it's an insider job."

Mr Regal laughed. "Of course." He stretched his arms. "Are you sure about tea?"

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "We'll take it. Oh and some scones too."

"I may not know Dean as well as you, Roman," Mr Regal admitted. "but I am confident that whatever obstacles get thrown your way, you both will make it. Love has the power to overcome evil. Have faith."

* * *

Dean got struck across his face making him wake up.

"Wakey, wakey." The auburn haired man groggily looked up to find Shane Thorne smiling at him sinisterly. "Good morning."

"You son of a bitch!" Dean growled. He was unable to hit him, finding himself bounded to a chair with thick nylon ropes. Looking left and right, he found Roman nowhere in sight.

"Oh ho. A lot of time has passed, Dean. Wanna know what happened in that time? Your boyfriend has long moved on. That's right. Roman has found someone else."

"Fuck you!" Dean spat on his face. "Roman is more loyal than you will ever be."

"Ha! Your beloved Roman is with another man of his caliber. He's forgotten all about you. Your ass is ours, Dean. You're our slave!"

How long had he been out? Roman moving on? If Dean knew anything about his boyfriend, he'd fight tooth and nail to find him. There was no way the love they shared meant nothing to him. It ran deeper than that.

"Don't believe us?" Eric laughed. "What about this? So much for true love!"

His heart dropped at a picture of Roman pressing his lips against a brunette. Dean closed his eyes, turning his face away while a few more laughter were heard.

"Soulmates! Ha!" Killian mocked.

"We don't need him as our slave," Shane argued. "Don't need him at all. We need him to be dead."

"After all the troubles he has given to us in New York," Eric agreed.

Alexander brandished a blade then. "Well, guess you won't be needing that mark anymore…"

"Oh this is going to be good!"

Dread overcame Dean as he tugged at the ropes, frantic to escape. Seventeen years ago, he had suffered this at the hands of Afu, then in an unholy alliance with the Wyatt family.

"Don't fight it, Dean," Shane pulled his hair. "You have nothing to live for anymore."

Killian chortle. "Think your boyfriend… oh wait I mean your ex boyfriend is going to leave that guy for you? They're happily engaged, pal. You're three years too late!"

Roman? Engaged? he thought with sadness. How the hell had he missed out on three years? Had he been in a coma of some sort? How did his boyfriend even meet the guy? _Ex boyfriend_ , he reminded himself. He just hoped that Roman was happy with whoever the guy was.

Dean closed his eyes as he felt the cold steel near his mark.

* * *

" _Roman?"_

 _Roman stood up from where he had been sitting cross legged on the floor only to jump to his feet and hugged Dean tight at the sight of him._

 _He took a moment to soak in his environment. They were in a small, empty room with no furniture except for a bed and an altar. Roman recognised the place then... It was the house where Bray had took in their teens to sacrifice him!_

" _Dean!" Roman held onto him. "Is it really you?"_

" _It's me." Dean touched his face. "I came to say goodbye to you, Roman."_

" _No! Hang on, Dean! Please hang on. I'll find you. I know I will."_

" _Roman, it's okay. I'm grateful that you were mine for a while."_

" _What-"_

 _Dean smiled softly at him.."I hope he takes care of you well. I hope he makes you happy too."_

 _He?_

 _Dean claimed his lips, holding him as long as he could. Roman melded with his, sending his soul soaring. No one else would do for him. This man was it for him. The Samoan warrior would wreck all these people's lives for trying to take away what was his._

" _Roman…" Dean was suddenly fading in his arms. "Roman…"_

" _Hang on, Dean. I'm coming for you!"_

" _Goodbye, Roman. I will always love you."_

* * *

"Uce?"

Roman's grey eyes found Jey looking at him with concern. "Hey."

"You were restless in your sleep."

"Where am I?"

"We're still at Mr Regal's. Steve is here in the kitchen."

His first boss for his first job. Steve Borden. One of the most down to earth person he knew.

"I just-" Roman hissed then, his mark burning. "Dean!"

Mr Regal and Steve rushed into the living room. "Roman?" Steve said, sitting down beside him. "What is it?"

Roman wanted to respond but the pain that the mark was inflicting was getting worse.

The six men looked at him. Bray asked, "Roman? Is Dean okay?"

"He's in danger!" Roman growled. Where was he supposed to find him… wait a minute. That dream! "I think I know where he is! Bray, that house…! Abigail..!" The Samoan man was running towards the car with all six men following him.

Jey took the driver's seat. "Thank God for this seven seater! Alright! Bray! How do we get there?!"

Roman was struggling with the pain on his mark. "Go, damn it! I"m losing him!"

Jey stepped on the gear and drove off as Bray gave him the directions.

* * *

Dean struggled to breathe, slipping in and out of consciousness. He could feel the blood flowing down his neck, on his arms, some dripping onto the floor.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" a woman screamed. "You were supposed to keep him alive. The Master is going to flip on all of you!"

"We just wanted to have fun," a male voice said.

"Fun? Oh you won't be laughing when the Master finds out about this."

He closed his eyes, gasping.

* * *

Roman kicked the door down and without a second thought, speared Shane first through the wooden cupboard.

There were screams in the house - mostly from a woman - but his eyes were now on a pale looking Dean lying in Steve's arms while Jey tried to heal him. "Dean!"

This was not happening-

"Aaarrhhh!" Alexander charged for him but Jimmy caught him with a back kick. But that didn't work. The man lifted his cousin in the air before Roman took a wooden chair and nailed it on his back, making him drop Jimmy.

"This was not part of the plan!" the woman screamed again as Alexander slowly stood up.

"Get his blood!" Killian instructed.

 _Oh no you're not getting a drip!_ Roman leapt in the air and swung his fist cross body into Alexander's face just as he came running for him.

"No! Retreat!" Killian placed an arm beneath Shane's to help him up. "Retreat!"

"Let them go, Roman!" Bray held him back with Luke. "The war is far from over. Go tend to your boyfriend."

Dean… Roman dropped to his knees beside his soulmate's limp body. "Dean," he whispered brokenly.

"It's okay, Roman," Jey murmured. "I've got this."

Steve did a double take. "Jey, are you sure?"

"I am. Where are the-"

"Ran away," Jimmy filled in, breathing hard. "Retreated I believe the word she used was."

"Who is the woman, Mr Regal?" Roman asked. "Do you know her?"

"Nikki Cross," Mr Regal revealed. "A dangerous woman, that one."

Jey shook his head. "Roman, I'm going to need you to talk to Dean."

"Why?"

"Seems as if he doesn't want to be saved."

Doesn't want to? His heart dropped upon hearing that. "Dean," Roman pleaded. "Come on, Dean. Come home to me. We were supposed to grow old together, dammit. I need you to allow Jey to do his job. Please!" The grey eyed man pressed a kiss on his temple. "Please, Dean. You know I cannot do this without you."

"Uce!" Jimmy shouted, handing him a photo of him kissing a man he had never seen before. Had they shown Dean the photo… the thing was obviously photoshopped.

"I know you can hear me, Dean," Roman continued. "If you forget everything else, always remember that I love you and that you love me. Come home to me, dammit. Please."

Jey's eyes were closed as he continued murmuring some words as Roman held his left hand. After a moment, his cousin opened his eyes and nodded slowly.

"Why attack Dean?" Steve puzzled. "Don't they want Roman's blood?"

"Some people are just sadistic," Mr Regal answered. "They don't need a reason for the things they do and these people fit into that category."

"Roman." Bray extended his a hand. "When you go to war with them, Luke and I are with you."

"That's right," Luke agreed. "We're not letting you go in alone."

Steve nodded. "Mr Regal and I will be there.

Mr Regal pocketed his phone. "AJ is on his way to my house. He's bringing Vince over too with some help from my boy."

"Your… boy?" Jey asked. "Who?"

"Bret."

"It's a giant circle," Roman remarked. "Bret? Bret Hart? Dean is fighting for him. And he's friends with Kurt, Dean's boss in New York."

"I know," Mr Regal replied. "Why do you think I recommended Dean the Arena, Roman?"

* * *

Someone was touching his face, talking to him. His hearing was slowly coming about.

"...you know, you never told me why you happened to be in the room during seventh grade. How could you not know the door was locked?"

Roman.

"Not that I can complain about that. We've seen each other naked so much we can probably sketch one another by memory," Roman continued.

Dean's eyes opened.

The Samoan man was staring ahead outside the window, Dean's left hand in his right one. He vaguely remembered that Roman - or what sounded like Roman - telling him to come home. Dean took the chance to quietly admire the sight in front of him when Roman sighed and looked down at the floor.

Roman looked weary, eyes puffy but damn if he wasn't beautiful. He was still beautiful even with the aftermath of his tears.

Tears… Roman had been crying? "Why were you crying?" he croaked. Damn, his throat felt dry and scratchy.

The grey eyed man immediately turned to the direction of his voice, eyes widening before stealing a kiss from Dean; his lips tasted like honey. Roman then buried his face then in the crook of his neck, placing small kisses there before biting into it.

Dean hissed slightly. "Roman-"

"Ssshhh… give your boyfriend a peace of mind, okay, Dean?" Roman mumbled.

Deja vu.

Then it hit him. Boyfriend? "Where's… where's…" He gasped a bit when Roman released his skin after sucking on the spot marked.

"Where's?"

"Your… fiance?"

"My what?!" Roman sounded surprised. "You disappear for a day and I'm supposed to get-"

"A day?" Dean repeated. "I thought it was three years. That's what Shane told me when he showed me a photo of you with-"

"You mean that photoshopped picture? I've never seen that man in my entire life. He probably got it off Google or something." Roman pressed his forehead against his. "I was so damn worried about you."

"I felt like I was knocked out forever when I got stirred about." Memories were slowly coming back to him then. A woman… "There was a woman… didn't see her face though..."

"Nikki Cross, according to Mr Regal."

"She mentioned something about a Master."

"Master?"

"Yeah… Said that they were supposed to keep me alive and that the Master wouldn't be pleased."

Roman sighed. "Great. At least we got one part figured out. Who Phil was likely talking to… could be this Master. I still don't understand why they hurt you though."

"They said they did it for fun," Dean revealed simply.

* * *

"Fits with the theory," AJ remarked after Roman related to the group what Dean had said. "A Master."

The gang was trying to piece together the puzzle; Vince was in one of Mr Regal's guest rooms sleeping.

"Phil must have been communicating with him," Roman guessed. "Who wears a hat though?"

Dean walked out of the bedroom, dressed in a white t-shirt and jeans after showering. Roman's heart fluttered at the sight of him; he was happy that his love was back with him.

"Feeling okay, Dean?" Mr Regal asked.

Dean seemed slightly disoriented, Roman noticed.

"Yeah, I'm uh fine. Listen I'm going to sit outside for a while," Dean said, striding outside without waiting for a reply.

Roman stared after him. "I'll be back," he informed the gang before leaving the room too. His boyfriend was sitting on the front steps of Mr Regal's porch, staring at the pond.

"I knew you'd be in the room that day," Dean recalled before Roman sat down beside him. "I just wanted to see you naked."

That made the Samoan warrior giggled. "Did you?"

"Yeah. I started falling for you since sixth grade and you know… hormones and shit…"

"Uh huh." Roman was amused but flattered. "It's a pity I had to wait a couple of years later to see you that way."

"That's okay. I started lifting by then so no regrets."

"Something bothering you?"

Dean kept quiet for a while before nodding his head. "I really thought that you had moved on after that long. The worse part of it was that I was willing to let them then do that to me, to take my mark away and leave me there to bleed."

Roman stared at him. "Dean…"

"I wasn't angry. I mean that is life. People move on I suppose but I don't know… I guess I knew that after being with you for so long, having you "loved" me despite my faults and the ugliness that is my soul, I didn't want to live in a world where I didn't have your love." Dean scratched the back of his head. "It sounds stupid. I know."

Roman pulled him in close and kissed him, trying to put into it all the emotions he had for this scruffy man who had held his heart for as long as he could remember. That Dean didn't try to fight the affection he was showing - despite what he had said - was something he welcomed.

Maybe Dean needed to feel that he was real.

Roman trailed hot kisses on his neck, planted kisses on his face, hands now underneath his t-shirt. Dean crawled onto his lap as the kiss deepened, tugging on his hair making Roman grunt into his mouth.

Roman reached for his zip before he stopped himself short. They were on the porch; there were people inside. Maybe now was not the best place to do it...

But he needed to say it. "Dean?"

"Yeah?" Dean was breathing a bit faster.

"It's called soulmate for a reason."

His boyfriend stared at him for a bit, blue eyes scanning his face. "Yeah."

 _ **A/N Sorry this took a while to come out. I hope you're liking it so far...**_


	16. Chapter 16

Sixteen

Dean had wanted to let go.

Dean had been willing to let them hurt him.

Dean had come to say goodbye.

Those were the things that were going through Roman's head even as Dean was nestled in his arms later that night after making love slowly in their home.

The dream he had wasn't exactly a dream. The location was accurate and his boyfriend really had at that point was bidding him farewell.

The Samoan man had promised to come back to Mr Regal's house on Tuesday and when Dean and him reached home, he quietly undressed them both before showing the auburn haired man in action tenderness in the best way he knew how.

Dean turned to the other side so Roman spooned him, face near the back of his boyfriend's head.

A Master.

The list of who was in the brotherhood was still a mystery to him. He doubted Dean knew too.

So far he knew that Vince, AJ, Mark, John Bradshaw, Ron Simmons, Christian, Edge, Mr Regal and perhaps Bret, Steve and Kurt were involved.

Who else?

Dean turned in his arms again.

Roman pressed a tender kiss to his lips. "Can't sleep?"

"Yeah," Dean admitted, eyes now opened. "You can't either."

"I keep thinking about the brotherhood. About who's involved and if there are other possible members. Why are you up?"

"I can't help wondering… Roman, what if it's someone we never would suspect?"

"What do you mean? Did you have someone in mind?"

"Mr Jacobs?"

"Mark's brother? Dean, that's kind of odd."

"Well, makes sense. I mean it can't be the obvious."

"No one's seen Glenn, baby boy. Not since five years ago."

Dean's breath hitched. "What do you mean?"

"Principal Enrique told me. When I first joined, I sought out Glenn but apparently, he just disappeared."

The eerie part was thunder booming after he had said that. "No one just disappears, Roman."

"That's true but he did and no one has seen him since."

"Have you asked Mark?"

"No. Not yet. How do you ask something like that?"

"You're too polite. I'll do it."

"Okay…" What was Dean up to? "Surely you're not going to walk up to him and asked him point blank-"

"Well, yeah."

"Dean! The man may be in pain for all we know." Despite what his boyfriend had said, it was nice to see him being _him_ again.

"But we don't know. That's the point." Dean yawned. "Don't you have school tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Roman gave him a brief peck. "I should get some sleep but I can't."

"So I'll ride you to sleep."

"That's not the best boost to a person's confidence though, don't you think? Falling asleep during sex…"

"Oh well then. I'll just stroke myself until I-"

"Shut up, Dean."

Their lips crashed together then before slowly giving into desire.

* * *

Monday mornings were the worst.

The teachers all looked like they needed a major caffeine boost and the students looked like they wanted to be anywhere else but at school. But Roman loved his job - loved that he was able to make a difference - so his damper usually lasted a short while.

As he replied to some emails while waiting for his coffee to cool down, he received a Whatsapp message from Dean informing him that he was going to the mart and that there was nothing he could do about it.

Roman rolled his eyes. Of course Dean wouldn't listen to him to stay in.

"Hey, Roman."

Roman looked up to find his principal, Enrique, smiling brightly, a Starbucks mug in hand. "Hey, Si-"

"Roman, it's Enrique," his boss corrected. "That's what everyone calls me."

"Right." Still felt odd to him.

"So I read your proposal on revisions you wish to make to the reading list for the sixth and seventh grade."

"Yes. I thought it'd be beneficial to-"

"Say no more. I'll talk to the board and let you know by next week."

"Thank you." His phone buzzed again. "Sorry. Probably my boyfriend."

Enrique laughed. "No problem. It's still not school hours yet."

 _I saw your mum and she dragged me back to her place._

Roman smiled. He'd have to thank his mother for that. He quickly typed back: _**My family always looks out for one of their own.**_

No reply.

Odd. Maybe the word threw him off? But Dean knew that he was a part of the family. Mum and dad had told him so countless of times over the years.

"Everything okay?" Enrique asked.

"Yeah. Everything's fine."

* * *

"Everything's not fine!" Dean snapped. "You are hiding something, Sika."

Roman's father shook his head. "What makes you think I'm hiding, Dean? If there's anyone's that hiding, it's that brotherhood that protects you. Don't go throwing this at us."

"You blatantly ignored what I said about a Master being involved. I know what I heard."

"The book doesn't lie, Dean," Sika explained as if talking to a child. "And you were bleeding to death. How would you even know?"

"I know because she sounded perfectly clear." Dean paused. How did Sika know he had been bleeding to death? Did Roman tell him? "You're always doubting me. Every single fucking time!"

"I'd watch my language if I were you." Sika turned to Patricia. "This is the man Roman is so crazy about?"

"Sika!" Uncle Afa intervened. "Calm down. Dean, you too. Now you said you heard that there was a Master being mentioned?"

Dean huffed. "Yeah."

"Okay. I'm going to have to read the book again but as far as I can recall there was no mention."

Of course.

"This is crazy. I'm Roman's knight, his soulmate. I care about him more than anyone! I-"

"Wrong," Sika cut him off. "We care about him like you or even more."

"You dare to insinuate… Fuck!"

* * *

"What were you thinking using explicit words near him?" Roman asked Dean for the third time - after he returned to his parents' home after work - in the kitchen. "He was practically chewing my ear off about it."

Outside the house, a storm was raging with heavy rain pelting down.

"I've been repeating myself," Dean replied angrily, "I've been repeating myself for an hour and I'm getting a little sick of this whole family ganging up on me and I'm getting a little sick of explaining myself so if all that's not enough for all of you, if you don't trust me, then whatever, whatever. I'm outta here."

"What are you doing?" Roman asked when his boyfriend headed to the back door.

"I'm going back."

"Are you crazy? I'm not letting you head back home in the middle of this weather! Visibility will be-"

"Don't worry. I know how to survive." Dean slammed the door shut behind.

Roman grunted before he returned to the living room. His boyfriend would be back and if he wasn't back, he'd be given a few extra words about his behavior. As for his father… "Dad, you really need to lay off Dean."

His father had been sitting down flipping a magazine. "His theory makes no sense. A Master, Roman? There's not a mention of that in the book."

"Not everything has to be written in the book. For all we know, this is something different. I bet the book never mentioned about Phil being the Higher Power. Maybe you ought to listen instead of dismissing theories."

"Why do I need to listen to something that makes no sense? Roman, you've always seen him with starry eyes. Maybe you need to see him for the person he really is."

"He's my soulmate. What else do you want me to see?"

"A manipulative, obsessive man with attitude problems. If he wasn't your soulmate, I'd ask you to get rid of him!"

Uncle Afa tossed his father a dirty look. "Sika, I know Roman is your son but have some respect. If that man hadn't thrown himself in front of Roman, who knows what would have happened to this town or us by now."

"So we're always going to bring up his sacrifice? That's the hold he has on us?"

"Obviously not, Dad. But he is my boyfriend and I need you to understand that he means more to me than anything. He's done so much for me too. Not everything is about what I've done for him." Roman shoved his hand in his pocket before he felt his car key. "Damn it!" he cursed. He had forgotten to give Dean the car keys!

* * *

Dean walked in the rain - trust him to forget to grab the keys from Roman - tugging his hoodie over his head. It was raining cats and dogs and he knew he would have a pounding headache or fever as a result of this.

Thunder crashed above him as he increased his pace to reach home.

He felt his heartstrings pull seconds later; Roman was looking for him. Before he could turn around, there was a bright light shining at him. Dean saw a Bruick truck coming to a stop near him. His jaw dropped when he saw who was inside it.

"Mr Jacobs?" Speak of the devil and he shall appear…

"Get in, Dean," his former World History teacher announced. "It's raining and you're soaked to the bone."

Without hesitation, Dean slid in. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Mr Jacobs obviously aged. He was bald now and wore glasses with steel wired frames. "I had no idea that you're… Roman told me that you disappeared."

"I have disappeared. I'm living in a small cabin in the woods, closest to the border of Sandalwood."

"But why?"

"Later, Dean."

Mr Jacobs' cabin was small and furnished sparingly, Dean discovered. There were two army bunks and a room where he guessed was his bedroom. There was also a small living room with a kitchenette and a bathroom at the far end.

"Nice place," Dean complimented. "Looks cosy."

Mr Jacobs smiled. "It's small but it will do. Let me make you a mug of tea."

"Thank you." Dean then sneezed. "Fuck."

"You wanna take a warm shower? Tea will be ready by then. Oh wait a minute. You can use my clothes till yours dry."

"Thank you again."

After a welcoming shower and a fresh change of clothes consisting of a huge t-shirt and elastic bermudas, Dean sat down on the couch, taking out his cellphone. "Gotta call Roman. He's worried."

"Don't tell him where you are though."

"Why?" Dean puzzled. "Roman and I tell each other everything."

Mr Jacobs brought two mugs to the coffee table. "You mentioned about me being missing."

"Yeah. Apparently for five years."

"I had everything planned out, Dean. I was going to retire later this year and move to that house near the golf course that I had been eyeing. Until I stumbled upon something I shouldn't have."

"What do you mean?"

"Phil was a snake, I'll give him that. But Phil was given instructions by someone else. Someone who knows how things work. A Master of sorts."

"So it is true! There is a Master."

Mr Jacobs nodded. "There is."

"But who is it?"

Mr Jacobs shook his head. "I'm telling you to be careful not to tell Roman a thing."

Was Mr Jacobs implying that Roman was the…? "Roman cannot be a Master. He speared-"

"Not Roman. He's your soulmate but someone close to him by blood."

"But the Anoa'i family were involved in the feud. They were there that night getting their butts whooped."

"Dean, not everything is what it seems. A person can shake your hand but stab you in the back. It's happened throughout history."

Well he couldn't argue with that. But who was it though? "Sika?"

Mr Jacobs didn't correct him, he noted.

"Wait a minute. Mr Jacobs," Dean laughed nervously. "This is too much-"

"Sika is not a Master but he is a part of the whole thing."

"But how do you know-"

"Because I saw Sika, Dean… I was in school on the day of the battle. He visited school because Phil was in there inviting people to his party. I know because I came back for my library book and thought it was odd how he was there especially since it was a Saturday and he had no business at all."

"This is messed up! He welcomed me to the family. He paid for our first apartment and-"

"Invited you to move back. I know. You know why? Look at the moon, Dean. It's purple. Shit's getting nearer and you need to be alert."

"So who's the Master if not Sika?"

"I can't tell you too much, Dean. If I do, they'll come after me. They already know that I'm aware of their ongoings because I outright asked the Master to his face. He threatened my life. So I retired early and just disappeared from public eye. I buy my groceries from Sandalwood under an alias called Kane. Just be alert."

"Do you think the rest of the Anoa'i family-"

"I can't say for certain. Only time will tell."

"But if the rest of the family is like that, then Roman-"

As if on cue, his cell phone rang. Roman's happy face was on it with the options to answer or decline call available. Dean left it as it was. Who knew if his boyfriend could track him...

"I think you better go, Dean," Mr Jacobs suggested.

"Yeah," Dean agreed. "I'll just go change."

"Sure."

As Dean put on his clothes, he realised how Bray couldn't be more right; it was as deep as it came.

 _ **A/N Thank you for giving this story a chance and your kind reviews.**_


	17. Chapter 17

Seventeen

"I was worried sick about you, Dean. Would it kill you to pick up your phone?"

"Hi honey," Dean replied, giving Roman a quick kiss, shutting the door behind. "I'm home."

"Where were you?"

"Walking back home," he lied. "If I had taken the keys from you, I would have been faster. But I didn't so…"

Roman's face fell. "Why don't you take a hot shower? I'll make you something warm to drink."

Oh well. Another mug was okay with him.

Dean mumbled an agreement before heading for the bathroom in the master bedroom. Undressing himself, he stepped in, shivering slightly because of the cold air.

Roman joined a few minutes later, his caramel skin toned bare body pressed intimately against his and lips peppering kisses on the back of the MMA fighter's neck. Dean stiffened but almost immediately tried to hide it.

Unfortunately Roman had noticed. "Baby boy, what's wrong?"

"Uh… ummm I'm just tired, you know," came his feeble lie.

"Oh. Well I'll just make your drink and we can just cuddle together underneath the covers then."

Roman was a very affectionate person.

Sounded wonderful too except knowing Roman's family was somehow involved unsettled him even when his boyfriend wrapped an arm around his waist in bed, a warm tea by Dean's bedside table.

"Dean?" Roman asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you not want me to touch you?"

Fuck. Roman was staring at him, waiting for an answer. "Well-"

"Are you mad at me about just now?"

"...no."

"I gave my dad an earful. So did Uncle Afa."

"You didn't have to."

"Of course I did. He was in the wrong."

Oh boy, was he ever. "Stop worrying your pretty head about stuff. Let's go to sleep."

"But you're uncomfortable when I touch you. I can feel it."

After two decades together, Dean shouldn't have been surprised that Roman noticed the slightest difference.

"Yeah, okay." Roman rolled away from him, back facing him. "Good night."

Dean felt horrible then. He wished he could tell Roman but who knew how he'd react. It was about his father after all.

 _But it's Roman_ , he argued with himself mentally.

Any other person he could chuck aside. But Roman… Dean pushed his boyfriend on his back before sealing his lips over his.

Roman's arms went around him, a hand on the back of Dean's head as their kissing deepened.

 _He's one of them…_

Dean immediately pulled away.

Roman stared at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Dean sighed before laying down next to him.

Roman snuggled up to him. "I'm here for you, Dean."

"I know." Dean kissed his lips lightly.

"And we've always talked. Why stop now?"

Dean didn't know how to answer him on that.

* * *

"I'm really worried about him," Roman shared his concerns over the phone with Mr Regal while arranging his folder with one hand. "He's hesitant about being close physically. Doesn't seem like him."

"Right," Mr Regal said. "Leave it to me. You just act normal. I'll try to sort out this mess."

Roman thanked him before hanging up. Just before he could grab his lesson materials for the day, his phone buzzed. It was from Dean asking if he could drop by for lunch. His boyfriend had been sleeping before he had left for work; Roman didn't had the heart to wake him so he had merely planted a kiss on Dean's cheek.

 _Sure. See you later at eleven._

His class were a mixed breed of James Deans, Bill Gates and Regina Georges. It was an interesting mix when he thought about it. "Good morning," he announced, walking in. One of the girls who sat in the front row, Natalie, dropped a pencil and bent down to pick it up, her butt sticking out towards him.

It was such a cliche move and Roman would have burst out laughing but that would be unprofessional.

"Today's lesson is about-"

"Can we please read a love story?" Max Parker demanded.

"That's what we are learning. Romeo and Juliet."

"How romantic," Darla Walker swooned.

"Do you have someone special, Mr Reigns?" Samantha Fox asked. "And are you in love?"

Roman contemplated before nodding. He wasn't ashamed of what he had with Dean. Lakeview was liberal despite the mess it was. "Yeah I do and yes, Samantha, I love him."

Her face fell immediately.

"Where did you meet him?" Max wanted to know.

"I've known Dean for a long time." Oops. Slip of name.

"His name is Dean?"

"Yeah."

Gareth Bates' hand shot up. "What does Dean do?"

"He's a MMA fighter."

"Wait!" Frank Davidson leaned forward. "You're not talking about Dean Ambrose. Current light heavyweight champion?"

"Yes, that's the same one." Roman felt pride whenever he spoke about Dean.

"He fights great! And his promos are uncomparable."

"Yeah, he does" Roman agreed. "Right. That's enough talk about my love life."

"But you didn't answer how you met him?" Max reminded him.

Nosy kid. "I've known Dean since the day I moved here from Florida twenty years ago."

There were some whistles. "How can you last with someone so long?" Gareth was curious. "Don't you get bored with one another?"

"You'll know why when you grow older. Okay. Back to the lesson…"

* * *

Dean paid the taxi driver the fare before alighting in front of the school.

This was nostalgic. He had never been anywhere near this school since graduation. And now that Roman was teaching in it...

He waited for his boyfriend outside and right on time, Roman came out from the school with a half smile. Dean couldn't fault him. Not after how he was last night...

"How's your day?"

"Okay," Roman replied as they walked to the nearby park. "I'm teaching the kids Romeo and Juliet."

"Romantic." Not. Dean never liked the story. It had the dumbest plot.

Roman looked amused. "Uh huh."

"I bought Subway."

"Meatball?"

"Yeah."

They chose a bench facing a small fountain. Dean gave Roman his meal first. His boyfriend seemed to be on the edge. "I thought you wouldn't be free in the afternoon."

"Because of last night."

"You made it seem like you didn't want me to touch you."

"I will always want you, Roman. Even when we're gray and old."

"I know that. But why did you shut me out, Dean?"

"It's complicated."

"Try me."

Dean took a deep breath. Here's throwing his faith in love on everything… "I ran into Mr Jacobs."

"Are you serious?" Roman asked. "Where?"

"On those beaten tracks near the woods. I figured it'd be easier to take a short cut. It was raining heavily and he stopped to give me a ride back. He knows who the Master is but he can't say. He also told me that there's someone involved in this whole mess. Someone you know."

"I know?"

"Yeah a family member of yours."

"Mine? My family is in this mess too, Dean."

"I knew you wouldn't believe me." Dean turned his face away. "Look, forget I said anything and let's just eat."

Roman stared at him. "It's just a hard pill to swallow…"

"I know." Dean was trying to eat as fast as he could so he could go home and just forget about this afternoon.

"Slow down. You'll choke if you don't chew properly-"

"So what?"

"Dean… please."

Dean threw down his half eaten sandwich. "Roman, I don't think you know what we're dealing with. This thing runs as deep as our families. We're not safe from anyone."

"What do you mean from anyone?" Roman put down his sandwich too. "Who are you referring to?"

"Your dad."

Roman stared at him.

"Mr Jacobs saw your dad in school talking to Phil the morning of the battle. He had no reason to be there."

"And you believe Mr Jacobs just because he said that?"

"What would Mr Jacobs gain by lying, Roman?"

"I don't know, Dean. Maybe he has a hidden agenda? Maybe he has a grudge against my dad? Who knows?"

"Are you serious? Roman, you've seen how your dad treats me. You can't tell me that it's normal."

"No, it's not but-"

"But nothing, Roman."

"Dean this whole thing is just… I don't know what to believe in at this point. My gut is going with Mr Regal. I think he's an ally."

"I agree about that."

"I'm not sure about my dad. He may be a lot of things, Dean but-"

"You don't have to trust Mr Jacobs, Roman. Surely you trust me."

"Of course I do."

"Then please be careful around your dad."

"Do you know how hard it is for me to hear that? Do you know what you're asking from me?"

"I'm aware. That's why I didn't want to tell you anything." Dean took a deep breath. "Let's just finish our lunch."

Of course Roman wouldn't believe him. Even Dean knew how ridiculous it sounded. They made small talk(!) while finishing their meal before Roman had to head back to school.

Dean bid him a good day before turning away, head downcast.

He heard Roman call out to him. "Forgot something?"

"Yeah." Roman latched his lips on his then. Dean kissed him back for all his worth. "This."

"Wow," Dean breathed. Roman was always the better kisser between the two of them.

"Yeah… wow." Roman smacked his butt. "See you at home."

Dean felt lightheaded just the way he had felt when he first fell in love with Roman at twelve.

* * *

Was he surprised that Glenn had let the cat out of the bag? Of course he wasn't. He knew sooner or later that doofus would spill it.

Glenn would learn now that one didn't mess with family.

He sharpened his blade.

 _Oh Glenn. We could have been a great team_.

* * *

Roman didn't know what to make of what Dean had revealed and was taken aback by the idea that his father would be involved in something so heinous.

As he cleared his table for the day, he made a mental note to buy something special for Dean on the way back.

They needed some-

 _Rrrrinnnngggg_

Uncle Afa.

"Hey Unc-"

"Roman, can you come down? We're having a meeting. Your father is paranoid."

"Paranoid?"

"Yeah. It's a long story."

"Sure. I'll be there in thirty minutes."

* * *

"You're going where?"

"Visiting my family," Roman repeated again with measured patience.

Dean was starting to grow frustrated with the whole damn family. To make matters worse, he had been in the midst of cooking pasta as a surprise for his warrior boyfriend when he heard this news. "But why? Roman, you've got to stay away from-"

"I'll be fine."

"No you won't be. I'm coming over too."

Roman didn't seemed to like it. "This is my family, Dean. Nor harm will come to me."

Sweet, trusting Roman.

"But if you insist on coming-"

"I do."

Roman was already at his parents' home when Dean arrived. Uncle Afa and Rodney nodded at him but Sika shot him dirty looks.

Of course he would.

"There have been rumors lately flying about me," Sika informed tersely. "I want to put an end to those rumors."

Dean crossed his arms. "We're not interested."

"Dean," Roman mumbled.

"Basically," Sika continued, "There are people who seem to have this idea that I'm part of the bad guys. I am here to denounce that. I am part of the Anoa'i family and would never jeopardise that nor put my son in danger."

Dean was tempted to roll his eyes. How convenient.

"Roman, I'm not sure if you've heard those rumors but they aren't true. You're my son and I love you."

That was it. "Are you serious right now? How ironic you've just heard these rumors _now_."

"Dean!" Roman and Uncle Rodney said in unison.

"It's the truth!"

"That's okay, son," Sika assured. "Dean is obviously imaginative and susceptible to his own emotions. Give him time to cool down-"

Dean paced back and forth the way he always did when he was angry, eyes glaring at Sika. Roman merely looked at his old man.

"But we're family, Roman. I'm your father… your flesh and blood. I would die for you."

Oh so he wanted to roll like that?

"I've loved you in lifetimes before, Roman," Dean pleaded before thinking quietly, _I'm pretty sure I died for you twice..._

When his boyfriend didn't turn around to acknowledge him, Dean's heart broke. He could hear over the shattering of it memories of Eric laughing, "So much for true love" and Killian mocking, "Soulmates! Ha!" when he was held captive.

While the family bickered, Dean nodded quietly to himself and left.

 _ **A/N ...so yeah...**_


	18. Chapter 18

Eighteen

"I need a stronger one."

Rick Flair nodded and took out two bottles of vodka, handing one to Dean who pushed his two beer bottles away. "Woooo!" the owner cheered.

Dean knew Roman was searching for him. He could feel it. That and the vibration in his pocket.

There were five messages from him in his inbox when he finally checked halfway through drinking that vodka:

 _Where are you?_

 _Dean, this is not the time to just disappear._

 _I'm on my way home. You better be there when I get back._

 _I'm already home. Where are you? I'm worried._

 _Just please call me. I love you and I'm really worried._

Oh he loved him?

Dean threw some money on the counter and took a taxi back.

Roman was awake and typing on his mobile when he returned, slamming the door. The Samoan man immediately stood up. "I was worried-"

"Sick," Dean finished his sentence. "I know."

"And you didn't call me back?"

'"After what you did back with your family? Do you really think I'd call?" Dean shrugged off his leather jacket. "Besides you picked the wrong time. I was in the middle of fucking a guy raw."

Roman stared at him. "You're lying."

"Nope. Bent him over and took him with no prep. Felt good."

"Is lying to me worth it?"

"Beats having you reject me." Dean sighed. "I'm going to grab my stuff and head to New York."

"We're supposed to talk-"

"Talk? Did you talk to me back there? You ignored me when I pleaded with you. You made it very obvious whose side you're on. It's fucking hilarious how your father spews all that garbage and you eat it all up. He sacrificed himself for you? I doubt it. He'll be sacrificing you though. That I can tell you."

Roman sat down on the couch. "You left. How would you know what I said?" His boyfriend paused. "I got disowned by my dad for choosing you."

Dean kicked himself mentally then. Oh boy… "Why?"

"Because I chose you."

"Not that. I mean why did you choose me?"

"You know why."

There was a moment of silence before both at the same time fell into one another's arms. "Sorry doesn't cut it. Neither does a blowjob."

"No, it won't. But I love you so much so I'm letting it slide."

"You shouldn't. I deserve your anger."

"Maybe." Roman whispered into his ear. "Maybe you need to be punished."

"Roman, stop it. I deserve your anger. Just give it to me."

"Okay." Roman hoisted him over his right shoulder. "Let's go!"

"Roman!"

"You're asking me to show you my anger…"

His boyfriend threw him on their bed and started to remove both their clothes quickly. "This wasn't what I had in mind-"

His words were swallowed by Roman's passionate kiss. Dean felt his legs roughly nudged apart as Roman settled in between his thighs.

Bites and pawing were felt on his body while wild open mouthed kisses were rained on his face and neck before going down to his nipples.

Roman nibbled on one.

Dean was overwhelmed by what was happening to him as he tugged on his boyfriend's hair. "Roman…"

When he felt Roman avoiding taking his aching member into his mouth - hands choosing to massage and bite his inner thighs - Dean begged him then. "Roman!"

"What?" his boyfriend's voice sounded far away.

"Touch me… please!"

"I don't think so."

"Roman!"

"Nope."

"Please! Fuck!"

"You've got a filthy mouth. Bet you want that around my cock."

Dean sighed in pleasure when Roman ran a finger lightly over his aroused length. "Yeah."

"Too bad I'm not going to let you."

"But-"

Suddenly his hair was yanked. "You're mine, Dean. Don't you dare forget that."

"Yours," he agreed huskily.

Roman gave him a hard kiss before thrusting into him.

"Oh fuck!"

"That's what we're doing, baby boy." Roman rocked hard into him over and over, whispering dirty words into his ear. "You're taking me so good, Dean. So good."

"Fuck, Roman. I'm yours."

"And I'm yours, Dean."

Dean pulled him down for a long kiss as Roman continued to drill into him. He broke the kiss, saying he was close before he spilled thick ropes of his essence in between them.

Roman gave in then to the throes of his passion, letting go inside Dean.

In the aftermath of their sex, they laid entangled arms and legs, gazing into one another's eyes.

"You're something else," Dean whispered in awe.

Roman pressed a kiss on his forehead. "Hmmm… you too."

* * *

"You failed Sika. You failed to rally Roman to your side."

Sika was sweating profusely as he stared at the dark imposing figure in front of him. "I'm sorry, Master. I'll try harder."

"Enough tries. You were going about this all wrong. I have another plan. Engage dark magic; it'll be enough."

"O-okay, Master."

"You alone won't be able to do this. I'm going to use someone... my protégé."

Sika's eyes widened.

* * *

It had taken a while to realise Dean had left the house on Tuesday night, Roman recalled silently. His father then continued insulting the auburn haired man once the family realised he had disappeared.

Roman had put his foot down and demanded his father let it go. Obviously his father wouldn't listen to him and continued his verbal assault.

"If you keep insulting him, you leave me no choice," Roman had said.

"No, Roman," Sika countered. " _You_ leave me no choice. You either choose between us or that instigator."

How could his father lay down such an ultimatum? To choose his soulmate or them?

Dean.

Dean was his heart and soul. How was he supposed to live without him?

Roman chose his boyfriend then. His father was unhappy with him and forsaken him.

Silly Dean. Did he honestly think that Roman would be naive enough to believe that he'd slept with someone else?

 _Roman, I am free to talk. Call me._

Roman sighed. Of course. He shook his head and deleted the message. There was no way he was forgiving his father after this.

Mr Regal gave both of them an earful too earlier this morning for not informing him of his whereabouts. So the two lovers discussed; Dean would go there first while Roman would join him later to discuss on their next step.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Enrique asked, stopping by on the way to his office.

"No. Just finished replying some emails," Roman answered. "Mid week so."

"Great. I've scheduled a meeting with the school board to talk about the proposal. It should be a positive one. They're all about making changes in this school. Much like this town too."

* * *

Dean had forgotten his credit card according to Rick Flair so he had to do a pit stop at Nature Boy Bar to pick it up. To his surprise, there were some patrons so early in the morning.

"Aaahhh Dean," Rick greeted him. "You left this behind."

The auburn haired man accepted the Visa card from his favorite bartender. "Thanks."

"No problem. Can I offer you a beer?"

Dean glanced at the clock. Still pretty early to turn up to Mr Regal's. "Sure."

"Woooo!"

Dean sipped beer while watching a live fight of a local MMA promotion in Sandalwood broadcasted. They were both good fighters-

"Do you always watch MMA?"

The blue eyed man found the same man he had seen during his previous when he was with Bray. "Hey."

"Hey yourself," the guy greeted. "You know I was hoping to run into you again."

"Oh you were?"

"Yeah. Fan, remember?"

"Still humbling to meet a fan."

The guy's eyes were hypnotic and he had nice ink. Not as nice as Roman's but Dean thought they looked neat. "Clocks," the man explained. "These are birthdates of my family members."

"That's something new."

"You got any ink?"

"Nah. That's more up Roman's alley than mine." He paused. "Roman's my boyfriend."

"That's cool." The man extended his hand. "I'm Baron."

"Nice to meet you, Baron." For some reason, Dean found it hard to look away from him.

"Likewise, Dean."

They chatted in between watching the match on television. Before the next fight, he had to take a leak. Dean felt a strange sensation overcame him when he was in the gents. His head felt fuzzy and the headache he was having...

Baron walked in then. "Hey, man? You okay?" he smirked.

Fuck.

This guy was hot.

Dean grabbed him by the back of his head and crashed his lips to his. Baron was smiling as Dean started to plant kisses on his face…

* * *

Roman felt a strange feeling overcame him then.

He had a sinking feeling it was about Dean. But what happened?

Excusing himself and assigning his class to read two more pages from the Romeo and Juliet play, he went to the bathroom to call his boyfriend.

No answer.

"Come on, Dean," Roman said softly as he tried again. "Pick up, baby boy."

No answer again.

The feeling didn't go away; Roman knew something was wrong though. He dialed Mr Regal next. When his ex English teacher told him that Dean hadn't come over yet, Roman was even more worried.

That sinking feeling didn't help either.

"Where are you, Dean?"

* * *

Dean's vision slowly focused when he opened his eyes and he found himself in bed without any clothing on beneath the sheets.

Oh no.

Fuck.

What had he done? And with whom? Roman was going to be hurt, disappointed… this was all his fucking fault. But he hadn't been drunk. He was sure of that. Or was he-

The last person he had seen was Baron but did they-

Dean wasn't attracted to him in that way. Then again, he had no way of knowing if he had slept with the guy or some random dude.

Quickly putting on his discarded clothes, he took in his surroundings. It appeared to be Flair's room.

How was he going to explain this one to Roman? But he had to tell him. Like it or not, he had to tell him the truth. Taking out his phone, he saw three missed calls from his boyfriend.

Boyfriend?

Dean didn't know what would happen after this.

He sent a text message to Roman informing him that he'd meet him near the park by the school.

Roman was quick to reply: _are you okay?_

 _No_.

* * *

When Roman caught up with Dean in the park after school, his boyfriend looked nervous, like he was about to burst into tears too.

"Dean?" Dropping his work bag on the bench, he pulled Dean into his arms. "What's wrong?"

"We… Roman, you're going to hate me," Dean choked.

"I could never hate you, Dean."

"But you will." Dean was tugging on the right sleeve of his leather jacket.

"Okay, Dean. Why would I hate you?"

"Because I cheated on you."

Roman raised an eyebrow. Was he hearing it correct? Right. Hadn't Dean said something like that last night? "That's not possible." He shook his head. "Nice one, Dean. You tried-"

"I'm not joking, Roman." Dean's eyes were tearing. "I did cheat on you."

Roman stared at his longtime love. He could not be faking those tear that were threatening to spill. "Dean-"

"I don't know how it happened but I was having beer with this fan and then I had to take a leak and everything became fuzzy-"

"How much have you had to drink?"

"Three bottles."

Three bottles weren't enough to get him drunk. Roman knew that. "And?"

"And then I woke up in Flair's room with no clothes on."

"And… and the guy?"

"He wasn't there. I think he dashed after we… we…"

Roman sat down on the bench. Okay, he had to stay calm first. Yelling was not going to solve the problem at all. _Think, Roman. Think._

"I'm leaving, Roman." He looked up at Dean who was trying to fight tears. "I'm leaving for New York," his boyfriend continued. "I can't be with you after that-"

"Dean-"

"Soulmates don't do things like that. They're supposed to be- Find yourself someone else."

Roman had never seen Dean as distraught as he was now before. "No, Dean." He stood up and held his arm when he was about to walk off. "I'm going to stand by you. One mistake doesn't erase all the other things you've done." If it was a mistake… something seemed off about the whole thing.

"Ro-"

"Let's go to Mr Regal's, okay?" Roman kissed him. "We'll talk later." When Dean looked like he was about to argue, the Samoan warrior shook his head. "Come on. Let's go."

* * *

Dean watched Roman interact with Bray and his cousins laughing in Mr Regal's living room, as if nothing had happened; as if he hadn't learn that he was cheated on earlier. His boyfriend tightened his hold on his waist as the topic shifted from football to relationships. Which of their old classmates were married, still dating or had broken up…

He felt the lowest he had ever felt in his entire life. Dean may have been a flirt at times but he prided himself on his faithfulness and loyalty.

So much for those two.

Pushing Roman's hand away, he went outside to get some fresh air at the porch.

How could he not remember who or how he had ended up in Flair's room? Dean hadn't stopped to ask the old man so upset he had been at his actions that he strode out fast of the place.

So disgusted.

Why was Roman being so damn nice to him? He deserved Roman's tirade. He deserved Roman's clapbacks.

He deserved Roman's hatred.

* * *

"Something wrong with Dean, Uce?" Jimmy asked.

Roman frowned. He needed to check with Rick Flair first before concluding anything. It was what his gut was telling him. "Can you guys keep an eye on him for a while? I need to go somewhere."

Bray nodded. "We will."

The Samoan man muttered a quick thanks before taking the back door to get to the car he shared with Dean.

When he reached Nature Boy Bar, he found Rick Flair sipping a beer. It was a miracle the guy wasn't drunk at the rate he drank. There were only a handful people so he could afford to divert Rick's attention away for a while. "Roman!"

"Hey, Rick," he greeted. "Can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure!"

Alone in Rick's office, Roman got straight to the point. "Did you see who the guy with Dean was?"

"Aaah… yes I did," Rick confirmed. "He was trying to get frisky with Dean and dragged him into my "bedroom". I usually leave it open for anyone who wants to crash. I spotted him; he had just finished removing Dean's briefs. I shooed him away."

"So nothing happened?"

"Nope. Not to my knowledge. I have a camera footage in the gents if you want."

Roman's eyes widened. "Isn't that against the law?"

"Sometimes I have cases of molestation and such so I keep a hidden one in case."

He was about to ask how did Rick not get arrested over it but decided against it, choosing to request to see the video instead. It didn't take Rick long to find the clip and he gave Roman some privacy to view it.

Dean appeared to be disoriented, rubbing his temples and seemed a bit unbalanced before he uncharacteristically pulled the mysterious man to him. It hurt Roman to see the image but he knew deep down that this wasn't _his_ Dean.

His Dean may flirt but he never crossed lines.

For some reason, Roman was reminded how on his twenty ninth birthday, Dean had gotten drunk and had to be brought to the nearest hotel. In the privacy of the room, the Samoan man had tried to remove his clothes but Dean had smacked his hand away. "Go away!" his boyfriend had snapped, eyes closed. "I already have a boyfriend."

Roman tried twice and Dean had repeated the same thing with the last one being, "Dude, I'm not kidding. I'm practically married to the guy."

That had made Roman smile.

Still did whenever it crossed his mind.

"Everything okay here?" Rick asked, returning.

"Yeah. Thanks, Rick for helping."

"Well, Roman. I took an oath to protect Dean. He also didn't seem like his usual self. His eyes were empty and hollow. How could I allow him to get-"

That caught Roman's attention. "What did you say?"

"I took an oath to protect Dean. He- "

"You're part of the brotherhood? How big is your group? Are there any more?"

"Who do you know of?"

Roman repeated the names of those he knew. "Any more?"

"Yep. You've got it down to a T. But I should add that I'm on Regal's team."

So he was safe. For some reason, no one mentioned Mark's name. Or Edge or Christian. Or Bradshaw or Ron Simmons. "You don't trust Mark."

Rick merely smiled.

Dean was in the guest room, lying down on the queen sized bed with an arm covering over his eyes when Roman returned back. "Hey."

His boyfriend slowly removed his arm and sat up. "Hey."

"Sorry I left without telling you." Roman sat down beside him. "I knew it would be a fast one so-"

"It's cool. You needed time to think. I understand."

"No. I needed time to investigate. You didn't do anything, Dean. Nothing happened."

"What do you mean?"

Roman then related to him what he had seen and about how Rick had intervened and helped.

"Kissing counts as cheating-" Dean started.

"When you were clearly under some sort of magic, Dean?" Roman commented. "It's not the first time this has happened."

Dean kept quiet and stared at the ground.

This wouldn't do. "Look at me." Roman tilted his face towards his. "I love you, Dean Jonathan Ambrose. I know you very well too. That wasn't you in that video. I promise."

A beat and his reply back was, "I'm so sorry, Roman."

Roman was irked. "Don't fucking apologise to me, Dean. If you want to do something, you can start by letting this go because I don't want us to talk about this for the rest of our lives."

"Rest of our lives?"

"Yeah."

Roman had just reached for his hand when Bray knocked on the ajar door. "Sorry you two but there's something you ought to know."

"What?" Roman asked.

"They found Mr Jacobs' body floating in the lake. It's all over the news now!"

 _ **A/N Mr Jacobs has been taken out. Who's next? Thank you all for your kind reviews. Also the bit where Roman mentioned it wasn't the first time Dean was under some sort of magic happened in Vermillion Pt 1 :-)**_


	19. Chapter 19

Nineteen

"He cheated on you, Uce?"

"I'm about to whoop his ass-"

Roman tossed both Jimmy and Jey dirty looks as he sipped his beer with them in the kitchen of Mr Regal's house. They were reminiscing on Mr Jacobs before Roman had told them about what had happened to Dean. "You both sound like my father."

"Sorry, Uce but your boy is asking for it," Jimmy retorted.

"For the last time, there was a dark magic that affected him. This isn't the first time either."

"Did he beg you for forgiveness?"

"No. Even if he had done that, I'd give him a piece of my mind. I don't want him doing that."

"I've got a friend-"

"Jimmy!"

"I'm just sayin'... you know you can do better than him."

Roman did know what he was saying. "There's a reason why it's called soulmate. I'm not taking revenge."

"So seeing those images didn't hurt?"

They knew it did. He could tell from their looks. "You already know so why ask?"

"Because it has to be your own admission. Look, my friend is a DJ, attractive-"

"Stop it," Roman chided them lightly. "Look, I don't want you mentioning anything like this near Dean."

"Fine…"

* * *

But Dean had heard as he was about to enter the kitchen. He stood there listening a bit before he informed Mr Regal that he'd be going to the nearest 7 Eleven to buy some some snacks.

"I've got plenty," Mr Regal offered.

Dean declined. After all the 7 Eleven wasn't that far off.

Lakeview's air was cooler than New York's. Dean saw a few people were still out and about.

None of them had to deal with dark forces of sorts coming after them.

There were only a couple of teenagers in 7 Eleven. Dean grabbed a Coke bottle and a bag of chips.

"Dean Ambrose?"

He found his ex boyfriend, Corey Graves standing by the alcoholic section with a six pack.

A smile spread on the auburn haired man's face. "Core!"

"How are you, man?" Corey hugged him tight. "It's been so damn long!"

"Yeah. How about we pay these and catch up?"

"Of course!"

They sat down on a swing each at a playground close by. "Can't believe that Mr Jacobs is gone," Corey said. "I mean what happened to him?"

Dean knew what had happened but he couldn't tell anyone. He shrugged, Mr Jacobs' words replaying in his head.

Corey closed his eyes. "I'm in shock."

So was Dean. The Master must have gotten to him. But how did the Master even know that Mr Jacobs had revealed to Dean everything?

"Crazy town," Corey added which the auburn haired man silently agreed with.

Dean then learnt that Corey was a nurse at the local hospital and was dating a doctor there.

"But we're strictly professional at work," Corey assured.

"Of course," Dean replied.

"So I obviously don't have to ask about Roman and you."

"Yeah…"

"No excitement? Or happiness? I must be dreaming but you're not happy about being with Roman?"

"No! I love Roman, Core. It's just Lakeview is approaching the anniversary of the original battle."

Corey whistled. "That explains the moon."

"All the usual bullshit is happening again. I just… I'm tired of it."

Ever the observant one, Corey asked, "Something happened?"

Dean filled him on the events earlier about the case of the mysterious lover… well, almost.

"I'm sorry that happened to you. It must be rough." Corey exhaled. "But Roman loves you, Dean. If he didn't, he wouldn't have gone out to prove that you were wrong. Surely you're not thinking of leaving him…"

There was a loud voice seducing him in his head: _leave him, leave him…_

Leave him?

"Dean!" Corey repeated.

"N-No…" Dean stammered. "I won't."

"Don't let the bad voices win. You know how happy he is with you."

As he expected, Roman was up waiting for him when he returned back to Mr Regal's house. "Where were you?"

"Outside. Went to get some snacks at 7 Eleven. Ran into Corey and we chatted. I told Regal where I was going."

"But you didn't tell me."

"Oh. I went to 7 Eleven."

Roman was staring at him.

"Ready to go?" Dean asked, not affected by it.

It took a moment before his boyfriend nodded. That was a close one; he was in no mood for a lecture.

"Dean?" Roman said when they got into their car.

"Yeah?"

"I hope you're not beating yourself up about just now."

Dean said nothing.

* * *

Roman left a soundly sleeping Dean in bed before going to work. Pressing a soft kiss on his boyfriend's cheek, he grabbed his bag and headed out to start his Thursday.

As he drove to work, he couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed that Dean rejected him last night in bed when they had returned from Mr Regal's home. But he supposed he was being unfair; Dean needed time to heal.

Roman was early in class to make sure all was in order. Connecting his laptop and scribbling on the blackboard. When his students started pouring in,

"Love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs."

Roman smiled at Samantha. "Yes."

"What does it mean?" Gareth asked.

"What do you think?"

"Love is painful?"

"That's part of it." Roman sat on the edge of his desk. "The quote is from Romeo and Juliet; part of a monologue Romeo was reciting to his friend, Benvolio. It means that love can be painful, make you suffer. But it can be beautiful at the same time too."

And he would know better, he thought to himself.

"What kind of love is that?" Frank scoffed. "I don't want it."

"It's not for everyone. But love is not without its challenges."

"You mean Dean challenges you? Does he do the Dirty Deeds on you?"

Roman couldn't help thinking of how Dean did do the Dirty Deeds on him… just in a different way. "No, he doesn't," he answered aloud.

"But he can kick your ass?" Gareth quizzed.

Roman chuckled. "Nah."

"What?" Frank yelped. "No way can you kick Dean's ass!"

"Let's move on with the lesson, shall we?"

During lunch, he called Dean who seemed to be a bit down. Roman prayed his boyfriend would get out of this funk he was in soon. Dean informed him that he'd be there near the school's parking lot, waiting for him so that they could grab dinner together.

His last class over at two, Roman cleared his table and put away his folders neatly. After replying to a few e-mails, he grabbed his work bag and rushed outside to find Dean waiting near the car in his usual gear.

A huge smile spread on his face at the sight of Dean. Unfortunately, his boyfriend did not return it. "We're still early. Let's-"

"Oh my God!" Frank's voice interrupted. Roman found his student behind him with Gareth. "Dean Ambrose!"

Dean seemed a bit taken aback. "Ummm hey…"

"Mr Reigns said that you can't kick his ass!"

Wait a minute… Roman chuckled nervously at Dean who slowly smiled slyly at him. "Did he?" the MMA fighter said.

Gareth nodded his head. "Yeah and he said that you don't do the Dirty Deeds on him."

"Oh I do the Dirty Deeds on him… in bed."

"Dean!" Roman gaped.

"What?" his boyfriend was puzzled.

Frank and Gareth shrugged before Dean signed their bags for them and took selfies before giving Frank - who requested it - a hug. Gareth teased Roman on how he was applying his love life to Romeo and Juliet. Maybe, Roman acknowledged silently.

Once his students were gone, the two lovers went into the car. "Dirty Deeds on me in bed?" Roman grinned.

Dean shrugged. "Worth a shot."

"Uh huh."

"And you said I can't kick your ass." Dean paused. "Maybe thirteen years ago I couldn't-"

"Don't." Roman frowned. "Don't."

"Well-"

"It was a joke."

"Okay."

Roman sighed. What was up with the sudden hostility? "Dean-"

"I ain't scared of you, Roman."

"What the… Dean, what are you even talking about?"

"You talk that way about me behind my back all the time?"

"Are you insane? Of course not!"

"Oh so now I'm insane?"

"It's a matter of speech."

"A matter of speech? How's this for a matter of speech? You are the biggest mistake I have ever made!"

Roman looked at him in shock.

Dean was fuming at him. He didn't even seemed himself; Roman could feel the pure hatred his boyfriend had for some unknown reason. "It's over, Roman. I'm leaving you."

The Samoan man's grey eyes scanned his boyfriend's body for any unusual object but found none. "You came all the way from home to pick a fight with me?"

"And tell you I'm dumping your ass. Yeah."

"You've been marked by me. You're not going anywhere."

"Fuck you, Roman! I'll go wherever I want, whenever I want. And while I'm at it, I'll fuck whoever I want to. And you can't stop me!"

Roman was tempted to knock Dean out and drag him to his family. He reached for Dean's arm but his boyfriend jerked back. "Fuck me, huh?" Roman seethed. "Well yeah you fucked me alright but it was nothing special; below average. And while I'm at it, you were never man enough for me anyways."

Dean was now staring at _him_ in shock. "I'm going home," his boyfriend said softly.

Oh shit. Whatever he was under just now had disappeared. "Dean-"

His boyfriend opened the car door and stepped out.

"Dean, wait."

"Leave me alone."

"I didn't mean it. You were saying all that stuff-"

Dean stopped walking. "What stuff?" the auburn haired man demanded angrily as he turned to face him.

"You said you'll fuck whoever you wanted to and I got so mad-"

"So mad that you told me that I was never man enough for you?! So mad that you insulted the way I-"

"Dean, I didn't mean it. You have to believe me."

"No, you meant it; or else you wouldn't have said it." Dean shrugged and walked backward. "I'm going out to see if I can make other men satisfied to get my ego back. You know, which you destroyed."

"Dean-"

"Stay away from me, Roman. You can't tell me what to do anymore."

"But-" Roman inched closer.

"I said stay away!"

Roman watched in dismay as his boyfriend strode off. He went back into the car, leaning his forehead against the steering wheel, shutting his eyes. His eyes fell on Dean's seat where he found a small Anarchy logo pendant.

What the hell-

He discarded this thing. Where did Dean get it from?

 _ **A/N Think you can guess where the pendant came from? :-)**_


	20. Chapter 20

Twenty

Dean chose a bar called Amore near the shady part of town but he didn't care.

No one could stop him.

Something tugged at his heart; Roman was looking for him. _Nope. Not this time, Roman._

"Need some company?" A blond guy wearing a see through t-shirt and tight denim jeans was giving a lookover. "I don't like seeing a handsome man sitting alone."

Dean felt his heartstrings pulling again. The weird thing was how he could feel pain in it; as if he could feel Roman's pain.

That was crazy. Did the permanent mark do that?

"Not much of a talker, are you?" the man said. "I'm Aaron."

"Nice to meet you."

"Never seen you around here before."

Yeah definitely shouldn't have come here; should have gone home instead. This place screamed of emptiness and soulless.

Again that pain. Excusing himself, he stepped outside the bar and headed to the next restaurant to buy something for the gentle Samoan.

When he came home, Roman was in the bedroom lying down, eyes on the ceiling.

Dean tossed his jacket on the floor and sat down on the bed. "Have you eaten yet?"

"No."

"I guessed as much. I bought Italian for you. It's on the dining table."

"I'm not hungry."

"Well neither am I but I'm not going to wake up in the middle of the night with a growling tummy, driving around looking for a twenty four hour place only to end up at the laundromat eating instant noodle cups and drinking Coke from a vending machine."

"That was only once. And besides it was romantic. We were the only ones there."

Dean smiled to himself. "Yeah. It was romantic." Quietly he added, "I didn't do anything with anyone. Not even a kiss. I finished my drink and left."

"I knew you wouldn't."

Of course. They knew each other well. "I wanted to come home. That place wasn't home. It was empty." He crawled over to Roman and captured his lips. "Besides, if I suck at sex, I'm just going to have to practise on you."

"I was just angry at what you had said. I didn't mean a thing of what I said. I wasn't thinking."

"I don't recall saying anything."

"Of course you wouldn't." Roman combed his fingers through his auburn hair. "I found an anarchy symbol pendant on your seat in our car."

"How did it get there?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. I called Jey to pick it up. Hopefully we can figure out who did this."

"So you don't think I'm-"

"No-"

Dean pulled Roman towards him, kissing him passionately.

His boyfriend pulled away. "Let's start with dessert, shall we?"

A slow nod before they both continued kissing with a burning need to find pleasure in one another's arms.

* * *

By the time the last bell rang on Friday, Roman was in good spirits. He was going home to change and take Dean out for a movie and nice dinner just like he had planned to the day before.

And he would have until Jey sent him a text to stop by Mr Regal's home regarding the pendant.

Roman informed Dean he'd be late, that he'd meet him there instead. They could head to the mall after that.

Clearly his boyfriend had other plans, saying he had a surprise waiting for Roman instead of movie and dinner outside.

The Samoan man grinned; he couldn't wait.

As his car came to a stop at red light, his passenger door opened and Mark got in, slamming the door shut. "Drive!"

Roman stared at him. Mark? What was he doing here? "No."

"Roman, I don't have time to explain. Drive back home! I think my son's in trouble!"

That made Roman changed his mind. "Dean?!"

He had never driven so fast in his life.

 _Please be okay_ , he thought. _Please be okay_.

Barging into the house the moment he parked halfway, he found no one there except... his father.

Mark ran in and was jumped on by Edge, Christian and Ron before being held up.

"Let him go!" Roman growled, starting for them.

"Uh uh uh Roman," Sika warned.

Roman turned around and stared at the setup in front of him. A table covered with crisp linen and arranged with luxury tableware and sparkling silver.

Dean must have decided to go all out for the surprise. These were bought for their tenth anniversary; Roman recognised it.

"A vintage bottle of Chateau Palmer and Chateaubriand steak. Nice." Sika said. "Whether it's food or power, anything you want, son, the Master can give you."

The Master?! His father was in liaison with the Master? Roman remembered Dean's caution and felt as if a dagger had been stabbed in his heart.

"What is this?" Roman asked when he found his voice. "Dad, why are you doing this?"

"For power, son. Don't worry about Dean. He's history."

History? The only history that he knew was their past lives as Leakee and Jon. His glare must have spooked his father. "Where's Dean?"

"I don't know…"

"Tell me, Dad," he demanded in a low voice as he took threatening steps towards him. "Where's my soulmate?"

Sika laughed nervously. "Soulmate? Roman, I know you guys dated a long time but don't you think that's a little too much?"

"WHERE IS HE?!"

"Well, here's the thing, Roman. If you want your darling to be safe, you'll have to join us."

"Never."

"Then I'm afraid that you'll have to move on with someone else because where we've kept Dean, you'll never find him. Join us, son," Sika coaxed. "Trust me. The dark side is better. Dean will be safe. No one will hurt him."

Roman felt his mark burning.

"We have company? Awww you spoiled my surprise for Roman."

The sound of Dean's voice was music to his ears. "Just a traitor-"

"No way!" Dean laughed before turning to Sika. "So let me try and guess your motive: you want power?"

"Surprised, Dean?" Sika taunted.

"Nope." Roman felt Dean nudge him. "Sorry I only made dinner enough for two. Should have told us earlier you were coming. Roman and I would have dressed up nicer!"

"And maybe wash your hair," Sika sneered. "It looks like it hasn't been washed in weeks."

Dean feigned hurt. "How rude!" Then he walked up straight to Sika. "And maybe after that shower, I drag you out into the street and drill your ass into the pavement!"

Roman pushed Dean behind him and glowered at his father.

His father stared back, wanting to touch him but Roman pushed his hand. "If you ever threaten Dean or me again, I will break your old ass in half. That's not a threat. That's a promise."

Sika's eyes were widened; as if shocked that Roman would throw such words at him. The traitor's eyes still on him as he slowly left the place with his three minions behind him. "Mark, are you okay?" Roman asked as Mark stood up.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Where were you this whole time?" Dean demanded.

"I was out of the country."

"How convenient."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Please," Roman interrupted. "Don't fight. Mark, we've been wondering where you were when we needed you."

Mark shook his head. "I was out of the country."

The man was being vague but Roman decided to leave it be… for now.

* * *

Despite that sour confrontation with his father, Roman had insisted that they go on a date.

So Dean decided to spruce up wearing a suit and slicking his hair back. "I know, I know. I look great," he joked to his boyfriend who looked devastatingly handsome in his black and white suit.

Roman's hair was neatly secured in a tight man bun; he looked yummy and that smile he was giving Dean was making his heart flutter. "Yeah, you do look good. Ready?"

"Ready. Where are we going tonight?"

"It's a surprise."

Dean pouted. "I was supposed to surprise you until-"

Roman placed a finger lightly over his lip. "No talk about other stuff. Just for tonight. I just want to pretend that we're living normal lives."

"Maybe things would be easier if we weren't soulmates."

"No. It's more than that. Besides soulmates or not, it'd always be you."

Roman had booked a table for two at an upscale restaurant overlooking the river leading to Sandalwood called Rivers.

"Where are all the women?" Dean asked, earning a slight nudge from Roman. "Fine. Where are all the men?"

"Dean…" When they sat down, the waiter presented them the menus.

"Roman, this is kind of pricey, don't you think?" Dean commented as he scanned the menu. Some of the prizes almost made him drop his jaw.

"We don't do this always, baby boy. Besides we can afford to pamper ourselves a little." Roman scanned the menu. "Spanish Octopus sounds nice."

Dean shook his head. "No. I… don't want anything crawling in my belly."

"Tuna Crudo?"

"Ok."

"I'm getting the Scandinavian Halibut for my main course."

"Red Snapper for me."

Roman repeated the orders to the waiter when he returned to their table before requesting, " A bottle of Chardonnay Kistler as well."

"Very good, Sir," the waiter said before leaving to ring in the order.

"Very good Sir?" Dean repeated. "Chardonnay? Don't they serve beer?"

"Nope," Roman mimicked.

Dean noticed some men and women giving Roman admiring glances. People always did that. Wasn't something one could miss. But Roman loved him and no one could take it away from him.

 _For now…_ the dark seductive voice mocked him.

Dean raised an eyebrow. Why was he always getting these voices?

"Babe, you okay?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he lied smoothly.

Their wine was served first followed by the appetiser. Roman seemed to appreciate the tuna; Dean had to force it down his throat.

 _He thinks he can do better than you..._

"Back to work on Monday," Roman started, interrupting that mysterious voice in his head.

"It's not work if you love it," Dean replied, "if it's what you've been doing all your life."

Roman smiled at him. "What was so important that you couldn't accept the UFC offer?"

 _You_ , Dean silently answered. "I'm not interested in big money, babe. I can have a small home with nothing fancy to eat and I'd still be happy. As long as I'm fighting… that's all I need."

"And me?"

"That's a no brainer, Roman."

Roman grinned before excusing himself to go to the gents. Dean exhaled as he stared out at the river.

 _Enjoy it while it lasts._

What the…

Roman returned back with a couple men and plenty of women staring after him. Dean wondered if he was aware of the attention he was receiving.

After dinner, Dean threw his jacket in the back seat of their car, loosened his tie and rolled up his sleeves before heading to 7 Eleven to buy a bottle of beer.

Roman drove them to the lake where a few away from them, some youngsters were having a party, living their lives without a care in the world. "Look at them," Dean mused. "When we were at their age, we were worried about a Higher Power. We knew we were soulmates."

"Yeah," Roman replied. "I wouldn't change it for a thing."

"You wouldn't?" Dean was surprised.

"Yeah. Why are you surprised?"

"Well between the two of us, you never dated anyone. Unless you count Bray."

"I know."

"Don't you ever wonder what it'd be like to date other people?"

"No."

"What are you? An angel?"

Roman chuckled. "I'm not an angel. No one is. I've had a crush before that's about it. Nothing materialised."

"It was that Iosef guy, wasn't it?"

"No."

"Then who?"

"Dean, this is weird. I'm not telling."

"Is he handsome?"

"...yeah."

"Like normal handsome or model handsome?"

"Model handsome."

Dean was still wondering who the guy was. "I always imagined those would be your type."

"It was a crush. Lasted only a few weeks tops I think. Besides, that's not my type."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"So what _is_ your type?" One couldn't get better than models...

"You."

"Fuck, Roman!"

They started kissing passionately there and then. Dean couldn't quit Roman; didn't want to. "Dean…" Roman murmured near his lips before claiming it. "Oh Dean."

Dean tugged at Roman's shirt. "I wanna do it."

"What if those kids see us?"

"Let them watch if they want."

"You may be able to do that but I'm a teacher, Dean. Someone takes a photo and I can kiss my career goodbye."

 _Drats_ , Dean thought. Don't people have better things to do than to post pictures of strangers on the internet?

When Roman claimed his lips again, he forgot about his complaints. The Samoan man tongue licked his bottom lip so Dean opened his mouth to allow Roman to plunge his tongue in. It didn't take long for their kissing to become more intense. Dean cupped Roman's manhood, making his boyfriend moaned into his mouth.

When Roman did the same to him, he moaned louder. Great. They needed to go back to their car and fuck each other's brains out; there was no way they'd last this long without-

Dean's cellphone buzzed then, interrupting their make out session. "It's my mum."

"Better answer it then," Roman replied, nuzzling his cheek.

"Mum?" Dean greeted. "You picked an interesting time-"

"Dean," his mother was sobbing. "Dean…"

His heart started to pump fast. "Mum, what's wrong?"

"It's Mark… he's beaten up badly! I'm on the way to the hospital!"

 _ **A/N Someone wants Mark out of the picture... Roman having a crush before? Thank you so much for your reviews. It means a lot to me :-) I hope you're enjoying the story.**_


	21. Chapter 21

Twenty One

Mark would be okay.

But it would take months before he would make a full recovery according to the doctor.

"I'm not sure what it means now," Dean said softly to Roman as they sat in the waiting area outside the ward. "Clearly he's not the Master."

Roman stroked his back. "Back to the drawing board."

"Yeah."

"I'll get us coffee."

Dean watched Roman walk around the corner where the vending machine was. So if Mark wasn't the Master, then who? Sika? But hadn't he promised Roman that the Master would give him whatever he wanted?

Mr Regal? AJ? Bray?

Time was running out. Mr Jacobs was dead. Mark was beaten up. Sooner or later, they would come for him or worse, go straight for Roman.

These people weren't fooling around anymore.

Dean could feel his worries mounting. He'd be back to training on Monday. Should anything happen to Roman, he'd never make it in time.

They were five hours apart.

His career meant everything to him. Kurt was already envisioning monthly pay per views, talking about merchandising…

But Roman meant more. Dean could never look at himself in the mirror if a single thing happened to him… could never forgive himself.

It was also his duty to honor, protect and serve Roman.

That would mean giving up his career. There was no MMA promotion in Lakeview or Sandalwood.

New York was the closest.

Aside from Roman receiving the offer to teach there, it was also why they chose to move there: to be closer to home.

There was always underground fighting, he supposed.

"Here." Roman handed him a cardboard cup. "Roasted."

Dean accepted the coffee and put it on the empty seat next to him.

"What's on your mind?" his boyfriend asked, taking a small sip of his coffee.

"Nothing."

* * *

Roman could not sleep.

Dean was tossing and turning beside him, mumbling incoherent words. When he touched his boyfriend, he had his hand smacked.

Laughing quietly, Roman pressed a soft kiss to Dean's lips which made him roll about to hug him.

"Your body's hot," Dean murmured.

"So I've been told," Roman chuckled.

Dean's eyes were wide open now. "Who told you that?"

Roman shrugged.

"Oh I'll find out… I have my ways."

"Do you? I'm quite interested to know about your ways."

"I ain't telling."

Roman stole a brief peck. "Not even if I promise to give you a blowjob?"

"How many?"

"I don't know…"

"Three times. Breakfast, lunch and dinner."

"I'll be working…"

"I'll drop by to help you keep your end of the agreement."

Roman burst out laughing. "I'll bet you would."

Dean was quiet for a while after that, appearing to be in deep thought.

"What's wrong?" Roman held him tighter. He had been zoning in and out since he was in the hospital. "And don't tell me nothing."

"I keep having these whispers in my ear…" Dean admitted. "They keep telling me to leave you."

It was back again. Same thing happened during the first time evil came into their lives. "Dean, don't listen to it."

"It's quite persuasive."

Roman took a deep breath. "You're my knight. You're supposed to protect me. You can't do your duty if you leave me."

That snapped Dean out of his reverie. "You allow me to protect you?"

"The way I see it, doesn't matter what I tell you. You'd still do it."

Dean mumbled an agreement.

"Don't leave me, okay? We're stronger together than we are apart."

"Okay."

"I'm going to the gym tomorrow morning. When I come back, we'll head out to that new mall, okay?"

"Nah. Let's stay home and chill."

"Whatever you want."

* * *

"I'm surprised at how you've been performing, Sika."

Sika shook his head. "Master, I tried but Dean was there and-"

"Then get rid of Ambrose! That was always the plan; isolate Ambrose from your son!"

"I can't. Wherever Roman is, he'll be there. Their love is too strong to break."

He growled. These foolish men. "You are not thinking like us, Sika. Use the dark magic to your advantage."

"I'm hoping for Dean to go away willingly because I want him to feel the pain of Roman turning him away… but that will never work; he'd never leave."

"Oh he will. Roman will see to it," he laughed darkly.

* * *

Roman headed for the showers, tossing his towel over his right shoulder of the gym.

Great workout today; focused on shoulders and upper arms. The shower room was empty except for a guy who was packing his things. When he noticed Roman, he smiled at him. Good looking guy. Brunette with brown eyes who looked like he stepped out of a GQ Magazine.

"Hi," he said to Roman. "I noticed you here a few times before."

"Those must be quite rare then because I'm only here thrice a week," Roman remarked. "I've never noticed you here before."

"I work out fast and I'm out. I have limited time to spare."

"Night shift?"

"Nah. Usually I have to make the most of my days off before flying off. I'm a model."

"Guessed right for once."

"You one too?"

"Nope," Roman replied, mimicking Dean. "I'm a teacher."

"What a shame. You could give most of these guys a lesson in modelling with those looks and body."

Roman was pretty sure he was blushing. "Thank you for the compliment."

"So I'm Arthur," the man extended his hand. "You are?"

"Roman. Pleasure to meet you, Arthur." He smiled at the model who had one of the most charming smiles Roman had ever seen; he couldn't look away. Something made him dizzy but he ignored it. Probably just giddy with excitement. Then he realised they were still holding hands. "I'm sorry."

"No need to apologise. It's not everyday that a hot man interacts with me." Arthur grabbed his gym back. "Well, I've got to go. But I hope to run into you today." He reached into his bag and handed Roman a card. "This is my business card."

His business card was crisp and white with his picture: _Arthur Mills, Model, Berkley Models Inc_

"You wouldn't mind giving me your number I hope…"

"Oh yeah sure," Roman replied, accepting a pen and writing it down for him on another business card.

"I hope to hear from you, Roman. Have a great Sunday!"

"You too."

Arthur walked out of the shower room.

The Samoan man quickly went into a shower stall and turned the tap on. For some reason, Arthur's perfume was still lingering around him.

That must be one heck of a cologne…

* * *

Dean switched off the stove.

Thank goodness for the pasta turning out okay. He hoped that the sauce turned out okay. So far it seemed like it lacked salt but he'd wait a while more. Wiping his hands on the kitchen towel, he then poured himself an orange juice and waited.

So far no texts from Roman. Dean wondered if his workout had ended.

As if on cue, he heard the front door being opened. "I'm back!" Roman hollered as he slammed it shut.

"In the kitchen!" Dean shouted as he stood up and stirred the carbonara sauce.

"Pasta!" his boyfriend gleefully said. "For ol' me?"

"Well, you can't complain now that I don't do anything you-"

"Hey! I was joking when I said that." Roman gave him a quick kiss. "What time did you get up?"

"Two hours ago."

"Hmmm…"

Roman seemed excessively happy. This must be one heck of a Sunday date for him to be excited about. The doorbell rang and the Samoan man put his phone down on the kitchen table to go answer the door.

Dean tasted the sauce. Turned out to be just nice. Thank goodness for ready made sauces; they made him look like a pro. Roman's phone buzzed as Dean placed two plates on the table. His eyes widened at the pop up notification.

 **Arthur: Hey Roman. I couldn't wait to message you. I'm sorry. It's just that I can't believe that we finally spoke. I hope to hear from you soon. xoxo**

Who the hell was Arthur and why was he messaging Roman like that? _Okay, don't jump to conclusions_ , he reminded himself. _No one likes a jealous boyfriend_.

"Was some guy trying to sell us a year subscription to National Geographic magazine," Roman informed him as he walked back into the kitchen. "I declined. Who knew how long we'd be here, right?"

"Yeah," Dean agreed, putting the forks and spoons on the table. "Can you help me scoop the pasta into the black serving bowl?"

No response.

Roman was busy texting on the phone. Probably to Arthur. _Never mind_ , Dean replied silently to himself. _I'll do it on my own_.

After he placed the dishes on the table, he cleared his throat to his boyfriend who was still texting. "Roman? Lunch is ready." When Roman still hadn't looked up, Dean frowned. "Roman!"

"What?" Roman's attention was now diverted.

"Lunch is ready."

"Right." His boyfriend quickly sat down. "Looks delicious."

"It'll taste delicious too."

"Confidence, baby boy?"

"Yep. If I'm right, you owe me a blowjob."

"Deal."

Roman and him ate in silence for the first five minutes and it saddened Dean a little. "Do you like it?" he asked.

"Love it."

"So how was your workout?"

"About the same."

"Nothing interesting?"

Roman was back to texting.

Dean nodded before taking his plate and discarding his half eaten meal into the bin. His boyfriend didn't even noticed he had left the table. This was so unlike Roman. Who the hell was this Arthur guy?

"Dean?" he heard Roman call him about five minutes later as he sat on the couch. "Where are you?"

Dean rolled his eyes as he switched channels on the television. "In the living room."

A moment later, Roman walked in. "I didn't know you left."

"I know you didn't know. You're married to your phone." He frowned. "Who is this person you're so fascinated with that you can't spare me a moment of your time?"

"Oh. He's a guy I met at the gym. His name's Arthur."

Well, at least he wasn't lying. "What does Arthur do? Personal trainer?"

"No. Model."

Alarm bells were ringing in Dean's head. Model?! He didn't want Roman thinking of that damn model. "I've grown bored of idle chatter. You owe me a blowjob."

Roman smiled. "Yeah, I do."

Dean sighed in bliss when his boyfriend pulled him closer and they started to kiss. Roman peppered kisses down his neck before removing his t-shirt. "Don't you have to remove my pants?" Dean joked.

"Nope. Not yet at least." Roman claimed his lips again. "You taste so good."

"That's the carbonara sauce."

Roman giggled. "Yeah must be it."

"Bet you my cum tastes better."

The look Roman gives him makes his heart beat faster. "Oh it does." Roman started to unbuckle him. "I can't wait to taste it again."

His boyfriend yanked his sweatpants down and pulled it off. "I just want a quick one before you let me ride you?"

Roman smirked. "Who said anything about you riding me?"

"I did."

"Oh?" Roman took his semi hard length into his mouth. "Like that?"

"You barely sucked!"

"Mmm…" The Samoan man kissed him. "Nah. I think you can wait."

"Don't you dare, Roman! I want a blowjob."

"Nope."

"Roman…" Dean sat up, whining. What the hell-

"Another time, Dean." Roman stood up.

"We had a deal."

"We did. But I didn't said when I was going to give it."

Darn it! "If you love me, you will," the auburn haired man batted his eyes.

"Probably."

"Roman!"

"What did I say?"

Dean sighed. "Fine. I'll go jerk myself then."

And Roman wasn't stopping him, he realised as he stood up. On the contrary, he was on his phone. Dean's heart sank. He grabbed his sweatpants and walked towards the room. Maybe this was one of his crushes?

But to be brushed aside…

Dean put on his boxers and lied down instead.

 _He doesn't want you anymore…_ the voice whispered.

"Hey babe," Roman said, walking into their bedroom. "Would you like to meet him? Arthur? He's a real friendly guy."

What the… "Ummm okay?"

"I'll introduce him to the gang too. He's quite new to Lakeview."

"Quite new?" Dean repeated; something was going on. "Roman, are you sure this guy can be trusted?"

"Of course. I trust him."

"You just met the guy."

"But some people you just, you know?"

Dean would have argued but decided against it. Roman would probably chew his head off if he did. "When are we meeting him?"

"In an hour."

"An hour?!"

"Mr Regal said it was okay."

Mr Regal's house?

This was all too coincidental and fast but the fact Roman or Mr Regal seemed to be oblivious was scary. Who was this model guy? Dean didn't trust him and wanted to expose him for the fraud he was.

* * *

Mr Regal had gone out of his way, Dean noticed by buying mini pastries and a chiffon cake on the coffee table; tea was served in grand tea cups.

The guy, Arthur, was a damn good looking man, Dean admitted grudgingly and the auburn haired man would have liked him if for one, he wasn't gazing at Roman with endearment and two, he wasn't so gorgeous.

 _Roman's type…_ the dark voice whispered. _He's finally found the one_.

"Ummm Mr Regal," Dean said softly. "Why are you being so nice to some guy we just met? Everyone's treating him like a rock star! I mean… look!"

Jimmy and Jey were asking him questions, trying to get his attention.

"He's Roman's new friend and he's new in town," his ex teacher explained. "We should be welcoming him."

It was the way Roman was looking at that fraud that threw Dean off; looking all heart eyes and to make matters worse, that asshole was looking at him the same way.

"Your jealousy is showing," Jimmy teased him when he went to pour himself a fruit punch. "Everyone can see it."

"You cannot tell me that something is not off about him!" Dean whispered. His instincts were never wrong… right?

"Nah. It's just you."

Dean needed a cigarette badly. The absurdity of the whole thing was just off the charts at this rate. He walked out and took out a cigarette and lit it, staring out at the pond. Why was no one questioning where this guy came from, how he could become fast friends with Roman or even why they cared so much about him?

AJ was not around and Vince was probably resting. Bray was back at his house, according to Mr Regal.

"Hey."

Dean looked up to find Arthur standing beside him a few feet away, staring at the pond.

"Thanks for all this… was quite unexpected."

"Wasn't my idea. It was Roman's." Naive Roman, Dean thought. Roman attracted baddies the way honey attracted bees.

"Roman's a great guy. He's beautiful inside and out. I mean that body-"

"You're talking about my boyfriend," Dean snapped. "Have some respect."

"Your boyfriend? You mean… you actually are dating him? I couldn't tell… especially with the way he was looking at me."

That did it. Dean put out his cigarette and strode towards him. "Watch it, pretty boy. I ain't much to look at but trust me, neither will you be too when I'm done with you."

"You wouldn't dare. Roman would never forgive you."

"I can live with that."

"So you're mad at me because your boyfriend is no longer interested in you? Really? Are you that petty?"

"I'm mad at you because I know who sent you. You tell that son of a bitch that I'm coming for him."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Your imagination sure runs wild." Arthur looked left and right. "But you're not far off. And you know what else? I bet Roman's incredible in bed. I bet he can give it to me good. And I bet I can keep him satisfied unlike you."

Dean swung his fist at his face which made the man fall over. "Shit! You punched me!"

"DEAN!" The MMA fighter turned around and found Roman standing at the door, looking at him, appalled. "Why did you do that?"

"Why? Because he's one of them!"

"We have no proof, Dean. He's just a guy I met at the gym today and you hit him?!"

"Roman, he just admitted that I was not far off-"

Arthur shook his head. "I did no such thing!"

"You liar-"

Dean was about to swing his fist again when Arthur stood up but Roman caught his arm. "Dean, what's wrong with you?! You're acting crazy!"

"Roman, there's something wrong with that guy!"

"Nothing's wrong with him! Stop it, Dean! You're embarrassing me." His boyfriend helped Arthur who had sat back on the floor, shivering.

Crazy? Embarrassing him?

 _Leave him_ , the voice whispered. _Leave him…_

"Are you okay?" Roman asked Arthur.

"Dude, I had no idea your boyfriend… no wonder you don't have many friends."

 _Can't you see… He's angry with you… He blames you for his life… He thinks you're nothing but trouble… He's waiting for something better..._

The group went back inside and Dean could hear Mr Regal offering ice while Jimmy was saying angrily to Roman about how he knew Dean was not good enough for him.

 _Leave him._

Dean turned around without looking over his shoulders and walked off before reaching into his pocket and dialing a number. "Bray, I need your help. It's got Roman and the rest of our guys in its grip."

 _ **A/N Thank you for those who read and reviewed. I appreciate it so much.**_


	22. Chapter 22

Twenty Two

 _Leakee tried to fend off the men but they outnumbered him: there were four of them. Bandits from another town of that which he had no doubts._

 _They were kicking and punching him. One pulled his hair. "Take him! We can use him for a-"_

 _The leader never got to finish his sentence. Leakee found Jon on the man's back, fingers trying to gorge his eyes out._

 _Two more men ran for Jon but Leakee grabbed them by their necks and knocked their foreheads together._

 _With a flying punch, the leader fell down._

 _The remaining man scurried off._

 _Leakee would have ran after him but he was not worth it. The darkness of the night had its own secrets. He stared at Jon, breathing hard. "You… you are without wounds?"_

 _Jon nodded. "I am. Do you know those men?"_

" _Bandits. From Sandalwood would be my guess."_

" _Well, I best be on my way." Jon reached for his satchel. "Farewell, Leakee."_

 _Leakee cocked his head. "You are leaving?"_

" _I am."_

" _And it is because of me." Wasn't a question but a statement._

 _Jon seemed to be hesitant. "I have to. It is for the best. I will not be standing in the way of your blossoming love with Afa."_

" _There is no Afa and me." And there never would be. Despite that one night of passion between them, Afa wanted nothing more with him. Only wanted pleasures of the flesh and not the happiness of intimate feelings._

 _But now staring at Jon… How could he have been so clueless to not see what was standing in front of him? Jon was more than a servant or a knight._

 _He had been Leakee's confidant and friend. It tore Leakee's soul that he felt the best way was to leave him._

 _What would Leakee do without seeing his sweet smile? Without his ribbing? Without even touching him?_

" _Please stay." A quiet plea but his words seem to be loud enough for Jon to be frozen in his place._

" _I am not Afa," Jon said._

" _And that is why you must stay."_

" _I am no stand in."_

" _You are more than that."_

 _Jon still stayed rooted_ _to the ground, his eyes filling up with tears. Leakee had not seen Jon cry before; he was always a proud man._

" _Do not give up on me, Jon. I will not let you down. You will see that I am what you think of me and more. I am… I am ready to go beyond our friendship. I am willing to try."_

" _Truly?"_

" _Truly. You have my word… you are no stand in. Your place is next to me."_

" _Leakee, I love you so." And Jon strode towards him and gave him his hand._

 _Leakee pushed it aside and slowly leaned forward to capture his lips in a light kiss._

* * *

Leakee… Jon…

Jon.

Dean.

"Roman… Roman, wake up..."

Was someone pressing on his forehead? It hurt so much. The person was pleading for him to wake up and Roman wanted to scream that he was trying but he couldn't. His eyes felt heavy.

"Roman… come on, Roman."

Forcing his eyes to peel, he found Bray sitting down beside him. A few feet away, Uncle Afa was yelling into the phone.

And… "Where's Dean?"

"He's in New York, Roman."

"I need to call him." Roman tried to sit up. "I need to know he's okay."

"You can't."

"Why?"

"He has to train, remember?" Uncle Afa explained, walking in with a strained face.

"Oh. Yeah." The pain intensified and Roman shut his eyes. "How long was I out?"

"Just a day; today's Tuesday. I had to remove the hex off all of you." As an afterthought, his uncle added, "All thanks to Dean. He reached out to Bray."

Bray tapped him and handed him a glass of water. "You were in the presence of darkness. Roman, that man who was beside you, the one in the gym… he's one of them; he's a shapeshifter. He must have shook hands with all of you and thus… all it takes is a touch from them, Roman. On this land."

"How did you know?"

"I can spot 'em. So could AJ. Me and him were returning back to the house when Dean called me and we hurried to the house where Dean was waiting by the side of the road. I saw it, sitting on the chair in the house and acting all civil. Banished it I did."

"How?"

"Oldest trick in the book: holy water."

Roman sipped the water. "I need to find Dean."

"I'd stay here and rest. He'll be back," Uncle Afa insisted. "And while we're at it, why don't you see a doctor first to get sufficient rest? Dr Luger is my friend; I'm sure he can help."

* * *

"Thanks for letting me hang out here for a bit." Dean sat on the edge of Seth's desk. "I really appreciate it."

"Can't believe you gave your career up for him," his brother remarked. "I love Finn but I'm not that selfless."

"I'm not selfless. I'm being practical."

"Mmmm… how long are you planning to keep this from him?"

"I…" Dean hadn't thought that far.

He could feel Roman searching for him. His heart warmed.

Roman was okay.

His cellphone buzzed. It was a text message from Bray informing him that Roman was awake.

Dean sighed in relief. "Roman's up," he announced.

"That's great," Seth replied, typing into his computer. "Are you going to see him?"

"I'm supposedly in New York, remember?"

"Right. Well, here's what I suggest you do: wait five hours and then leave."

"You're right. Probably the best way to do it."

* * *

The minute Roman saw Dean walk into the guest room at Mr Regal's house, he pulled him down for a long kiss.

Dean returned the kisses with intensity, holding onto him tight.

"You didn't leave," Roman said quietly. "I knew you wouldn't."

"'Of course… I'm holding onto you for the rest of my life."

"You know I feel the same. Seriously though, I'm never shaking hands with anyone ever again."

Dean chuckled softly, combing his long raven colored tresses with his fingers "Maybe just people in Lakeview."

"Maybe."

"So what now?"

"We need to do some investigation of our own."

Dean nodded. "Good idea. But where?"

"There's an old library close by where the old post office used to be. I'm not sure if it's still there but it's worth a shot."

"What are we waiting for then?"

Roman slowly sat up. "Let's go."

"I'm driving though, darling. I don't think you're in the condition to drive."

Roman smirked. "Maybe not but I can ride

… hard."

Dean shook his head. "Really, babe? Tacky."

"Was worth the shot."

"You're going to be eating your words later."

"My words or something warm and thick?"

"Roman!"

The Samoan man threw his head back and laughed.

By the time the lovers reached the library, it was four. True to Roman's words, the old library _was_ there.

"How did you even know about this library?" Dean asked.

Roman grinned. "I used to hang out here when you were busy with your other boyfriends."

"What _other_ boyfriends? I only had one before you."

"What about the ones you fooled around with?"

"Those don't count."

"They don't?"

"Hand jobs and blows. That's all they were." Roman felt his left butt cheeks being squeezed. "You mean you've never-"

"I was shy, alright? I was hoping a certain auburn haired boy would do me."

"And boy did I do you."

Their friendly back and forth died when they reached the doorstep of the library. The building - more of a one leveled house than anything - was an old English architecture with a chimney and rustic country feel.

Cobwebs were found in the corners of the exterior and the shrubs were in need of trimming.

It didn't appear to have anyone inside, Roman noted when he peered through the accordion garden window. There was no light; no signs of human activity.

"Should we knock?" Dean puzzled.

"Yeah," Roman answered. "I think we should." No telling what was going on inside. He raised his hand, rapping his knuckles thrice against the oak door.

No answer.

"Did you always had to knock?" Dean wondered aloud.

"No," Roman recalled. "But that was because the librarian used to hang an "open" sign."

The walls were still the same Mahogany surface with wooden floors and antique lighting.

Several rows of wooden book shelves lay at the corner with thin and thick leather bound books that were arranged disorderly.

"What happened here?" Dean touched the librarian's desk. "This place looks like it hasn't been used in years."

Roman was wondering the same thing. How long had it been like this? "Let's just look for anything that may help us…"

A dark maroon colored leather bound caught his attention. It was at the bottom of a stack of black colored covers so he pulled it out.

The pages were of brown discoloration and had a faint smell of must when he opened the book.

There were drawings of men and women in clothing that were definitely not from this century.

A drawing of a man that resembled Leakee was on one of the pages. "Dean? I think I found one."

Dean came from behind him holding a brown book. "You did?"

"Yeah. Did you find one too?"

"Nah. It's a book on sex positions."

"Dean!"

"We can always try new ones."

Roman shook his head. "Well this could be it." He flipped a wrinkled page. "Their battle looks worse."

"But they only had to endure it once."

"That's true."

"Let's bring both books home!" Dean looked around. "Should we check out the books? Where's the librarian?"

* * *

They got some Thai takeout and were sitting on the floor of their living room with the two books in front of them.

Dean fed Roman a curried shrimp. "You know this book on sex positions is interesting. Next time we're kinking, I'm going to ride you like a horse."

Roman chewed thoughtfully. "Why do I have to be the horse? Why can't it be you?"

"Because you have a thoroughbred mane."

"That's why?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'll ride you like a motorcycle then."

"You could but here's the thing: you don't know how to ride one and I hardly top now."

"I'll let you top tonight," Roman teased him.

"Uh huh." Dean sighed when his boyfriend gave him a soft kiss. "I'll have to see if I'm up for it." He feigned a yawn. "I'm so tired."

"You mean lazy."

"That too." Dean picked up the maroon colored book and glanced at the illustration of Roman's descendant. "Leakee." He grinned cheekily at his boyfriend. "Maybe I should call you that during sex."

"Call me that and you'll be sleeping on the couch for a week."

"Lea-" Dean tried but Roman's kiss swallowed his words. Their food forgotten - and the books - they were in their own euphoria not long after.

Roman was practically dry humping him before frantically removing clothing from their bottom half.

"Roman…" Dean moaned when Roman thrusted into him. "Oh fuck… harder…"

When he got what he asked, Dean couldn't help but think how lucky he was to have Roman despite this whole war with them and the Master.

Dean's orgasm hit him shortly with Roman following close behind.

"Still want to call me that?" Roman breathed.

"No way." Dean gave him a peck. "No fucking way."

After a quick shower and tidying up the living room, they sat down with maroon book on the couch. "Let's try this again… without the sex," Roman said.

"I make no promises," Dean declared. At that moment, the sound of thunder could be heard outside. " Perfect weather."

"Definitely."

"So did they describe the Higher Power?"

Roman flipped the page - his face in a frown - before reaching the last page. "Dean, this isn't just any book. It's a book written by Jon."

"No way!"

Dean stared at the wording; Jon's scribble was there. "It is!" He flipped to the first page and started reading it in silence.

"Leakee was my heart and soul," Roman read out loud. "It had always been him. He has bewitched me from the moment we met. The purest man I knew, a gentle lover but fierce warrior. Our love was met with challenges but we held onto one another… chose one another time after time."

"Sap."

"Says the other sap."

"I am not a sap."

"Sure, Dean. You teared up at Seth and Finn's commitment ceremony."

"A dust flew in my eye."

"At the moment they kissed? How convenient."

"It did."

"Sure, Dean."

Dean bit his lip. "Roman, you're not upset that we didn't go down the same route as Seth and Finn, are you?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because our history's richer. And it's evident from this book."

Dean flipped the page. "Dark forces had tried to tear us apart," he read out loud. "They were wary of our love, the sacrifices we would be willing to make for one another. There are three souls to be cautious about: the Master, then Higher Power and the King. The King? There's another one?"

"They are known across lands to be of pure evil and mischief. Do not be misled. The one to be watched out the most is the King. But even kings can be brought down for there are two weapons they fear: our love and a longsword that had been gifted to me by the High Chief Anoa'i who empowered it when I began my duties as Leakee's knight."

"I'm supposed to find this sword?!" Dean gaped when his boyfriend paused from reading. "Roman, I don't know how to use a sword."

Roman looked up from the book. "Uncle Afa does. Maybe he can train you."

"Maybe."

"Ummm… what else," Roman continued reading, "They vowed to come back for us on a date we would not know of. When the moon becomes a dark blue will the war began. Upon sighting of a purple money, bid heed of what I say. You have one month to be prepared for them. They will use any means of evil to tear apart true love but remember one another and if you forget, do not fear. I am a firm believer that your souls will still recognise one another."

Dean gulped. "He wrote it as if he knew we'd find it."

"Maybe that book was meant to be found by us?"

"Are you serious?"

"Stranger things have happened."

"But what did he mean by if you forget… like we would stop loving one another?"

"Well-"

"That's never going to happen."

"Of course but he did mentioned that they would try any means. Maybe wipe off our memories or something. That's a possibility." Roman closed the book. "Let's just go and rest first, okay? It's been a long day and you have training tomorrow. My medical leave is till Friday."

"Friday?" Dean squeaked. Oh no. He had to hide again…

"Yeah. Why? You won't be home tomorrow till Thursday."

Shit. "Don't tell me you're sleeping over alone."

"I won't be. Jey mentioned he would be coming so I'll be fine."

"Right." Crap. He needed to crash at a hotel. He couldn't let Roman know yet; knowing his boyfriend, he'd blame himself for the reason why he quitted.

"Are you okay?" Roman asked, rubbing the back of his head. "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"I'm kinda sour with your cousins."

"They were under the hex too. I mean so was I. Are you sour with me too?"

Dean frowned slightly. "Maybe."

"Huh." Roman pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "Guess I'll have to change your mind about that."

"It's just… the way you were looking at him…"

"Yeah?"

"You never look that way at anyone but me."

"Exactly."

Dean sighed. "I knew you weren't yourself. It was just a painful thing to see." When he turned his head, he found his boyfriend smiling at him warmly. "Well, not anymore."

"I'm sorry," Roman apologised.

"It's not your fault. I mean I slapped you-"

"Dean… stop it."

"But-"

"Can you hold this book?" Roman passed it to him which he accepted. His boyfriend lifted him in his arms bridal style. "Come on. Time for bed."

"Bed? I was talking!"

"You talk too much."

* * *

Roman used the opportunity to clean the house with Dean being gone.

While the laundry was spinning, he made himself a simple oatmeal with cranberry and chia seeds while reading the newspaper. It was a slow news day apparently so he decided to watch YouTube instead.

Maybe he could watch a match of Dean's to stop him from missing him so much…

There was a long list of videos available for his viewing but one that caught his attention was the titled "Dean Ambrose Quits Uppercut".

Quits Uppercut? Roman tapped on that one.

"Dean Ambrose has quit Uppercut," the YouTuber announced when the video started, "shocking the MMA world. He was on a momentum fresh off his win from Holly Evans but has abruptly decided to retire the belt due to undisclosed reasons. It's such a shame that he has decided to throw in the towel at such a young age but hey! Who knows? Maybe he'll decide to enter the octagon years from now. Ambrose is one of - if not - the best when it comes to promos and his brawling methods mixed with BJJ has been a nice change-"

Dean quitted? And he never told Roman a word? Why would he throw away his career just like that? Where was he now?

Roman immediately picked up his cellphone and rang him but there was no answer. _Oh come on, Dean_ , he thought silently. _You know I'm looking for you._

* * *

Roman was looking for him.

Shit.

Dean bit the skin around his finger when he found Roman calling him on his cellphone. "Fuck!"

Seth raised an eyebrow from the invoice he was reading. "What's wrong?"

"Roman's looking for me. Fuck, Seth. I think he knows!"

"Yeah, Dean. You'd be surprised how fast news spreads these days," Seth answered sarcastically. "One only needs to google to know-"

"Why would he want to google me for?"

"Find naked pictures of you?"

"I send him those, okay? He doesn't need to google them."

Seth almost spat out his coffee. "That is not something I want to know about!"

"Seth…"

"Maybe he watched videos of you and don't tell me you send him videos of you too!"

"No but he watches my fights and oh… Oh!" Roman must have gone on YouTube and entered his name in the search engine.

"You know, Dean, those marks are quite bad. I mean you can't get away with anything anymore. Imagine if you wanted to bang a hot guy? Roman would already know something was up!"

"Yeah, Seth… I hate to burst your bubble but Roman _is_ the hot guy I'm banging."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah… it's kind of true." Dean sighed. "Now what? Do I go home or keep up this charade?"

"I'd go home and confess. Of course, you won't listen to me…"

"But I'd have to face his anger."

"Oh well in that case, I'd hide. Then he'll worry about you and you won't have to face his wrath because he'd be so relieved that you're home safe."

"Isn't that lying?"

"Well, you're already lying now, Deano."

That was true, Dean admitted grudgingly. "Yeah."

"So one more lie wouldn't hurt you."

"He'd never forgive me, idiot!"

"Of course he would. You're his soulmate. I mean, sure he has other choices and he could always find another one-"

"I'm his only one. Shut up, Seth!"

"Deano, a person can have more than one soulmate. I hate to break it to you. Google is your friend."

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes I am." Seth pouted. "Oh, can you refill my cup?"

Dean grabbed the mug from him and went to the coffee machine. "Seth, you're scaring me."

"I have read about it. There's something called Twin Flames. It's pretty cool. Basically, your soul was split into two and when you meet one another, it's deja vu. You can only have one."

"So there's another person out there who's-" Dean stopped himself short. "I hate this whole thing already!"

Seth shrugged, clearly not interested in Dean's current worry.

When Dean reached home an hour later, he found Roman sleeping on the couch, his long hair curtained over half of his face. Dean sat down near him and tapped his tattooed arm gingerly. Roman's eyes flew open and he glared.

Oh no.

Roman _was_ angry.

"You quitted," came his boyfriend's clipped statement.

"Yeah," Dean acknowledged.

"When?"

"Monday."

"And why didn't you tell me?"

"It's kinda dumb, Roman."

"Try me."

"When we were in the hospital visiting Mark, it hit me that if anything were to happen to you, I'd be too far away to reach you in time. I had to quit. I had no choice. Protecting you is my number one priority."

"We could have talked about it."

"You'd stop me, Roman. You know you would have. And I didn't want you to feel guilty or give me reasons on how you could protect yourself and whatnot. We need one another; we're stronger together."

Roman pulled him down beside him and kissed his forehead. "You're right. But damn it, Dean. Don't leave me in the dark again."

"I won't."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I'm not sure. I'll figure something out later."

"And where were you all this while?"

"Seth's store." Seth's words came back to him. "Roman? Can we read Jon's book?"

"Sure. Anything in particular you're looking for?"

"Ummm I'm not sure." The auburn haired man was worried about this twin flames thing Seth was talking about.

Roman's kiss distracted him for a moment.

Dean then locked the front door securely before proceeding to their bedroom where his lover was waiting in bed with the book.

"Alright," Roman said when Dean joined him. "Where were we yesterday?"

 _ **A/N Thank you for your reviews thus far. I hope you're enjoying the story; it's far from over so please give it time. :-)**_


	23. Chapter 23

Twenty Three

Dean didn't wait for Roman to find the page; he flipped like crazy trying to find a contents page.

"Baby boy, what are you doing?" Roman asked.

"I'm searching for something," the auburn haired man explained. "About soulmates and twin flames."

"What?"

"Seth mentioned that a person can have more than one soulmate; twin flames are basically one soul split into two. You'd recognise one another."

"What does that have to-"

"And I've been thinking about what Jon wrote about our souls recognising one another's. That's a lie, Roman. Our souls don't recognise one another's. You only need to reflect on that battle to know I'm right."

"I'm kind of lost now."

"You beat the hell out of me in that battle. You didn't recognise me. If we were soulmates or whatever crap he's writing here-"

Roman grabbed his left hand and held it up. "This tells me all I need to know."

"It's a lie!"

"Dean!"

"Well, it is."

"Explain our markings then. How can we feel one another? I bet if I marked some other guy right now, it'd disappear like any normal hickey."

"Then let's try that theory out."

"What?"

"Go and try to mark someone else. Let's see if the mark can last."

Roman closed the book and put it on the table before lying down. "You're an idiot, Dean."

"But I'm your idiot, right?"

"I'm not sure. Let me ask one of my other soulmates." Roman didn't sound too thrilled.

Dean snuggled near him. His boyfriend's hold on him tightened. "It's only one; why are you closing your eyes?"

"I wanna nap first."

"I wanna ride you."

"What do I look like to you? A carnival ride?"

"A hor-"

"Motorcycle."

"Okay, Roman. Bottom's up!"

"What-"

Dean covered his lips over his boyfriend's gently, slowly worming his way up on the Samoan man as the kiss builded up. Roman's hand was on the back of his head, pulling him closer as the kiss deepened.

Throwing both their tops aside, Dean bent down again to claim his lips.

He hadn't topped in years and was honestly quite nervous about doing so. Would Roman like it?

" _You fucked me alright but it was nothing special; below average."_

Dean yanked out of the kiss when the words ran across his mind.

"Dean?" Roman caressed his face gently. "What's wrong?"

"Oh… nothing. Maybe you should top."

"Nah. I'll sit this one out. You can do all the work."

"I'm sitting this one out too. Let's just nap on it and we'll figure out what to do later." Dean slid down and rolled to the other side, his back facing Roman.

Roman's arm went around his waist. "Something the matter, Dean? That was kind of abrupt, don't you think?"

"I changed my mind."

"You're too stubborn to ever change your mind, Dean Ambrose."

"Roman, let it go. I wanna nap."

"So did I until you wanted to top. Then I changed _my_ mind."

 _Because it was below average and you wanted to make sure I don't screw up_ , he thought silently. Obviously Roman hadn't meant that but Dean couldn't help how he felt.

"Dean-"

"I'm trying to nap here."

"But I want you to touch me."

"No."

Roman reached for his hand and placed it over his semi hard cloth covered length. "Dean…"

He slowly turned to face Roman whose heated look made him think twice. Dean closed the space between them and kissed him again. "You're going to have to guide me here. It's been so long."

"Just do what feels natural to you."

"I don't know."

"Of course you do. Weren't you the one who took me for our first time?"

"But you were inexperienced. You couldn't have known better if I was doing it right."

Roman stared at him, as if he finally knew the reason why he was acting like this. "Dean, it felt good. That's how I remember it."

"You lie."

"No I'm not lying. And if you have no confidence, you can practise on me all you want."

"I'm not ready, Roman." Dean slid off. "I'm sorry."

A moment later, Roman's cracked voice got to him. "No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let my anger got the best of me that day."

Dean turned around again and stroked his cheek. "What did I say to make you throw such words?"

"You don't wanna know, Dean."

"Yes, I do. Let's talk about it so that we can get over this."

Roman took a deep breath. "You said that I was the biggest mistake you ever made. And when I had told you that you couldn't go anywhere because I had marked you, you… you told me well… you know fuck me and all that. That you would go wherever you want, whenever you want and fuck whoever you wanted. And that I couldn't stop you."

"Roman…"

"Yeah. I mean I know I can't stop you if you choose-"

"But I wouldn't want to. You're the only one I want. And you're not a mistake at all, Roman. Not even close to anything bad. You're the centre of my life."

"Dean…" Roman lunged forward, lips sealing over his. "I know you didn't mean it. I shouldn't have let the words get to me."

"Words hurt so I understand."

"Do you think we can try when you're ready?"

Dean smiled at him. "You'll be the first to know."

* * *

Roman finished securing his hair into a neat bun to visit Uncle Afa at his house later that evening while Dean would go to the hospital to visit Mark; Roman would join him there later. When he came into the living room, Dean was watching a fight on his phone.

It still made Roman feel bad that Dean had quitted something he had worked so hard for because of...

Because of him.

"You ready?" he asked. "So who's taking the car?"

"You," Dean replied, standing up and pocketing his phone. "I already used it twice."

"Okay… why are you staring at me?"

"You're wearing that?"

Roman looked down at his leather jacket over black t-shirt and black jeans. "Yes."

"Men are going to want to hit on you."

"But you're the only I see. So."

"So."

"If you want me to change-"

"Nope."

Roman dropped Dean off at the hospital first. "I'll be over in a few hours," he told Dean as he leaned over to kiss him.

"I'll be waiting," Dean replied. "Oh and could you buy me some of those shakes near your Uncle Afa's house? I want Nutella."

"You got it."

"Maybe we should smear some on your-"

"Go!" Roman chuckled, pushing him gently.

"Food for thought."

"Sure."

When Roman finally reached Uncle Afa's house which was only a five minute ride from the hospital, he found him laughing over a comedy show. "My favorite nephew!" his uncle cheered, hugging him tight.

"Hey, Uncle Afa."

"Drinks?"

"Just water." Roman followed him into the kitchen. "Have you heard from Dad?"

"Disappeared. Completely. When you told me about his alliance with those other backstabbers, I was shocked."

"I can't believe Dad would do this. He wanted power. Same way those other guys from the brotherhood did."

"Always remember, Roman, love is the most powerful force in this world."

The Samoan warrior nodded slowly. "I will." He sat down with his uncle at the dining table. "So Dean's been a bit paranoid lately about this soulmate thing. He's convinced that there's many out there."

"For you?"

"For us I guess. And I keep telling him that he has nothing to worry about."

"He's not entirely wrong, Roman. You can have more than one soulmate."

"What?!"

"You can mark them but the effects are not even into play. Like a hickey except maybe longer. Any marking you have will not have you feeling that person because they are not Jon's descendant. There is no true connection to your soul and such. But yes, you can have more than one soulmate. You have Leakee's blood running through you; his powers are there untapped. You need to learn how to master it."

"Those soulmates you mentioned... they're not descendants of Jon?" Roman clarified.

"No they're not," Uncle Afa affirmed.

"And you're saying that if I marked them, it won't be the same."

"No, it won't."

"You know what I believe, Uncle Afa?"

"What?"

"I believe in love being the most powerful force in this world. I believe that truly. I also believe that there's only one man for me and despite our challenges at times, it's Dean."

"True soulmates are meant to challenge you, Roman. There are many forms of soulmates. Some platonic, some romantic… but a true one challenges you, helps you grow. I'd say Dean helped you and you helped him."

"We have. And we don't take one another for granted just because of our destiny."

"Have you ever felt anything towards anyone?"

"Just a crush. Nothing else."

"In New York?"

"In Milwaukee." Roman sighed. "Dean had been a bit distant during my second year in U. Kept pushing me away. There was a guy in a few of my classes. We exchanged notes sometimes and had lunch a few times… it wasn't a date or anything. The crush faded. My love for Dean remained the same, if not more."

"He knew about Dean… this crush?"

"Yeah. He knew. I was wearing a ring Dean had given to me and he asked me about it. That happened before I started crushing. It was a physical thing really. He was gorgeous but that was about it."

"You chose one another every day."

"And we still do." Roman sipped his water. "I guess I'll have to undergo training to untap those powers."

"You should. Yes. Your father didn't want me teaching you that. Said there was no way that the battle wouldn't be as devastating as the original. How wrong I was."

"We all were, Uncle Afa."

"I guess we can start next week. But you'll need time off work though. I'll get Lex to write you another leave of absence. This is far more important. We have a month to prepare and we've barely started a thing."

"Can I tell Dean or do I have to keep it from him again?"

"You can tell him."

* * *

Dean could only stare at Mark helplessly as he sat beside him in the room.

His former coach - his biological father no less - laid in bed with all kinds of tubes attached to him. Gosh how many people had beaten him up on that day, Dean wondered. Outside, it was raining with thunder and lightning present.

His mother had left to go home to rest when he had arrived so Dean sat close by to look out for him.

The nurse said he hadn't opened his eyes; they were keeping him sedated for a while.

Dean hated to see Mark like this. The man was always up and about, training people how to kick ass. And now he's lying in bed because people did that to him?

The irony.

Thunder roared outside so loud that Dean was afraid the windows would crack.

His stomach growled at that moment too. Probably should go get some snacks from the vending machine, he decided. The moment he stepped out from the room and turned around the corner to the long corridor where the vending machines were found, the lights all went out.

Dean stood still.

The entire floor seemed to be quiet: no pushing of trolleys, no sounds of fingers typing on the computer keyboard or nurses discussing...

That was odd. The sound of footsteps were heard behind him which made turn around slowly, holding up his cellphone.

No one was there.

Dean continued walking straight ahead but the footsteps were still behind him.

When he turned around and lifted the phone, he found Roman standing in front of him. "Roman?"

His boyfriend was staring at him. It unnerved him the way he was looking. There was no affection in his eyes.

"You didn't call me. Did you get my milkshake?"

"No," came Roman's cold reply.

"You forgot? Oh well let's get out of here. The cafeteria-"

"No, Dean. We need to get out of Lakeview."

"Why? Roman, there's a war that needs to be fought."

"We need to hurry. There's no time to waste."

"Our families are here, Roman. Our friends too. We can't just abandon them."

"You're either with me or against me."

What an odd thing to say. Roman never used words like that before. "I can't believe that you're saying this. You're-" His eyes fell on his boyfriend's neck. "Where's your mark?"

Roman smiled slowly. "I removed it."

"No, you can't. It's permanent."

"Is it, Dean? Is it really?"

"Yes!" He stiffened. "Who are you and where's my boyfriend, asshole?!"

"Roman" growled in response, his eyes glowing bright red which threw Dean off. He watched before his eyes the impostor growing its nails into claws, jeans tipping because it was growing…

Out of nowhere, as if he were right behind him, he could hear Roman shouting, " _Run!_ "

Dean scurried away down the other corner of the corridor. Shit! Where was he even going? And how long was this fucking corridor?

He could hear its snarl from a distance, the stomp of its feet getting closer. Dean bounded down the steps of the emergency stairs but it was getting closer.

Opening the exit door, he ran out as quick as he could.

Why was the whole hospital pitch black?

He could feel Roman searching for him frantically. Was his boyfriend in the building? Just as he raised up his phone, something heavy pounced on him. He could barely move due to its weight.

Dean felt its hot breath on his face. "Foolish human," it growled. "Foolish human. Tried to get rid of me but you can't!" It slapped Dean across his face.

He felt his body burning from within then. Pain was radiating almost everywhere.

"Get off him!" someone - sounded like Roman - yelled.

Dean's eyes rolled back.

* * *

Roman winced as he held his mark. Uncle Afa was chanting something at the creature standing in front of them. It squealed when his uncle threw some kind of water at it, smoke coming out from it. "Go to Dean!" his uncle instructed, continuing to flick the water.

"Dean!" Roman rushed to his boyfriend's side. "Dean! Baby, please wake up."

Dean's eyes were closed but he groaned a little.

"Dean…" Roman caressed his face. "We're here now." This was all his fault; he should never have let him go alone.

There was a loud thud. "It's gone!" Uncle Afa knelt down beside, passing Dean's phone to him. "It's the same thing that happened to Jey with the torn. It's from that beast. Let's go to my place. I have the flower back home."

Dean was burning up when Roman carried him. "Hang in there, baby boy." He pressed a soft kiss. "Stay with me."

* * *

When they reached Uncle Afa's house, Roman laid Dean on the couch while his uncle went to look for the flower. Uncle Afa returned and passed him the rare red flower with black dots to press against Dean's cheek where he had been struck.

"I'll get cold water," his uncle said.

Roman pressed the petals near the red mark on his boyfriend's face. Dean was sweating profusely. "Dean?" He whispered in his ear. "I'm here, okay?"

His boyfriend's lips quivered a bit.

Uncle Afa pressed a cloth on Dean's forehead. "Your cousins and Bray are on their way. Uncle Rodney is holding fort and getting in the rest of the family."

Dean's breathing seemed shallow now.

"He's still there," Uncle Afa assured him. "I'm just worried that he won't recover on time."

"What will happen if Dean can't… recover before the blue moon?" Jimmy asked when he stepped into the house, the door not being closed by his uncle when they arrived from the hospital. "We don't have much time left!"

"How much time?" Bray asked, immediately helping to dab the cloth on Dean's forehead.

"Based on my last count," Jey replied, "about twenty six days."

Uncle Afa's face was grave. "Roman will have to mark someone else temporarily to throw them off… so that they think he's not alone. Hopefully the fever will subside within a few days."

"But Roman can't mark just about anyone."

"Only a soulmate… but where can we find one?"

Roman stood up, clenching his fists. "I'm not doing it."

"Roman, remember what I told you," Uncle Afa reminded him. "It's not permanent. A week or two."

"I don't care. I'll face the consequences-"

"Uce, there's the rest of us!" Jimmy pleaded. "Not just us. His parents. His family. Our friends. This whole town. There are innocent people here."

Roman's heart broke. "You can't expect me to… to… No! I won't do it!"

"Roman, it's for a while. I give you my word." His uncle sighed. "I'll give you scriptures. You can call anyone you want who knows this stuff. Or ask Jey!"

His cousin looked him in the eye. "A week or two. I promise."

"Leave me alone! Leave us alone!"

"Roman, you have to be practical. The minute they know you have no one to defend you-"

"I don't give a damn. I'll defend myself!" he snapped.

Bray shook his head. "Trust your cousins, Roman. Dean will be okay but as it is we don't know what we're dealing with entirely. Let's do what we can with what we have."

Roman sank down on the chair next to Dean. "I love you," he whispered softly in his lover's ear. "I love you, do you hear me? Please. I'm begging you to fight this."

"It's called a false marking," Uncle Afa explained as Roman planted a soft kiss to Dean's lips and eyes.

"Who?"

"Who what?"

"Who am I supposed to mark?"

"Well there are a few that we can guess from the book. Leakee had friends he was very tight with. I hope that he has descendants."

"Actually I went through the trouble a while ago tracking everyone mentioned in that book relating to our family," Jey revealed. "There is someone whom you can mark, Roman. He's kind of low profile though so we're going to have to approach him."

"Name?"

"Cameron Locke."

* * *

Cameron Locke was really a low profile kid.

You wouldn't have noticed him in school. He was usually hiding near the library corner, reading up anything and everything. If Roman had thought he was shy, Cameron was even more so. A scrawny kid, he aced his subjects but never participated in any school activity.

During gym, he hid behind the bleachers. The gym coaches never cared either.

At graduation, he asked Roman to sign his yearbook to his and Dean's surprise.

They never heard from him again.

Until now.

Now, according to Jey - as he drove Roman - Cameron was now a web administrator, earning a eighty six thousand dollars average.

"And you kept in contact with him?" Roman asked, narrowing his eyes. He loved Jey, trusted him even - after all he had saved Dean twice - but this whole thing was so orderly.

"It's called a contingency plan, Uce," Jey replied as he made a turn down to a huge mansion. "We didn't have any in the last battle."

"So he knows he might be marked?"

"Yeah. I made a network, Uce. You think I trust random people? Even your dad got it from me while you were in Milwaukee."

"What?!"

"Hey, he was occasionally bad mouthing Dean. Unlike Jimmy, I stood up. I owe Dean a lot, Uce. He helped countless of times without your knowledge."

"You mean the bully incident?"

"You mean incidents."

"Shit, Jey."

"Yeah. I want you to know I understand, Roman. Dean was always on the downlow about things and his decisions may throw people off but his heart was always in the right place. When I couldn't get a job, I reached out to him before anyone in our family because I knew I could trust him. Not that I don't trust you but…"

"I get it."

"He transferred me money and refused to take a single cent back when I was back on my feet. I told him that he needed money too but he admitted it was nothing he couldn't earn back from his illegal matches."

Roman thought he knew Dean well and things like that were revealed… his heart ached for his boyfriend. He still couldn't feel Dean; he was still not out of the woods yet.

"You two love one another and I'll be damned if people try to tear you both apart," Jey concluded.

Cameron had changed, Roman realised when he greeted them at his front door. He was no longer scrawny and had grown to be good looking.

Wearing a tight blue three quarter sleeved t-shirt over jeans, he shook both their hands. "Roman Reigns?" he chuckled. "Look at you! You sure you not a model?"

"I'm sure," Roman smiled.

"Come on in."

Both Jey and him entered the palatial styled home. "You have a beautiful home."

"Yeah it's something," Cameron beamed. "Can I get you guys any drinks?"

"No, we're good," Roman declined.

Jey's phone rang then and he excused himself.

"I'm sorry to hear about Dean," Cameron said. "I hope he'll recover soon."

"Me too," Roman agreed. Was this what Leakee would have done? Roman doubted that his ancestor faced anything like this.

"So… I uh… I'm not sure what to expect."

"It's kind like a hickey I guess."

"You can bite me now and it'll be over and done with if it helps."

"But I can't. I can't. It feels wrong when he's the only one…" He took a deep breath. "I can't."

"Yeah you definitely need a drink."

While Cameron went to the kitchen, Jey returned from his phone call. "I hate this like you, Uce. That was Uncle Rodney. We've got Tamina and Nia on the way from Miami flying over."

"That's good, I guess," Roman answered.

"Tamina can help me with the healing and let's say Nia can teach all of us a lesson in fighting."

Jey's phone went off. "Nia." He showed Roman the phone. "I'll be back."

Roman never felt so alone in his life. Dean was his left and right. He was there for Roman through it all except the one time he ignored him on purpose when Roman wouldn't reveal to him why he had to disappear for a few months; at the time the Samoan man had been undergoing training and a warrior rite.

"Here you go." Cameron walked in with an unopened bottle of gin. "I hope you like gin."

The grey eyed man shrugged indifferently. "It's fine."

"Roman, I don't want this like you but I can assure you it's not permanent. If it was, I'd be kicked out."

"What do you mean?"

"My fiance will kick my ass." Cameron reached into his wallet and showed him a photo of a smartly dressed man and Cameron smiling at some yacht. "That's Adam. We've been together since college. "

"Oh. Congratulations."

Maybe it wasn't permanent on the skin but it didn't mean it never happened… Roman sat down the couch, feeling so desolate. This wasn't the way he had pictured it.

Cameron sat beside him, a bit timid now. "You okay?"

Roman shook his head. "No."

And he meant it. Would Dean be angry when he woke up? Would he forgive him for even doing such a thing? This was never discussed between the two of them before. Dean was not Adam. He'd look at this as a form of betrayal; Roman knew he would.

 _Just get it over and done with_ , he chided himself. When this was over, he'd have to spend the rest of his life trying to make it up to Dean.

Taking another deep breath, he leaned forward but stopped himself short again. It was as if his soul was being held back.

Cameron handed him the bottle. "A small swig-"

Roman forced himself to gulp down the drink.

His ex classmate pushed the bottle away. "Roman, that's too much!"

"Hopefully I'll be so damn drunk that I'll forget this!"

"Okay, Roman. Why don't you lie down here for a bit first?"

Roman curled up. "I want Dean." His whole body was shaking with emotion. "I want to hold Dean so bad."

He could hear Cameron asking Jey, "Are you sure we should do this? Maybe we ought to see if Dean wakes up by tomorrow…"

"Uncle Afa's instructions were to do so as soon as possible," Jey replied sadly.

Roman swung his feet over the couch. "I'm going home!"

Both men looked at him in shock. "Roman!" his cousin started. "Fucking man up and do this, Uce!"

Cameron gently led Roman to the patio outside where there was a nice garden with a fountain. "Roman, I know this hurts but if your family thinks that this is something you have to do with the highest urgency… Maybe you should."

 _I love you, Dean. Please forgive me. This is the last thing I wanted to do..._

Roman closed his eyes and nodded.

Cameron sat down beside him on the lounge chair. "Ready? It can be a quick one."

 _As if._

Roman slowly leaned forward to his ex-classmate's neck, wishing over and over he didn't have to be in this position. But what choice did he have? This whole town would be affected. When he was a breath away from biting Cameron's neck, his heartstrings pulled.

Dean was awake and looking for him.

 _ **A/N I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you to those who reviewed. I appreciate it. :-)**_


	24. Chapter 24

Twenty Four

"What's wrong?" Cameron said when Roman pulled back.

"Dean-" Roman began.

His ex schoolmate sighed. "Roman-"

"He's awake!" Roman stood up and ran back to the living room where Jey had just ended a call.

"That was Uncle Afa-" his cousin said.

"Dean's up!" Roman completed the rest of the sentence.

Jey looked relieved, laughing. "Yeah. Come on. Let's go."

As they drove back, Jey shared with him how that Dean had woken up faster than they had expected… faster than anyone who had been attacked by the beast before. Roman didn't know what to make of it; maybe Dean had heard him somehow.

Roman practically jumped on the couch in his uncle's living room, holding his boyfriend tight. "Dean!"

"Roman." Dean pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before whispering quietly into his left ear, "I could feel you, Roman."

Roman froze.

"I could feel your pain… how helpless you felt. I fought harder than I ever had for anything to get back to you."

"Now do you believe me when I say that you're the only one?" Roman whispered into his boyfriend's ear.

"Seth owes us both dinner."

Roman chuckled tearfully as he stroked Dean's auburn hair. "Maybe a bigger couch."

"Yeah." Dean smiled, his dimples on display. "Help me up, would you?"

The Samoan man leaned down to pull Dean up into a sitting position. Roman smiled at Bray who was beaming with pride. "Thanks, Bray."

"Don't mention it, Roman," Bray answered. "I'm glad you got your boy back."

"Me too."

"Where were you?"

"I'll fill you in later."

Uncle Afa walked in with an awed expression. "I've never seen anyone recover… your souls are connected. Ever since those permanent markings-"

"Yeah," Roman replied. "I'm not going to question but just appreciate it.'

His boyfriend insisted after a while that he wanted to go home - it was one in the morning - so once Uncle Afa gave him the go ahead that he was recovered, they left. Roman was happy to hold Dean in his arms in bed.

"Missed me, did you?" Dean teased.

"Yeah. I can't believe you could feel me…" Roman marvelled.

"You were pleading for me to forgive you and that it was the last thing you wanted to do… to mark someone else?"

"Yeah that was where I was at."

"I get that but who?"

"Cameron, our ex schoolmate."

"That shy kid?"

"Yeah."

"Unbelievable."

Roman shook his head. "No. What's unbelievable is your soul feeling mine." He hungrily kissed Dean, wanting to feel his lips. "I'm so glad you're alright."

* * *

The King shook his head at the Master.

"You have enlisted men who are not worthy to handle our affairs," the King sneered. "I should have expected less from you."

"But Sire, I used his father's blood to wake you up," the Master said. "As I speak Phil is being regenerated."

"That may be so but I wanted the descendant of Leakee's blood!"

"We can't get it for you. He seems to be just as strong."

The King looked disgruntled. "Figure something out or I'll send you to hell myself!" He stormed out of the room.

Phil laughed as he walked in, dressed to the nines. "Oh man," he chuckled. "You really screwed up."

"Shut up!" the Master growled. "I'll bring both of them down. I'll offer one of them the chance of a lifetime."

"Chance of a lifetime?"

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "You'll see…"

* * *

As he snuggled against Roman an hour later, Dean felt at peace.

The most intense feeling he had ever experienced: Roman's plea for him… of course, he'd yet to ask Roman how he was able to mark someone else but he'd get it out of him during breakfast or something.

Roman and Cameron.

Dean didn't know how he'd feel about some other guy bearing that mark. Roman didn't either; the auburn haired man could sense that as well.

"I love you," he whispered into his boyfriend's ear before he slowly drifted off to sleep.

When morning came, Roman was not by his side but Dean could hear the shower running. Stretching his arms, he slowly made his way to the bathroom where the door was wide open: Roman was washing his hair, eyes closed.

Dropping to his knees, Dean took his semi hard length into his mouth and he saw Roman's eyes flying open. "Dean!"

Dean continued his oral torture to his boyfriend's absolute delight. He had some fun helping Roman wash his hair after his overpowering orgasm.

Once they were clean and dried up, Roman made them scrambled eggs and sausage for breakfast.

"Babe?" Dean asked, pouring orange juice for them both. "I didn't know you could mark someone else."

"Apparently they won't be able to feel it the way we do according to Uncle Afa," Roman said, plating their breakfast. "I don't know. I didn't want to do it. At all."

"I know. I could feel it. It's crazy. It was as if your soul was reaching out to mine and mine took hold of it."

"Whatever it was, I'm glad you saved me." Roman brought the plates over to the table where Dean had already sat. "They were quite hardpressed I do it."

"But you didn't."

Breakfast finished, they went back to the bedroom to retrieve Jon's book. "Right. So what do we know?" Roman asked as he flipped a brown stained page.

"Jon's a sap," Dean commented.

"Well, aside from that."

"The sword?"

"Okay. Their love being a threat was another one."

"Had Jon left Leakee, maybe Lakeview would have been Deadview."

Roman raised an eyebrow. "Well-" His boyfriend flipped the pages to where they last stopped. "I wonder if someone instigated him to."

"Like telling him he was better off leaving Leakee?"

"Right."

"You know, Jimmy tells you that often…"

Roman nodded. "Dad too."

"What about your Uncle Afa?"

"No. He hasn't. He only asked if I had feelings for anyone before and I told him about my crush. That's about it."

"Still can't believe you had one. Who was it?"

"Classmate in U."

"U?!"

"Well, you were pushing me away and keeping your distance from me. He was just eye candy, Dean. There was nothing substantial."

Dean briefly kissed him. "I'm sorry for that. I was just insecure at the time. You were coming home late and that Iosef guy sent you back most of those nights… I was bracing myself for you to tell me it was over."

"We're soulmates," Roman reminded him. "Where else would I go?"

Dean shook his head. "I didn't want to believe we were."

"I didn't love him. In fact, I didn't keep in touch with him or anything. I'm a mess without you."

"Don't say that."

"But it's true."

"You're the strongest person I know, Roman. Promise me you'll not give up no matter what."

Roman stared at him intently. "No. It's you or no one."

"Ro-"

His boyfriend was not interested in anymore he had to say, cutting him off with an intense kiss. "Let's continue."

"Roman, I'm serious." Dean stared at his feet intently. "If anything happens to me, you have to move on."

"You can't ask me to do that! You're supposed to ask me to love you forever!"

To say he was taken aback by Roman's passionate counter was an understatement; normally it was Dean who was more vocal. "Love is not meant to be selfish."

"I'll ask Jey to heal you! Uncle Afa! Tamina!"

"If they can do it, I don't see why not. But-"

"Good. End of discussion then."

Dean tilted his boyfriend's chin to his and kissed him. He yelped when Roman kissed him hard, as if he were afraid the auburn haired man would disappear. "Let's continue," the blue eyed man suggested, panting a little.

"I had been trying to find ways to show Leakee the extent of my affections for him and thought of an idea on how to woo him. Alas I had found him in a passionate embrace with Afa when I was about to follow with my plan. You can imagine my heartache."

"Poor Jon," Dean murmured.

"His uncle Tonga reprimanded me when he had discovered my feelings for his nephew. He threatened to remove me from my position. I seeked out Leakee. He was my closest friend and deserved to know the truth. I do not know what I was expecting. He held Afa in his heart and had no place for another. He confirmed my fears after I offered him my heart. I was too late. There were whispers on how I breached my duties. Uncle Tonga was polite to me to my surprise. He spoke to me of a clan that would need assistance in Sandalwood. I declined. I did not wish to continue my knightly duties to anyone. Seeing Leakee with Afa was only adding more salt to my wounds. I made haste to leave…"

Dean huffed. Jon may have had a happy ending with Leakee but it still hurt when one of a pair threw in the towel.

Kinda like how Roman had felt last night with Cameron, resigning to his fate… a fate he had wanted no part of.

"Is there more?" he asked.

Roman tucked some of his hair behind his left ear. "Uncle Tonga was accommodating. He was unlike himself. I had my suspicions but it was not in my place to say a word. I had chosen to leave. What I would do next, I had no clue of. I wanted to leave this place behind… I wanted to leave my heart. How foolish I was to think that a beautiful soul like Leakee would feel the same for me, a lowly knight. I made no mention of my plans of early leave to Chief Anoa'i or Leakee. I may have smiled at him but my heart was gone, a hole in my soul."

"Uncle Tonga seems to be… I just don't trust him."

"Me neither." Roman bit his lip. "Do you trust Jey?"

That was a random question. "Yeah."

"He mentioned to me that he tracked anyone who's mentioned in the Book of the Ancient. Maybe if we knew who Uncle Tonga's descendant was…"

"Worth a shot." Dean's phone started ringing. He groaned at the sight of the caller ID. "Seth." He answered it. "What is it?"

"Deaaaannn," Seth whined.

 _Some things don't change_ , Dean thought. "What?" he answered dryly.

"Come over for dinner tonight?"

"No!"

"But I have something to share with you."

"This better not be about soulmates and twin flames."

"No. But it's about… can you come with Roman? Finn and I have to talk to you."

"You better not be some high priest either!"

"No!" Seth protested hotly. "But I am a King Slayer."

"I need a drink."

"I have lots to spare."

"I'll bet you do." Dean rubbed his temples before his eyes widened, his brother's words coming back to him. "King Slayer?! You know who's the King?"

"Yeah. I do. Now will Roman and you come over tonight?"

* * *

As Roman watched Dean ranting and raving about the whole town pacing restlessly in front of him, he couldn't help but wonder why now?

Why did Seth choose to reveal himself now when as teenagers… Dean's adopted brother had been a prima donna. Everyone in school had known that.

"I love Seth," Dean mumbled. "How could he keep this from me, Roman?"

"I'd ask everyone in town that question," Roman replied. "Everyone."

"Or maybe the people who have been near us all our lives." Dean sat down. "More hidden secrets to be uncovered."

Roman pulled him closer when he sat down. "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to go for training… again."

"Oh. But why?"

"Leakee has powers."

"I remember that."

"And his blood is flowing through me. I have to learn how to master it."

"It'll be useful during the battle."

"Yeah it will. But to use it against my dad… when it comes down to that…" Roman didn't know if he'd ever be ready for that. "He's my own flesh and blood."

"I could help you-"

"No. This is between us. I just need to be more firm."

"Who will train you though?"

"Uncle Afa offered to," Roman admitted. "But I don't know, Dean. I was thinking maybe I should train with Leakee. I mean, you have the watch. Maybe you can bring us there to train."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm very sure. I'd rather be trained by the man himself."

"Well, whenever you're ready, we'll go."

"Don't you wanna be trained by-"

"Nope."

* * *

Dean left Roman at home because he had to meet Bret at the Arena to discuss some fights he was keen to participate in and the amount involved. His boyfriend had his doubts about him going out by his own but Dean didn't want to be babied.

He was a grown ass man.

Walking out to the main road, he decided to go to 7 Eleven to get a bottle of Coke along the way when he bumped into Corey yet again. "Core?" he grinned. "Fuck, we've got to stop meeting like that."

Corey laughed. "Yeah we do."

"Where are you heading to?"

"Oh just about up north. To the playground. Meeting my boyfriend there after work."

"I'll walk with you there; my destination is along the way."

The two friends caught up more on what was happening in their lives. "That's scary, Dean," Corey remarked as they approached the playground. "You gotta be more careful."

"I guessed as much but it is what it is. I would do anything for Roman."

"You would?"

"Yeah."

"Even so much as giving up your very existence for him?"

"Core, that's funny. You sound as if you're making me a deal."

"I am."

Dean froze in his place. "What?"

"I'm offering you the chance to give up, Dean… to cease to exist. In exchange, I'll leave Roman alone. Him and his entire damn clan."

"What do you get in return? You guys must think we're dumb."

"What do I get in return? My boss' vote of confidence in me. We'll be scouring Bloomville instead."

"Core, stop playing around," Dean chided him lightly. "I admit it seems-"

"I'm not playing, Dean. How can I be? I'm the Master," Corey revealed.

Dean could not believe what he was hearing. "What?"

"I said I'm the Master."

"But… but you're Corey Graves! My ex boyfriend. My friend!"

"Well, I did try to hold on to you as a boyfriend to stop you two from being together. When that didn't work, I decided hostility was not the approach. Being your friend was the better one. See, Phil and I knew that this day was far more important. So we bid our time. One of us took the sacrifice. And that was it really."

It was all starting to make sense now. Phil was the Higher Power and Corey the Master. "Who's… who's the King?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Corey placed an arm around him. "Do you accept, Dean? We don't care about the Samoans; I mean I've captured Sika already. He's one of us. But I do need to show my boss that I'm good at my job in other ways. And once this is done, we want to capture the Irish king's descendant, Sheamus for his power. Unlike you two, he has a bigger problem."

What the hell? Irish king? "You guys just keep coming."

"Because you're the knight. Oh and Roman can't feel you now. That mark may be permanent and stuff but we're in the King's domain. This playground rests above it. Think, Dean. Roman can have a happy life. He won't have to look over his shoulder and wonder if anyone is coming after him. Sure, he'll be sad and shit but life goes on, right?"

"Right."

"So what's stopping you?" Corey asked. "Think of Roman. Think of his family. Are you going to deny him a chance of real happiness with no worries whatsoever? Say it, Dean. Say you'll accept."

 _ **A/N Well the Master has been revealed. And Dean's got a choice to make…**_


	25. Chapter 25

Twenty Five

"No."

Corey stared at him. "Are you sure, Dean?"

"Oh yeah, Core," Dean replied in a menacing voice, staring back intensely. "I'm damn sure."

"You can't stand in front of him, sacrificing for him every damn day, Dean. We'll get his blood sooner or later."

"Of course I can. Watch me."

"You-"

"Stay the fuck away from him, Corey."

Dean found Roman striding towards them purposely. His boyfriend had a murderous look on his face.

Corey stretched his arms out. "Roman! I guess you've heard everything… wait a minute. You can't feel him here."

Roman pushed Dean behind. "It's called care. You should learn about it sometime. I don't need to feel Dean. I've cared about him before all this."

Corey threw his head back and laughed. "Oh Roman. You're so funny."

"Really? Kinda ironic considering how I always thought you were a joke."

The Master's smile faded. "Watch it, Reigns."

Roman took a step forward. "You watch it. I'm not scared of you. And neither is Dean. We don't experience fear and we don't back down."

"I'd touch you, Roman but it's not the time yet. I'd be glad to destroy you once I've obtained your blood before that blue moon comes about." Corey smiled and walked backwards, eventually fading.

When his boyfriend finally looked at _him_ , Dean noticed his murderous expression had softened. "You."

"I didn't know he was-"

"Next time I say I'm following you, there better be no argument."

Dean frowned. "That's not your choice to make, Roman."

"Oh?" Roman countered. "I can't lose you, Dean. You mean too much to me."

"That's not the point!"

His boyfriend pulled him towards their car despite his protests. Fuck. Roman was the stronger one.

"I need to see Bret!" Dean demanded when seated inside.

"And I'm driving you there."

Throughout the car ride, he stared out the window, refusing to answer a single question. Roman swerved the car to a lonely road close by the Arena.

"This is not the place," Dean snapped.

"He finally talks," Roman said.

"Stop telling me how to live my life."

"Since when have I ever? Everything you've done has been either us discussing or you pretty much doing whatever you feel right."

"Because it's my life."

"No, Dean. It's _our_ lives. If you accepted his damn offer, did you even think how _I'd_ feel?"

"I wasn't going to. And even if I had, it would have counted as a sacrifice. This whole thing could be over."

"You don't know that for sure."

Dean tore his eyes away from Roman's inquisitive stare. "Whatever. Just drive me there."

"It's not whatever, Dean. You knew how I felt when you were not responding to-"

Dean had crawled over onto his boyfriend's lap by then so he crashed his lips down, trying to distract him. Immediately, Roman kissed him back.

"I can't lose you, Dean," Roman said when they broke apart. "I don't know what I'd do."

"You won't."

* * *

"Still no blood," Phil taunted pouring champagne into two long flute glasses when Corey walked into the dark house. "My regeneration won't last long. There's only so long I can exist with Sika's blood."

"I'm trying to figure out what to do!" Corey growled. "They both are so damn protective of one another! This isn't like when they were teenagers! But even then, we were wrong. Dean would sacrifice for Roman time and time again. They're stronger together. They-"

"So wipe off Dean's memory. You'd have him abandoning his duties, his boyfriend… Roman will be all alone. You think he'd have the heart to fight? Nothing is more painful than your loved one forgetting you. Even if we don't get his blood, he doesn't have Dean. We can destroy him and his whole dynasty!

"I like the way you think, darling…"

The two men clicked their glasses together.

* * *

"Seth Rollins!" Dean announced when he stepped inside his brother's house, with Roman walking in behind him. "What did you cook?"

"Carbonara," his brother replied as Finn shook Roman's hand.

"Dean Ambrose doesn't eat pasta."

"Dean," Roman said, an arm around his waist, "stop lying."

"I prefer pizza."

Seth crossed his arms. "Seth Rollins doesn't care if you like pizza."

"Dean Ambrose is the guest here."

'Well, surprise, surprise, Dean Ambrose. The world doesn't revolve around you."

"Nah. Dean got surprised once. Can't happen again. Back to you, Roman Reigns!" He shrugged off his leather jacket and tossed it on the couch.

Seth gave him a look. Dean loved ribbing him more than anything.

"Wow, Seth. Your home's very-" Roman started complimenting.

"Roman, quit being polite," Dean cut him off. "Finn decorated it."

His boyfriend rolled his eyes. "I decorated our place too, Dean."

The four men sat down at the table. Dean would never admit to Roman in a million years how he got butterflies in his stomach every time his boyfriend helped fix him a plate. "Is this okay?" Roman asked.

"Yeah," Dean mumbled before staring at the wine in front of him. "Do you have beer?"

"We do not drink that around here," Seth declared. "It's… it's…"

"Nothing wrong with beer. Roman and I kick back at home, drinking some; we even share it."

"You share beers?"

"It's romantic."

Seth gave Roman a surprised look. "I never would have guessed you to love beers, Roman."

"I do, surprisingly," Roman admitted.

"What you drink says a lot about you. Men who drink wine are cultured, sophisticated."

Dean leaned forward, smiling at his brother cheekily. "Uh huh."

"And men who drink beer are sensible and practical." Seth looked horrified. "Roman, Dean is neither of those!"

"Well," Roman conceded as he twirled pasta around his fork. "That's true."

"Roman!" Dean gaped.

"What? It _is_ true."

"I _am_ sensible. If I'm not, how did I end up falling for you?"

The warm smile on Roman's face made his heart flutter; still the warmest smile he had ever seen. "Dean," his boyfriend said before giving him a quick kiss.

Seth made a gagging sound.

"Shut up, Seth," Dean remarked.

"You two are nauseating," his brother commented.

"If you think this is nauseating, you should see us in bed."

Seth almost choked. "Dean!"

Roman smiled a little as did Finn; only Seth was scowling.

After dinner, they sat down in the living room making chit chat about life now. "I always liked the way Roman looked at you," Seth said when Dean and him were in the kitchen putting tortillas into bowls.

"Yeah?" Dean puzzled.

"He always has - till now - the same starry eyed look when he looks at you. And you too. Though half the time, you look like you want to beat someone up in the parking lot of Denny's."

"Maybe."

Dean found Roman laughing at something Finn had said when Seth and him returned to the living room. When his boyfriend turned to look at him, Dean blushed. Fuck, Roman was so damn beautiful.

The auburn haired man knew that sometimes he took it for granted.

"Uh Seth," Dean immediately asked his brother, trying to divert his own attention away from Roman. "What were you saying over the phone?"

"Oh that." Seth's facial expression turned serious. "I'm a King Slayer and Finn is a demon."

Dean's jaw dropped.

* * *

"Finn's a what?"

Roman watched Dean doing a double take quickly between both men.

"A demon," Seth repeated again.

Dean shook his head profusely. "There is no way Finn is a demon."

Finn smiled. "A good one, I assure you. I'm originally from Bloomville, if you remember. Our history with you guys is a rich one. You see, the Irish helped out the Samoans in the original battle. Most of us in that town are either demons or immortals. I was very aware of the two of you from the beginning. My king, Sheamus, was adamant that we assist your family again, Roman, should it come down to it again. Looks like it's about to."

"But you… you aged like the rest of us!"

"I was merely shedding my skin."

Roman exhaled. "Nothing surprises me anymore." He pulled Dean down beside him. "So Seth… who's the King?"

"I-"

"You're the biggest prima donna I have ever met!" Dean interrupted. "Now you slay Kings?!"

"Well-"

"Are you going to slay Sheamus?"

"No!"

"Sika?"

"Dean!" all three of men said at the same time.

"Sorry," Dean apologised.

"So anyway," Seth continued, "before my brother interrupted me, yes. It's my duty to help you guys.. to slay kings… well, just one King. I was informed of it by Mark during freshman year at U."

"Mark again?!"

"Well, Dean, he did tell Roman and you about your destiny. Jey had been tracing down descendants. My ancestor was Tyler Black. He was Jon's blood brother."

Roman whistled. "It's crazy how destiny has tied us all together."

"It's actually your destiny that affected the people around you."

"So were Finn and you together in the past?" Dean asked.

"No. We happened to just fall in love in this life."

Love… love was the most powerful force in the world. His uncle's words came back to him as he watched Seth smiling at Finn with tenderness.

"I don't know who this King is," Seth admitted. "But I spent my time training with Mark every day since he revealed the information to me."

"I don't remember the original book - the Book of the Ancients - mentioning the King. If we hadn't read Jon's book, we wouldn't have known," Roman mused.

"I'm not sure about the King but he's a force to be reckoned with apparently. But hey, Finn and I have your backs as I'm sure your family does too."

Roman wasn't sure about that entirely. His father had betrayed him; he was a bit apprehensive about the rest.

When they reached home, Dean took out a bottle of Corona from the fridge. "This whole thing is overwhelming."

"It is, isn't it?" Roman agreed. "But hey, it's Seth. We trust him."

Dean nodded as he opened the cap. "Yeah. We do."

His boyfriend seemed tensed so Roman started to plant small kisses on his face. "Come on. You need to loosen up."

"Me?"

"Yeah." He fastened his lips on Dean's. "You. Me. Bed. Now."

Dean grinned. "Well, can't say no to that."

* * *

He had to ask Roman twice about going over to see Leakee the next morning.

"I'm sure." Roman looked nervous then. "Dean?"

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Can my family come too?"

"What?!"

"I figured we could all learn from someone of our bloodline…"

"You just had to bring it up."

"It'd be useful."

Dean stormed out of the living room out into the patio and threw himself on their oversized lounge chair. "Fine. But you know, it'd be easier to bring Leakee and Jon over instead of us lot going there."

"Dean, that's a great idea!" Roman thrilled. "What are we waiting for?"

* * *

Over their years together, Dean had seen all sorts of emotions crossed Roman's face. When they were standing right in front of Leakee's house, his boyfriend's jaw dropped.

"Dean, is this-"

"Yeah. Their home."

The door swung open at that moment; Leakee was staring at them both, face slightly frowning before his eyes widened at Roman. "You!"

"Me?" Roman asked.

Leakee looked at Dean. "Dean!"

The fact he remembered Dean was moving. "Yeah. That's uh-"

"Roman," Leakee concluded.

"Yeah. My love."

Roman smiled at him at those words. "And my love."

Leakee was also smiling widely at the sight in front of him it seemed. "You're both welcomed into my home."

When they entered, Jon waiting with a smile and some drinks. "Dean!"

Crap.

"This is Roman!" Leakee seemed excited to see Roman; it was endearing to Dean. "He's so-"

"Pretty," Jon added.

"Hey!" Dean snapped at his ancestor, holding Roman's arm. "He's mine. Get your own one."

"I do have my own."

Right. Of course.

Roman cleared his throat, clearly amused. "So the reason why we're here is because I have your blood running through me. I need you to teach me how to use your powers. The war will be in about a month… ummm thirty days and they're all back home. All three of them."

Leakee smiled at him. "It will be my honor to teach you, Roman," his ancestor said. "You have been through so much but yet here you are standing tall in front of me. I am proud of you."

Jon was about to say something to Dean but the auburn haired MMA fighter shook his head. "Don't. I wouldn't say a word if I were you."

"Why?" Jon was intrigued.

"Don't. Don't ask. It's better to be ignorant. Trust me."

"I do not think so, Dean."

"Well, I know so, Jon."

"You miss your old life."

Dean felt all three men staring at him then. "Of course I miss my old life. Who doesn't?"

"I do not."

"That's because you do not have a damn warfare coming for you, _Jon_."

Jon stared at Leakee and Roman. "I do not think he likes me."

"I miss my life. I was a freaking MMA fighter. It was what I wanted to do since I was a kid. You wouldn't know what it means," he added when Jon opened his mouth. "I wanted to fucking enjoy life and now I have to deal with this bullcrap after thirteen fucking years?! I'm sick of all this! If I could take Roman without any of this, I would. I-" He caught himself.

Roman was staring at him.

"I didn't mean that. I'm not sure what I meant."

"If you need to rest, it is okay to go home." Leakee patted Roman's shoulder. "I will continue training Roman."

"I am not leaving Roman behind."

"We were wondering if you'd like to join us in our home for a week or so," Roman explained. "My family will be there and I can introduce you."

"Excellent! Jon, pack our things-"

"You may have to change into our clothes there for the time being… to fit in."

Leakee nodded. "I do not see why not."

When they reached present time, Jey, Jimmy, Nia, Tama and Tamina reached their home within an hour. By that time, Leakee and Jon had changed into Roman's clothes - Dean's were a bit small for both of them - and were in the living room.

As expected, they were all gushing over Leakee with some touching Jon's hair.

'It's uncanny, Uce," Jey awed. "He looks so much like you. And Jon looks like Dean."

Jon beamed.

"I have so much to clarify with you; I have a long list!"

"We will do our best to help you out any way we can," Leakee agreed.

"Can't you help us fight this war?" Tamina wanted to know.

"This is Roman and Dean's war. Not ours."

"Should we call Cameron?" Jimmy asked. "I mean dude took fencing during college."

For some reason, Dean felt suffocated then. There was so much going on at the same time. Even when they were in their high school years, it was nothing like this: kings, masters, moons and battles, soulmates that were somewhat soulmates...

This time seemed to be double of that. Their destiny was coming full circle instead of the semi one it was previously.

"You okay, baby boy?"

Roman's brows were burrowed.

"Just… tired," Dean said quietly.

"Why don't you sit in the patio or the porch?" his boyfriend suggested. "The fresh air may help."

"And leave you alone here?"

"I'm in the house, baby boy. There's no need to worry."

Dean would have argued that Roman may need him but he was so exhausted. "Sure."

"I understand," his boyfriend assured him. "I'm tired as well."

"Where are we moving after this ends?"

"I think we'd be happier in Sandalwood."

"I think so too." He sighed. "We could get an apartment again."

"Anything you want."

"Are you sure you can be alone inside?"

"Leakee is able to help us if anything happens." Roman pulled him for a long kiss. "Just get some fresh air."

Just as Dean closed the door quietly behind him, he heard Jimmy begging Jey to ask Cameron to come and it made him angry. Son of a-

Fuck, fresh air. He'd go to a bar or something.

When he arrived at Road Rage, the new bar in town which had a trailer park as the main bar with lots of long tables and chairs, the place was expectedly not packed considering it was noon. Dean chose an outdoor seating. He ordered a bottle of beer and smoked while he waited.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean groaned. "Fuck, Corey. Leave me alone and come back when the fucking blue moon is present. I'm trying to enjoy an ice cold beer and cigarette."

"Trying to forget your troubles?" his psychotic ex boyfriend said. "Don't worry, Dean. I can help you with that."

He placed his hand on Dean's head.

* * *

Roman felt a foreign feeling overcome him while Leakee was explaining to them about the war. "Roman?" his ancestor asked. "What's wrong?"

"Dean…" Roman stood up. "Something's wrong." He opened the door and found no one outside. "Fuck. Where did he go?"

The Samoan warrior took out his cellphone. There was a long ring before he heard Dean answer groggily. "Hello?"

"Where are you?!"

"Uh…"

Shit. Was he drunk so fast? Roman looked at his watch. It was only twelve ten.

"Road Rage?"

Roman hung up quickly and raced to his car. He kept hoping and praying that nothing happened to his boyfriend along the way as the GPS instructed him to the location. When he reached Road Rage, he found Dean rubbing his head groggily.

"Dean!" Roman touched his shoulder and his boyfriend jerked.

"Who the hell are you?" his boyfriend demanded.

"Oh no. How much did you drink?"

"Just a bottle." He was now giving Roman a lookover. "Wow. You are fucking hot."

What the… He wanted to do this _now_? "Let's go home. We can do it at night."

"Home?"

"Yeah."

"Your place?"

"Our place, Dean."

"What our place? No offense, bro but I'm not asking for marriage... just sex."

"What are you even-"

"If you want commitment, wrong guy, pal."

Bro? Pal? "Dean, are coming down with something?"

"I feel perfectly fine… uh…" Dean took out his phone and slid the unlock button. "Roman." His eyes widened at the sight of the wallpaper. "That's you and me."

"Of course. You're my boyfriend, Dean. Who else did you expect it to be?"

"You mean… you… and me…?"

Dean had to be either drunk or had amnesia. "Twenty years and I get this."

"The fuck? I wasted twenty years with you?"

Roman stared at him in horror. No. No. No. This was bad. This was _very_ bad. "Dean, please. Follow me back. It's just for a while. I'll explain everything at home."

"Nope."

Roman forced himself to smile. "I'll let you top?"

Dean shrugged. "Sold!"

* * *

"Looks like they wiped out his memories of you both."

Roman was afraid of that. "Can you heal him?"

Jey shook his head. "Such things are hard… how do I put it? It's gotta be from the heart."

"I've got to make him fall in love with me again?"

"Yeah."

Jimmy was panicking. "We don't have time for that!"

Dean, who was sitting on the couch, jumped to his feet. "Neither do I!" He tapped Roman on his shoulder. "Gotta go, Ro. When you feel horny or something, give me a call."

Roman was about to protest when Leakee walked in with Jon from the patio then, making Dean yelp. "We have twins!"

"It's hard to explain," Jey said.

"You people are a strange bunch."

"Says the one who's Roman's soulmate."

"Repeat that."

"You're Roman's soulmate."

"What? That's just crap people come up with to make their lovers believe anything."

Roman smiled faintly, remembering a then seventeen year old Dean saying the exact same thing to Mark when he revealed to them their destiny.

"Not this one," Nia commented.

"Yeah. I'll be leaving now…"

Roman blocked him. "Let me try to reason with him," he said softly to his family.

Alone in their bedroom, Roman closed the door to give them some privacy. "You sleep here?"

" _We_ sleep here."

He was heading to the bedside table to retrieve Jon's book when Dean jumped on him, causing both of them to fall on the bed; his boyfriend started to kiss him. Roman ran his hand through Dean's hair while returning it with just as much passion.

Dean rained kisses all over his face then. "Fuck, Roman. You're so hot," he said over and over. "You're so fucking hot." He grabbed Roman's face again and claimed his lips once more.

That was all Dean knew because they didn't have the history between them. They had the here and now.

He pulled Roman's t-shirt over his head, eyes roaming at his upper body. "So fucking gorgeous." He started to kiss him again.

"Dean, are you sure you want this?" Roman asked.

Dean stopped kissing his neck and then looked him into his eyes. "I want you, Roman."

"I want you too. But-"

"But?"

"But not like this. You were more to me than this."

"Must you be so sentimental? I wanna fuck you. We'll discuss the details later, okay?"

Roman's heart was pounding fast. "Okay," he replied softly before pulling Dean down to him.

 _ **A/N Biggest challenge yet…**_


	26. Chapter 26

Twenty Six

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Triggers ahead. Also the bold italics is Dean's soul talking.**

* * *

Dean was sleeping beside him when he woke up from the quick nap.

Okay this was good. He was still here. Roman hoped he could buy more time. As the Samoan warrior put his clothes on, he couldn't help but compare how different their sex was this time around. It was good but it lacked the familiarity Roman was so used to with him.

Covering him with the comforter, Roman made sure his hair was neat before walking out.

There seemed to be some sort of a disagreement among his family members. "We have a month," Jimmy raised his voice. "A month! What if Dean doesn't remember in a month? Do we have the time for-"

His words died when Roman crossed his arms. "He'll remember."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I know he will. I have faith in him."

"Uce, be realistic. This isn't something Jey can heal."

"You're right. It's not. It's something only Dean and I can." He paused. "Where are Leakee and Jon?"

"Teaching Tamina how to utilise her strength."

Roman returned back to the room where Dean was now sitting up, rubbing his eyes. "Dude, you said I'd get to top. You lied."

"I wanted you to be aware of your actions," Roman explained. "You were quite hesitant to do so before."

"Why?"

"It's a long story." Getting into it would make Dean run for the hills. "So I was hoping you'd let me take you out to dinner."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah. Just the two of us."

Dean looked uncomfortable. "I don't know..."

"We'll go to that bar and grill by the sea."

"Ro, you're forcing something on me that I don't want."

To hear him say it like that hurt Roman more than anything.

When Roman gave him some privacy to shower, he grabbed Dean's phone and downloaded a tracking app onto it. _Sorry baby boy_ , he thought after configuring it.

Walking out to the living room, he found Jey scolding Jimmy now. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"Jimmy here thinks Dean is an asshole period," Jey snitched. "But I think Roman, that if Dean didn't have you, he'd most likely be. You make him a good person."

* * *

As Dean got ready for his date - at least he thought it was a date - he found himself staring at his choice of clothes. Lots of t-shirts, leather jackets and some flannels.

Roman walked in then, wearing a white t-shirt and jeans. "Everything okay?"

"Guess my style never changed…"

"Yeah. I'm glad."

"You look very-"

"Hot?"

Dean laughed along with him until he caught himself. He scratched his chin. "So uh… I think I'll wear a t-shirt or something."

"Leather jacket too."

"Leather jacket?"

"I… uh… I always loved you in those."

"Oh."

"But only if you want to, of course." Roman smiled. "I'll be outside."

Dean stared after him.

The man was fucking gorgeous; did he have any idea the effect he had on people? Probably not. If he was aware of his own beauty, he wouldn't have been looking at Dean the way he did.

But was he good in bed… at least to Dean.

Roman knew the right spot, which buttons to push to turn him on… that body was also a work of art.

Maybe they could sneak in one more round after their date..

Dean chose a black tank and jeans before grabbing a leather jacket as an afterthought.

"Alright," the blue eyed man announced when he stepped out. "I'm ready."

Roman nodded. "Right. Let's go."

"Ummm don't you want to tie your hair or something?"

"You love me with my hair down."

"Oh."

The bar and grill by the sea, Shells, was cosy with warm fairy lights and a kerosene lamp on every table outdoor. "What are you having?" Dean asked when he glanced at the menu.

"The San Gennaro pizza and beer."

"I'll have the same."

Roman placed the orders and added the mac and cheese to start.

"So," Dean said, banging his hands on the table. "Tell me more, Ro. How did we meet? How the hell do two men end up dating for twenty years?"

"Well, we were best friends who became lovers in a nutshell," Roman recalled. "That's it really. Aside from the whole thing about us being soulmates and stuff."

"You got a mark near your neck," Dean remarked. "So do I."

"Yeah. That's kinda how we get to feel one another."

"Can we remove it?"

Dean felt a bit guilty when Roman looked sad. "It's uh… permanent."

"So what happens if we part?"

"Soulmates don't."

"What if I see someone I like? You mean I'm stuck with you?"

"...Yeah?"

Why the hell could he not remember twenty years of anything? He could remember his mother, his father and Seth, his irritating brother that he secretly adored… but this gorgeous specimen sitting in front of him… not a thing?

"Did someone catch your eyes here? Is that it?" Roman asked.

"No." Dean cleared his throat. "Have you seen yourself in the mirror?"

"Just now I guess."

"Right. So you know that you can do better than me, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Dude, you're gorgeous. Beautiful. Hot. I mean most of the men and women turned around to stare at you."

"So? You're the only one I see."

"But why? I'm not exactly a prize, Ro. I'm an asshole even."

"Dean, you've been my friend when I was still finding myself. You helped fight for me when I couldn't fight for myself. You were kind to me, we had fun together, bonded together… through the good and bad times, we were by one another's side. You have this rough exterior but a heart of gold beneath it. How can I not love you?"

" _ **If you forget everything else, always remember that I love you."**_

What the hell was that? "Did you hear something?"

Roman shook his head. "Dean-"

"Two house pours," the waiter said as he placed the mugs on the table. "And one mac and cheese."

"I'll be back. I need to smoke," Dean excused himself as he got up from the seat.

As he exhaled the cigarette smoke, he stared out to the sunset.

 _ **Roman… it's Roman… you have to fight to remember him.**_

Fight? But how? Dean didn't have a clue where to start. Who was he supposed to fight with?

 _ **Roman's your soulmate. You can't turn him away.**_

Dean could feel his soul yearning for him. It was the strangest thing. Almost as strange as him being able to feel sadness… from…

 _ **You made him sad.**_

Roman's explanation of the mark came back to him.

Dean put out the cigarette before returning inside the restaurant where he found a handsome model - at least he thought that was what the guy looked like to him - chatting with Roman. Seemed like Roman knew him too.

"So good to run into you," the model was laughing with Roman who then noticed Dean approaching.

"Dean!" Roman said happily. "This is Greg. He used to study with me in U."

"Hi," Dean replied.

"Aaah so you're the famous Dean. Nice to meet you."

Model Man turned to chat with Roman. Dean stole Roman's beer when he was talking about Lord knew what animatedly to his ex schoolmate. He decided to play a game on his Android.

After a while, Model Man bid them both a good day before walking off.

Dean frowned.

"He's just a friend…" Roman started.

"Yeah," the auburn haired man mumbled.

"He's the one I had a crush on in U. He-"

"You had a crush on him?" Dean's jaw dropped.

"For a couple of weeks. He's getting marr-"

"Seems like your type."

"He's not my type."

"Then what is?"

"You."

Dean sighed. "You're such a hopeless romantic, Roman."

"Only when it comes to you."

"You ever had any boyfriends before me?"

"Well, I was ummm briefly dating Bray."

"How brief?"

"I'd say two weeks max."

"What's Bray like?"

"Unique."

"So why did you stop dating him?"

"I was in love with you. I've always been in love with you."

Dean pushed Roman's mug back to him. "I drank some."

"That's fine," Roman assured him.

They walked along the shore. Dean found Roman reaching for his hand so he allowed him to hold it.

Maybe they did this often?

His mind and soul were in a battle, his heart in turmoil.

Roman found them a rock bench where they sat, watching the waves crashing from a near distance.

Dean glanced at Roman staring out at the sea. "You've never really lived life, have you, Ro?"

"Yes, I have." Roman's eyes were now on him. "I'm happy with the way my life turned out."

"Why?"

"Because I have you."

Roman pulled him closer till their lips met, pressing gently. Dean instinctively returned his kiss; something in him - his soul - recognised Roman's.

"I love you," Roman said quietly, giving him a peck.

" _ **If you forget everything else, always remember that I love you and you love me."**_

Dean pulled away then. "Uh… I think we should call it a night."

"Why?" Roman looked hurt. "Did I cross a line?"

Dean didn't know what to say.

* * *

When he came home with Dean, he watched his boyfriend head straight for the bedroom.

His family was looking at him expectantly.

"Well?" Jey asked.

"He's slowly warming up," Roman confessed, "but he seems reluctant to accept it."

"We only have so much time. Let's hope for the best."

"Yeah. I'm going outside for some fresh air."

He sat down near the edge of the pool, dipping his lower legs in. Smiling faintly, he remembered how Dean had been thrilled about it, saying they could make love in the water.

Dean…

"How is everything?" Leakee asked, walking up to him.

"Could be better," Roman replied.

"Would you like to share?"

"I miss Dean so much. He's standing in front of me but it's not him. He remembers nothing about us, even before we knew we were soulmates. And now-"

"Why does he not remember?"

Roman looked at his ancestor in surprise. "Because his memories were removed."

"By whom?" Leakee puzzled.

"I'm not sure. Any one of them."

"Those things can be undone."

"What? But Jey said they couldn't."

"Yes, they can. Unless it was the King who had done so but he only comes out during the Blue Moon."

"You mean…"

"Yes. I am sure I can try to undo it."

"But why would Jey say otherwise?"

"I am not sure. But Dean's soul will recognise yours. Of that I am certain."

Roman stood up, excusing himself and walking into the living room. Jey was nowhere to be found.

"Have you guys seen Jey?" he asked Nia and Tamina.

"No," Nia replied. "Something wrong?"

"It's about Dean's memories."

"Speaking of Dean, he left."

"Left? Left where?"

"A bar? I'm not sure. Jey was with him."

Roman took out his phone and called Dean. His boyfriend answered to his relief. "Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm at a bar with your cousin. The Red Fox."

"Dean, listen to me: Jey doesn't-"

The line went dead.

"Dammit!" Roman cursed before running out to the car. What the hell was up with his family? Why were they all going crazy, selling Dean and him out?

* * *

"I'm sorry for knocking the phone!" Jey apologised as he sat down beside Dean, putting two beers on the table.

"No problem," Dean replied, dusting the phone. At that moment, he could a sense of frantic feeling… Roman. What had he been trying to say?

"There's a guy who's been looking at you over there."

Dean turned around and found Corey Graves standing there, smiling. "That's not a man. That's Corey!"

His friend came over. "Hey, Dean."

"Long time no see."

"Yeah, how are you?"

It was strange because Dean could hear in his head - as if he were his conscience - Roman asking him to be careful. Careful of what?

"I'm good," Dean replied. "I'm always good. It's been a long day. It's been jerking around, you know. I just wanna have a drink and relax."

Corey was giving a look and cocking his head to someone.

"What?"

"So my friend has been kinda checking you out."

Dean found a neatly groomed brown haired man with a goatee wearing a hoodie glancing at him beneath his eyelashes. "Oh. I uh just came back from a date."

"Are you serious with this person?"

Was he? Dean didn't know. Roman clearly had deep feelings invested in him while he was in a war with his ownself. "I'm not sure."

Dean wondered who Roman was to him now. He used to be his boyfriend before this whole memory loss thing. And now? Still a boyfriend? A hookup? A date?

Did he like him? Seemed like a nice guy.

Jey leaned over and whispered into his ears something in a language he didn't understand. His mind was becoming fuzzy… couldn't seem to think… except this need to...

...this need to jump.

"Right."

* * *

Roman sped as fast as he could to the Red Fox, breaking some traffic rules along the way. This was far more important.

As his car stopped at the intersection, Roman noticed Dean's tracker indicating elsewhere. He seemed to be heading towards Lakeview Park. Swerving his car making a sharp turn, he stepped on the gas.

 _Dean, please don't do anything!_

The direction Dean seemed to heading was the cliff.

 _No, no, no! Dean, I know you can feel me! Please don't!_

It felt like forever when he reached there. He stopped his car and practically ran as fast as he could towards the direction.

Dean was standing at the edge, looking down.

Roman's heart started pounding even harder. "Dean!"

And that son of a bitch, Jey, was standing there. His cousin's eyes widened in horror. But the descendant of Leakee had other things to worry about. Roman jumped in time to push Dean aside just as he put his left foot forward.

"I have to jump," Dean insisted, trying to push Roman off him. "I have to-"

"No, Dean!" Roman held his boyfriend's arms above his head, pinning him. "Don't listen to that voice! Listen to mine."

"Why should I? Let me go!"

"Because I love you!"

Dean was now staring at Roman in fright, his struggle coming to a stop.

"I love you, Dean. If you jump, I'll jump right after you."

Dean's eyes were scanning his face.

Roman turned to his cousin. "Give him his memory back!"

"I… I can't, Uce," Jey pleaded, tears in his eyes. "They've got my mum with them! They said if I helped you out in any way, she'd die in their hands!"

Roman stood up and stared into Jey's eyes. "Your mum?!"

"They took her. Uncle Rodney is missing and I can't find him and-"

Roman heard Dean running. He narrowly missed catching the auburn haired man's arm. He watched in horror as his boyfriend jumped off the cliff.

"Dean!"

 _ **A/N ...so I'm not sure what to write for my author's note except thank you to whoever who reads this story. I've got enough bullying on here and Tumblr with anonymous comments so if you have nothing nice to say, don't say it.**_


	27. Chapter 27

Twenty Seven

"Dean!" Roman screamed running for the edge too. "Dean!"

"Uce, no!" Jey clung onto him. "No! You can't!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Quite a scene, huh?"

Roman turned around to find a bald man wearing a suit, looking sharp and smart.

"Dean's not dead… yet."

The man stretched out his hand. "Hello, Roman. Nice to finally meet you face to face. I'm Hunter or as I'm known to all, the King."

"What the hell do you want?"

"You, obviously. You see, at first I was interested in obtaining your blood and all that jazz but now… now I've changed my mind. I have a proposition for you, Roman."

"Proposition?"

"I've been told my son makes an excellent lover."

"What are you-"

"Commit yourself to us, Roman. Be with my son. Join us and I will not touch Dean or anyone in your family again."

Roman could not believe his ears. "Did you just say-"

"Yes I did. Hell I'll save Dean right now for you. I give you my word. Nothing will happen. I'll release your father, your aunt, Dean's mum..."

"Dean's mum? You have her too?."

Hunter laughed. "Of course. Putting that aside, I wanted you all along, Roman. You know that it was your blood I was after. Ambrose was just in the way."

"Dean's my soulmate."

"So?" Hunter was now face to face with him. "You can put an end to this madness. You can end this war. Sure, Dean will be upset and all but he'll get over it. Eventually."

No. Dean wouldn't. Not when it came to him. Roman knew Dean would fight tooth and nail to get him the same way Roman would run through hell and back for him.

But...

They were only interested in Roman.

Since he was seventeen, it was all he had heard: they needed his blood. Dean was only in the way because he would sacrifice for Roman without batting an eye. If Roman did this, it would be over.

They would be able to live their lives without fear or worry…

But Dean… how could he live without Dean? He was all Roman had known, all he had wanted… To give him up would be… like taking away the air he breathed.

"What do you say, Roman?" Hunter pressed. " You can save Dean. You can save everyone."

Roman looked over at Jey who looked like he wanted to say something but held himself back. That was so much at stake. With a heavy heart, he replied, "Okay. I accept."

"Brilliant." Hunter smirked at him before walking ahead. "You'll have to follow me now though."

Roman turned to Jey. "Please tell Dean that I'll always love him." He placed the ring his boyfriend had given him on his nineteenth birthday into his cousin's hand. "Please ask him to not… look for me. Ask to move on."

"Uce, don't. I know you want to save Dean-"

"Come on, Roman," Hunter called out. "Time's ticking!"

"We don't have a choice." Roman looked back and hugged Jey, kissing him on his cheek. "One life for a few. Bye, Uce."

"Uce!"

Roman felt himself enter a dark realm then with Hunter beside him.

* * *

Dean opened his eyes and found himself lying in front of a trembling Jey. He slowly got to his feet. "Jey! Where's Roman?"

"He… he…"

"He?"

Jey was evidently in shock. "He's gone, Dean. He's gone with Hunter… the King."

This couldn't be… "What do you mean?"

"Hunter offered him to marry his son. In exchange, the war would be over. Everyone would be fine. Dean, they had your mum, my mum and-"

Roman? Marrying someone that was not him? No way in hell! Dean blinked a few times before grabbing Jey. "What the hell are you talking about? Roman's going to marry a total stranger… the son of a-"

"Yeah. He is, Dean." Jey held up his hand and pressed a ring - the ring he had given to Roman on his nineteenth birthday - into Dean's palm. "He asked me to tell you that he would always love you and to not look for him and to move on."

No.

No.

NO.

Roman sacrificed himself to save everyone? Roman left him here to marry someone he didn't love let alone knew? Dean had lost Roman to a son of a demon?

"Dean?" Jey asked softly.

Dean frowned. "Yeah?"

"You're not going to listen, are you?."

"Nope."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"Fight."

"Dean, you can't fight him. He's-"

"I've been in fights I didn't even know I was in. I've been in fights by accident. Fighting is what I do, Jey. Hunter is going to learn that you don't steal things from Dean Ambrose and get away with it."

 _Don't worry, Roman. I'm coming for you._

* * *

The underworld was something like the mortal world, only more gloomier. The sky seemed to a blend of red and black with dusty roads and brownish red bricked homes.

There was a bar Roman had found close to half a mile from the castle Hunter ruled from when the deranged man left him alone to explore.

The descendant of Leakee had asked why Hunter wasn't on his back. The King had laughed heartily, informing him that there was nowhere for Roman to run.

He was stuck here.

The bar was set in a garage with nice motorcycle decorations and greasy food on the menu. Roman ordered some chicken wings and a beer before choosing a corner table.

Might as well as try to adapt. This would be home now.

Feeling a bit high from his afternoon drinking, he could appreciate some food to fill his empty stomach. The chicken wings were tender and fresh.

"Hey man, can I join you?"

Roman found a neatly groomed brown haired man with a goatee wearing a hoodie smiling at him. "Uh yeah sure."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

The guy slid closer to him. "I'm Tom."

Roman nodded. "Roman."

"I… uh… I'm your future your husband."

"You're Hunter's son?"

"I am." Tom was sweating a bit. "I've got to be honest, Roman. You're a very nice guy. Not at all the way my father described."

"Really?" Roman puzzled.

"Yeah."

"Look, Tom-"

"It's too late to back out. He was hell bent on trying to obtain your blood and mad furious that Dean stood in the way. I mean he can easily crush Dean, Roman."

"I know. It's just that Dean will be upset."

"Dean will be dead if my father has his way." Tom paused. "Why haven't you both marry yet?"

"He's uh not big on marriage and all. Said we don't need a piece of paper to define us. It's fine with me; whatever he feels comfortable with."

"It's a pity. Oh well. Now that I have someone like you, I'm glad I have the chance to tie you down to me."

Tied down to him… Roman would no longer be Dean's but Tom's instead. "When's… when's the wedding?" he asked.

"A week from now but you'll have to move in with me before that."

"Oh."

"Things work different here."

Of course they did.

* * *

Roman didn't know how to feel about this.

He had asked for a separate room but was literally forced into sleeping in the same bed as his fiancé.

This whole thing was a nightmare. Of course he had to sleep with the guy. How could he have thought any different?

"Something wrong?" Tom asked, walking in with just boxers on.

"Do we have to do this? I just lost my soulmate," he said, his voice cracking at the last bit. "He's all I've ever known."

"Okay. Why don't we lie down instead?"

Roman gingerly positioned himself beside Tom on the white sheet covered mattress.

"You always sleep with your t-shirt on?"

"No."

"You wanna sleep without it? Look, Roman, I just want you to be comfortable. You're going to be here with me for the rest of-"

"I know."

"So relax. Roman, I'm going to be your betrothed. It hurts. I understand; I'm not here to force you to forget him. That's not what I want."

"Then what do you want?"

"Honestly? You."

* * *

"How do we get to the underworld?" Dean demanded, slamming his hand on the dining table at Uncle Afa's home.

"Dean-" Uncle Afa started.

"My boyfriend is down there about to marry a man he doesn't even know!"

"I'm well aware of that. But he's made a deal, Dean. He accepted."

"I don't give a damn if he's accepted or not. That's not what his heart wants."

"It doesn't matter!"

Dean looked at Uncle Afa in shock. "So I'm supposed to accept that he's going to be with someone else? I won't accept it! Unless he looks me in the eye and said he wants this guy and trust me, buddy, he doesn't. In case you forgot, we're soulmates!"

"Dean, are you even listening? He made a deal with Hunter for you. For Sika. For your mother. For-"

"So?!"

"Dean, he breaks those words and there'll be hell to pay."

"Fuck!" Dean could not believe how easily Roman's family was taking this whole thing. Uncle Afa was shaking his head wearily. "Shouldn't you be checking up on your mother, Dean?"

"I'm disappointed in all of you," Dean spat. "Roman is alone down there and we're supposed to move on with life? I'd go to hell for your nephew without a chance of redemption." He glared. "And that's exactly what I'm going to do."

Washing his face in the bathroom upon his return, he jumped on the bed and hugged Roman's pillow, inhaling his cinnamon scent. _Hang on, Roman. I'll find a way to get you out of there._

* * *

" _Dean?" Roman stared at his boyfriend - ex boyfriend - in surprise. "Is it really you?"_

 _They were standing in the centre of their living room._

 _Dean's face was glowing when he turned around. "Roman!" He hugged Roman tight. "Oh Roman!" His boyfriend pressed kisses on his face. "I'm coming for you, Roman. Hold on."_

" _You can't."_

" _Of course I can!"_

" _No, Dean. A deal's a deal. I'm going to marry him."_

" _Are you crazy? You don't even know him."_

" _I will over time. You have to move on, you hear me? The war is over."_

" _No! I'd rather choke and d-"_

" _Don't say it, Dean."_

" _Then don't marry him! How long do I have?"_

 _Roman shook his head sadly. "Goodbye, Dean."_

" _It's not goodbye, Roman. I don't give a damn what you accepted. I said I'd go to hell and back for you and I meant it."_

" _Dean, don't. I'm begging you. You come and find me and Hunter's coming for all of you so don't."_

" _You can't expect me to stand aside while you sacrifice your life for everyone. I won't! You know me."_

" _I do. And that's why I'm ordering you not to."_

" _Ordering?"_

" _Yeah. I'm ordering you not to, Dean."_

" _You're pulling a rank on me?!"_

" _I am."_

" _Roman-"_

 _His boyfriend gave him a soft kiss. "I lo-" He stopped himself short. "Take care, Dean. Do good up there."_

" _Roman, don't."_

 _But Roman was gone._

Dean woke up with a shock. When he rubbed his face, he discovered that he had been crying. That dream had to be real.

Which meant...

 _No, Roman. You don't get to order me and expect me to obey. I was never one for rules. You, of all people, should know that._

* * *

Roman brushed his teeth and took a quick bath in the luxurious bathroom of Tom's.

Saying goodbye to Dean was the hardest thing he had to do. Roman doubt Dean would listen to him but maybe - just maybe - he would when he thought about the repercussions. Oh who was he kidding? This was Dean; he hardly listened.

Walking out of the bathroom in a t-shirt and boxers, the Samoan man found a wardrobe full of shirts and coats about his size in front.

"Good morning." Roman turned to find Tom gazing at him with open admiration. "You're so damn gorgeous."

"Tom, do you mind-"

Tom pulled him down for a kiss which Roman refused to return. He could feel his lips being traced with his fiancé's tongue but he pulled away. "Come on, Roman," Tom complained.

"No. I said I'd marry you but I never agreed to…"

"What do you think comes with marriage? Chasity?"

"That's not fair!"

"Well neither is it to me. I never asked for this either, you know."

"What do you mean you never asked for this?"

"I was literally forced by my father to marry you. But after seeing you, I don't mind trying. You're a great guy, Roman. I consider myself lucky to have you."

No. He may have Roman in that sense but he'd never have Roman. No matter how many kisses, or how many times they would end up having sex, he never hold Roman's heart the way Dean had.

"I'm sorry your father forced you."

"And I'm sorry you were forced into this."

Tom fastened his lips again on his. Roman still couldn't bring himself to kiss him back. _He's not Dean_ , he thought.

"You know what? I'll just tell Dad that there's no point in doing this. You're obviously not into it."

Not what he wanted to hear. Especially when there were other people's lives at stake. "No! Wait!"

Tom turned around. Roman grabbed his face and forced himself to kiss him. Tom's body was pressed against his as his lips moulded with Roman's. Why did this feel like cheating Dean even though Roman had already said goodbye?

 _Because your soulmates. Marriage can't change that._

Roman felt Tom's hand went down to stroke his covered length. He pulled away then. "Tom!"

"I'm sorry, Roman. I got carried away," the brunette apologised before claiming his lips. "Gosh you're so beautiful."

An image of Dean kissing him made him tear his lips away.

Dean.

What the fuck was he doing kissing Tom?

Tom didn't appeared to be deterred when he practically launched himself on Roman, his kissing more furious now. The image still fresh in his mind, Roman gently pushed him off. "That's enough kissing for one morning."

Hunter was already talking to Corey and Phil who were smiling at Roman snidely by the hallway. "Quit looking at my son in law like that," the King snipped.

"They already got hitched?" Corey asked.

"Not yet." Hunter tapped his son's shoulder. "Can you three excuse Roman and me?"

"No problem."

Alone, the King narrowed his eyes at Roman. "Did you sleep with my son?"

"That's none of your business," Roman countered.

"Of course it is. He's my son."

"And he tells you everything?"

"Whether he does or not, I'll know. You're so damn hung up on Dean that you're not seeing the bigger picture. You do whatever my son or I say, Roman, or it will go down. That includes your ex darling and your whole family and his."

Roman jutted his chin out and clenched his fists. "If I could get my hands on you-"

"But you can't, can you?" Hunter smirked before slowly strolling away. "Oh and by the way, wedding invitations have been sent out. I'd start looking for wedding tuxes if I were you."

* * *

"Dean?" Jon asked him when he was in the midst of pacing back and forth in the kitchen. "What is troubling you?"

"What's troubling me?" Dean shouted. "My boyfriend's about to get married to the son of the King!"

"What?!"

"Yeah, that's right, Mox. Roman sacrificed himself for everyone in the stupid town!"

"Surely there must be a way there. Leakee will know how to go there. I am certain of it!"

Dean stopped pacing. "What did you say?"

"Leakee will know," Jon repeated. "We need to ask his opinion. He has knowledge handed down to him by his father. But he is still resting-."

"Well, let's go wake him up then!"

 _Hang on, babe. I'm begging you to please hang on; don't give up._

* * *

"This flavor is coconut and lime. It is our most popular flavor."

Hunter's threat still hung over him, Roman thought as he sat in a cake shop with Tom looking at wedding cakes flavors. He never in a million years thought he'd be sitting in a place for this but yet here he was.

Roman hesitated when Tom held the fork of cake near his lips before he took it into his mouth. It had the gentle blending of both sweet and sour.

"Delicious?" Tom asked, looking excited.

"Yeah," Roman admitted.

His fiancé turned to the baker. "We'll take it. Three tier."

"When will this special occasion be?" the baker asked.

 _Special_ , Roman scoffed silently. _Yeah right_.

"Six days from now," Tom beamed proudly.

By the time they reached home, Roman was too tired to eat. He just wanted the days to pass by as he counted till he could reunite somehow in the next world with Dean.

Taking off his pants, he was reaching for another pair boxers to change into when Tom stopped him, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Make love to me, Roman. I want you so bad."

Roman stared at him wordlessly.

"Please?" Tom pleaded.

" _You do whatever my son or I say, Roman, or it will go down. That includes your ex darling and your whole family and his."_

Without a word, Roman took off his shirt, his heart pounding so hard that he was sure it was broken now beyond repair.

When he was finally naked, he felt a bit degraded with the way Tom was gazing all over his exposed flesh. Nothing like the way Dean looked at him. _Stop it_ , he chided himself mentally. _That part of your life is over. This man is going to be your husband._

"Wow," Tom exhaled. "I knew you were beautiful but I did not expect this… wow… you're just hot as fuck."

Tom's lips clashed over his then, his tongue trying to enter into Roman's mouth.

The Samoan man pushed him on the bed and settled down between his legs.

 _ **A/N So the King reveals himself and has other plans… once again thank you for reading my fic. If you have nothing nice to say, please don't say it. Thank you.**_


	28. Chapter 28

Twenty Eight

When he woke up the next morning, he found Tom sleeping beside him snoring lightly.

Roman rolled away from him, choosing to stare at the wall. For the first time in his life, he had slept with someone who wasn't Dean. It was the worst feeling in the world. Roman felt like he had betrayed Dean even though they were no longer together.

 _I'm so sorry, Dean._

Gripping his pillow tight, he shut his eyes as his heart ached with last night's event coming back to him.

He promised himself that he would never let Tom top. That right would always belong to Dean.

"Good morning, beautiful."

Fuck.

Tom softly kissed his right shoulder. "You know, no one has made love to me that way before. So tenderly."

Roman didn't know what to say. Inside he felt empty and numb.

It was easier to pretend that it was Dean he was doing it with.

Only when he came down from his high that it hit him that it wasn't his long time love he was with.

It was with a man he barely even knew, who would be his life partner.

This was probably how the rest of his life would be: living his life in memories of Dean and him.

But surely this wasn't the way to live life. How could he get rid of memories of a man who consumed his heart, mind, body and soul?

A man he had loved for as long as he could remember?

"What are you thinking about?" Tom asked.

"You," Roman lied.

* * *

"Dude, you're taking far too long to find a way," Dean mumbled, grouchy at Leakee as Jon munched on potato chips he had given to him to shut the dude up. "It's been a day, Leakee!"

They had been walking around Lakeview for hours and so far, there was nothing.

Roman's ancestor did not looked pleased as he flipped his book. "I can't find an opening."

"Opening?"

"The King's lair."

The auburn haired man could feel himself praying for patience. "That's what you're worried about? There's an opening. I know where it is!"

Leakee walked towards the car. "Then let us make haste!"

Dean threw on his leather jacket. "About time!"

"Don't you change your clo-" Jon started but kept quiet when Dean tossed him a warning look.

Leakee chuckled. "Will you two ever be friends?"

"I doubt it," Dean drawled.

They reached the playground not long after. Dean could feel anger coursing through him, remembering Corey asking him to agree to cease to exist.

"What is this?" Jon asked.

"It's a playground," Dean answered simply. "It's a place where kids play."

"And what do the older goats do?"

The former MMA fighter sighed. "What are you even talking about?"

"You said kids play here," his ancestor repeated.

"I did."

"And the older goats?"

Dean sighed. "What _other_ goats?"

"The parents of the kids."

"Look, Jon. I'm running out of-" He paused. He then remembered that kids could also mean young goats. "Children play here."

"Oh."

"We uh call children kids too."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Ask Roman when you see him. He's the English teacher."

"Okay."

Leakee was muttering some words; Dean found the floor opening beneath near the slide. "Well." He turned to the Samoan man. "I'll go. You stay here. If I don't come back in a day, then come find me."

"Are you certain?" Leakee clarified.

"Very certain. This is my fight, Leakee. Roman's and mine."

"Be careful, Dean."

"I will."

With a deep breath, Dean jumped into the hole.

* * *

He landed on a carpeted ground with minimal impact.

Standing up, Dean dusted himself before looking around. He was at some giant hall with statues of gargoyles near the colorfully stained windows.

This was where Roman would be living?

"What the hell are you doing here?"

A furious looking Hunter - with veins visible near his neck as if it were to explode at any moment - glared upon him.

"I've never been in the lair of the King before," Dean quipped. "Looks cosy."

"You must be some sort of crazy to come down here, thinking you can stop this union. You can't. You're too late, Ambrose."

"Am I? Before I came out here, I said to myself, I said: 'Self. This may be a really bad idea.' And despite what it may look right now… the way it may look right now, I may look crazy. But let me assure you: I ain't crazy. And I ain't stupid. And I ain't scared of you."

"Is that right?"

"Dean?" Roman called out his name as he walked into the hall.

Despite the short amount of time, his breath got caught in his throat at the sight of his boyfriend, dressed in a blue checkered shirt with a blazer on top.

"What are you doing here?" Roman continued, his brows furrowed.

"Who invited him?" Hunter demanded. "Send him to the dungeon."

Roman stood in front of Hunter. "No! I'm gonna marry Tom. Remember our deal. If you touch him, I'm gonna break your old ass in half."

Hunter stared at Roman with a sly smile before leaving the room.

 _Son of a bitch..._

His back still turned to him, Roman said, "Go back, Dean."

"No, Roman," Dean declined; he hadn't come all this way for nothing. "I came here for you."

"I told you to not look for me," Roman reminded him, turning around. "I'm telling you to leave it alone. There's too much at stake here."

"No."

"Why are you so fucking stubborn? Just listen to me for once!" Roman turned around, wanting to leave the hall.

Dean couldn't let him go. "Have you just met me, Roman?"

His boyfriend paused in mid step.

"You know that I may go down but I don't stay down. Never have, never will. I'm not about to start now." Dean spun him around to face him. "I'm not giving up, Roman."

"You don't understand, Dean."

"What don't I understand?"

"I slept with him."

Dean refused to let that be a reason for his boyfriend giving up. "Ro-"

"He's not so bad. A nice guy. He's going to be my husband so just leave it, Dean."

"No. I won't leave it alone." Dean felt angry. "You don't even want to try! Why? So you can say you've sacrificed too? Oh, Roman sacrificed himself. I didn't realize you're making such a sacrifice when you left me and spat on our love, alright. Look, there's a big difference between what you did and what I did during the first battle. I fought off, you walked off."

"It's nothing like that! I did what I had to do. Your mother was captured. Was I supposed to be selfish and let her be tortured? And you had jumped off the cliff! If I hadn't agreed, you'd be dead. Jey can't help you because his mother was captured. Tell me to my face that my hands weren't tied, Dean. The world just doesn't revolve around us."

"Who's upsetting my future hus- Oh. We have a visitor." A brunette appeared out of nowhere and stood beside Roman, holding his hand. "Hello. I'm Tom. Are you the decorator?"

Dean ignored the man, his eyes on Roman. "You're wrong, Roman. The world does revolve around us. Otherwise, our destiny wouldn't have affected so many people around us. You think about that."

"Oh. Would you like to be invited for the wedding?" Tom offered.

"I'd rather skydive naked."

"I insist you come. You'll get to hear our vows."

Vows.

Vows that couldn't be...

Dean bit his lip. Wait a minute… "Vows?"

"Yeah. Vows are solemn promises and pledges."

The guy must have thought Dean was an idiot. "Huh. You don't say. Sure. I'll come to your wedding."

Roman's grey eyes widened. "Dean, don't."

"Of course, I'll come, Roman. And miss the happiest day of your life?" Dean turned his attention back to Tom. "Hey, do me a favor. He's got no one to give him away. As I'm essentially the only one he knows very well here - I mean I have known the guy for two decades - can I give him away?"

"The wedding's tonight. My father just said that he didn't want to wait."

"What?!" Roman gaped.

Dean clapped his hands once. "Brilliant! I never cared about suits and all."

Tom looked dubious. "Well, okay. You can give him away." He shook Dean's hand. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Oh I'm not. I mean the world doesn't revolve around us, does it, Roman?"

His boyfriend was stricken to say the least. _Sorry, Roman. You were always a bigger teddy bear than me._

* * *

Roman explored the castle - minutes later after Dean had left, promising to come back soon -, eyes on the gothic architecture. Hunter had pushed forward the wedding because of Dean, Tom had revealed. He didn't want anyone to stop them from being together.

Dean was going to give him away. Of all the insane things his ex boyfriend had agreed to, this one topped the cake. Well, so was his own agreement with Hunter, he supposed.

His soul was screaming at him but as it was a deal was a deal.

An old man wearing a robe was sweeping the corridor and Roman greeted him politely before moving along.

"You must be Tom's intended," the old man called after Roman.

Roman turned around. "Yeah." Up close, he noticed the man looked Polynesian, bearing a slight resemblance to Leakee. "We're getting married tonight."

"You don't look happy for someone who's getting married."

"I don't know. I never wanted to get married. I mean I don't mind it or mind it… it's just not who I pictured it with."

"You have someone in mind?"

"Yeah. But it's over so." At least he thought it was over.

"Hmmm… come on. Let me show you something."

Roman raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Relax. I just want to show you something."

Roman followed the man into a room only to find it lead to la run down corridor filled with people. They seemed to be waiting for something behind doors. "What-"

"Follow me," the old man said. They navigated through the crowd when the old man came to a stop in front of the last door. "When this door opens, step inside. Do you remember the way we came in?"

"...Yeah."

"Good. I better go first."

"Wait." Roman called out when the man turned his back. "Why am I here?"

"You'll see."

Roman groaned. Was the man serious? He was about to follow after him when the door swung open and a black haired man was tucking his shirt inside his pants. "Well, that was a good session. See you on Saturday, Ambrose!"

Ambrose?

Roman quickly stepped into the room and closed the door behind. It _was_ Dean.

The auburn haired was sitting on the edge of an old bed in a room that needed major renovation - naked no less - counting the cash in his hand before throwing it into the drawer of his bedside table. He gazed at Roman. "Woah. Aren't you the most gorgeous one I've had yet?"

"Dean!"

Dean smirked. "That's my name. Don't wear it out." He stood up and walked up to Roman. "Fuck, you are so damn beautiful. I bet people tell you that all the time. But don't worry. I can blow better than most people."

"Blow?"

"Not your thing? How about a handjob?"

"Handjob?"

"So no foreplay? You just want to get to it? No problem. Use a condom though. You need to pay extra if you want to do it without one."

"What?"

"Yeah. Don't tell me you've never done it before, gorgeous."

"No it's just that… I'm surprised that… that… you're a… a…"

"A? A what? Prostitute?" Dean laughed. "Oh man, please tell me that you know that you're in a brothel."

"I'm in a what?!"

"Man, dude, were you taking anything before you came here?"

"No!"

"Hmmm… alright. Take those clothes off. Chop! Chop!" When Roman still stared at him in shock, Dean sighed. "Do you need help, gorgeous?"

"Why are you a prostitute? I can't even wrap my head around this fact."

"Well, I do need to make lots of money."

"And?"

"And I need to make lots of money."

"You couldn't find another profession?"

"Like what?"

"Fighting?"

Dean cocked his head. "You know the story of my life? You seem to. In fact, you look vaguely familiar. Nah… it can't be. I know I'm high as fuck but you look like a guy whom I loved madly… who ditched me by marrying another guy."

'What the-"

"His name was that of a great empire… Troy? Roman? Yeah that's it. Roman."

It hit him like a ton of bricks. This wasn't just any place; this was the future.

The future?

What the hell was Dean doing being a prostitute? He had a damn bright future without him. "Why are you even prostituting yourself? You-"

"To get him out of my system. But I can't. And when I can't, I shoot more to forget him. Most of the time it works."

This was worse than he had thought. Dean was doing drugs on top of the prostitution.

"Enough talk, gorgeous. Let's get you out of those clothes so we can have hot, hard sex on this bed."

"No. I want to get you out of here."

"Sweetheart, you're not taking me anywhere. I'm here because I want to be here."

"But why?"

"I just told you why. Also I get to fuck to my heart's content and get free booze and candy. How can I not love it?"

"You're more than that, Dean!"

"Right. You're gorgeous and hot as fuck but you talk too much. Either you get naked or I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Which I really don't." He eyed Roman's crotch before gazing at his face and licked his lips. "Fuck you look like him. He was hands down the most gorgeous man I've ever seen. I mean with or without clothes, he was hot. I can't believe he was mine for that long."

"Dean, I'm-"

"I think I'm going to call you Roman for tonight."

"That's because I _am_ Roman!"

"Good. Good."

Roman rolled his eyes. Dean was high as a kite. "Dean Jonathan Ambrose, I am Roman. You're going to sit down and-" He stopped himself short. Why was he even here? To see what would happen to Dean if he married Tom?

This cannot be Dean; his boyfriend - ex boyfriend he reminded himself - was smarter than that. Roman couldn't see Dean ever doing anything remotely close to this. Illegal fighting definitely. But this?

"I uh need some fresh air," he fibbed.

"What?" Dean pouted. "Don't go. I promise I'm worth the money."

Just hearing those words broke Roman's heart. "I'll be back."

He couldn't have left any faster, wondering what the hell he saw back there.

* * *

The moment he spotted Tom strolling ahead in the gardens, Dean decided to give the man a piece of his mind.

"Tom!"

Tom smiled, hands in his pocket. "Dean!"

"Don't give me that crap!" Dean snarled. "Eager to bed Roman so badly were you?"

"That's not your business anymore, Dean. He's my husband to be. Our sex life is none of your concern."

Dean noticed that Tom was talking a little too loud. "Why are you shouting?"

Tom sighed. "In case any of the guards were spying."

"What do you even mean spying?"

"I told Roman last night and I'm telling you: I was forced into this."

"Huh. Were you forced to sleep with Roman too?" Dean wanted to beat him so badly.

"Kind of. My father insisted I get the deed done but I saw him naked and wow what a body-"

Dean took a threatening step. "Finish that sentence; I dare you."

"But I don't love Roman, Dean. I… I'm in love with Corey."

"Then why the hell are you even doing this? I'm trying to understand why my boyfriend willingly dropped his clothes for you!"

"He has no choice. My dad threatened him that if he didn't follow his instructions or mine, then you and both your families would be destroyed."

Dean muttered expletives. Of course.

"If it helps, he was muttering your name… I heard him say it over and over softly."

It felt like someone crumpled his heart like a piece of paper hearing that.

"My father usually gives me what I want but this whole thing with Corey leaves me no room for argument. I've stopped fighting. It'll be hard, Dean. Maybe you should quit while you're ahead."

No. Dean Ambrose never backed down from a fight. This was like any damn fight. Except it wasn't for a belt or cash.

It was for his soulmate.

* * *

When evening came, Roman adjusted his black suit and tie before looking in the mirror once more.

He never really thought too much about marriage. It was something he could live without. Dean and him had been happy with their lives. Sure, he had seen how beautiful a wedding could be and had imagined occasionally how cool it would be to marry Dean for the sake of it.

But that was as far as it went.

Now he would know first hand how it would feel like because it'd be for real. The hardest part was Dean was going to give him away. What had he been thinking to agree to it?

It was painful enough that they had to part. Seeing him in the flesh as he exchanged these vows - vows he had no choice to but to follow - would kill him.

But this was Dean. Dean who never cared for rules, whose mind always worked fast when an idea popped in his head… who knew what he had planned? Roman couldn't see him ever backing down from anything that meant a lot to him.

And he knew just how much he meant to Dean.

There was a knock on the door before Roman softly said, "Come in."

Dean walked in with a solemn look. "You ready?"

"What are you up to, Dean?"

"Me?"

"Don't play pretend. I know you have something up your sleeve."

"He knows me!"

"Of course I do."

"And that's good enough for me." Dean offered his arm. "Come on. Let's go."

"Dean…"

"I may not be your boyfriend according to you but I am your knight, right?"

"...Right."

"And it is my duty to honor, protect and serve you."

Roman linked his arm through the auburn haired man's. "What do you mean by that?"

"You'll see."

* * *

As he walked Roman down the long aisle, Dean had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. Weddings were so damn lame.

Somehow Hunter decorated the whole hall in black. How tasteful. It was probably worth mourning than crying tears of joy here. In fact, some of the guests were already dabbing their eyes.

Tom was already standing there, wearing the proudest smile on his face.

Dean could feel Roman gripping his hand tight before he reluctantly forced him to let go.

 _Let the party begin..._

"Well, Ambrose, you seem to be a good sport," Hunter quipped before standing a close distance from the priest. "Giving Roman away?"

"One last time, right?" _You asshole…_

The priest who was ordaining this - how could they have one - started to speak. "Marriage is-" he started.

"Let's skip that," Hunter interrupted. "Let's get straight to the exchange of the vows and rings."

The man seemed taken aback. "Right. Do you both have your vows?"

"Yeah," Tom started before turning to face Roman. "Roman, today I take you as my husband. Together we will build a home, becoming a part of one another. I will be honest, caring and truthful… to love you as you are and to grow old with you."

Fuck. Dean may have known the outcome of this whole thing but it didn't mean it didn't hurt to see this.

"Roman?" the priest asked. "Do you have any words you wish to say?"

Roman looked like he was trying to hold himself in. "No."

"You must say something."

"I have nothing."

"A simple sentence will do."

Roman kept quiet, closing his eyes. When he opened them, Dean could see tears forming. "I can't."

Tom raised a hand up when Hunter wanted to come over; his father stayed where he was. The brunette then leaned to Roman and said something softly.

The grey eyed man sniffled before taking a deep breath. "I take you to be my husband in full knowledge that I have the most wonderful man in the world as mine."

Dean felt his heart break just a little. Image - despite knowledge of the ending - was still painful.

Tom was about to place the ring through Roman's finger but he yelped before dropping it. "Ouch!"

Hunter was astonished. "What the hell?"

"It's hot… the ring is hot."

"Well pick it up and try again."

"Okay, okay." Tom took the ring off the carpeted floor and tried again. "Ouch!" The ring was on the ground once again.

"What's going on?" Hunter demanded to the priest.

The priest started stammering. "Things like that rarely happen. Roman must have made a-"

"Vow," Dean finished coolly. "A long time ago actually... to me. On my eighteenth birthday by a lake on one knee. Said I was the first in his heart, the place where his life began." Dean took out a two toned black striped titanium ring band in it. "It's a promise ring."

Hunter looked furious.

"Oh wait there's more," Dean continued. " This ring represents a sign of commitment from him, his vow. He also promised that he wasn't going anywhere, that his place was right beside me."

There was commotion behind them that moment with Hunter demanding to the priest that he continue the ceremony. "But I can't," the priest insisted. "He's made a previous vow to _this_ man. Vows can't be broken."

"Vows get broken all the time!" Hunter snapped.

"Not when it comes to soulmates."

"It's just a promise ring!"

"Promise rings are lifelong vows. There's no way to force this, Sire. It's over."

Dean smiled to himself. _I am so damn smart_ , he complimented himself. Maybe he should have gone to college...

Roman fell into Dean's arms. "Dean."

Dean pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Roman."

"You must... think I'm a quitter."

"No. I understand why you agreed. Someone filled me in on it."

"Who?"

Tom stood beside Dean. "Me." The brunette sighed. "I confessed to him how Dad threatened you to follow what he or I said… I'm in love with Corey but my dad didn't want me to be with him." The brunette turned around to fulfil the next part of the former MMA fighter's plan.

Dean claimed Roman's lips then; his boyfriend kissing him back was the most wonderful feeling in the world. He missed this more than he had counted on. "Oh and babe?" he whispered in Roman's ear. "Forgive me for what I'm about to do."

"What?"

Dean took out the Swiss Army knife and sliced Roman's skin near his lower arm. The Samoan warrior hissed as his blood spilled out. "Dean!"

Tom held a chalice beneath it so it was collected before Dean pressed a handkerchief on the wound. "Hold this," he instructed his lover. Smiling now at a shocked Hunter who accepted the chalice from Tom, Dean grinned. "You wanted his blood so bad, right? Here it is. See you at Battleground, Grandpa! You know, assuming that you have the energy with what little we can offer."

Dean held Roman's right arm and led him out of the hall, not bothering to look over his shoulder. "Let's go home," he informed Roman. "We have a war to get ready for."

 _ **A/N Thank you for the kind reviews. Also do you think that was the future Roman had seen? I'm sick of hateful guest comments. Guys, it's just a story. Relax. There's no need to freaking bully me over it.**_


	29. Chapter 29

Twenty Nine

Roman had never been happier to shower at home.

The warm water cascading down on him with his new coconut orchid body wash was a welcomed change. While stress was slowly leaving him, the guilt of sleeping with Tom was still eating away at his heart.

Dean never brought it up since they returned home an hour ago, still looked at him the same way even. Sat him down and made him tea….

But how could Roman even look him in the eye after all that?

"Got room for one more?"

Dean was standing at the door with a huge smile, dimples on display. His boyfriend hugged him tight then before hungrily kissing him.

"I'm sorry, Dean," were the first things that tumbled out his mouth.

"Nothing to be sorry about, Roman," Dean assured him. "What? You think that's enough to get rid of me?"

"I don't want to get rid of you."

"Just a figure of speech, babe. I know you don't. We'll be fine. I promise." Dean nibbled at his earlobe; Roman closed his eyes in bliss. "Come on. Make love to me."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. Roman, we haven't done-"

"I can't."

Dean stared at him. "Okay."

His boyfriend washed his hair and lathered his body again with body wash before washing it off. After gently towelling him dry from head to toe, Dean made him lie down before he joined him

"Let's see if I can still remember how it went…" Dean said softly.

"How what went?"

"Second time we made love."

"You mean second time you pounced on me."

"Can you blame me? You were gorgeous. Well now you're even more."

Roman held his breath when he felt his boyfriend massaging his butt cheek while seeking access to allow his tongue to enter the sweet warmth of his mouth. He moaned and Dean did not hesitate to do so, kissing him passionately.

It was an indescribable feeling to have Dean holding him this way. He had been bracing himself for not ever experiencing this again.

Dean kept provoking his tongue so he began to slowly move his too. Satisfied with that, he moved his lips to Roman's neck while he moved his right hand to lightly trace the Samoan's abs.

"Dean…" Roman panted.

"Ssshhh… it's okay, Roman." He stopped kissing his neck only to whisper in his ear. "If you forget everything else, always remember that I love you."

His body relaxed upon hearing that as Dean claimed his lips once again.

"You're so hot, Roman. But most of all, you're beautiful. You've got the most beautiful smile I have ever seen… the most beautiful heart."

"You're hot too, you know."

"Nah. I'm not. You, on the other hand-"

Roman refused to let him think that way about himself. He flipped Dean on his back, crashing his lips against his.

He could feel Dean smiling against him.

"Someone's happy…" Roman murmured, their lips inches from one another's.

"Of course I'm happy. I tricked you and it worked."

"Dean!"

Dean laughed. "I'm not sorry."

Roman sighed. The tease. "Are you ever going to make love to me?"

"Nope."

"Come on, Dean. I'm serious."

"Why do you want me to do it with you so badly?"

"Firstly because I love you and secondly, I want to feel you in me, Dean. It's been years."

"Nope. Unless you make love to me first."

"I'm not sure… I can't get that image of me and-"

"I know." His boyfriend kissed his nose. "We'll take it slow, okay?"

Dean Ambrose had to be the most perfect boyfriend, Roman thought at that moment.

* * *

"Oh this is wonderful," Hunter laughed as he stared at the chalice.

"What's wonderful?" Corey asked, walking in with Phil behind. "Oh by the way, we tossed Sika near the corner of some restaurant. Wiped his memory clean too."

Phil eyed the blood, licking his lips. "Give it to me, Sire! I need it!"

"Oh no you don't get to drink this." Hunter leaned forward. "I don't need you anymore, Phil. I have a much bigger fish. I have them where I want them. My plan worked."

"You're choosing that Samoan freak?!"

"He's not a freak! With his strength, his athleticism and his hidden aggression, we can do so much more. I can help him unleash."

Hunter sat down on his chair as the priest walked in.

"You wanted to see me, Sire?" the priest, Michael Cole, said.

"Yes," Hunter smirked. "Actually, Cole, there is something you can do for me. Take some of the blood from the chalice with Tom's blood."

"Are you-"

"Yes. We're going to bond them by blood. Let's see Dean try to top that. One way or another, I will have Roman, Cole. Just try to stop me and see.."

* * *

Roman was burning up the next morning and it made Dean worried, particularly because he was moaning and sweating, his eyes closed.

"Babe, I'm going to sponge you with cold water," Dean informed him. "It'll be okay."

"T-Tom…"

Tom? What the hell?

Leakee walked into the bedroom. "How is he?" the Samoan warrior asked.

"He's still the same even after I gave him the medicines the doctor prescribed when he had a fever too back in New York where we used to live."

"T-Tom…" Roman mumbled again.

Dean was perplexed. "I don't understand why he's calling out for Tom."

"Who's Tom?" Leakee asked.

"Tom's Hunter's son. He helped me out to collect the blood from Roman and-"

"Collect Roman's blood?!" Leakee's jaw dropped. "Hunter has Roman's blood?"

"Yeah."

"Dean, you… you should not have done that!"

"Ummm okay why? The faster I draw him out, the faster I can whoop his ass."

"Oh Dean. It is more than that. It is about what he can do with Roman's blood. He can bring him over to the dark side."

"But he can't do that. Roman's too pure for that. Between the two of us, he's got a bigger heart."

"Which is why they can easily…" Leakee was now distressed. "Oh Dean."

"Dude, you're really freaking me out now… ummm making me worried."

"There is also something else he can do. He can bond Roman's blood with his son's. That is why I never gave my blood to Hunter."

"That was not in the book!"

"Did you read the whole book?"

"...No." Dean hadn't counted on that. "Explain to me this blood bond thing."

"Basically it means that Roman has to choose between you both but it is not as easy as it sounds. His body will yearn for Tom but his soul will doing that for you. It's a battle between the two."

Dean felt stumped. "Please tell me you're joking. And his mind? His mind has to be reflecting on-"

"His mind is like Switzerland in this. He's fighting a war within himself. I should have told you this earlier. I had no notion that you would ever do this. If it were as easy as giving blood and unleashing hell on Hunter when he arises with the Higher Power, I would have done so a long time ago."

"But the vows he made to me-"

"Tom may not be able to marry Roman… but with this blood bonding, should Roman pick him, they could be together."

"You mean like lovers?"

"Yes."

"Is there any way to reverse this?"

"The elders would say it is entirely up to Roman to choose but I do not believe so. I will find a way for you, Dean. I will not allow my descendant to be part of a family with an evil, vile creature like Hunter." He put his hand on Dean's shoulder. "Remember what I told you: if two souls aren't meant for one another, then nothing on this earth can keep them together. If two souls are meant for one another, then nothing on this earth can keep them apart. Have faith."

"I've screwed things up for us… I mean I've made things worse," Dean groaned.

"Do not say that. You could not have known. Hunter will not be so eager to come up now. This is all a game to him. He wants you to suffer watching Roman choose them."

"So what do I do now?"

"Take care of Roman. Jon and me will help you see if there is anything we can do."

When the door closed, Dean flopped down beside a now sleeping Roman and held him tight. "I'm so sorry, babe. I'm so sorry," he cried.

* * *

Roman woke up feeling groggy. He found Dean snuggled against him, breathing softly and held him tighter.

The strangest thing happened with him dreaming in his feverish haze about Tom.

Tom.

Desire shook through him thinking about the man but something in him was holding him back, almost as if it were pulling him to pay attention to Dean.

"Dean."

His boyfriend's eyelashes fluttered upon that. Staring into Dean's eyes, Roman felt at home. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit better," Roman replied.

"Roman, I have to tell you something. It's about what I've done…"

"Done?"

"The blood I gave Hunter?"

"Yeah?"

"He bonded it with Tom's blood."

Roman sat up. "What do you mean?" When Dean explained to him what Hunter had done and briefly how it worked, the Samoan man was furious. "Dean!"

"I'm sorry, babe," his boyfriend apologised profusely. "I had no idea."

"So what am I supposed to do? Go and find him?"

"No. You have to choose. I'm not sure when but-"

Suddenly, Roman felt light headed so he lied back down. "Dean, can you get me so water?"

"Sure," Dean replied before pressing a kiss to his lips.

So this was what he had been feeling. That dream wasn't entirely a dream. Roman knew that this wasn't on Dean. There was no way both of them could have known this would have happened.

Of course he wondered if Tom had known...

"Do you feel well enough to go out?" Dean asked when he returned with the glass of water. "Your family is eager to see you."

"Might as well get this over and done with, right?"

* * *

They went out for lunch with their families at Kenny's Lodge, a family restaurant.

Roman wasn't hungry but Dean insisted he ate. Before they came here, his boyfriend had literally shoved him into the bathroom to shower and picked his clothes out for him even though the Samoan man had not much energy after spending most of the night before tossing and turning all night, dreaming of his time with Tom.

"Let's be normal for once, okay?" Dean had said.

So here they were eating brunch and whatnot.

"So any vacation planned?" Uncle Afa asked.

Dean shrugged. "Not sure. It's been a while. Maybe somewhere near like LA or something."

Roman watched Leakee and Jon giggling between themselves and his heart sank. Maybe being together for them was okay but what if it wasn't for Dean and him?

And Tom.

After breakfast, he walked outside to take some fresh air. Some of the kids were playing at the indoor playground.

Leakee and Jon were being disgustingly sweet.

Uncle Rodney spoke to him while Dean was entertaining Tamina's kids. "So uh… making a deal with Hunter, Roman?" his uncle said. "Not exactly the wisest thing to do."

"You've got to be kidding me," Roman scolded him lightly. "So many of you were in trouble. Was I supposed to shrug my shoulders and move on?"

"No. You were supposed to just let it be. Uncle Afa would have found a way."

"Dean would have been dead. I doubt Uncle Afa can fix that."

"But agreeing to it without trying to fight, Roman? That's not how we do things, Uce."

The same thing Dean had said.

Roman exhaled and excused himself walking over to Dean who was teaching the kids how to use nunchucks. "Dean, I… uh… I'm leaving. I need to get out of here."

"Where do you want to go?"

"I'm not sure. Just me alone though."

Dean's blue eyes widened. "No, Roman. You're not going anywhere alone."

"He's got my blood already. I'll be fine."

"No!" Dean took a deep breath. "Sorry if it's harsh but Roman, at this point, we shouldn't be far away from one another."

"Can I go to the park near our home?" When Dean didn't reply, he implored, " _Please_."

"Ok," his boyfriend relented. "Two hours max. If you're late, I'm going out to find you and then you're really getting it…"

The park was full of people enjoying the sun: people who were feeding ducks, people who were cycling or walking their pets.

Roman saw some couples being lovey dovey; he felt a bit jealous of them. They didn't have the same worries Dean and him had.

Now he had to fight off his desire for Tom while trying to focus on Dean…

Dean.

Maybe he could spare Dean all this warfare business. His boyfriend never asked for any of this. It was not his blood they wanted. The Samoans were whom they were after; Dean was only there because of how easily he would sacrifice himself.

If Roman relieved him of his duties as a knight, he didn't have to be involved in any battle.

 _As if he'd listen to you_ , his conscience mocked him.

When Roman came back home, his family had all started training.

Leakee was showing them how to use their powers - to maximise it - for the war, having only approximately six days now that Hunter had Roman's blood. Dean, to Roman's surprise, was watching Jon used the sword he had mentioned in the book.

His ancestor was teaching them how to use a spear - an actual spear - as a weapon but Roman felt a sudden need to see Tom.

Badly.

To hold him, kiss him and be with him in every way-

"Roman, you're not concentrating!" Jimmy pointed out.

Dean shot his cousin a warning look before bring him aside. "You okay, babe?"

"Just can't concentrate," Roman answered.

"It's not a physical thing, Roman. It's a mental thing. You get knocked down, you get up and you keep moving forward."

His cheeks burned. Dean was prep talking him like it wasn't something he didn't know.

"You look a little uptight. You look a little tensed. Hunter get inside your head?"

"Stop it with this crap," Roman muttered.

"Making you a little upset? Make you angry? Come on, babe. I like my Roman Reigns angry! I like my Roman Reigns upset! That guy who used to not let anyone push him around? That's who I want on that field!"

"I've been roughed up; I'm feeling bent out of shape."

"You're stronger than this, Roman. I know you are." Dean gave him a quick kiss. "Try again?"

"Okay," he agreed reluctantly.

* * *

Dean watched Roman showering later that night and smiled to himself, admiring his boyfriend's physique quietly. He lit the Leaves candle by the side table and lied down on his side of their bed.

So far Leakee couldn't find anything but he promised Dean he would leave no stone unturned.

When Roman came out with just a towel around his waist, Dean whistled. "Can we lose the towel?"

"Maybe," Roman replied as he sat down.

"You know, babe, maybe we should really go to LA for our vacation or something," Dean murmured before he started to plant soft kisses on Roman's neck. "We could visit shop at Rodeo Drive, sightsee in Hollywood, make love on Venice Beach…"

Roman turned around and their lips finally met.

Dean gingerly positioned himself on top of his boyfriend, his hands roaming near the towel which he yanked open. "Hi," he greeted his boyfriend.

A warm smile graced his face. "Hi."

"If it hurts-"

"I know. Make love to me, Dean. It's been so long."

Dean stared into his lover's grey eyes. It was true; it had been so long but he wasn't ready yet. Every time he thought it was ready, he chickened out.

Those words were still haunting him.

"Let's start with something small. How about a blowjob?"

Roman seemed disappointed but he quickly masked it with a smile. "Sure."

* * *

The next day during training, Roman watched Dean effortlessly used the sword before fooling about with the nunchucks.

Last night's dreams of Tom again made him restless. Was this how it would be for all time? When was he supposed to choose? It was a no brainer to choose Dean, wasn't it?

Wasn't it?

Dean was his soulmate. How could he argue against that?

Leakee showed him how to channel his powers, how to tap into it and use it to his advantage. "You have incredible strength but your heart and mind aren't connected. This blood bond between Hunter's son and you-"

"How does this battle work?" Roman asked, not wanting to get into it. "Do we wait on a field or something?"

Most of the gang had gathered. "Yeah, Leakee," Tamina added. "We never really got into how we were going to attack them."

"It most likely will be at the giant field near the cliff. That was where we had fought and believe me when I say that they know the area well."

"So we go from the back to attack them?" Roman asked.

Dean shook his head. "Nah. Gotta attack them by the side. They'd know we would attack from the front and back."

"Dean's right," Leakee agreed. "That seems like a better one. They'll go for Roman first so he ought to come the last while the rest of you try to fend them off."

Roman was horrified at the idea of everyone dying because of him. "They'd be dead!"

"It's okay, Roman." Dean rubbed some circles on his back. "It's a war. We're all going to have be prepared for that. Chin up. If we work together, they can't stop us."

Surprisingly, Jimmy agreed. "Teamwork, Uce. We're there all the way."

"Dean, maybe you and I can draw up the battle plan," Jey said, "I do have experience in the boy scouts and I am good at tactical planning."

Dean shrugged. "Sounds good to me. I'll get some papers." He ran into the house

"The rest of us can concentrate on using our powers," Jey continued. "Now I know why our folks sent us to those limalama classes."

Roman's parents never sent him to those; they were content sending him to enrichment classes like speech and drama instead.

"I think Dean should lead this one," Jimmy said. "I mean he basically is the only who has fought regularly."

Wait a minute… "What about me?" Roman asked. "Shouldn't I lead the group?"

Uncle Rodney shook his head. "I think we'll let your boyfriend handle this with Jey for now."

Leakee placed his hand on Roman's shoulder. "I'll teach you more, Roman."

Reluctantly once more, he agreed. Inside he was torn that he could be easily be dismissed like that. He watched Jey sit down Dean, discussing near the lounge chair.

Leakee called for him and he followed behind his ancestor slowly.

* * *

Roman enjoyed the sound of crickets as he sat on the porch with the hot apple cider he had made on the side table while Dean was upstairs showering.

He hated feeling like this.

When he had tried to help out with the planning, Dean - perhaps unknowingly - had turned his suggestions down, picking Tama's suggestion over his. Jey was no better insisting that Dean and him "got this".

"Nice night, isn't it?"

Hunter appeared before him with a broad smile dressed in a dark grey suit and blue tie.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Roman growled, standing up.

"I wouldn't beat me up if I were you. I'd thank me instead."

"Why should I be thanking you? For trying to destroy Lakeview? For trying to tear Dean and me apart?"

"Aaah yes. Dean. Of course we have to talk about Dean. Loyal boyfriend you have there, Roman. It was Leakee who led the army against me. Jon was merely by his side… his sidekick. Kind of funny how things have turned out, huh? You're not even Dean's sidekick. You're just the muscle of the group, the enforcer."

"What the hell do you want, Hunter? Aside from my blood."

"You." Hunter stood in front of him face to face. "All your life, you've played second fiddle to Dean. Admit it. Even though it's the Samoans against us, it's apparently all about Dean. No one talks about your quiet strength and your incredible athleticism. What happened today is just the start. But what if all those things can be changed? What if I can change it, Roman? You'll have everything: the admiration, respect… not being second place to Dean. You'll have people building monuments in your honor. I am offering you a chance to join us, to embrace your true destiny which is holding this damn place in the palm of your hands."

Roman stared at him.

"You have dug and scratched and clawed to save your family and Dean. And you have met with wall after wall after wall. And for what? To have your so called soulmate try to take your place? Get the recognition that is meant for you? I can make those walls go away, Roman. Join me. Choose Tom; be our man. Take down your family and I will make you the king of this place."

 ** _A/N It's all about the game and how you play it..._**


	30. Chapter 30

Thirty

Roman stared at Hunter's outstretched hand.

"The reality is that they're scared of you including your soulmate," Hunter pressed on. "You have it all, Roman: the size, the strength, the speed, charisma, athleticism, the aggression… Everything. You have everything you could want except one thing which is the willingness to do absolutely anything to be the man. How did it feel seeing Dean take away what was yours? How did it feel, Roman? Sting a little bit? I know how it feels: it hurts; it sucks. You spent all those time undergoing training and you've grown a lot but no one notices you; you have nothing to show for it. Doesn't have to be difficult, Roman. All you have to do is join me."

"So you want to give me power and recognition? All I have to do is sell out?"

"Sell out, Roman? No. Don't let some misguided morals ruin what you can get out of life. You think your family or Dean is not going to criticise you no matter what you do? See the reality of the situation. I'm just asking you to be my man."

How dare he thought the Samoan man would ditch Dean because of _that_?

"Everything I have in life," Roman answered, "I've earned. Everything I've done, I did it my way. So you can take your offer and shove it. I've never taken a handout and nobody can ever take that away from me. I'm choosing Dean. For better or worse, soulmate or not, it'll always be him."

Hunter smirked at him. "You've made a bad choice, Roman."

"No, Hunter. You've made a bad choice by choosing to mess with me. I don't care if I have to go at it with you alone or your entire kingdom. I'm taking you down."

"Oh Roman. You have no idea who you're messing with."

"Neither do you."

"This isn't over."

"I'm counting on it." Roman watched Hunter disappear into thin air. "You're right, Hunter. This isn't over."

* * *

"I cannot wait to smash Hunter's face. I hate his stupid face. And then it's Phil's turn next and-" Dean noticed that Roman was staring into space, not paying attention as they sat in bed with the television on without sound. He snapped his fingers. "Hey. You alright in here?" He gestured to Roman's head.

His boyfriend seemed pissed. "I'm good. I'm good."

"What about here?" Dean pointed near his heart, trying to ignore his boyfriend's intense gaze. "Don't let Tom get inside your head, man. Don't let him stay there. We know what Hunter's about. Let's have some fun-"

"Hey, hey. Don't mention him." Roman lied down, back turned to him.

His boyfriend had been quiet almost the whole day since training. Dean had been trying to get him to open up but so far he was unsuccessful.

"Roman?' Dean wrapped an arm around him. "Talk to me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"You're hiding something from me. What is it? Is it about just now? Babe, Tama's suggestion was something I would have done myself."

"Just tell me when you want me to spear someone and I'll do it."

Dean could tell that Roman wasn't entirely too thrilled about their plans. But Jey and him had yet to unveil anything. "What do you… For crying out loud, Roman, look at me!"

"Go to sleep, Dean."

"No. We've always talked. Don't you start shutting me out."

His boyfriend _was_ asleep though, he discovered when there was no response. Dean lied down, unsure if he should hold Roman or not.

* * *

The next day, training started early.

Dean and Jey showed Leakee their strategic plans and the warrior approved. "So you'll be standing here?" Roman's ancestor pointed at the forefront.

"We've chosen you to lead this, Dean," Jey revealed. "We want you at the forefront."

They did?

No wonder Roman was upset.

"Shouldn't you ask Roman-"

"His mind is totally not in the game. Ask Leakee. We need you because you fight regularly. It's what you do for a living. Besides, you won't be alone. Afu will be there and our cousin, Dwayne. He's a capoeira fighter."

Well, it was better to protect Roman. Dean didn't want to see him harmed…

Speaking of which, where was his boyfriend?

Dean found Roman watching television in their bedroom, munching on some cereal bar. "What are you doing? Training has started."

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Roman remarked. "I'm watching TV."

"Roman, I don't want to lead."

"Well you are going to. So."

"So we're letting something like that come between us? It's not that big of a deal. I've always protected you. You know that."

"And I've always been your sidekick. I know that too."

Dean felt tension between them now. "You're my soulmate, Roman."

"I'm aware of that, Dean. Actually there's a lot of thing I'm aware of. I'm aware that you're my knight because that's all you love reminding me. Well, aside from Leakee and Jon too. I'm aware that you make more sacrifices than me because it's a bad thing if I want to sacrifice for you apparently-"

"If you meant marrying Tom, it wouldn't have worked because of that day by the lake. You made that vow to me on that day, Roman. I never asked you to."

"Yeah I did. Because I loved you. I wanted to tell you how I felt."

"What do you mean loved? So you no longer love me because your ego got dented?"

"Don't be crazy. Of course I love you."

"Then why are you angry at me?"

"Because I saw your plan. You agree with them that I shouldn't even be out there on that battlefield side by side with you. I don't need to be a damn leader, Dean. I just need to stand by your side. Apparently that's not good for you either. So excuse me for feeling offended."

Dean watched Roman grab his quarter sleeved pale blue shirt and put it on. "Where are you going?"

"Out. The longer I stay here, I may end up saying things I'll regret."

"You can't leave now. We need to prepare for the war-"

"I told you last night: just tell me when you need me to spear someone and I will. Other than that, I've got nothing else to do."

"What do you mean?"

Roman buttoned his jeans. "Isn't that what I'm supposed to just do? I'm the closer, right?"

The way that his boyfriend had said it that left Dean feeling a bit anxious. "Roman-"

"I'll be home by dinner." Roman brushed past him to grab his wallet.

"Where are you going?"

"Library. People watching. I haven't decided."

He reached for Roman's hand. No way was he letting him be alone. "I'll come with you."

"I need some time alone-"

"No. You need me. Give me five minutes tops to change."

"Dean…" Roman seemed hesitant.

"Five minutes," Dean insisted.

* * *

They ended up walking around the mall; something they used to do as teenagers.

The place hadn't changed a bit and it brought back a sense of nostalgia though there was silence between them.

"I uh remember meeting you during your lunch breaks when you worked at Starbucks, remember?" Dean reminisced, breaking the ice between them.

"Yeah," Roman replied quietly.

"We made out in the gents those few times."

Dean was trying to sound cheerful, Roman could tell. He sneaked a quick glance and found his boyfriend's head bowed. That wouldn't do. He wanted to see dimples. Fuck this war; it was ruining everything. Without a word, the raven haired man pulled him into the gents and locked them both in an empty, clean cubicle.

His lips fused with Dean's, an arm around that narrow waist of his that drove him crazy. Dean clung on, responding in kind.

"I'm sorry, baby boy," Roman apologised. "I love you so much."

"I love _you_ so much. I thought I had lost you."

"You'll never lose me."

Dean opened his mouth for Roman to explore the warmth, their tongues stroking. A moan escaped Dean's lips.

Hunter was out of his mind to think Roman would ever give Dean up.

Dragging his mouth away from his boyfriend's, he dropped to his knees and unbuckled Dean's belt. "Babe?" the auburn haired man asked.

"I'm wanna make you feel good."

Roman took his blue eyed darling's semi hard shaft into his mouth. Dean moaned as Roman's tongue played about, sucking gently on the mushroom headed tip.

"Mmmm Roman…"

Roman's tongue flicked at his slit, tasting the clear liquid leaking from there.

His boyfriend's fingers were running through his hair as Roman deep throated him. Opening his eyes, he found Dean closing his eyes, mouth open.

Fuck, if that wasn't a hot sight…

Dean started to relentlessly thrust into his mouth; Roman tried to keep up his oral ministrations.

A loud groan escaped his boyfriend's lips a while later as he shot warm cum down Roman's throat.

Roman gave him last lick before letting him go. "Feel good?"

"Feel amazing," Dean panted.

They kissed a few times before leaving the gents and continuing their stroll.

"Look at this," Dean said, pointing to a large horizontal poster hanging outside a sports shop.

"Champions behave like champions before they are champions," Roman read. "They have a winning standard of performance before they are winners."

"Sounds like you."

Vince's words came back to him: " _So you two butt heads from time to time. That's to be expected. You're two alpha males but you also love one another. That's important to remember: your love."_

"No," Roman corrected. "Us."

Dean's eyes had softened upon that.

They were walking along the second level when his boyfriend asked him to go ahead first. "I need to check something. I'll join you later."

"I can wait for you…" Roman offered.

"No, it's okay."

Dean quickly disappeared within the sea of people.

Roman would have followed after him but the sight of a man in dark grey suit with maroon tie distracted him. "Hello, Roman," the King greeted.

"What the hell do you want again?" Roman snapped. "Wasn't my answer enough for you yesterday?"

Hunter raised an eyebrow. "I'm a persistent man."

"So am I."

"Oh I know that. Believe me I know that. I know you declined my offer to be on my team but last night was not the night to pick either Dean or Tom."

"What are you talking about? You said choose Tom; be your man."

"Not the last question was it, Roman?"

"Fine. I choose-"

"Uh uh uh. Take your time answering that. I want you to see Ambrose for the deceptive and manipulative man he is."

Roman took a step forward. "You're crossing the line now, Hunter. Don't you talk about Dean that way."

Hunter shrugged his left shoulder. "I'm just saying-"

"I never asked. I'm making my decision."

"You want a man who butts heads with you all the time? Or a man who will be your partner through the good and bad?"

"Well, Dean has walked through hell and back with me so I'm going to-"

"No. You don't answer that until tomorrow."

"Why? So you can plan something so I wind up choosing the opposite?"

"Oh don't you worry; your boyfriend will be screwing up all on his own. Tell me how it feels when he doesn't pick you as the one by his side during the battle. I know my son will want you there by his."

"Back off, Hunter. I love Dean and nothing you say can change that."

"Time will tell, won't it?" Hunter smiled. "You know, Roman, you know that deep down, you're not exactly a good guy, are you?"

His words struck a chord with Roman. "I'm not a bad guy either."

Hunter beamed. "We'll see. In the end, Roman, I always win."

"Not if I drag you to Hell with me."

* * *

"You saw what?" Dean said as he pocketed the gift he had bought outside the jeweler's shop.

Jey shook his head sadly. "I was about to pass you the plan I had blown up since I was around the corner last night and I saw Roman and Hunter talking."

He had just exited the shop when he bumped into Jey who was buying some food for the gang.

"Roman never mentioned it to me," Dean puzzled.

"Makes me wonder why he never said a word. Roman never keeps things from us especially when it concerns this war."

"It's Roman though. He's the most trustworthy person I know."

"I…" Jey trailed off, his eyes widening.

"What?"

Jey didn't answer, eyes still fixed on whatever he was looking at. Dean followed his gaze and found Roman and Hunter appearing to be in a deep conversation together.

Without hesitation, the auburn haired man headed towards that direction but Hunter had already disappeared. "Hey," he greeted his boyfriend when he reached Roman's side.

"Hey." Roman placed his right hand near his narrow waist.

"Everything okay?"

Roman pinched his nose before giving Dean a tight lipped smile. "Yeah."

"I thought I saw…"

"Saw what?"

"I thought I saw Hunter talking to you."

"In a mall, Dean? Really?"

Dean wondered why Roman was holding back about seeing Hunter there. "I know what I saw Roman. He was dressed in a suit and-"

"Roman? Dean?"

Their former schoolmate, Kevin Owens, had the biggest smile on his face as he approached them. Dean hadn't seen or heard from Kevin since graduation. Last he had heard, Kevin was happily married with two kids. "Hey, Kev."

"Oh man! It is you guys!" He gave both of them a hug. "I'm not surprised you're together. You'll probably be together till end of time."

Dean grinned; there was probably some truth to that. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Working as a manager of a hedge fund company. You know how it is. What about you guys?"

"Roman's a teacher and I fight." Well, fought, he amended mentally.

"Hey suits you both. You know, Christmas is around the corner. I hope you guys will stop by on Boxing Day; we're having an open house."

"We'll keep you posted. We may be celebrating Christmas abroad."

"No problem."

When Kevin parted ways with them, Dean turned his attention back to Roman who was now staring at him. "Christmas abroad?" his boyfriend repeated.

"Or here. We won't know where we'll be, right?"

"Right."

Training was still going on when Roman and him returned.

Jey was briefing everyone on the attack strategy. Dean sneaked a look at Roman who didn't seemed too pleased but kept quiet nonetheless.

"Anything you'd like to add, Uce?" Jey asked Roman after finishing. "You know since you spoke to Hunter and all."

"What?!" Uncle Rodney spat out.

Roman glared at his cousin. "Spying on me, Jey?" he fumed.

"Dean and I saw you, Uce. In fact, I saw you talking to him twice - last night and just now at the mall."

Uncle Afa hushed them all when there was some sort of verbal commotion. "Everyone calm down."

Dean had a feeling this wasn't going to end well.

"Nah. Was he offering you a deal, Roman?" Jey persisted. "Because that was what I heard before I left. He was asking you to sell out on us."

"Oh you heard that, huh?" Roman shot. "You heard my reply, Jey? Or were you too busy making fucking assumptions?"

"Roman…" Dean tried to calm him but his boyfriend pulled away.

"You know, I'm trying to understand this family's mentality right now. You guys don't want me at the forefront beside my boyfriend. You don't want me remotely anywhere near the battle until the end apparently and I'm wondering how could you guys fight _those_ guys when I'm the one with the supposed blood and strength?"

"We're not the ones who made a deal with Hunter," Uncle Rodney said quietly.

That was a bit too much. "Roman did what he had to," Dean defended. "None of us were in his position when it happened. He didn't have a choice. I'll bet we'd do the same if we were in his shoes. I know I would."

Leakee nodded. "It was a hard decision," the Samoan warrior concurred. "We should not be so harsh."

"We're also not the ones who can't focus," Afu snarked. "Roman's head is in the cloud."

"Are you kidding me?" Dean bit. "You don't get to talk, Afu! At least Roman's heart was in the right place. Where the hell was yours?"

"I paid my dues."

"Oh? Did you?"

"There's so much diversion going on!" Nia pointed out. "I mean where are the Wyatts? I don't see Bray or Luke. Are they in this together with us or… and AJ? Regal? I haven't heard from them."

Jey nodded. "Dean would be much safer with us. He's family through thick and thin."

Jimmy sighed. "And we don't trust the brotherhood now? What about Afu? I know he's done some nasty stuff but we gotta give the man some-"

Tama cut him off. "I don't know, Jimmy… I'm not too thrilled with the idea of Afu being in this."

"Everyone calm down!" Uncle Afa boomed. "We're supposed to be united. If we're not, they have a good chance of getting to us and what then?"

"This town will be destroyed," Tamina answered. "There are good people here: our family, friends, acquaintances, people we see from time to time… how many more lives must we lose before we realise that these guys aren't clowning around?"

Finally, someone with sense. "She's right," Dean agreed. "We have Mark in a hospital bed. Mr Jacobs dead. I'm pretty sure I would have been too if it weren't for Jey and Uncle Afa. Let's follow through with the plan. I've been thinking we may need to lure them to the higher ground-" He paused when he turned around and found Roman gone. "Where's Roman?"

* * *

Roman bounded down the stairs, throwing the double lined hood of his black hoodie over his head before walking down the path, a gym bag slung over his right shoulder.

His heartstrings pulled; hcould feel Dean looking for him. Undeterred, he continued walking.

His feet moved faster and he was convinced he knew where he was going when he stopped mid step. The Polynesian old man - the same one who bore a resemblance to Leakee - was standing in front of him. "Come take a walk with me," the old man said.

He wasn't going anywhere until he got his answer. "Was what I saw about Dean the truth? Would that have happened if-"

"Yes."

"But Tom and me weren't able to marry."

"Dean only thought you were married."

"So, married or not, it would have happened regardless."

"Yes."

"I just can't see Dean doing something like that all. That wasn't really him."

"With you not there, he _is_ never really him. He lost you. He wants to forget about this reality." The old man looked at him keenly. "You are unhappy."

"Yeah. With the way I've been treated but I'm not sure. I'm just going to do my thing and leave this town behind."

"Hmmm… You have to make your decision tomorrow about whom you choose…"

"Wait… how did you… Never mind. Besides, it's not exactly a secret how I feel."

"You know you love Dean," the old man stated.

"I'd sacrifice my life a thousand times for him," Roman admitted.

"That's what I thought so too. And that's why doing right now, isn't it, Roman? You're planning to sacrifice so that nothing happens to him. But once you go down there to the King's lair, there is no way you'll be able to go back up here until you take the King down."

"I'm going into his territory. I'm going into his kingdom. I'm going to beat him and end this whole damn feud. I'll do whatever it takes to infiltrate him and bring him down. I can and I will; you can believe that."

 _ **A/N The beginning part's dialogue were taken from Triple H's promo with Roman. Thank you for reading my fic. I appreciate those who gave it a chance without feeling the need to tear me apart for an AU... JC, I hate my life.**_


	31. Chapter 31

Thirty One

"Babe?"

Roman froze at the sound of Dean's voice behind him. How the-

When Roman turned, he found Dean behind him; the old man was also gone. This was getting too weird. The man randomly popped out of nowhere and just disappeared?

"Where are you going?" his boyfriend enquired.

"To see Hunter."

"No, Roman! He's a demon… he's a monster!" Dean pulled his arm. "Come back so we can fight together."

"No, Dean. This is my fight against him."

"Are you crazy? We're supposed to be fighting side by side."

"Did your plan have that?" When Dean kept quiet, Roman shrugged. "Thought so."

"I'll change it."

"No need."

"Roman Joseph Reigns!"

He stopped short again.

"You said I'd never lose you."

"But you're not."

"Yes I am. You're leaving me to go fight this man alone. I can't let you do that, Roman. I can't stand to see you hurt."

"You won't be there so how can you see me get hurt?"

Dean frowned slightly. "We need one another." His boyfriend stretched out his hand. "We always have."

Roman stared at it.

 _Come home to me_ , Tom's voice whispered in his ear.

"I don't mind fighting the war alone with you," Dean continued, "but I'd be damned if you're not with me in it."

 _He's lying. I would be proud to have you with me_ , Tom whispered in his ear.

His soul was not too pleased with him. Fuck. It wasn't like this the day before…

"You're good person, Roman," Dean caressed his face. "How can I not want you by my side? How can I not love you?"

"I'm not a bad guy. I'm not a good guy either."

"I refuse to believe that. You _are_ a good guy. Remember what you told me on your eighteenth birthday: that your goal was to be a good man, to help people? You don't have to choose me, Roman. But don't lose yourself in this whole mess."

Roman shook his head and kissed Dean fiercely. "Dean?"

"What?"

"You must be out of your mind if you think I'm choosing Tom. No stupid blood bond can make my love for you go away. My heart was yours in lifetimes before… it'll be yours for the rest of time."

"So… you'll stay?"

There was a huge part of him that wanted to go. But the way Dean was looking at him… "I'll stay."

* * *

"I'm worried about Roman," Dean admitted to Mark in the hospital later that day; his ex coach had just woken up a few hours ago and was now able to communicate. "He's losing himself in this whole thing."

Mark smiled. "He's a good kid. He'll be fine."

"He wanted to fight the King alone, Mark. I doubt that he'll be fine."

"Dean, you worry too much. Your boyfriend is not that seventeen year old and even then, he whooped asses in that battle. So I'd have a little faith in him. Besides, overprotecting him is bad. He's like a big dog in a cage, snarling and waiting to bite. If you keep something in a cage too long, Dean, they can be self destructive, depressed… problems will arise. Let him go. He needs to be unleashed."

"It's just that Vince said-"

"I know what he said. But Dean, bear in mind that honoring him means doing just that: let him go. He's more than a closer. You, of all people, know him better."

Dean was humbled. All this while, he had thought that he had been protecting Roman when he was probably aggravating him.

"He knows your importance," Mark added knowingly. "Nothing will change. I can guarantee you that."

"I believe you," Dean agreed. "So who attacked you?"

"Four large men and a woman."

"Fuck. Those assholes."

"You know them?"

"Yeah. They were our neighbors. The chick is probably banging one of them."

Mark laughed quietly. "Where is he?"

"He went out for a while on his own. Said he wanted to be alone. I can see why now."

"He'll come home. He always does."

"Because I'm his home."

"Exactly."

"I hope they're all out of the house by now," Dean remarked, looking at his phone. "Those people that I hired will be there shortly."

"Why?"

"I have a special thing planned for him. He forgot about what day today is though; he always remembers stuff like these."

* * *

When Roman came home, Dean was dressed up in his usual attire of leather jacket, a grey tank and jeans. His boyfriend appeared to be restless, drumming his fingers on his thighs. "Everything okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Roman replied. "I just needed some time to myself."

"Hmmm… I'm going to need you to wear your black t-shirt."

"What? Why?"

"Quit questioning."

"Dean, we need to talk."

"Later. Change first."

His boyfriend was being strange, Roman decided as he walked into their room to change his top. When he was happy with his attire, he pulled his hair back into a bun before heading out. "Alright, Dean," he said. "Let's talk."

"Later."

"You said that just now-"

Roman's jaw dropped when he stepped out to the patio.

There were balloons that were sloppily tied near the fences. Near the oversized lounge chair were some rose petals on it with was a bottle of Corona by the side table.

"What's all this?" Roman breathed.

"Happy anniversary, babe," Dean replied.

Oh boy he had forgotten. Usually it was him who had to remind Dean about it. "This is a first-"

"I actually put in a reminder last year on my phone so... I figured you forgot because you were so busy stressing about this whole thing with the Terrible Trio."

"Yeah. I didn't get you anything though."

"Yes, you did. You gave me your heart, your love."

"Dean…"

His boyfriend arched his back a bit and made some beckoning gesture. A man wearing an Elvis outfit came from the behind their apple tree. "This is uh Elvis. He's here to make the experience a bit more fun."

Roman swallowed hard.

Elvis stood in front of them with a black book. "We are gathered here for a unique ceremony… one of commitment and a love of a lifetime. So… uh… Mr Ambrose…"

"I got this for you, Roman," Dean said.

"What?" Roman held his breath.

His boyfriend took out from his pocket a stainless steel ring with a black band. "I'm not one for marriage and all that but I do know that it's you that I want for all time. Seeing you at that altar that day and me reminding them of _your_ vows, I realised I never told you mine."

"You don't have to."

"But I want to. It's a commitment ring. That's what the guy told me when I went to the jewelers." Dean shook his head. "With this ring, I promise to always love you, Roman Joseph Reigns. I promise to honor you, to be faithful to you and to share my love and my life with you in all ways always."

Saying all the things he had dreamt of hearing…

When Roman didn't say anything, Dean chuckled nervously. "Roman, you gotta wear it. Whether you say yes or not, it doesn't matter. We're soulmates so you're stuck with me."

"I… I'm shocked, that's all." He gave his hand to Dean who slid the ring in for him. Love bloomed in his heart at the sight of the ring around his finger. "May I have your ring?"

Dean nodded and handed him the gift.

"I doubt it fits."

"I had it resized."

"Do… Do you want me to say something?"

"It's up to you. Putting that ring through my finger without a word is fine too."

"Dean?"

"Yeah?" His boyfriend was looking at him with adoration.

"I, Roman Reigns give to you this ring as a symbol of my commitment to love, honor and respect you."

Dean was smiling so hard, his dimples had deepened, Roman thought after he had slid the ring through his finger.

Elvis started to croon Love Me Tender with three doo wop singers behind.

It all seemed magical to Roman and he was overwhelmed. "Dean, this is so beautiful."

Dean scratched the back of his head. "Yeah. Sorry about the deco though. I don't know how to do all that…"

Of all the things he was thankful for, it was Dean. Always would be. "But this is so you; I wouldn't have it any other way."

Dean seemed pleased. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"So I have some pizza and a bottle of Corona to share. And for dessert… I've got a surprise for you."

"Dean, you don't have to…"'

"I mean it's our anniversary and I want to make it special for you. Let me do this, Roman."

"Do what?"

* * *

Dean loomed over him in bed as Roman closed his naked body tightly around him later that night after sharing that beer, wolfing down the hot pizza and even slow dancing.

Now alone in the privacy of their bedroom after seeing Elvis and his backup singers off - Leakee and Jon had gone to Jey's home - they were about to make love.

His heart was beating wildly. What if Roman didn't like it? What if he suddenly lost confidence-

When Roman pulled him down for a long kiss, it spoke of a love that lasted a thousand years, a lifetime.

No, he amended silently. Roman would love it.

Dean placed kisses near the column of his darling's neck, further igniting his hunger for this beautiful man beneath him.

"Dean," Roman breathed when the auburn haired man took a nipple into his mouth. "Fuck, that feels good."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Dean then showered kisses on Roman's chest to his abs before moving down towards his boyfriend's aroused length, taking bold possession of it into his mouth.

"Fuck, Dean!"

Roman started thrashing his head as Dean continued his oral torture on the swollen member.

"I'm about to… come… if you don't stop," the grey eyed man managed.

Dean let him go and claimed his lips once more.

Roman draped around him, holding him close. "Take me, Dean."

Nudging his boyfriend's thighs apart, Dean slowly thrusted into him bit by bit, allowing Roman to adjust to him. He allowed himself a moment to appreciate the moment. It had been so long but Roman felt so good.

When he was fully embedded in him, passion overtook him as he started moving. His boyfriend grunted as Dean picked up his rhythm.

Dean was drowning in a sea of pleasure. Roman matched his rhythm and closed his eyes before after a while, he let go, his hot cum spurting between them.

Unable to hold back anymore, Dean convulsed then with his orgasm. He collapsed on Roman after, spent.

His boyfriend planted a kiss on his forehead. "Thank you."

Dean sighed happily. "Thank _you_. Another round?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

* * *

Roman pressed a soft kiss to Dean's lips the next morning before getting freshening up for the day; once done, he went down to prepare some breakfast for them. While waiting for the waffles to be ready, he sent a message to ask permission for something important he had originally planned for yesterday.

About half an hour later, Dean came down dressed in usual settling down at the dining table. Roman put a plate of waffles with scrambled eggs and turkey bacon in front of him. "Looks good."

"I try," Roman replied, joining him at the table.

"So what did you want to talk about yesterday?"

"I uh wanted to bring you somewhere. We can go today though; I actually got permission."

"Permission?"

"Well, it is Saturday."

"Okay…"

After breakfast, Roman changed into a grey t-shirt and tactical pants with boots before driving them both to Lakeview Elementary School.

Dean's eyes were dancing. "No way!"

"Yes way," Roman chuckled.

"Oh my… Roman, I love this!"

They exchanged IDs for visitor's passes before going into the school. Dean was taking in the new changes to the place, eyes roaming about the place.

Entering their old classroom brought back good memories.

They stood at the desks where they used to sit.

"Fifth grade," Roman recalled. "Fifth grade, this shy, timid eleven year old moved from Florida to this small town. Always in his own world. Daydreaming. No one noticed him except for this kid with a devil may care attitude, reckless and wild. Strange but the timid boy thought nothing of it when they started to bond until they were so damn close… became best friends. Reckless kid was always timid boy's shield; protected him from the wolves out there. Wasn't difficult for him to fall for his knight in shining armor. Was the most natural thing in the world. Some screw ups here and there including miscommunication and a roadblock of a boyfriend and a potential cult leader but they managed to come together as lovers in their teenage years. Some more roadblocks, wall after wall after wall until their destinies were revealed: they were soulmates with a joint destiny. Reckless boy was a knight. His duty was to honor, protect and serve timid boy. But the timid kid had to undergo a warrior rite because that was his destiny… to be a warrior. And he did well in that final battle with his knight by his side. Until timid boy got controlled to hurt his knight and it was the knight's reminder that they loved one another that changed everything, broke the spell. They were happy, grew up together as the years passed as individuals and as a couple until destiny called them again. Obviously the knight wanted to perform his duties - the warrior would not have expected anything less from him - wanted to protect his warrior from harm so much that he wrote his warrior out of the battle plan with minimal contact until the end. As you can imagine, that didn't sit too well with the warrior who felt like he was caged up. They butted heads over it; after all that's what alpha males do and they were both alphas. Until the warrior figured something out: while the knight wanted to protect him, he was also scared of being hurt the way he had been in that final battle."

A tear slipped from Dean's eyes.

"But now this warrior is pleading his knight to let him do what he's meant to do. Don't hold me back. I need to do this. I can't sit back and watch. I'm not that timid kid anymore, Dean. I'm not even that knight at the first battle. I'm Roman Reigns. That's all I am and ever will be. These people fucked with the wrong man and I'm going to show them that. But as long as you agree that I'm not at the forefront, my family will agree that's where I should be. I need you to say otherwise."

"I know," Dean assured him. "I was holding you back."

"Nah. You were just worrying over me the way you always have since we knew one another."

"I have no choice, do I?"

"Hey," Roman tiled his boyfriend's chin up. "My place is always beside you. And that's where I'll be on that battleground. Please?"

Dean stared at him, eyes welled with tears. This was Roman's last plea. He didn't know what else to do.

"Fuck, Roman," his boyfriend relented.

Roman welcomed Dean's passionate kiss as he enveloped him in his loving arms. He smiled against his knight's lips, bubbling with happiness. After a fierce liplock, he had to wait until his scruffy love was willing to let go. "Let's go home," Roman whispered. "I'm going to need you to take me again."

And Dean laughed tearfully. "Gladly."

* * *

They made love twice taking turns to top but it was their most passionate one as far as Roman could remember.

While Dean slept later that night, Roman gently disentangled his arms around him and waited outside, knowing just who would arrive to see him.

After all, he wanted an answer.

Hunter was on time as always. "Nice night. Of course, it'll be an even nicer one if you give the answer I'm expecting to hear. What do you say, Roman?"

Roman stood tall before him. "No."

"Come on. Quit fooling around. You're going to stand by a man who's been controlling you?"

"No one knows Dean better than me. No one knows me better than Dean. I'm sticking with my decision. I choose Dean Jonathan Ambrose, for better, for worse. For richer, for poorer. In sickness and in health. Soulmate or not, I choose him. And I'll keep him choosing him every time our paths cross in lifetimes ahead. It ain't going down tonight. Not in this lifetime or the next."

Hunter smirked. "Well then. The war is on. See you in seven days." He turned his back. "Oh and Roman? I'd be careful though; I'm not a nice guy despite the suit." He disappeared.

"I'm not a nice guy either, Hunter. Let the war begin."

 _ **A/N There will be a third and final story in this series that will focus on Roman and Dean helping out a certain person (you'll know who by the end of the story) and will include a significant event happening to Roman. So just putting it out there. Thank you for your kind reviews.**_


	32. Chapter 32

Thirty Two

No one dared to argue when Dean announced that Roman and him were going to lead the battle at the end of training the next afternoon.

Leakee looked proud of them both and he even said so.

"So should we create a new plan?" Jimmy wanted to know.

Roman shook his head slowly. "I'm not sure we even need one."

Jey's eyes widened. "What? Uce, are you crazy?"

"The last battle didn't have a date, time or place. Hunter may say seven days but he can attack us anytime."

His family chattered among themselves on the validation of the statement. It took all of Roman not to roll his eyes at them. "So what do you think will happen?" Nia asked.

"I have no idea," Roman admitted. "We just need to be vigilant."

After the meeting, Dean and him sent the rest of them to the door. "So seven days, huh?" his scruffy boyfriend said.

"Yeah," Roman replied, wrapping an arm around his waist as they made their way to the living room.

"It's crazy how everything is going. In seven days, we're going to be attacked."

"You mean by seven days. I don't trust Hunter. I don't even expect him to honor his own words."

They sat on the couch where Dean put his feet on the coffee table. "Aaaah."

"Don't do that," Roman nagged lightly.

"Hey. It's been a long morning. I deserve it."

"Hmmm you actually deserve a foot massage."

"Oh fuck. And sex after?"

Roman pretended to mull about it. "Should I?"

"Oh come on! I hate being teased."

Laughing, he pushed Dean on his back, pushing his thighs apart. "I definitely should."

* * *

There was no doubt in Dean's mind, as he drove to the mall to get some fast food, that Roman was a damn good lover.

Well not that Dean had that many of lovers to compare him with but it was a nice thought.

Roman had allowed him to go to the mall because he had to go and follow Leakee back to retrieve the sword Jon had been referring to for the battle.

Dean grabbed some grub enough for the four of them while stopping along the way to buy a pair of socks for Roman. He noticed his boyfriend wore torn socks for reason unknown to him. When he walked to the parking lot, he saw a guy being roughed up by seven men.

"Hey!" Dean yelled, throwing in his purchases in the car and slamming the door. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

To his horror, he discovered it was Corey, Phil, Shane, Eric, Killian, Alexander and Edge.

Shit.

"Oh hey, Ambrose," Phil said. "Long time no see."

Dean braced himself for a brawl. He wouldn't go down without a fight. "Bring it, Phil. You punch like a girl."

Phil growled and swung his fist but Dean ducked, charging for him through a pile of empty boxes.

"Oh Dean. The war is on. Destroy him!"

"Fuck!"

There was no way Roman would know. He was in another realm. Several legs and arms flew at him. Dean bravely tried to fend them off but there were too many.

"Tsk, tsk," Hunter said when Corey and Phil held him up. "Dean. Dean. Dean. Your heart is just as pure as Roman's. It makes me sick. What? Did you think there'd be a giant battle like the last one?"

Roman had been right and there was no way for Dean to warn him. They weren't going to do it traditional; they were going to ambush everyone one by one.

"Kill him!" Phil hissed.

"No, I'm not going to kill him. I'm going to keep him. He'll be useful in other ways."

Other ways? "You bastard!" Dean spat on his face.

Hunter slapped him hard across his face. "You little punk! We've waste enough time here; let's go!"

Dean felt himself blacking out as they pulled him along…

* * *

When Roman returned home with Leakee and Jon, he expected Dean to be home with their meals.

He called Dean but reached his voicemail instead.

"Damn it," he cursed.

No sooner than when he had pressed the red button, Jimmy called him. "Uce?"

"Jey's been ambushed!" Jimmy yelled. "He's been pierced twice with a poisonous thorn. Uncle Rodney and Tama have been severely wounded. Uce, they're targeting us one by-"

The line went dead.

"Uce! Uce!" Roman shouted.

The phone rang again from Jimmy's number. "Hello, Roman," Hunter's voice greeted him.

"You son of a bitch!"

"If you thought there'd be no retribution for turning me or my son down, well there's no doubt in your mind any longer. Like I said, I always win. Good luck finding your darling." Hunter laughed and hung up.

When Roman called, he reached voice mail again.

Frustrated, he threw his phone on the floor. "Son of a bitch!"

"Roman, calm down!" Leakee comforted him. "Tell me what happened."

"They're ambushing everyone separately. And they've got Dean!"

"They must have brought him down to the King's lair!"

"Take me down there, Leakee. Hunter's going to pay."

* * *

"Wake up, sleeping beauty!"

Dean groaned when his eyes slowly peeled open. It took a moment for his vision to refocus when he found Hunter in front of him with a wide smile.

"Hello," Hunter greeted him.

"You!"

"And you."

Dean noticed he was lying on a bed with iron bed frame with both arms and legs being tied on the poles. "What the hell!"

"You know, Dean, I wanted to like you. I truly did. But you were in the way of my son's happiness with Roman. This had to be done. You had to be put away."

"Roman will find me!"

"And I'm sure he will. I don't doubt my son's fiancé's wits."

"Fuck yourself! He's not Tom's! We vowed ourselves again!"

Hunter's smile disappeared and he struck Dean across his face. "Shut up! Those vows don't mean nothing and you'll see why."

Dean growled and tried to kick him but he couldn't move much.

"So here's what we're going to do. I'm going to let other men feast on your body like the little slut you are."

"Fuck you asshole!" Dean tried to yank away but he couldn't; they had used chains on him.

"Let's see if those vows of yours are enough."

"You bastard!"

The door shut behind Hunter.

Now what?

Dean closed his eyes tight. Maybe if he shouted for Roman… But there was no way his boyfriend could hear him even if he tried to reach him; they were in the King's lair.

The former MMA fighter wished he were dead right there and then.

* * *

Roman walked right up to Hunter's castle only to find Tom walking near the hall, holding a snack in his hand. "Tom!" he called out.

"Roman!" Tom looked thrilled when he saw him. "You're here!"

"Your father has really done it now."

"What do you mean?"

"He's got Dean! He ambushed my family. I'm going to need your help, Tom. I need to find Dean."

"Sure. I'll help you anyway I can, Roman." Tom looked around. "Let's start with the first level."

* * *

"Roman!" Dean shouted tearfully, hoping that his boyfriend could hear him. "Roman!"

The door opened and Corey entered inside the room. "Well. You better be worth my money, man." He licked his lips at Dean. "Considering how you turned me down the last time when we dated."

"I'm not a whore for you, you asshole!"

His ex boyfriend hit him on his face. Dean bit his lip, drawing blood from it.

"You know, I remember you telling me that you'd punch my lights out because you don't pull out. Guess it's the other way around, huh, Dean?" Corey pressed his lips against Dean's then causing him to bite the tattooed man. His ex struck him on his face once more. "Asshole!" He yanked Dean's hair. "You were always such a slut for Reigns. Well, that's not going to-"

Suddenly Corey was flung across the room. But what-

Roman stood there glaring at him, fists clenched.

Corey woke up, shaking his head and jumped over the bed but Roman caught him mid air in a spear that sent him reeling on the floor, knocked out.

"Dean!" Roman sat down beside him. "Oh baby!"

"How… how did you find me?" Dean asked.

"I heard you shout my name."

"But I thought if we were in the King's lair-"

"I have no idea how it works either." Roman tried to yank the chains off. "What the fuck?"

"I saw seven men roughing up some guy. It was only when they turned around did I noticed who they were. That asshole Hunter-"

"And that I am." Hunter walked in with a smirk, similar to his father's. "That I am. Oh and those can only be unlocked by me. The chains are completely unbreakable."

Roman grabbed Hunter by his shirt. "Don't try the same old bullshit, Hunter. It's not going to work."

"But it will work, only a little different. Because Roman, if you hurt me now, those chains are going to be stuck on Dean. But we'll be able to let him go for an exchange for someone even better."

"No, Roman!" Dean shouted. "Don't make any deals with them."

"Wanna know why? Because we have your blood."

Dean froze as Leakee's words came back to haunt him: " _It is what they can do with Roman's blood. They can bring him over to the dark side. He can bond Roman's blood with his son's. This is why I never gave my blood to Hunter."_

Hunter came closer to Roman. "Tell me again that you can't join us, Roman. That you don't choose my son."

"Roman. Please don't choose them. Leave me here. We can meet in another lifetime," Dean cried. "Don't!"

"Vows don't count when I have your blood, Roman," Hunter continued, ignoring Dean's pleas. "We are offering you the same deal. Marry my son and I'll spare everyone in Lakeview."

"No!" Dean protested. "Roman, I'm begging you. Don't."

"Don't believe me?" Hunter showed them an image of Dean's mother on the floor gasping for air besides Roman's mother. Nia and Tamina were lying apart, seemingly motionless.

"Mum!" Roman shouted.

Dean tried to keep calm but he could feel his anxiety levels increasing… his mother.

"What do you say, Roman?" Hunter pressed.

"Roman! No! Our mothers-" Dean protested. "Our mothers-"

"And you'll leave Lakeview alone?" Roman ignored him, eyes on Hunter.

"No! Dammit! Are you deaf?!"

Hunter nodded. "Yeah. All I wanted was you, Roman. You know that."

Dean watched in horror as Roman took a blanket and covered his upper body. "No!" he yelled. "You do this and I'll come back for you. I-"

"You won't," Roman said firmly turning to face him. "That's an order."

"I don't give a damn about orders!"

"This time you will. You forgot your duties?"

"Fuck! Don't you dare throw that in my face… I won't let you-"

"I just did. You are not to come here, do you understand me?"

"I will. Fuck Hunter! Fuck Tom-"

"I will not have you talking about my future husband that way."

Dean's eyes widened. No. "What the fuck-"

Roman sealed his lips over his interrupting him. "I love you," his boyfriend whispered in his ear. "If you forget anything else-"

"No! Fuck you, Roman! Fuck you for spitting on our love!"

The Samoan warrior looked taken aback.

"I told you you not to! What the hell, Roman?! We're supposed to be a team!"

"Not anymore, Dean."

"This… this cannot be you. I'll come back-"

"Dean, you come back and I'll make sure you'd wish you didn't. Don't disrespect me by disobeying me."

"You hypocrite!"

His boyfriend ignored him and turned to Hunter, shaking the man's hand. "I accept."

Hunter smiled. "You've made a good choice. Obviously I'll have to ask you to exchange your vows in a week."

"Whatever you want."

Hunter nodded, satisfied, to a guard decked in black from head to toe including a mask. "Tell them to start preparing; the groom agreed."

Dean turned away, refusing to look at Roman who sat beside him again; his heart was broken. "Hang in there, Dean," he whispered very softly into his ear before putting the ring Dean had given him into the palm of his hand forcefully.

Dean stared after him as he left the room. Hang in there? What the...

"Well, a deal's a deal," Hunter crowed. "I'm sending you back, Ambrose."

No… Roman… he was going to marry into an evil family.

And it was all his fault.

* * *

Roman combed with his fingers through his loose waves as he stared at himself in the bedroom of Tom's bedroom. Hunter had no honor about the seven days; neither would Roman have any.

Whatever it took.

These vows meant nothing to him. He'd say the "I do's". He'd eat the wedding cake. Do the wedding night.

He'd take Hunter and his whole family down from within.

Starting with finding the rest of his blood.

It was the way Dean had looked at him though that unsettled him; the words he had thrown. But he needed to keep everyone safe without more problems. And if it had to be one versus all, then so be it.

He'd do it.

Tom walked into the bedroom with a surprised look. "Roman?"

Roman beamed at him. "Tom."

"Are you sure? The rings won't burn this time."

"I know."

The brunette smiled happily. "Are you serious?"

"Very serious."

"You have no idea how happy I am; I'm glad that we're going to be together. But I thought you were worried about Dean-"

Guess he spotted a traitor too. "So was I. Until he shouted disrespectful words to me in the room. I'm getting tired of being his punching bag. He has no respect for me whatsoever. Unlike you. You I know I can have no doubts standing beside me on our wedding day with pride. I'm looking forward to planning it with you." He pulled Tom into his arms. "We can also look at the menus for the banquet: appetisers, main courses, dessert-"

Tom brought his face closer to his to fuse their lips together. Roman kissed him back, pulling him closer. Wasn't as difficult as the first time. Not when he was picturing Dean; not when it was payback that was in the back of his head.

Tom traced the tattoo on his bare chest. "You're so fucking gorgeous. Do it with me now, Roman. I can't wait. The last time that you touched me-"

Of course.

Roman lifted him in his arms, covering his lips over his and carried him over to the bed. He stripped both their clothings off with ease before covering his body over his husband to be's.

* * *

Dean refused to touch a single piece of meat on the plate that Leakee had offered.

Around him in the kitchen in his home, everyone was in a state of chaos. "This cannot be!" Uncle Afa yelled. "That's it? So the war is over and Roman is stuck down there by himself? I'm waiting for some sort of loophole."

"There is no loophole," Leakee revealed. "With his blood in their hands, they can do anything; the marriage can happen. At the point in time of the first ceremony previously, they had no blood. Now they do. To make matters worse, it was Dean who sliced his arms. But Dean could not have known. No one could."

"We should go down there-'

"He doesn't want us to interrupt their ceremony," Dean spat out bitterly. "He instructed me."

"Dean, I know what it looks like," Jon said slowly. "But all hope is not lost."

"My boyfriend is… fuck. He's not even my boyfriend anymore. I'm not even sure if he's my soulmate." Dean stood up and punched the wall. "I can't believe he'd cheat me like this! All that talk about teamwork, standing side by side-"

"Of course he still is your soulmate."

"You two… did you two marry other people? I don't think so."

Leakee nodded. "Yes it is true. We did not marry other people and we did not have to face all the trials Roman and you have been going through - after all the King has had a long time to prepare for this - but Roman will come back for you."

"Oh yeah. How do you know that?"

"He did not asked you to move on. He asked you to what was it... hang in there. And I for one believe him. This time, it is real. He told my father before you stopped him that he would do whatever it took to take Hunter down from within."

"Wait a minute… told your father?!"

Uncle Afa appeared to be thoughtful. "Kinda sneaky of Roman. Smart too."

"Also he's doing this by himself?!" Dean gawked. "Has he lost his mind? I can't-" Then he stopped himself, remembering he had agreed to - let him unleash. Wasn't that what Mark had said too? Roman was no longer that kid; the auburn haired man knew he had to learn to accept it but it was so damn hard.

"I wouldn't underestimate him, Dean," his mother said as Mrs Reigns nodded.

 _I hope you know what you're doing, Roman._

 _ **A/N Think Roman knows what he's doing? Also yes I uploaded thrice of this story today. Thank you for reading and giving this fic a chance.**_


	33. Chapter 33

Thirty Three

"Roman's pretty much sacrificing himself when you think about it."

Jey's statement caught Dean's attention. He looked away from the window the next morning. "What do you mean?"

"He's essentially sacrificing being a good guy… going against all his own morals."

The statement had truth, Dean knew but it hurt. He knew Roman was treading in dangerous waters. He also knew that there was no way Roman would abstain from sex either; he had to play the part of loving fiancé.

The auburn haired man's heart clenched.

* * *

Roman smiled at Tom the next morning as the traitor crawled closer to him for an open mouthed kiss which the Samoan man responded to in kind.

There was no love here though Roman knew how to fake interest; he had after all performed in plays before in middle and high school. Last night was a perfect example. After kissing him, Roman applied a pressure point - something Leakee had taught him - at his so called husband to be's neck, knocking him out.

Tom didn't appear to be upset.

"That's a nice way to start the day," Tom said, face flushed.

"Oh yeah," Roman agreed, pulling him closer to allow him to snuggle. "You know I've never really explored this place. Do you think you can give me a tour of the kingdom? I mean I will be staying here."

"After breakfast!"

A warm smile spread on Roman's face.

The castle had over a hundred rooms, Tom revealed after breakfast. The Samoan warrior had already seen the torture room where Dean was held the day before. Then there was the grand hall where the wedding would be.

They were walking down the corridor when Hunter approached them. "Well as glow on my son's face. I like your new attitude, Roman."

Roman shrugged his left shoulder. "This is going to be home so."

"I'd like to push the ceremony forward. Not that I don't trust you but those who don't learn from history are-"

"I get it." He had no intention of hearing Hunter ramble on and on.

"We could do this Vegas style."

"I'm not picky."

"Or a big one."

"Whatever you want."

"Really? Because if it were up to me, Ambrose would be here front row watching this."

Roman didn't know if he wanted Dean to go through that. His boyfriend could be quite volatile. He was quite sure Dean was close to breaking point.

"Maybe I'll give him the option," Hunter continued.

"Leave Dean alone, Hunter. You already have me. Keep him out of this."

"Just wanted to make sure you don't run."

"I fucked your son twice. Does that sound like someone who'd run?"

Hunter stared at him before looking at Tom who was gloating. Son of a bitch. "Well. In that case… good."

Roman stared after Hunter as he left them alone, heading to the direction of the kitchen.

"Sorry about Dad," Tom apologised. "He can be quite paranoid."

Roman graced him with a quick kiss, holding his hand. "It's okay. Why don't we continue the tour?"

* * *

Dean was surprised to find Seth and Finn at his front door in the afternoon. "What are you guys doing here?"

His brother hugged him tight. "We came as soon as we heard."

The former MMA fighter slammed the door shut. "He's obviously not mine. All this bullshit about-"

Jon was suddenly by his side rubbing salt on his mark. "What the fuck are you doing?" Dean snapped, pushing his hand away.

"The mark is still there," Jon stated. "It's on your finger too. Both didn't disappear. Nothing will change, Dean. Roman is still yours."

An idea dawned to him. "Seth, you have to bring me down there!" Dean pleaded.

"But I thought that Roman ordered you-"

"I don't give a damn!"

"Dean! You have to let him do his-"

"But he's going to marry, Seth! What am I supposed to do?"

"Let him go, Dean. Has Roman ever given you a reason to doubt him? And it turned out to be true?"

Dean shook his head. "No. It's just… it hurts, Seth."

"I know. It's something you can get through. You just need to have faith."

Faith was one thing. Losing his boyfriend was another. There was no way he could sit down and do nothing.

"Seth, you owe me a favor. Send me there; all I need is an hour."

"Are you crazy? I do not want Roman to kick my ass."

"He won't. He's harmless."

"Dean, I'm not sure… I can sense that Roman has a lot of inner rage in him. I wouldn't want to fool about with a guy like that."

"Roman's a softy, Seth. Between the two of us, he's the bigger teddy bear."

* * *

Roman and Tom parted ways to do their own things after the tour.

His fiancé wanted to look at decorations and Roman wanted to explore more of the castle on his own. Hunter had left the lair to go up to Sandalwood for who knew what.

So he kinda had the place to himself in a way.

The raven haired man opened a door at the end of the third floor and found it to be a library. Disappointed, Roman shut the door behind and continued walking, only to end up at the back of the castle. As he stepped out of the back door, he found a man trying to climb up the tall stony wall.

There was something familiar about the man and upon seeing his movements, Roman knew who it was.

"What part of do not come down here, don't you understand?"

Dean stiffened before turning around slowly. "Did Seth told you I was here?"

"That's how you came here?"

"I came to bring you back home."

"A deal's a deal."

"Fuck. You sound just like him."

"Him?"

"Your future father in law."

"Dean, I ordered you not to."

"And I was never one for rules."

"Then what's the point of being a knight when you're just going to disobey me?"

"Yeah newsflash: my job is to-"

"I know what it is but I don't want you, Dean."

"You don't want me?" Dean repeated, frowning. "Well, too bad, pal. You're stuck with me till the end of time. You're not going anywhere; your place is right beside me."

"I lied," Roman replied.

"You lied, huh? Well this is a surprise. Roman Reigns is nothing but a fraud." His boyfriend took a deep breath; Roman could tell he was losing his temper. "I'm not buying it! You're lying to me of all people."

"Dean, just get out before someone sees you!"

"Oh I'll get out, alright. I'll get out of your life! How about that, your Highness?" Roman smiled at him; it infuriated the auburn haired man even more. "Why aren't you upset?"

Roman shrugged. "You're not going anywhere."

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you."

"Forgot what Mark said when he informed us of our destinies? Even if we do part, we will still wind back together." Then he added cheekily, "See you in a month?"

"Son of a...!" Dean spluttered in outrage before Roman laughed and claimed his lips.

The most natural thing in the world was loving Dean, Roman reaffirmed mentally before allowing himself to quickly pull Dean into his arms for a while. "Dean?"

"What?" Dean was miserable.

"I promise you I will come home to you."

Sighing sadly, his boyfriend said softly, "You better hold on to that promise, Roman."

"I will. You can believe that." Roman kissed him passionately. "Go before someone sees you."

Dean ran to the wall before he turned around.

For a moment, Roman wanted to throw his plan out the window and spend more time with his darling but he had to finish this; he knew he could. "I'll see you, baby boy. I promise."

With reluctance, Dean slowly climbed back up.

* * *

"I heard something interesting."

Roman stared at Tom who was fidgeting a bit while holding his hand as they strolled in the gardens after dinner. "Heard what?" he asked.

"One of my servants said they saw you in a passionate embrace with Dean."

He had been expecting for someone to spot them and had been prepared. "There is no way Dean can come down here."

"Oh he can have help, Roman."

The Samoan warrior feigned an exasperated sigh. "So you listen to your servants over me. Nice to know where I stand with you, Tom."

"Roman, we barely know one another well-"

"Oh you're right. We barely do. But do you think I'll marry just about anyone, Tom? I can take down you guys easily. In fact it takes a lot more for me to want to marry. I saw something in you that I don't see in Dean. Guess I was wrong about that. My mistake." _Sorry, baby_ , he apologised silently.

As he expected, Tom's eyes widened. "No, Roman! I am better than Dean."

They stopped in front of the water fountain where Roman bent down to give Tom a long stem of rose. "I'm falling for you, Tom. You make it so easy to forget him."

Tom was flushed. "Oh Roman," he gushed as he pulled Roman down to him for a kiss.

It took all of Roman not to throw up. Forget Dean who was his whole life? Right…

"Let's make love…" Tom implored.

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Dean had a hard time sleeping the night before.

He missed holding onto Roman or Roman holding him. The auburn haired man didn't like this plan one bit; didn't know if it'd work. More than anything, he was worried Roman might lose himself in the whole thing.

Grabbing his green flannel shirt and wearing it over his white tank, he left the house to go to 7 Eleven. Hopefully no psychos would be near there.

But he was wrong.

Tom the asshole was standing outside the entrance, a smug look on his face. "Hello, Dean."

"What the fuck do you want?" Dean cursed.

"Oh I've got already what I want."

 _Roman_ , Dean thought with a heavy heart. _Motherfucker. I'll get-_

"You know, I'm normally not the sort to brag but I will. He confessed that he's falling in love with me. That I make it so easy to forget about you and oh that he saw something in me that he didn't see in you. Must be all our love making."

Dean clenched his fists while his heart slowly wept.

"Anyways, I came here to invite you to our wedding. It's tonight. Dad was afraid of any more interruptions and to be honest, Roman and I couldn't be more thrilled. So uh yeah… we'd love it if you could come."

"You deserve one another," Dean spat out.

"Yeah we do. Sorry for your loss, Deano."

Dean glared at the card in his hand before tearing it into bits and pieces in anger and hurt.

* * *

"Where were you?" Roman asked when Tom walked into the dining hall with a cocky smile. He was in no mood for surprises; he wanted to explore more.

"Oh giving out wedding invitations… including to Dean," Tom relished.

Roman was now worried about Dean. "What the hell did I tell you about inviting him, Tom?"

"No need to worry, Roman. He knows how you feel about me."

"Fuck, Tom. You can't even listen to a word I've said, can you?"

Tom now looked horrified. "I'm sorry, Roman. I thought that it'd be okay. I mean you are over him."

"That doesn't mean that I want him there. Who invites his ex boyfriend to his wedding? You know what? I need some fresh air."

"But baby-"

Roman ignored and stormed out of the hall. Running out of the house, he headed to an old oak tree where he chanted the words Leakee had taught him and concentrated on where he wanted to go.

When he opened his eyes, he was at home.

Dean was not in the living room so Roman ran up the stairs. His boyfriend was slumped on the floor by their bed. No, he thought with a dread. He knelt down beside him and found no wounds or marks so he touched his neck to find a pulse.

There were some sleeping pills by the corner. Fuck. How many did he take-

The auburn haired man's eyelashes fluttered.

"Dean," Roman said softly.

The blue eyed man stared at him for a while before he finally spoke. "I thought of killing myself but I couldn't. I told you before that I didn't want to be in a world-"

"I don't love him, Dean."

"But you're falling for him!"

"Hardly."

"You… you slept with him. You said he made it easy for you to forget me-"

"Dean-"

"You… you don't love me anymore."

"Hey!" Roman held his hands in his face. "I did not sleep with him. The asshole only thinks I did. Yes I was naked. Yes I did kiss him but I didn't sleep with him. I knocked him out and he woke up naked beside me."

"But you said those words-"

"Had to make him believe anything, baby boy. How could you think I'd forget _you_?"

"Because I forgot you-"

"By a spell, Dean. Not on purpose." Roman enveloped his lover in his arms. "Damn it, babe. Don't ever scare me like that again." He held him in silence for a while, enjoying the feel of him in his arms before he glanced at the clock. "I have to leave soon-"

"No!" Dean held onto him tight. "Don't go. Stay here."

"Dean-"

"We can fight together. Please, Roman. It doesn't have to be one versus all!"

Roman shook his head. "It's my fight, Dean."

"No! It's our fight!" Dean countered.

"I am not about to argue with you on this, Dean. I need to go back."

"Fine. If you think it's worth to break my heart, then go! Enjoy married life. I can't think of anyone you deserve more than Tom!"

Roman had heard enough. With a growl, he lifted Dean and threw him on the bed with force. Dean tried to scramble away but Roman easily lifted him and slammed him down.

His boyfriend's blue eyes were enlarged. He covered his face with his arm, as if to block then...

 _ **A/N Thank you for those who reviewed my fic and encouraged me. I appreciate it.**_


	34. Chapter 34

Thirty Four

Roman pushed his arm away before crashing his lips against his long time love's.

For a second, Dean stiffened but slowly sank into the kiss after some coaxing. "Roman…"

"I need to feel your naked body against mine so bad," Roman gasped in between frantic kisses.

Dean arched his body then; Roman could feel his aroused member.

"I love feeling you on top of me," Dean admitted softly.

"Mmm…" The Samoan man licked his lover's neck then. "You smell so good, baby boy. I want you."

"Oh me too. Take me rough, Roman."

Roman lifted his t-shirt but then stopped. Fuck. What was he doing? He had a wedding to get ready for. He had to gain their trust and bring them down to their knees…

"Roman?"

Being around Dean was dangerous. They were always physically affectionate, couldn't keep their hands and lips off one another's.

"It's okay, babe," Dean said softly when he noticed Roman hesitating. "It's fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

With another soft kiss, Roman stood up. "I don't want you there later."

"I won't be there. It'll hurt too much."

"He can have me saying those words and doing… stuff but he's not the one who holds my heart. You know that."

Dean pressed a kiss to Roman's forehead. "Go. Teach these assholes a lesson. I'll be waiting."

With a last look, Roman left the house but not before a quick stop to flower shop.

"Hi," the florist - a redhead - greeted him. "How can I help you?"

"I want to give something special to someone… one that speaks highly of him and the love I have in my heart…"

When he returned back to the castle, the place was in a frenzy. Hunter's cronies were packing back and forth with frantic hand gestures. Hunter seemed pissed and Tom was tugging at his hair.

"What's going on?" Roman asked aloud.

All eyes fell on him.

Tom - the idiot - ran straight for him and clung on. "You're home!"

Roman planted a kiss on top of his head. "Yeah." He tilted Tom's chin. "I went to get you these." He gave him a bouquet of white tulips. "I thought that these would be appropriate. I hope you can forgive me. I don't want him there because this is my new life and I'm starting it with you. Why should we talk about the past when the present and future is so much brighter?"

He could have sworn he heard sniffling behind him.

"Forgive me?"

"Oh you…" Tom gave him a hard kiss. "Thank you, darling."

"Now can we get married?"

"We can get married."

Hunter's face was one of pride. "That's the spirit, Roman."

* * *

The wedding had been indeed a fast one as Hunter had mentioned with similar mechanisms of a Vegas wedding. Roman blanked most of it out - didn't want to remember a thing - and made a half assed vow similar to the one he had said during the first ceremony.

Tom's one was a lengthy one that even Hunter asked him to speed it up; it took all of Roman not to laugh upon hearing that.

The one thing he had noticed though was the chalice which held his blood near a small wooden table by the altar.

Soon, he promised himself.

As Tom slid the ring into his finger, Roman stared at it as it occurred to him that as of now - no matter how short this whole thing would be - he was not Dean's.

And for that moment, it hurt.

They had the coconut lime wedding cake and even slow danced. All Roman had to do was imagine his sweetheart in his arms and everything seemed natural and fluid.

"Welcome to the family, Roman," Hunter was beaming. "I'm glad you came through."

"Well, your son can be quite persistent but that's endearing," Roman replied.

Tom threw a bouquet of roses which one of the guests - his cousin or something - caught.

They bid farewell to everyone before Roman pulled him out of the hall, pretending to giggle like a shy groom.

Now here they were in their bedroom which had been decorated with flower petals and had glasses of champagne. Roman allowed Tom to take his time to undress him. "I can't believe you're mine," Tom breathed. "You are so fucking hot with that firm and toned body and that tattoo and that cock-"

Roman crushed him in his arms, kissing the hell out of him. Tom moaned like a wanton, locking his arms around the Samoan man's neck. "Now we can finally make love as one."

"Haven't we been doing that?" Roman teased.

"I always seem to forget-"

"You won't forget this one," he promised.

Carrying him over to the bed, Roman started kissing him passionately.

* * *

If Dean had expected to feel strange once the wedding was over, he was wrong.

No strange sensation. No burning.

If anything, he felt the same just as Jon said he would. A marriage to someone else would not change their destiny and who they both were to one another.

Dean was relieved about that. He inhaled the faint scent of Roman's t-shirt that he had worn after finding it on the bed. This was the only way he could think of to bring himself closer to his darling. _You wuss_ , he scolded himself. _Snap out of it_.

"Can't sleep?" Seth asked, joining him on the oversized lounge.

Dean nodded. "Yeah."

His brother handed him a mug. "Hot chocolate."

"Thanks, Seth. For everything… staying over and... Shouldn't you be in bed with Finn?"

"Finn's fine. He's playing Legos."

"That's adorable."

"Dean Ambrose, Roman has softened you up. Adorable?"

"Hey! Nothing wrong with that!"

"Well the Dean I know wouldn't say that. Not in a million years."

"Yeah well…"

"So what are we doing tomorrow?"

"We're going to visit Mark, aren't we?"

"Mmm... "

"I'm not sure what else I'll do until Roman's return. Maybe I'll participate in a few of those fights again."

"Are you sure, Dean?"

"I'm sure. Bret always has something for me." Dean started to text the man who had always given him an opportunity when he seeked it. "I hope he has something for me fast."

"Uh Dean…" Finn said, standing by the door of the kitchen. "There's a delivery man outside."

Dean placed his mug aside and followed after Finn. A delivery man wearing some floral company uniform was holding two bouquet of flowers in his hand. "Dean Ambrose?" the man said.

"Yeah?"

"These are for you. Your friend has already signed on your behalf. Have a nice day!"

Dean stared at the two bouquet in his hands. "What the-"

"Wow," Finn marveled. "Two bouquets. You know, Dean, flowers have meanings."

"They do?"

"Yeah. That bouquet with the brown wrapper you're holding is called gladiolus. They symbolise strength of character, faithfulness and honor."

The auburn haired man found a card attached to the red, pink and yellow flowers with Roman's scribbling: _to my knight in shining armor who has kept me safe since fifth grade_.

Roman.

"That other bouquet are red roses and dahlias… that's nice, Dean. Dahlias are special. They symbolise commitment and bonds that last forever."

Dean started to tear up.

Fuck, Seth was right; Roman had softened him up.

The card on this one read: _Hang in there, Dean. I_ will _come home to you._

* * *

"I'd say I was sorry for you but I'm not."

Dean rubbed his eyes when he woke up the next morning and found Hunter standing in front of him. Tom was taking Roman's clothes out from his wardrobe. "Don't mind, do you?" the brunette asked. "It's for my husband. You know who… your ex boyfriend, Roman."

"Actually I do mind," Dean snapped. "Get the fuck out of my house."

"My heart aches for you. But you know what? Nothing lasts forever, Dean. It's a well know fact."

Hunter laughed. "Son, son. You got what you need?"

"Yeah." Tom stretched. "I am a little tired after all the sex last night." He snapped his fingers. "Here's a copy of video of our wedding. We're sorry you couldn't make it. Oh well. More food for other people."

His alarm clocked narrowly missed them as they faded out laughing.

Bastards actually coming in here to remind him of what he had lost. He needed to get out of here.

He needed a distraction.

* * *

Roman was surprised to find the old Polynesian man standing outside his bedroom.

"Good morning," the old man greeted him. "Long night?"

"Yeah. He only thinks we did it though." He cocked his head. "Are you a Tongan?"

"Samoan."

"Oh!" Roman smiled warmly. "Me too."

"I know."

"Where are you from?"

"Same as you: Lakeview."

"But I've never seen you before."

"How could you have? I've lived there a long time ago." He stretched out his hand. "Chief Anoa'i."

Roman shook his hand, frozen at the spot and stared at him. Leakee's father? This was better than anything he had hoped. "You're…"

"Yes. Come take a walk with me, Roman."

The two men walked towards an isolated part of the castle. "I can't believe you're here."

"Someone has to watch over you… and Dean too. It's quite a risk you've taken but I'm sure you will be able to defeat them. You have more courage and heart than my own son. Believe me; I've watched you grow from that timid kid to the brave man you are today."

Roman was humbled to hear that from the Chief.

"Your boyfriend is hurting though."

"Dean's always been… he's..."

Chief Anoa'i laughed. "Yes. I've seen him." Then his face became serious. "Take care of his heart; it's quite fragile. May lead him to do reckless things."

"What do you mean?"

The old man smiled. "You know one of my favorite empires in the world was the Roman Empire. They were powerful mostly because of their strong military tactics. They were trained well in war tactics as well as weaponry."

Roman looked at his fists. "These are my weapons."

"They were also good at adapting to new circumstances. Just like you're doing now."

They were at a room for the servants which the old man led him into.

The room was dark with only a kerosene lamp as a source of light. There were bunks in a three rows with a large wardrobe near the far end of the room.

Roman watched him opened a wooden chest by the wardrobe, pulling out a black vest with a R and a reversed R in the centre of what looked like a sword white logo embedded on it.

It reminded Roman of a shield. This time, he'd be Dean's shield.

"Wear it with pride representing our bloodline," he said as he handed it to Roman. "Your power lies in here, Roman." He tapped on where Roman's heart was. "Use it wisely."

"I will."

* * *

"Come on, Bret," Dean pleaded. "I need to fight."

"I don't know, Dean," Bret hesitated. "It's not that I think you're not a good fighter. It's just that you've up and left before-"

"New York, Bret. I left New York. I'm back in Lakeview and I need to fight. Look, I just lost my boyfriend. I need something to distract me. Fighting is the only reason why I'm still alive. It's the only reason why I'm still smiling a little. I may not be the biggest guy in the world or strongest guy in the world. I don't have those gifts. But I will take more punishment and I'm willing to withstand more abuse." Then he added, "Anything to make me forget him."

"Well…" Bret gave him a lookover after a moment. "You are in good shape. And as it happens, I do have someone who just called in sick. It's not for this promotion though. I've started something rougher called Death Fights and I think it'd be perfect for you. You'd bleed and all but I don't think that's going to be a problem."

"Not one bit."

"How soon can you start?"

"Anytime, anywhere."

* * *

Dean's first match was against a two hundred forty pounder named Darren the Bone Crusher. Not a big deal… right?

Sure it had been a while but he could do this. It was what he was born to do.

He drank a quarter bottle of JD before getting into the ring, bare bodied. The referee stood in between the two men; Darren gritted his teeth and growled, probably trying to intimidate him.

Nothing scared Dean anymore.

"Ambrose, are you ready?" the referee asked him.

"I was born ready," Dean replied with snide. "You stupid son of a bitch."

"I'm going to kick your ass, Ambrose!" Darren howled.

Dean shrugged, acting befuddled. "I'm just as confused as you are. I have no idea what's going on," Dean said to the referee who gave him an "are you kidding me" look.

The lunatic fringe stuck out his tongue and threw Darren halfway across the octagon.

"That's my boy!" Bret cheered outside.

Darren was back on his feet, gritting his teeth again.

 _Here we go..._

* * *

Roman made a quick check to his left and right before going into the hall where the chalice was still on the table.

Surveying his surroundings and finding no one, he discovered that it was indeed his blood in the chalice after his ancestor proclaimed it. "Your blood," Chief Anoa'i said.

"Finally."

"What are you going to do with it?"

The Samoan warrior took the chalice and held it to his lips before gulping it down. Tasted like something metal… iron.

"I expected some drama and flair."

Roman laughed as he wiped his lips. "That's more up Dean's alley than mine. Besides, it's better to be sneaky. Catch them by surprise the way they did to us."

"I like the way you think. But how?"

"Simple. My darling hubby."

* * *

Dean spat on the floor after the referee raised his arm.

Darren was a tough motherfucker. A worthy foe. Now, the former MMA fighter was aching for more.

"Congratulations on your first victory. It is also your first match here at Death Fights," the announcer said. "How does it feel being-"

Dean snatched the microphone from him and looked at the audience. "Hi. I'm Dean Ambrose and if you're wondering if you should believe the hype, yeah, you should. I'm every bit as good as they say I am. Everything they say is true. I'm one in a million. Best in the world is just a gimmick. I'm better than the best. I'm actually as good as everybody else pretends to be. It's scary. You see, every time you're a 9, I'm a 10. If you're a King, I'm an Ace. I'm always just a little bit better than you, son. Wade Barrett, you're next, pretty boy! I'm coming for you!"

He could hear Bret laughing outside and clapping loudly. "You're going to make me money, Dean! Welcome back!"

* * *

Trust Tom the moron to come here to provoke Dean some more by taking his clothes.

Filling the chalice with deer blood which he managed to get after a quick trip to the butcher shop close by, he had reached his room just in time before his newly wedded husband arrived. Tom had gloated about taking his clothes and how crushed Dean had looked.

Roman feigned happiness, asking more questions about how Dean reacted before lying about going out to find something new to buy for bedtime to surprise Tom.

When he opened the bedroom door of his real home at about eight at night later that day, Roman could hear the tap water running so he headed for the bathroom where he found Dean trying to stitch himself unsuccessfully. There were bloody tissues everywhere on the counter. "What happened to you?" he whispered.

"I fought and won," his boyfriend replied.

"The Arena."

"Nah. Death Fights. New place where you beat the living hell of one another with weapons and stuff. It's cool."

"It won't be cool when someone ends up dead!"

"But I am dead… dead inside."

Roman pulled him into his arms and kissed him. Definitely dangerous to be anywhere near his lunatic fringe. Dean remained tight lipped so he pinched his butt, making him open his mouth; Roman claimed it, thrusting his tongue into it. Didn't take too long to make his boyfriend moan. "Nah. Still alive."

Dean threw him a dirty look before trying to poke the needle through his skin.

Roman held his hand to stop him from trying to go further. "Let me."

"No. I'm doing this-"

"I made a promise to myself that I'd mend you every time you're hurt after a fight. So I'm doing this." Roman then lead him to their bed and made him sit down before reaching for the first aid kit from the bathroom counter. "How much did you make?"

"Three grand."

"For a fight like that?"

"Money is money. I do it for the pain more than anything. I love when I feel the blood coming from my head. I love the sound it makes when it hits the ground. I like to feel pain and hurt. I like to go to bars and bang ugly guys. I'm just a sick guy; I'm a dirty guy."

Roman raised an eyebrow as he continued cleaning the wound. "You banged ugly guys?"

"Why not? You banged Tom, didn't you?"

He stared at Dean. "What?"

"Oh don't play pretend with me." Dean yanked his arm away. "I don't really feel like talking. Just go."

Tom the bastard. He conveniently left that part out. "He only thinks we did, Dean. All I did was kiss him."

"I don't care. You're married now. You're free to do whatever you want with your husband. It's your right."

Roman pulled his arm back and slowly pierced the sterilised needle through Dean's skin. "Stay still."

"So when you sleep with me, does that mean you'll knock me out with-"

"Don't even think about trying, Dean."

"I don't know, Roman. You make it so easy."

"As do you, baby boy." Roman took a gauze from the box. "Did you receive the flowers?"

"Yeah," Dean answered before quietly adding, "Thank you."

"Thank you, huh?"

"What do you want me to say? You suck?"

Roman had to laugh at the opening he had been given. "Actually I _do_ suck."

"Did you… oh wait I shouldn't."

"Shouldn't what?"

"Ask you questions."

"Questions about my married life?"

"Well, yeah. People don't share their married life-"

"Dean, you're talking as if I love the guy and I have to honor the marriage. I don't. These people don't honor our war terms. This is a sham of a marriage." Roman taped the gauze over the stitch. "There we go."

Secretly he hoped that there'd be no more injuries but that was a lost cause.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"It gets lonely at night when you're not there by my side to hold me and-"

Roman gently kissed him before slowly building the intensity of it. Somehow he managed to get Dean to lie down, their lips fused together.

Fuck. How much he missed Dean. The faster he attacked them, the faster he could hold his darling in his arms.

He missed kissing him. Making love to him. Chilling out with him… even just talking to him. Or his favorite: joking and laughing with him.

It wasn't the same without Dean and he knew his boyfriend felt the same.

Dean broke the kiss. "Roman, we can't."

"What do you mean we can't?"

"You're married-"

Roman rolled his eyes and covered Dean's lips again. He tore it away and frowned at his blue eyed darling. "Dean, I'm getting this kiss out of you whether you want to or not."

"I just feel like it's wrong-"

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

Roman kissed him again for all his worth before Dean sighed and gave into him. Finally. The grey eyed man slowly slid his hand beneath Dean's boxers and stroked him there. "Roman…"

"Mmm…" Roman licked his mark. "Nice?"

"Very nice."

"Still want me to stop?"

Dean looked him in the eyes for a while; Roman found himself exhaling when his boyfriend replied, "No."

 _ **A/N… dunn dunn dunnnnn… are Roman and Dean playing a dangerous game? Thank you for all the kind reviews, favorites and likes. I appreciate it.**_


	35. Chapter 35

Thirty Five

"What kind of weapons did you use?" Roman asked, holding Dean tight as they laid in bed. "Barb wires?"

"There are those," Dean replied. "Ladders, tables, chairs, thumbtacks… I used a light tube just now. Hmmm shovels, crowbars and chains…"

He held his breath when Roman pressed a kiss to a scar on near his right ab. "Please take it easy."

"If I do that, they'd destroy me."

With a soft sigh, his boyfriend said, "This is all my fault."

"Don't say that, Roman. I would have loved to have worked with you in a team-"

"But it is." Roman's eyes held his blue ones. "I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you for all that's happened."

"The rest of your life, huh?"

"Yeah."

"The vows you've exchanged down there… are they meant to be real?"

"If you mean if it's real in this world, no. It's not." Roman traced his auburn beard. "Don't shave."

Dean laughed. "Oh? You like the beard?"

"I love you with or without it."

"Even when I lose all my hair?"

"Even when you can barely lift a foot."

They lied down together in companionable silence. Dean could see the worry in Roman's face. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like Hunter and Tom coming down here every few days to taunt you."

"They're the bad guys, babe."

"Yeah. I'm aware. I may have to set Tom down and lay out some ground rules."

"Reminds me of when we went to our next door neighbor's wedding in Milwaukee. Remember that?" Dean recalled. "I overheard him telling her about laying the rules down now that she's legally his."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was about to grab the last slice of the wedding cake when I heard it. I was shocked. Well I was also shocked that the buttons on my vest didn't pop-"

"Vest…" Roman said softly. "Dean, you won't believe who's down there with me in the Lair."

"Who?"

"Chief Anoa'i."

Dean sat up immediately. "What? No way!"

"Yes way. I managed to umm… well it's kinda savage but I drank my own blood."

"Pfft. I would have drank it in front of Hunter."

"Wouldn't expect anything else from you." Roman grinned. "Anyways, back to the vest, he gave me one. It's resembles those tactical vests with a cool logo."

"That's neat."

"I think I'll get you one too."

"Nah, Roman. I fight in the streets. I don't use armors."

"A knight uses armor, Dean." Roman pressed a kiss to the side of his head, warming Dean's heart. "We'll go shopping tomorrow."

"But how are you going to sneak out?"

"I'll figure something out."

Blue eyes flew on the clock. "It's eleven now."

Roman groaned. "Yeah. I should get going. I'll be back tomorrow."

Dean nodded. "Okay."

"Get some rest. If the wound's still bad-"

"Go, babe. I'll be fine."

"You'll see a doctor if it gets worse."

"Yeah. Now, go before they discover you're gone."

Roman was about to leave before he turned around. "Do you still have travel sized bottles?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I'll need some of your cologne and that spare toothpaste of yours too."

What was his boyfriend up to? Dean shrugged before opening up the last drawer in their wardrobe and taking out the empty bottle. "What an asshole; demanding you marry his son and sparing the rest of Lakeview because of that. Why do you need the cologne for anyways?"

"It's for me. So that I can smell you there… so that whenever I come back after visiting you, they'll never know."

"That's a good idea."

Once Dean had everything ready, he handed it to Roman. "Stay safe," his boyfriend whispered.

"I will." Dean gave him a quick kiss. "I can't wait for this to be over."

"Now that I have my blood back, it will be."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're so smart, Dean."

Dean was clueless on what Roman had meant.

* * *

When Roman reached the bedroom he shared with Tom, he found the brunette snoring with a bottle of wine finished beside him.

Rolling his eyes, he hid the cologne in his side table before heading to put the new toothpaste in the bathroom. As he lied down far away from Tom, Dean's question came back to him about the legality of the marriage.

Not that it had mattered because there was no way Roman would introduce Tom as his husband to anyone who didn't lived outside the castle period. And after what Dean had said - which had him questioning himself even more about the words Hunter had used - he wouldn't have to.

At least he hoped there were no loopholes.

But he would introduce Dean to anyone or anything as his. Assuming the day Dean would ever want to be tied down to him that way that was… whatever Dean wanted, he'd do it. If Dean decided marriage wasn't what he wanted, Roman would roll with it. If Dean decided that it was, the grey eyed man would walk down that aisle with him.

He was just about to doze off when he heard Tom whispering to who knew who, "It was worth doing that to Ambrose. Teach him a lesson not to mess with me."

A laughter from a deep voice. Hunter. Roman would know his voice anywhere. "Well played son. I'm proud of you. I'm surprised he's sticking it out considering what the ultimatum was. I'm surprised he hasn't caught on yet."

What the ultimatum was...

Oh, it's a lesson Tom wanted to teach Dean? And his stupid father… Roman would gladly do the same to him, he silently promised himself.

He would humiliate Tom badly.

And Hunter as well.

When he awoke the next morning, he was in a good mood with what he had planned. Hopefully, the law would be on his side. He entered the hall, only to find the priest, Michael Cole arranging flowers near the altar. "Excuse me, Michael?" Roman called him as he approached. "Do you have a second?"

Michael turned around with a smile. "Yes, Roman?"

"Listen… how does a marriage work around here?"

"Well, like marriages up there."

"So suppose it's within your kingdom's context…"

"What kind?"

"The kind where your King said that if I married his son, he'd spare everyone in Lakeview."

"Well, what's your question?"

"How can I annul the marriage? Do you have annulments around here?"

"We do. But let me ask you this: were you given a time frame?"

"Nope," Roman mimicked Dean.

"And you've been married for two days?"

"Today's the third day."

"Well, I am the only one who can grant you the annulment but you'll have to inform Tom-"

"Gladly."

Michael looked at him keenly. "May I ask why are you annulling the marriage?"

"Personal reasons." Involving a beautiful auburn haired man he had left upstairs. "Hunter has no honor."

Michael reluctantly nodded. "Yeah. His dad wasn't like that. Pity. But marriage is highly revered in a place like this, believe it or not. So to make an ultimatum - even in the motivation of greed - has its consequences."

"Like?"

"He has to under law not touch you for seven days if he wanted to avenge."

"But he's broken that rule several times."

"This is severe, Roman. If he doesn't abide by this, the whole kingdom is burnt. The reason is because of the rich history of this place where a king loved his wife so much that after her death, he married no one because those were his eternal vows to her."

"And?"

"He placed a curse on the whole castle that no vows relating to such be broken. If vows were broken, the person who made them would no longer cease to be. The king and queen were kind of like soulmates, I'd like to think."

Roman smiled. "So if I were to annul the marriage…"

"Yep."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because I promised a certain someone that I'd help you if you asked for it."

"Who?"

Michael took a deep breath. "Vince," he revealed with a cracked voice. "He's my husband." The priest held out a hand with a wedding ring around it.

* * *

Dean was not in a good mood that morning when he found out that it was not Wade he'd be fighting with next but Damien Sandow who the auburn haired man had fought with in The Arena a few times in his teenage years and twice in New York.

He really wanted Wade because before he had left New York, someone sent him a video of Wade trash talking about him which pissed him off to no end. And now that Wade was here, he apparently had to fight Damien first according to Bret before he could touch that English prick.

"Get the fuck out of my way asshole!"

Some of the personnels stayed out of his way as Dean walked towards the shower room at Death Fights HQ.

"Awww poor Deano," Wade Barrett mocked him as he was heading the opposite direction. "No sugar and no honey makes Deano an angry man. What's the matter? Boyfriend dumped your ugly ass? Don't worry; there's a lot of other fishes in the sea. You know ugly ones."

Dean grabbed him by the collar of his polo tee and slammed him against the wall. "No one on this planet has a right to act like they know me. Don't ever act like you know anything about me. Don't ever talk to me like that again."

Several officials were at their side trying to separate them. "Alright, guys. Break it up. Break it up."

Wade looked shaken, the son of a bitch.

When Dean entered the locker room, he sat down on the long bench and lit his cigarette, trying to focus on the positives that would happen today: Roman would be visiting him. Bret had sent him a message agreeing to increase his price. Shopping for a tactical vest.

There. Two and a half positives; he still wasn't convinced about the vest.

"I'm kicking your ass next, Ambrose!" Damien Sandow taunted from the corner of the locker room.

Jesus Christ. This again? Damien and him had never gotten along. Dean guessed it was because he still viewed the blue eyed man as a rookie. "You're gonna have to run me over with a car to get rid of me, sunshine!" he shot back.

"I just may take you up on that offer!"

"You and me at Denny's parking lot-"

"Ambrose!" Mike Kioda, one of the referees, called him. "There's a guy outside near the entrance wanting to talk to you."

Dean huffed. "I'm busy!"

"Yeah, well you have no choice. Come on outside."

Grumbling under his breath, he made his way to where Mike said the guy was. Only thing was the guy happened to be Mark. "I trained you for this, Dean?"

"Mark!" Dean thrilled and hugged him tight. "You're alright!"

"Not too bad. Regal's homemade herbal soup certainly helped." A smile ghosted his face. "This is definitely you, Dean. Not what I trained you for but definitely you."

"Isn't it? I'm about to make a fuck load of money here."

"So you've stayed out of trouble?"

"Well, Roman is sort of in trouble… with… I don't know… with his husband."

Mark did a double take. "I'm sorry but did you say-"

"Yep."

"What? When did this happen?"

"A couple of days ago. It's a long story." Dean explained to Mark what had happened in his absence.

"This is madness," Mark commented.

"You don't say. Anyways that's what we've been up to."

"So he's still there?"

"Yeah but he's meeting me later."

"Way to keep the romance alive…"

As if on cue, Dean felt his heartstrings tugged. "Roman's looking for me. Oh crap. I have yet to practise."

Taking out his cellphone, he sent a message to his boyfriend informing him of his whereabouts.

"Why don't Roman and you tie the knot? You've been together for so long," Mark remarked.

"Because it's not something we need," Dean answered him simply.

"Both of you feel the same way?"

"Yeah."

"Hmmm…"

Seriously what was Mark up to? "What? Roman doesn't want to get married _either_ , Mark."

"Have you asked him this?"

"Yes. He said our history's richer so it wasn't what he felt he needed to do."

"Okay."

Roman arrived dressed in a blue and white checkered shirt beneath a black suit and pants with his hair in a man bun about ten minutes after Mark had left. "Hey," he greeted Dean with a kiss. "Don't worry. I didn't kiss him today."

"What?" Dean puzzled.

"How would you like to have a little revenge on the asshole for what he's shown you?"

"I'd love to but how?"

"I have something in mind."

Dean grinned. He was looking forward to it already. "I haven't practised yet."

"No problem," Roman replied. "I'll wait for you."

The two lovers walked down to the gym where Wade was doing push ups like a man on a mission. "That's Wade," Dean informed Roman who had sat down on an armchair. "I just found out I'm not fighting him."

"The guy who made those YouTube videos rants on you. So if not him, then who?"

"I have to fight Damien Sandow."

"I remember you talking about him a couple of times before."

"Bastard still views me as a rookie."

Wade stood up and smirked when he saw Dean's reflection in the wall spanned mirror, flexing his arms. "Back for a sneak peek, Ambrose?"

"I don't know. I never liked sneak peeks or trailers. I prefer feature length films."

"How much did you pay for the Armani model to come here?"

"That's my boyfriend, asshole."

Roman smiled warmly. "Roman," he said, offering his hand.

"Wade," the Englishman said. "Nice to meet you."

"Same."

"Wait. You're really dating Dean?"

"Yeah I am." Dean bit back a smile when Roman looked at him confused before turning back to Wade. "Why? Is there a problem?"

"Just surprised." Wade's face was one of surprise when he looked at Dean. "How did you get so lucky to find such a-"

Dean was about to retort but Roman beat him to it. "Nah. I'm the lucky one."

The former MMA fighter's heart did a flip. "Give me thirty minutes," Dean informed Roman, kissing him on his cheek.

"Take all the time you need, baby boy. I'll be right here."

* * *

"I don't know about this vest, Roman."

Roman smiled at Dean's expression. They were both at a sports and army wear shop owned by a military man at the quiet part of town which Roman had found out about via Reddit of all places. "Why not?" Roman wanted to know. "It's black. It's cool and SWAT like."

"And do you want me to start arresting people too?" Dean asked.

"You can always cuff me."

"Oh when this whole thing's over, you bet your ass I will."

The Samoan man looked at him, face full of hope. "So you will?"

Dean sighed dramatically. "If it means so much to you-"

Roman cut him off with a hard kiss. "It does."

"Then we'll get it. Now, ummm… back to our plan. Are you sure it's safe?"

"He can't touch us, remember?"

"And if he does?"

"Then I'll die protecting you."

"I don't want you to. I'll die protecting you. How about that?"

"You already did before, remember?"

They went back home where Roman unveiled his vest to Dean whose blue eyes enlarged at the sight of it. "That is so cool."

"Imagine us both-"

"Banging each other with it on? I'm way ahead of you, babe."

Roman chuckled upon hearing that. Only Dean would think that. "I meant us on the battlefield with that. But hey. If you want to do it wearing that-"

"With you being cuffed would be a sweet, sweet bonus." Dean's smile faded. "Are you sure you want to annul the marriage?"

"I got back my blood. We'll be fine."

Dean nodded. "Okay."

When they reached Hunter's castle an hour later, Roman enquired from one of the servants about him. "The hall," the old man had informed him.

Hand in hand, the two men strode with purpose towards the hall. "No matter what happens, we leave together, okay?" Dean said.

"Together," Roman affirmed.

Hunter was laughing with a huge crowd - probably friends of his - alongside Tom. Michael was lighting a candle by one of the long tables near the entrance door. His eyes met Roman's and he nodded.

But as the raven haired man discovered barely seconds later, Michael's eyes weren't the only ones that caught sight of the two lovers. "What is this dirty little street rat doing here?" Hunter demanded.

Dean looked at him, mouthing "street rat" in mock outrage.

"Oh. He's here because I invited him," Roman explained. "You know, missing him badly and all."

Tom shook his head in disapproval, striding up to him. "You-"

A hand raised up stopped the brat from coming closer. "Tom, I want an annulment…"

"What?! Oh ho I don't-"

"No, wait. I'm sorry; I didn't mean that."

"See? You need me, Roman."

Roman shook his head. " No, Tom. What I meant was I demand an annulment."

"You can't annul my son, Roman-" Hunter started cockily.

"Actually I can. I believe your terms were to marry him and you'd spare Lakeview. Well, I have married him, Hunter. And now that that's over with, I can annul the marriage. Michael?"

Michael nodded. "Since you brought the request up, we are granting it to you on the account of the promise made by Hunter which you have fulfilled." Michael removed the ring from his finger. "Annulled."

Hunter was furious and probably would have headed for him too until one of his guests held him back, reminding him of the curse softly. Roman noticed that Dean was standing in front of him, ready to spring into action.

"Just you wait, Reigns!" Hunter promised. "In seven days, I'll be bringing you down with everyone. I have your blood."

Roman pouted. "Okay." He held Dean's left hand. "Ready?"

"Not quite," Dean answered before he grabbed Roman and dipped him down, planting a long kiss. When they were both standing, Roman panted. That was one hell of a kiss, he thought. "Now, I'm ready," his boyfriend said before shouting over his shoulders as they left the hall, "See you in seven days, Grandpa!"

When they were a few feet away from the castle's entrance, Roman turned to Dean with a cheeky smile. "Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Kiss me like that again?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

 _ **A/N...**_


	36. Chapter 36

Thirty Six

* * *

 _ **A/N Major changes have been to Roman in Chapter 34; please read it when you have the chance before this chapter; it'd make sense for a certain scene. Thank you! :-)**_

* * *

"Yo! I don't want to draw four again!" Jey complained.

Dean stuck out his tongue at him, absentmindedly stroking a sleeping Roman's cheek; his boyfriend's head was on his lap. "Too bad. I had the card and quite frankly, you're killing my game."

"This is cheating!"

"No, it's called strategy."

Finn and Seth laughed while Jimmy smirked. Dean joined in the laughter too. The four had come over their place to spend a few nights with Roman and him in preparation for the big battle.

They had just shown up at their doorstep about an hour upon Roman and his return from Hunter's castle.

Dean was ready for a fight; he was itching for one badly. He had his sights set on one person and one person alone: Tom. Roman had promised him that he'd leave Tom to him and Dean could not wait. In return, he had promised Roman that he'd leave Hunter to him.

While his boyfriend did not say it, Dean knew that he too wanted to brutalise Hunter for all that he had put them through.

Dean watched Jey draw four cards from the deck with a huge smile, his dimples on display. "This is the best day of my life."

Finn laughed. "Your best day of your life should be your wedding day."

"Shouldn't that be your happiest day?"

"I need to form alliances in this game," Jey said.

"Too late, Uce," Dean laughed. "Too late."

"Speaking of late," Seth commented, "It's two in the morning, guys."

"Time for bed!" Jimmy sang.

"Nice," Dean quipped.

"ROMAN HAS SOFTENED YOU," all four of them sang.

"Fuck! He did not! I am a fighting machine, okay?"

Jey burst out laughing. "Sure, Dean."

"I beat the hell out of Darren the Bone Crusher!"

"Well, I didn't watch that match so-"

"Google it."

"But MMA is not my thing."

Roman grunted in his sleep and turned to his left.

"I still can't believe you two did what you did in front of Hunter," Seth said, shivering a little. "What were you thinking?"

Dean shrugged as he placed the Uno cards in the red box. "We were thinking of banging one another in our vests-"

"What the hell, Dean?!" Jimmy made a face. "I do not need that image in my head."

Dean chortled.

Probably a little too loud because Roman yawned then. "What time is it?" his boyfriend asked.

"Two-ish," Jey answered. "Your boyfriend is disgusting."

"Dean and I are two peas in a pod so."

"Oh no. You've become just like him."

"Maybe I always was," Roman said, sitting up. "Ever consider that?"

"What?" Jimmy almost spat out his water. "Oh hell no!"

Dean decided to egg them on by pressing his lips to Roman's then before moving on to his cheek.

"Guys! I do not want to see you both make out!"

"More's the pity then," the blue eyed man replied.

Alone in their bedroom later, Roman was clinging onto him as he were afraid Dean would disappear. "I'm finally home."

"Yeah," Dean agreed softly. "So am I."

His boyfriend had the warmest smile; Dean had always thought so since they had met. "I really wish I can forget the nightmare of those three days."

"Oh I can think of something."

"Me too. Take me, Dean."

Dean didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

There was a huge gathering in their living room at eleven in the morning that neither Dean nor him were prepared for.

They had already used up all their dining room chairs and their couch too so some of their guests had to sit on the floor.

Their guests being all their family and friends including Bray and Luke. AJ was the only one who could not show up but he was part of the discussion via Skype. "So we all know what's about to happen in six days," Roman began. "I just wanted to thank everyone for being here for us. We know it hasn't been easy."

"Don't say that, Roman," Uncle Afa replied. "Despite all that has happened, it all comes down to this war. Sure some of us have acted or made decisions that were questionable but Dean and you didn't run away from it. You still stood by it so if anything we should be thanking you both. Lakeview would be gone if we don't step up. All of us."

Dean leaned against the wall. "So we stick by the plan. Roman and I will handle the Father and Son and you guys can take on the rest of the Suicide Squad."

Nia smiled, pounding her fists together. "I look forward to crushing anyone who stands in my way."

Roman had no doubts of her threat; with her imposing built, his cousin could make even a man shiver. She was made of stronger stuff and he couldn't be more proud of her.

"Luke and I will be taking on Corey and Phil," Bray announced. "It'll be fitting to avenge Sister Abigail and Erick."

Of course. Bray and Luke had lost two of their family members based on deceit. They deserved to get their revenge after being lied to.

"I can't believe this thing will be coming to an end soon," Jimmy remarked. "It feels like forever."

Roman couldn't have agreed more. "When Dean and I moved to Milwaukee, New York… we thought that it was all over. We didn't expect it to follow us all the way back to here."

"Yeah," his boyfriend said before smiling cheekily at Mark. "Thanks a lot, Mark."

Mark smiled wryly. "Anytime, Dean." He cleared his throat. "But you two know that there is no way that you can run away from your destiny. It is what it is."

"Hey, we've got Seth as a form of backup. I mean he is the King Slayer. Oh babe, let's get him a vest too."

"I am not about to be anyone's shield," Seth declared.

"Oh wow. Someone's not a team player."

"I am. I just have own brand of justice."

Dean rolled his eyes before looking at Roman. "Are you hearing this?"

Roman smiled, shaking his head.

"I'm going to destroy Hunter too," Seth proclaimed.

"Woah, woah, woah bro," Dean said, putting his hands up. "That's for Roman. You get to slay the whole Cranberries."

"Cranberries?"

"Our ex next door neighbors."

"There's three dudes and a chick in Cranberries."

"Fine. No Doubt then."

"Same."

Dean huffed. "I give up."

When the meeting ended and all their guests were gone - Finn, Jimmy, Jey and Seth had gone out for lunch - Dean jumped on him when he reached the couch, making them both fall on it before flipping Roman over.

The grey eyed man wasn't sure about topping. He would gladly let Dean take the reins.

Roman did kissed him though for all he was worth, trying to show him how much he adored him.

Dean - ever the impatient one - started grinding hard against him; Roman paused.

"What's the matter?" his blue eyed darling asked.

"Nothing," he lied, flipping Dean on top of him. There. This seemed right. He didn't deserve to touch Dean; felt wrong to even though nothing had transpired with Tom. Wasn't a big deal to him if Dean topped. After all, Dean was the one who had touched him first when they were teenagers…

"I topped yesterday and the day before. Are you sure you want me to top… again?"

"Yeah, I want you to."

"Well what if I don't want to?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Because I know you're trying to run away from me."

"I wasn't-"

"I don't mean literally. I mean intimately."

"I'm afraid, Dean."

"Of what?"

"I'm afraid that you won't look at me the same way again. One day it'll hit you on what happened and...I don't know, Dean. Feels wrong to touch you. I feel dirty and-"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Roman, this is the twenty first century; we're not living in Leakee and Jon's time. You didn't even had sex with him, right?" Roman shook his head. "So there. You didn't do anything with him so why hesitate? Besides, our love is bigger than something like that so don't you dare shy away from me." The auburn haired man flipped _him_ over. "I want you to touch me, Roman. You want to get rid of him? You touch me now."

"I'm not sure-"

His words were swallowed by the deep kiss Dean had drew him down for. Roman allowed his boyfriend to take the lead until he felt the auburn haired man holding back, waiting for him to initiate.

And he would have just stared at him if Dean hadn't tugged on his hair, forcing Roman to continue their liplock. He could feel Dean smiling against his lips and he couldn't help but do the same.

Only when things were about getting heated did Roman broke the kiss. "Come on. Let's go upstairs."

"Awww why?" Dean pouted. "We could have-"

"The guys will be back soon and I don't think they'll appreciate seeing my adventures in Ambroseland."

Dean let out a bark of laughter. "Adventures in Ambroseland?"

"Your body's a wonderland?"

"Cheesy, babe but I like it."

* * *

"Why do Roman and you have to moan so loud?"

Dean grinned shamelessly at Seth as he opened a bottle of Corona two hours later in the kitchen; Roman was completely spent after that third round and was now napping. "Because we love one another and we wanted to share our moment of ecstasy with the world."

"Okay ewww! I could do without hearing that."

"No, you couldn't. Besides, it's our house, princess. We'll moan loud if we want to or stream it on Periscope or SoundCloud."

"You're an exhibitionist, aren't you?"

"Maybe." Dean squinted. "Where's Finn?"

"Still out."

"Doing what?"

Seth shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't ask him. Because we have trust."

"Hate to break it to you, Sethie, but Roman and I trust one another too."

"I never said anything."

Dean narrowed his eyes at his brother. "So if you'll excuse me-"

"Are we really ready for this war, Dean?"

"I know we are, Seth."

"I'm kind of worried."

"But you've practised. You'll be fine."

"You, of all people, know how different it is to practise but then head out to the real thing…"

Seth had a good point. It was different but nothing Dean was going to lose sleep over. "You're right. It is different. But you're not alone, Seth. You're surrounded by good people."

"I hope so."

"Like I said, you'll be fine. I've got your back. Ditto Roman. Alright?"

"Alright."

"You're still a prima donna though."

"What?!" Seth screeched.

Dean closed the door of the bedroom behind him softly, careful not to wake Roman up. Crawling into bed slowly, he settled near his boyfriend's warm body and snuggled against him. Roman's hand was now on his waist.

"Good afternoon?" Dean asked.

Roman laughed, eyes still closed. "What time is it?"

"Three twenty five. How is it that you're tired and I'm not?"

"Because you were bottom, Dean."

Dean's lusty laugh echoed in the room. "I'm not complaining."

Roman turned around, snuggling instead near the crook of Dean's neck. "Me neither. You smell so good, baby boy."

"I always have." A thought crossed his mind. "Roman? You know we can't touch one another for a while, right? It's what fighters do."

"I'm not a fighter."

"Roman…"

"Fine."

"I'm not opposed to you banging my brains out right now."

Roman grinned before slowly leaning in; Dean held his breath. He was in awe at that moment of how much they love one another.

"Ride me?" Dean requested.

"Motorcycle," his boyfriend teased before claiming his lips.

* * *

Roman had decided to bring Dean out for dinner to Shells, feeding him pizza and stealing kisses in between.

"Do you wanna know what I saw in that room that day?" Dean teased.

He had to roll his eyes at that. "Dean, you saw me naked from head to toe."

"You had meat… well you have meat now but you're toned. Back then, you had meat I could squeeze-"

"You never did."

"Yes, I did. Once at the Christmas party when we were fifteen. I squeezed your butt."

Roman burst out laughing. "Was there anything you didn't do to me before we dated?"

"I kissed you a few times when you were napping. Light kisses though."

"Dean!"

"What? Who asked you to look so beautiful sleeping?" His boyfriend pouted. "You can't tell me that you never tried to get frisky with me."

"Obviously not."

"But you said you loved me!"

"I do love you."

"You know what I mean."

"I didn't get frisky with you," Roman admitted, pouring more beer into his mug. "But I did get jealous watching you flirt with other guys."

Dean's eyes were dancing. "Did you?"

"Happy now?"

"Oh I am. You never admit to being jealous."

Roman smiled. "Well, it's true. I was jealous especially when you were trying to pursue Will."

"Oh yeah. Thankfully that never happened. I realised he was boring."

"I'm boring too, Dean."

"But he only wanted me to give him head. You never asked for head when we first went out."

"How could I? You practically pounced on me."

"I still do." Dean's face was one of open admiration; Roman felt himself melting.

"I used to wonder what it'd be like to date you too."

"Confess, Roman!" Dean slammed a fist on the wooden table.

"I used to picture asking you out for a burger or to the fair."

"Did you picture having sex with me?"

"Honestly? Yes."

"Share!"

"Nah. I'll keep that one to myself."

"You're cruel. Explain yourself now."

"There's nothing imaginative, Dean. What we're doing now is somewhat how I pictured it."

"I used to imagine it too," Dean admitted. "Every damn time."

Roman laughed. "Spill!"

"Same as you. Well, I used to imagine our first time being raw. Obviously, that didn't work out." Dean caressed his face. "We were attracted to one another, secretly in love… our souls knew it even when our minds had a hard time catching up."

"Yeah, that's true."

"Wanna know what I know?" Dean asked, his voice hushed.

"What?" Roman whispered back.

"I know that you're the love of my life."

"Wanna know what I know?"

"What?"

"You're the keeper of my heart."

 _ **A/N So some fluff here. We are at the second last (or third) chapter of of Vermillion Pt 2. Thank you for your kind comments so far. If you have nothing nice to say, then please don't. For my peace of mind. Telling me to kill myself over a story? You don't have to tell me twice. I thank those of you who have PM me here or on Tumblr about my depression. I appreciate it.**_


	37. Chapter 37

Thirty Seven

The night before the battle, Dean found himself fretting over the possible outcomes of it as he stared out the window of his bedroom. A few of them were very bad ones… bad ones involving Roman.

Dean hoped and prayed Roman would not turn on him the way he had in the first one.

Well maybe now it'd be harder for them to do so especially since Roman had been able to tap into his powers.

At least that was what Uncle Afa had told him. At seventeen, Roman was still fresh and had no prior experience therefore it had easier to control him then.

Now...

Dean had asked his boyfriend what his powers were if Jey's were healing and Jimmy's one being time travel, to the knight's surprise.

"But we don't use his powers for anything," Roman had said when Dean probed further. "If we interfere with anything, it will cause a butterfly effect."

"So what's your power?"

Strength.

Enhanced strength was what Roman had and while he had yet to use it to its fullest potential - not even for practise - the minimal amount he had displayed was enough to make Dean confident of the possibilities of what could happen.

Soft kisses were peppered on the back of his neck. "What's on your mind?" Roman asked softly.

"You," Dean answered.

"Smooth."

Dean turned around, allowing Roman to bring his body closer. "It's the truth," the auburn haired man insisted.

"Oh, I know it is." The Samoan man squeezed his butt. "You know, that shower is a little too big. I think it screams for one more person."

"Roman," Dean groaned. "Don't tempt me. Some of us are just normal people. We don't have powers like you or your family."

"You're not normal to me. You're special."

"Now who's the smooth talker?"

"This rule makes no sense."

"I've already explained to you why." In fact, it was always what he had discussed with Roman before a fight of his.

"Fine," Roman pouted. "I'll go inside there and touch myself thinking about you."

The tease.

Roman seemed to be swaying his hips on purpose as he walked at a snail's pace to the master bathroom.

A tempter too. Dean wanted his Samoan warrior to make hot, hard love to him as he admired him. "Please walk faster," he almost begged.

"Nah."

"Roman! Don't make me push you into the bathroom."

Roman's laughter was proof he didn't buy Dean's empty threats.

"When this is over, you owe me a lot," Dean added.

"Gladly!" Roman agreed.

When Dean heard the sound of the shower, he smiled to himself. Maybe he could start making a list of things Roman could do for him…

* * *

Dean was watching a UFC fight on TV in bed when Roman stepped out of the bathroom in just a towel slung over his hipbones dangerously low.

"Roman!" Dean whined when he leaned over to give him a kiss. "Stop it, Roman. You're making it hard for me."

The raven haired man used the chance to straddle Dean. "I know," he huskily whispered before claiming his lips. "I can see _it_ getting hard already. Give up, Dean."

"Nope."

"Oh I'll have you naked beneath me soon. I promise."

"Roman Joseph Reigns. Get off me!"

Growling, Roman used his body weight to lay Dean flat on his back before attacking his face with kisses. His boyfriend didn't seemed to mind then, he thought with glee as he now trailed hot kisses down his neck.

In fact, Dean's eyes were closed blissfully.

Soft kisses were now planted on his pale abs. Oh Roman was looking forward to make love to him for a long time today-

"If I don't have aggression tomorrow, it's all on you," Dean mumbled.

That killed the mood immediately. "Oh?"

"Yeah."

"You're cruel."

"Blame Hunter for this. Who asked him to be so desperate for power?"

"He's just doing what everyone seems to want. I'll make sure he suffers though; my sex life is now in the dumps thanks to him."

Dean laughed. "Well there you go."

"Oh by the way," Roman said as he rolled off Dean and opened the drawer of his bedside table. "Leakee gave me this before I sent him back but I think you need it more because you're the only one who doesn't have powers." He handed Dean a talisman of a seashell resembling a zigzag scallop. "Seashells symbolize shield, protection and intimacy. I want you to have this. In case, I can't reach you in time. It will protect you."

Dean stared at the talisman. "Roman…"

"I'm not sure how I'll fare out there but I know at least my injuries won't be so bad…" He kept to himself the bad feeling he couldn't seemed to shake off. There was no need to worry Dean who clearly had a lot of things on his mind. "I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to you. The last one-"

"You know I'll fight and defend you."

"We both do, baby boy. But it's a war so no matter how prepared we are, there are always surprises. I mean we saw how the first battle was." Then he requested softly, "Please wear it. Just for this one."

For once, Dean didn't protest. "Okay. If it means so much to you."

They laid in bed later with the radio on as both men were deep in their own thoughts.

 _So many years come and gone  
And yet the memory is strong  
One word we never could learn  
Good-bye  
True love is frozen in time  
I'll be your champion and you'll be mine  
I will remember you_

Roman owed Dean for all he had done for him. This time around, the challenges that were thrown their way were harder taking them from New York to here. From creepy neighbors to weddings to the battle tomorrow.

The first battle was still on his mind as he remembered what he had done to Dean: beating him up and because of his love for Roman, hadn't even defended himself much. As if that wasn't enough, he had sacrificed himself to protect him from Phil's attempted stabbing.

No.

Roman owed Dean and he would do whatever he could to protect him this time around.

There was a knock on the door interrupting their thoughts. Dean swung his feet over the bed and opened the door.

Uncle Afa was there with a strained look. "The messenger arrived to hand us this." He held up a brown stained scroll. "Tomorrow. Field by the cliff. Dawn."

* * *

On D Day, Dean watched Roman snapped his vest on before running a hand through his long wet hair. His boyfriend's face was stoic, shoulders tensed.

"Someone might slip and slide because of your hair," Dean joked, trying to make him smile. "That might be our victory."

"Might be," Roman said quietly.

Not even a slight giggle. Gently, he turned Roman to face him. "Hey, it'll be alright. I've got your back."

"I need you to help me look out for Bray and Luke. You've had experience fighting Phil's cronies in particular. They haven't had much."

"Okay."

"Thanks. It's just that they've made their amends, you know? I want them to know we've got their backs too."

 _The big teddy bear_ , Dean thought with fondness. "I can't wait to beat the hell out of Tom and his smarky face."

"Remember the plan I told you."

"Aaaah babe. I know that I talk about plans and stuff but I never follow them. You know that. I'll just go into that field and do my thing." Temper was after all the only strategy he had his whole life. "You know, you gave me the talisman."

"I did."

"I want to give you this." Dean picked up the longsword and handed it to his love. "Jon gave it to me and since you're going for Hunter, this seems appropriate."

"Dean…"

"Even kings can be taken down. Remember that."

Roman's lips pressed firmly onto his then. "I love you, Dean."

"I love you too, Roman," he affirmed. "Always."

* * *

The air was colder, Dean realised as the Samoans and their allies strode towards Hunter's army on the big field; he could literally see his breath when he exhaled.

"Isn't this a lovely scene?" Hunter laughed with Corey and Phil on left and right. "History repeats itself."

"I wouldn't know," Dean said. "I skipped World History a lot to bang Roman in the janitor's closet instead."

"Oh that's funny, Ambrose. Which seems appropriate considering what a joke your relationship with Reigns is-"

"Then why are you so obsessed with us?"

Roman's eyes were on Hunter, expression unreadable. His brows were furrowed, shoulders squared.

And Hunter was now staring at him. "Roman, destroy Dean."

What the-

Dean's breath got caught in his head when Roman turned his head to look at him; a shiver ran down his spine with the way his lover was staring at him; it was obvious murder on Roman's mind.

"Tear him apart, Roman!" Hunter instructed. "Break his body in half!"

Not this again, Dean thought frantically as he took steps away from Roman, unsure if he should attack him or defend himself.

Roman was taking menacing strides towards him, moves calculated. This was not part of the training; this was based on experience. "Roman, don't let them win," Dean pleaded. "It's me, Dean! We love one another-"

"Uce!" Jimmy yelled. "What are you doing-"

Dean was not prepared when his boyfriend grabbed him by his vest, dragging him closer. How was it possible for Roman to be under Hunter's control?

 _Fight him!_ His mind was in a frenzy.

A few of them tried to pull Roman away; he pushed them instead.

Then...

Roman's lips crashed against his, sending relief throughout his body.

"What is this?" Hunter yelled when Roman released the former MMA fighter. "I order you to-"

Roman smirked cockily. "You're not holding my blood, genius. You're holding something else."

"What's he talking about?!" Hunter demanded to Michael who dipped a finger into the chalice.

The priest sucked his finger, closing his eyes briefly. "It's deer blood."

Hunter growled now - a shrieking cry - that made the hair at the back of Dean's neck stand as he threw the chalice on the ground. His eyes were now red, his focus on Roman solely. The Samoan warrior stood still, fists clenched. "Hope you remember who I am, Roman."

"I know exactly who you are, Hunter," Roman said. "When I stand over your lifeless body, you'll know exactly who I am."

Dean stood beside him, ready for Tom - who obviously wanted to defend his father's honor - adrenaline coursing through his body.

A red flag was raised then by Corey and with a battle cry from the Samoans, both sides ran towards each other, bodies clashing and resistance meeting.

Tom swung his fist at Dean missing him which made the auburn haired man grab hold of his armor and throwing him to a corner of a tree. Dean did not waste time, stomping hard into pelvic region where he was unprotected.

"This is for manipulating Roman! This is for trying to tear us apart!"

The brunette opened his mouth but Dean sent a kick to his face shutting him up before he could chant.

"That was for marrying him. Ask yourself if that was a good idea, baby!"

He turned around. Roman was pulling Hunter by the back of his neck, knocking the King's head against the tree trunk. Hunter was bleeding - who knew - before he kicked Roman in this midriff.

 _Roman!_

Dean jumped on Hunter's back, hands around his neck.

Roman used the chance to give slug hard at the man before giving him a kick to his stomach. "Let's set him up!" he said to Dean.

Not wasting any time, Dean assisted his boyfriend to get Hunter up onto his shoulders before pushing down on him as he was dropped down, making the impact of the king on the ground harder.

"You okay?" Dean asked, a hand on his darling's cheek.

"Yeah," Roman replied. "I am. Not much to do, is there?"

"No, there isn't." After all, Hunter and Tom were both on the floor. The rest of the gang were fighting it out a few feet away from them. "Race you there!"

"Loser buys beers?"

Dean laughed. "You're on."

"First I gotta put the king to bed-"

Both father and son couldn't stay down though. Hunter tossed Roman into the tree trunk while Tom's arm were around Dean's neck, preventing him from aiding his boyfriend.

This idiot just couldn't stay down, could he? Dean launched the pest in the air, his wiry body on the ground. The auburn haired man yanked him up by his arm and gave him a Dirty Deeds to knock him out.

Hopefully.

Tom wasn't exactly normal.

All around him was chaos and carnage: Seth was literally beating the hell out of Alexander while Finn looked like he was about to pull Killian's left arm from its socket. Bray and Luke were individually putting Corey and Phil through torment, assaulting them.

In fact, Phil was decaying, Dean noticed. His skin had patches of ashes on them. It was probably because he didn't get Roman's blood or enough of it.

Roman and Hunter were in a headlock before somehow the raven haired man poked him in his eyes. "Dean! Bray and Luke!"

Remembering what he had promised Roman earlier, Dean ran off in that direction.

But there were other plans coming into play he realised as Eric and Shane and an irritating Tom were obviously targeting him. Dean panted hard; he was not in the mood for all of them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our neighbor!" Shane said, wielding a sword.

Dean's tongue stuck out; he gestured them with the crook of his finger.

Oh moments like this he lived for.

* * *

 _Dean!_ Roman thought as he saw the three men approaching his boyfriend like he was being cornered by street dogs.

No way in hell was anyone hurting his soulmate...

"Dean, your left!" he shouted.

Without hesitation, Dean jumped immediately to the left.

Roman quickly cocked his right fist before punching the ground.

The entire area rumbled, making those who were near the vicinity fell to the ground and the three to fall in between the cracks.

His grey eyes met Dean's blue ones. His boyfriend did a double take between the cracks and him.

Someone - probably Hunter - tugged his long hair and pulled him, knocking the warrior's head on a rock, making him bounce off it.

His head pounding badly, Roman tried to chant what little he knew of what Leakee had taught him. The pain gradually disappeared.

Roman stumbled, trying to clear away from Hunter who was now stomping on his back repeatedly. When Hunter was about to drive him into those cracks, Roman caught his foot and flipped him over, getting himself out of harm's way for the time being.

"Son of a bitch," Hunter snapped, somehow on his feet once more. "Let's see how strong you really are, Roman! Come on!"

Roman threw punches repeatedly at him then, anger at the man who was the reason for why things turned out the way they did between Dean and him, interrupting their peaceful lives for something as stupid as power. "This is what you want?!" he shouted. "This is what you want, you bastard!"

And Hunter - the sick fuck - merely laughed as hit after hit was inflicted on his face.

With a yell, Roman pulled him up and tossed the king a few feet away, pulling the longsword off from his back sling and without a second thought, pierced it near Hunter's heart, enough to damage him… killing him slowly.

It was all about to be over...

But even as he laid there dying, the King was not done talking.

"You think it's over, Ro… Ro...man…" Hunter gasped before laughing weakly. "There's always a Plan B."

* * *

Dean watched, from a near distance, the pain and agony his boyfriend had endured. Slowly he stood up, helping Bray to his feet upon finishing off Corey together. His blue eyes widened then in horror when he saw Seth nail Roman to his back with what looked like a bundle of red thorns similar to those from the beast, making Roman fall to his knees and pass out.

Seth?

Seth hit Roman?

Instinctively, Dean ran for his boyfriend and threw himself over his back to take the third blow. He yelped because of how heavy it was but the talisman given to him by Roman was doing its job by protecting him from feeling the full force. "Seth!" he gritted out. "What are you doing?"

"Cutting the chains off, Dean!"

"What the hell-"

"Get out of my way!"

"No!" Dean would die defending Roman again if he had to. "What did Roman ever do to you?"

Seth shrugged before slamming the bundle of thorns on him and throwing it aside. The knight was torn between chasing after his brother and checking up on Roman.

Dean tried to catch his breath, rolling off Roman in pain. "Roman," he managed to call as he stroke his boyfriend's cheek. "Roman."

Roman's eyes were closed; his breathing very shallow.

No! Dean shook him hard. "Roman! Come on, babe. Wake up!" His boyfriend's lack of response was tearing at his soul. Dean couldn't really feel him anymore either. He started to panic; he didn't want to lose… couldn't lose him. "Roman, please babe. I'm begging you to wake up!"

Not even eyelashes fluttering.

Dean's heart sank. He knew how deadly those thorns were but still he had to try. After all, Roman's plea had woke him up when he was inflicted by the beast. "Come on, Roman. We said we'd grow old together." He continued shaking him; Roman's face was getting paler. "Come on, dammit!"

"Uce!" Jey finally reached his side. "What happened?"

"Seth… Seth double crossed us!" Dean stammered. "He hit Roman on the back with those…" He pointed to the bundle. "Where's Uncle Afa?"

"Roman got hit with those?!"

"Yeah!"

"Shit! Dean, those are the most venomous ones of the thorns."

"Roman got hit with those twice!"

Jey's face turned white. "Twice?!" We have to get him out of here!"

"Uncle Afa-"

"He's with Finn; he's injured. Seth near damn destroyed him too."

"Jey, please tell me he's going to make it." Dean lifted Roman's upper body carefully.

"I… I don't know, Dean." Jey carried the Samoan warrior's legs. "Let's bring him over to Uncle Afa."

Uncle Afa appeared to have finished bandaging Finn's knee when they reached his side.

Tama ran up to them at that moment too. "Hunter is dead! The King has been slayed. It's over!"

Uncle Afa looked relieved but his face immediately turned grave when he saw Roman. "No," he said sadly.

"With red thorns," Dean filled him Uncle Afa quickly. "Twice… by Seth." He still couldn't believe his brother would do that. Why would Seth sell them out?

Wasn't he the King Slayer?

Dean's eyes fell on the cracks.

Watching Roman do that was surreal. Yet here he was now on the brink of death because of… _No! Don't think that way! He will make it! He has to!_

"This is very bad. I'm not sure if the flower will be enough for it." Uncle Afa's eyes suddenly widened when he finally looked at Dean. "Dean! Your mark's almost faded away!"

But that would mean… Roman was fading too…

NO!

"Please, Roman," Dean cried, kissing him. "You have to come home. Don't let them win!"

* * *

Somewhere in the darkness - with a light of at a far distance - Roman felt drained and tired.

He had no idea where he was but could hear someone pleading for him to come home.

Home.

Where was that?

Knees shaky, he stood up, feeling lightheaded. Hopefully the feeling would wear off.

An old man of Polynesian descent strode slowly towards him. The man looked familiar though for the life of him, Roman had no idea who he was.

When the old man was finally in front of him, he stretched his hand out to the Samoan warrior. Roman didn't know why but he felt compelled to take his hand.

He then followed him in the direction of the light.

 _ **A/N… So if this disappoints, I apologise. And like the first book, the fight centralises around both Dean and Roman. I'm sorry. :-(**_

 _ **The song on the radio is I Will Remember You by Amy Grant. Only one more chapter to go...**_


	38. Chapter 38

Thirty Eight

"I was adorable as a child," Dean recalled, holding his boyfriend's hand. "You missed that part of my life. Fifth grade doesn't count."

He turned to look at an unconscious Roman lying on his stomach their bed shirtless with some sort of herbal paste on his back. According to Uncle Afa, it was chamomile, fennel, peppermint, lavender and that rare flower from Samoa.

It had been a day since the battle; the Samoan healer had left with Jey to head to Samoa to find another type of flower; the paste would hold till their return earlier that morning.

"Sometimes I wonder what if I had the guts to kiss you in the room that day. Would our lives have turned out differently? Probably. I doubt the Wyatts would have did things the way they had. I wouldn't have dated Corey. You wouldn't have kissed Bray - double yuck - and married that jackass, Tom."

Dean leaned over to tuck some of Roman's hair behind his ear when he lied down facing him, still holding onto his hand.

"I love you, Roman." He pressed a kiss to Roman's lips. "I wished I didn't agree to take that talisman from you. It would have protected you instead." He fought back tears. "It's all my fault. I always protest with you on things like that. But I didn't this time."

And because he hadn't, his boyfriend was in this state.

"Hunter's dead. Tom and the rest of those assholes too including all of those traitors. Except Seth. No one knows where he is. Not even Finn. I haven't seen Finn since yesterday."

Dean felt an overwhelming feeling of sadness overcome him then. He peppered Roman's left side of the face with kisses.

"Please, Roman. I know you can fight it. You're stronger than you think. We're supposed to spend the rest of our lives together. Fight for that, Roman. Fight."

* * *

Dean waited for the water to boil to make hot chocolate as he sat at the table, rubbing his forehead.

He wasn't in the mood to eat.

Whenever he wasn't hungry, Roman would make him hot chocolate. His boyfriend always insisted that it would fill him up. Dean would then joke that only Roman could fill him which would earn him a dry look.

Roman took care of him.

Roman was his left and right.

Roman had been his whole life.

And now Roman was not here.

There was no way he could live without Roman. He never considered it seriously before and didn't even want to think about it.

Opening the hot chocolate mix, he poured it into his mug before adding the hot water and stirred. He was in no mood to make a proper hot chocolate either.

Walking back into the room, he placed the mug on the side table near Roman.

Might as well do something; his boyfriend must be sick and tired of him talking. Dean sat down on the floor to remove the box from beneath his bed that Roman had kept. Maybe his boyfriend had snacks in here…

They were diaries.

This was priceless stuff. Roman wrote diaries. _Who knew? You think you know a guy and then you find these..._

He opened one and read it.

 _I can't believe we have to move from Pensacola. I love it here. All my friends are here. It's not like I don't love Jimmy and Jey but I'm leaving behind Michael and it sucks._

Who the hell was Michael?

 _He's my best friend. Now I have to start all over in a small town. I already hate Lakeview._

Okay. Michael was safe. Another entry where they had already moved: _I hate Lakeview_.

First day of school: _I hate Lakeview_.

Second day of school: _I hate Lakeview._

Third day of school: _Met a boy named Dean Ambrose; I think I'm starting to like Lakeview_.

Dean flipped more of the diary, hoping to find saucy details. _Today I got roughed up by Paul Wright but Dean came out of nowhere to defend me. I mean he was throwing punches wildly, swinging at Paul… even Paul got freaked out and called him crazy. I wanted to kiss him. But that would have freaked him out I'm sure._

The auburn haired man smiled fondly. He remembered that day. Well, except the kissing part. Roman was starting to like him that much towards the end of fifth grade.

 _Last day of fifth grade. I thought I saw Dean kissing Chris near the bleachers and now I can't stop crying._

Fuck. He saw that?

 _Dean stopped by to ask me to follow him to the lake for camping. He asked why my eyes were swollen so I lied to him and said I cried watching Flipper. He laughed at me._

Now Dean felt sorry for doing that had he known the real reason why.

First day of sixth grade: _Why do I love Dean Ambrose so much?_

Second day of sixth grade: _Why do I love Dean Ambrose so much? He's sure to break my heart. He's a flirt. He's my best friend. He's downright charming. He's got such pretty blue eyes. He's got dimples._

Third day of sixth grade: _I can't believe Dean asked Chris to the dance. I think I'm going to sit this one out._

But his darling had been so quiet about it. He flat out told Dean to his face that dances weren't his thing.

Day of the Sixth Grade dance: _I sit at home watching Singing In The Rain and now I'm asking myself why bother with Dean? There is no way that he and I can ever be. We're just too different. I have to give him up._

Day after Sixth Grade dance: _I can't give Dean Ambrose up._

Dean closed the book and shut his eyes tight, not having the heart to read more. Jumping onto the bed beside his boyfriend, he held his hand again. "I'm not giving you up either, Roman Reigns."

* * *

"We're taking an awfully long time to reach this light," Roman remarked as he walked alongside the Samoan man.

The old man smiled. "Yes."

"Will I like this place?"

"You'll love it."

* * *

Jey had sent him a message later that day saying they had found what they had needed and would be back in a day.

Dean was happy; finally some good news. He earlier reapplied the paste Uncle Afa had made to Roman's back but with Uncle Afa and Jey on the way, his boyfriend would be on the road to recovery.

Finn stopped by at about eight at night with takeout from Denny's. He looked weary but was trying to smile in the face of betrayal and hurt.

"Hey," Dean greeted him. "Look, I'm really not in the mood to-"

"Roman would want you to," Finn cut him off. "You know that."

There was no way to argue with that. Dean opened the door wider to allow him to step in. "He's still unconscious," the former MMA fighter said, fighting back tears again. Fuck. He doubt they'd ever stop. "This is all my fault."

"Wrong, Dean. It's Seth's fault," Finn replied. "That backstabbing bastard."

"But why? Why would Seth do this to someone like Roman? He's supposed to be the King Slayer. He's supposed to be on our side! Then he decides grass is greener on the other one?"

"More or less. I want some answers myself." Finn put a bottle of Mountain and a double cheeseburger in front of him. "Did I get it right? Roman said you loved these."

Dean froze. "What?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"About a few days ago. Look, I don't want to dwell on it. Please eat. I promised him I'd look out for you."

Dean stared at him.

"Well, he made Seth and me promised him to look out for you should anything happen to him."

"I can't believe it… one hand, I feel like I'm about to cry and on the other hand, I'm angry at Seth for turning on Roman even after he had told you guys that."

"I'm still in shock. But I'm not convinced Seth acted alone."

"Hunter and all his cronies are dead, Finn."

"But what if Seth had his own agenda all along?"

"Until we have proof, I'd leave it. I'm more concerned about Roman and-" He stopped abruptly. Finn had lost the love of his life. Roman still had a fighting chance. Dean had faith that Uncle Afa and Jey would make in time. "I'm sorry, Finn."

"Don't be, Dean."

"Yes, I am. You adored him and this is how he repaid you."

"And you too. You're his brother."

* * *

"I've been called rough around the edges at times," Dean said later after dinner, "mostly by guys. I can be a soft guy. You know that."

Even him pretending to be flirty didn't stir a thing. Roman's eyes remained closed.

'Fuck, Roman. I'd do anything for you to wake up. You want me to quit smoking? I will. I'll do all our chores for the rest of our lives and… Roman, please! I'm begging you here. I need you to wake up and come home to me! How is it you can punch a ground and have it crack and yet now you… you can't..."

The tears he had been fighting for so long were streaming down his face.

"Roman…"

* * *

"Almost there…" the old man told him.

"Promise I'll be happy here?" Roman asked him.

"I promise."

* * *

 _Dean saw me naked today. I was surprised when I found him standing there and I'm pretty sure he was checking me out. I wished I could kiss him and have him take me. Or me take him. I'm not picky._

"Well, we both know how that turned out, huh?" Dean said softly. He sitting beside Roman with the box on the bed, reading another diary entry.

 _I'm trying to fight off feelings of jealousy every time I see him flirting with someone but I can't. I mean I can't stop him from falling for someone and I'll support him if he has someone too. It just sucks that I can't tell him how I feel. What if he doesn't want me that way? Our friendship is fine. There's no reason why I should open my mouth and ruin it._

Dean sniffled and closed the book before picking up another one. These were from ninth grade.

 _I wonder what it'd be like if he topped me. It would be nice to have him take me. I'd be content just being in his arms. Okay I need to stop thinking like this. Corey is not happy whenever I'm around. I think he has his eyes on Dean… and I think Dean feels the same._

How young and naive they were… well, he was anyway...

 _I feel like I'm in the way of their budding relationship and should try to find a life outside Dean. But it's so hard. It feels like my soul is trying to reach out to him. Okay I'm losing it._

Dean flipped the next page.

 _Corey made a comment on how he thinks Dean and him were meant to be. And I don't know what to say or do… maybe this is how it's meant to be for the rest of my life: unrequited love. I mean it's close to the end of ninth grade. Who knows what will happen between them? Maybe_ _they'd hook up and… I need to move on. Jimmy wants to introduce me to his friend, Tama. Looks like a nice guy but I don't know. May sound naive but all I want is Dean._

The few entries tore his heart...

 _Today I asked Dean if he'd ever go out with a friend or an acquaintance and he said yeah… if it was Corey. I hate my life._

 _I heard Vermilion Part 2 today on the radio and the lyrics hit me and made me think of Dean. I love that song!_

Fuck.

Dean couldn't read any more. He did remember the song and even the lyrics. Roman had played it quite often when he came over his place but little had the blue eyed man known that all those while…

An idea formed in his head. Maybe… just maybe...

With a yawn - he was so exhausted and his eyes were growing heavy - lying down beside him, he held Roman's hand again and started to sing softly to him: _She seems dressed in all of me. Stretched across my shame. All the torment and the pain. Leaked through and covered me..._

* * *

 _I'd do anything to have her to myself; just to have her for myself. Now I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do when she makes me sad._

Roman stopped walking when he heard a song being sang. It was a familiar song. One that was a lullaby to him… and it was coming from the direction of the light.

 _She is everything to me… the unrequited dream, a song that no one sings… the unattainable._

He didn't want to walk anymore. He started to run.

 _I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do… when she makes me sad. But I won't let this build up inside me._

When he was almost at the light, he turned around and found the old man behind him. The song had stopped. "Why did it stop?"

The old man smiled. "It'll continue when you step into the light."

"It will?"

"Yes."

Roman was about to move forward but he turned around when he noticed the old man not following him behind. "Aren't you coming too?"

"No. I can't go there. But you can and you must. Your story is far from over."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see. Take care, Roman."

"You… you too."

Another glance behind, he then looked ahead and stepped into the light.

* * *

Dean's face was wet and he looked exhausted.

That was the sight that had greeted Roman when he opened his eyes. His boyfriend was asleep but there were tears rolling down his cheek.

Weakly, he used what strength he had left to rub the tears.

Dean's eyes flew open then and when they met Roman's, his boyfriend sat up immediately and started to kissing his face. "Roman!" he kept repeating. "Roman! Babe! I was so worried! I… Oh Roman!"

"Dean," he said softly. "I feel weak."

"Don't worry; Uncle Afa has already found another type of flower to cure you."

"I heard a… a song…"

"That was me! Singing to you. Vermilion Part 2!"

Roman smiled weakly. "You knew it was my favorite."

"Kinda," Dean admitted. "I… uh read your diaries."

"Oh?"

"You loved me for so long…"

"I always will." Roman stared at him. "Who struck me, Dean? I only felt a bit before darkness overcame me."

Dean closed his eyes. "It was Seth…"

"Seth?" Roman was surprised. Of all the people… Seth Rollins, the King Slayer? The bratty prima donna? "Our Seth?"

"Do we know any other, babe?"

"But why, Dean? What did I ever do to him? He's supposed to slay kings and-"

"That's what I'd like to know myself."

"There's only one man who can give you the answer."

His boyfriend raised an eyebrow. "Mark?"

"No. Vince. Dean, you need to go see him tomorrow. Once Uncle Afa reaches here, please go. We need to know the truth. Please? You're my knight and I need your help."

"You don't have to ask, Roman." Dean kissed him softly and it warmed his heart. "I'll do whatever I can. I promise."

 _ **A/N So I'm in hospital again - I was there earlier and now they've called me back to admit me for further check up. But I digress. I brought my laptop to edit... uploaded 2 chapters: chapters 38 and a big secret and history revealed in chapter 39 (had to split it into 2 chapters). Thank you.**_


	39. Chapter 39

Thirty Nine

Uncle Afa arrived early the next morning.

Dean kissed the hell out of Roman before he left for Mr Regal's house. AJ was awake when he reached and brought him straight to Vince's room when the old man was lying on the bed, eyes wide open. "Vince?" the auburn haired man approached cautiously.

"Dean?" Vince replied.

Immediately Dean sat down beside him. "Vince, we've been betrayed. Seth-"

"Seth?"

"I don't understand why he did it… I'm tired of all the deceit."

"These things happen, Dean."

"But why?"

"No one knows."

That did not satisfy him. "Vince-"

"I'm tired, Dean. I need rest."

Why was he being brushed aside? Frustrated, he left the house. As he headed to the gates, he heard AJ call after him.

"What do you want, AJ?" Dean asked.

"Relax, Dean," AJ said. "I had to lie that you left behind some dollars to talk to you. Look, I shouldn't be doing this at all but do you still have the watch?"

"I carry it with me wherever I go. Why?"

"I don't normally encourage this but… go back to the start of this, Dean and back home. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah."

"It's better you see it with your own eyes. But do not interfere in anything, Dean. Leave when you think it's a must."

Dean nodded. "I will." He passed AJ the watch.

The brunette slowly changed the time. "Promise me, don't interfere. It'll change how the present is."

"I promise."

AJ seemed satisfied though his face was heavy with sadness; Dean could see it in his eyes. "Do not let what you see change who you are," AJ said to him. "Please remember that."

What the…"Okay. But AJ, why?"

"You're not going to like it, Dean. No one wants you or Roman to know. That's why it's better you see it for yourself so that the decision lies in your hand."

"What decision?"

"Between good and bad."

* * *

Dean found himself standing in the middle of a bedroom with a four poster bed, a giant rug on the floor and swords hung on the wall.

"What the hell?" he mumbled.

Jon was pacing the room restlessly by the window, face strained. What was going through the man's mind?

There was a knock on the door and a servant - or at least what thought the bulked dirty blond man was - entered, bowing slightly. "Pardon me, Sire. Your father is here to see you."

Dean could see Jon was bracing himself apparently for whoever that was….

His heart dropped to his feet when he saw the man walk in. Mark. Mark fucking Calaway. His… his… biological father… "Son," he said. "What were you thinking rejecting Seth?"

Seth?!

"I do not wish to pursue a relationship with a man who's goal is to conquer the world with me by his side."

"You wish to conquer yourself?"

"I do not wish to conquer at all."

"You're both warrior princes. When you marry him, we can unite a kingdom with Hunter. You know the law states you need to be married by twenty one."

"I do not care for the law, Father. Why can I not marry whomever I want?"

"Because it has to be a prince. We need a merger of both kingdoms to rule all of the underworld and then go to the source of powers under the lands of the Samoans and the Irish. You know this. Why do I have to keep repeating myself?"

Jon was frustrated. "Then why can't you just go and snatch it from them? Why do I have to marry Seth to accomplish this?"

"You're marrying Seth to accomplish unifying both kingdoms. Then together, you will lead the armies up there to take those sources of powers. It's not a stone or a gem; it's a person. The source of power runs through the blood of a person."

"Just because both Hunter and you are dark lords-"

"Do not be silly, son. You're a dark lord yourself."

"I do not wish to be one, Father!"

"Do not disobey me, Jon! You know the consequences of doing so!"

Jon looked out the window, clearly not having anything more to say. Neither did Mark apparently when he left the room.

The blond punched the stone wall in frustration.

There was another knock on the door before another person walked in. The same servant entered the room. "Sire."

"I suppose you heard the talk my father and I had."

"I had, Sire."

"I cannot do this, Pete. I cannot marry a man I do not love. This is the rest of my life is at stake here."

"What are you going to do?"

"I do not know. I wish to run far away from here but I cannot escape."

Pete cleared his throat. "Actually, Sire, there is a way."

Jon finally turned around to look at Pete. "What way?"

* * *

Dean followed Jon and Pete down to the keep of the castle where there was a wooden cellar door. "I never knew about this," Jon exclaimed. "When I was a young lad, my father would not allow me to come down here."

"This door leads you up there," Pete explained. "The other side. This is the only way you can escape without anyone knowing."

Jon hugged Pete tight. "I owe you a lot, Pete."

"When you are up there, be sure to find a James McMahon. He is a man who had helped me out once when I ventured out on my own. Tell him Pete sent you."

"I will. Thank you, Pete."

"Go, Sire! Make haste before someone comes."

And Jon did just that.

When Dean entered the door with him, they were in darkness until Jon reached to open the other door behind him and was now present in what looked like a grassy land with nothing but blue skies ahead. The blond looked left and right before walking.

"Halt!"

Jon froze.

Dean found a man who resembled Vince coming behind Jon with a spear. This must be James. "Who are you, stranger? And what are you doing on these lands?"

"Jon Calaway. I was sent here by Pete."

"And who are you to Pete?"

"Pete is the servant of the castle where I live. I am Prince Jon Calaway, son of Mark Calaway of the underworld of Calaway Kingdom."

"Prince?"

Jon slowly turned to face James. "Yes. Prince."

"You've come to take something from us, Prince Jon? The Samoans do not take too kindly to intruders."

"I assure that is the last thing I would like to do. I merely wanted to escape what I have been ordered to do which is to marry the son of another dark lord which I have no desire to."

"Then what is your desire?"

"To marry for love. To find love. My mother always wished that for me. She has taught me how to love and care. Sadly she is long gone. I mean no harm to the Samoans. I did not even know that there were any here. Pete showed me the door to this place."

"Pete is a kind man." James shook his head. "Follow me. You need to get rid of the garment you are wearing."

"Thank you, kind Sir."

"My name is James."

Jon was brought to a stone walled house with a few men sitting down - some sharpening knives - and a dog. "This is your house?" Jon asked after greeting the men politely.

"Yes but my friends love to spend the night from time to time." James picked up some loose shirt and trousers and handed it to Jon. "You may use these."

"Thank you. I would love to explore this land if you do not mind."

"You know your way around?"

"No."

"Then I will be your guide."

* * *

James and his men were kind to Jon, Dean noted, as they rode horses into town where several houses similar to the one James resided in. They explained to him about the land and its people - similar to what Mark had told him - and gave him tips on how to survive.

Samoan people were warm and friendly - reminding Dean so much of Roman - and some offered water for them to drink on their way about. James and his friends thanked them and continued their tour.

When the view of a stoned castle came into view, Dean held his breath.

This must have been where Leakee stayed.

"You are new to this area," James said, "and Chief Anoa'i does not take too kindly to strangers because several Samoans have been found to be missing in the area. He has his eyes on the Wyatts and Pete Lakeview regarding those."

"Wyatts?" Jon repeated.

"A family. Who moved here barely a year ago."

"What do you propose I do?"

"Follow my lead."

Two Samoan guards blocked their way from moving forward but there was an order to back off.

"That's Chief Anoa'i," James informed Jon before nodding to the Chief. "Chief."

"James. You know the rules of bringing a stranger-"

"He's a knight, Chief. His name is Jon Moxley. From a far off land. He is exploring new terrains for a fresh start."

Chief Anoa'i stared at Jon. "Are you a knight, Jon?"

Jon nodded with confidence. "I am."

"And why did you leave your kingdom?"

"I do not wish to marry someone I do not love."

The Chief's gaze were still on him. "You are about the same age as my son."

"I beg your pardon, Chief?"

Leakee's father did not answer turning his attention instead to "James, how do you know about this young knight?"

James was looking at Chief Anoa'i in the eyes when he answered, "He was an important knight from his land, Chief. We are his brotherhood assigned to protect him. But given his wish to not oblige what has been asked of him, we are merely doing the duties that have been asked of us. We will protect him wherever he goes."

Dean was surprised when James' friends - all six of them - were also nodding their heads in agreement of what he had just said. They were defending a person not from their realm because they trusted the person he knew: Pete.

"You have arrived at the right moment, Jon Moxley. I need a man to watch over my son in true irony. Come inside and I will explain."

Jon got off the horse he had been riding and followed behind Chief Anoa'i.

The deceit… the lies…

Dean had seen enough of this. He needed to make one more pit stop before he went back home and that was to the man himself: Jon Moxley.

* * *

"I was not proud of my actions. But I was so desperate of escaping my fate at the castle that I continued with the lies."

Dean ran a hand through his auburn hair as he stared at the man who was in a way the catalyst for all this. "Did the Samoans or Leakee ever-"

"No. No one knew. Why do you think that my sacrifice was enough, Dean? It was because of who I am in the underworld. Sacrificing for a man that I loved… star crossed lovers."

"So why did nobody call you out?"

"Oh they did. At first." Jon sighed as he adjusted himself on the cushion. "First our father disowned me. Said I was no son of his from the day I had escaped forward. Second, Hunter was hellbound on revenge for me because I had humiliated him. Did not regard me as anything but a mere mortal knight despite the fact of who I really was."

"He acted like he had no idea how I was when he had captured."

"Oh he is very aware of who you are. Believe me. But he is so stuck in the past, carrying the grudge till present time. They were furious with my sacrifice, Dean. The day before my father left this world, he promised he would come after Leakee in another lifetime during the anniversary of this battle a thousand years. I promised I'd protect him. By that time, I had already been marked on my hand. The same way why your sacrifice worked on Roman; it was because of who you are."

"You know now it makes perfect sense why Seth said he wanted to cut the chains."

Which meant that all this while, Mark and Seth were playing a game.

"What is Mark hoping to accomplish… I mean your father… our father… oh fuck!" Dean was exasperated. "I'm so fucking mad, Jon. You have no idea how pissed off I am right now. Do you have any other big revelation?"

"No. That's the whole truth, Dean. Surely you can understand why I did not tell Leakee. No one would believe that a dark lord wanted something as simple as love."

"Love is not simple, Jon. It is, however, the most powerful force in this world."

"You're right."

"So you lived out the rest of your days as a knight."

"Yes. I refused to acknowledge my past."

"There is something that bugs me though. If Mark is my father - I mean our father - then who is Mr Jacobs?"

"Our uncle. Father's bastard brother."

"Does he not have powers?"

"No. Grandmother had a passionate affair with someone from up here. Carried him full term down there to live until she delivered and then he was sent to live with the mortal."

"And what am I?"

Jon merely smiled. "You'll have to ask Father on what his true intentions are. I do not have the answers for that. He doesn't give away much."

Fuck this whole thing was a fucking web of lies, Dean thought again. Of deception. Of running away. Of grudges that was carried from the realm to Lakeview.

Of power.

Of traditions and freedom.

* * *

No sooner than Dean had returned back to Lakeview present time did he receive a text from Seth to meet him at the playground.

Of course.

Because it was all fun and games to these assclowns.

As Dean made his way over, he couldn't help but think how Mark was never in the same room as Leakee and Jon.

How Mark never was around during a battle.

But why was he beaten up?

"Deeeeaaan!"

Dean frowned when he saw Seth sitting on the swing. "You…!"

"We had to make you believe the lies. You were getting too close to the truth. It was meant to be spin you both in a whirlwind so that you had no way out. To take what is ours. But you guys just kept holding onto one another. Challenges after challenges we threw… First we started small in high school. That didn't work. So we decided let's give you a big one… closer to the period of the anniversary. But it became evident you two still refused to let go."

Both were now standing face to face."What the hell, Seth?!" Dean spat.

"Oh I did it for us, Dean," Seth leered. " I was trying to cut the chains… to bring you back to us. To embrace who you are."

"Let's get one thing straight: I am not Jon Calaway or Jon Moxley. I'm Dean Ambrose. I'm not going anywhere unless it's to Roman."

"Roman, Roman, Roman. See why I had to destroy him?"

"See why he destroyed your father?"

"Oh he may have gotten rid of my father but he hasn't gotten rid of me."

"But I will, Seth. And that's a promise. Then you'll see how things will come to a full circle."

"Don't be so sure, Dean. I can destroy your precious boyfriend."

"Oh I am sure. And you're not going anywhere near Roman. I'll be standing right in front of him to defend him."

"Just you wait, Dean. You're going to end up being surprised."

"Nah. Dean got surprised once. Can't happen again."

Hunter's son glared at him before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke in front of the blue eyed man.

Dean cracked his knuckles before sending a text to Roman that he'd be home late. There was someone he needed to see.

 _ **A/N So yes to Debwood-1999, Dana1, there's your full history. Chapter 40 will be the last (confirmed) for this story. I'm in the midst of editing it. Chapter 40 will also the big confrontation between Dean and Mark & the brotherhood before we head to the last book in this trilogy. If I made errors, forgive me. Also I'm in a dilemma over the title so let me know which you like: Circle or Vermillion Pt 3. Tx **_

_**P.S I hate hospitals.**_


	40. Chapter 40

Forty

"Hi… _Dad_."

Mark was sitting on the front steps of Lakeview High with a huge smile. The full moon loomed over the world quietly that night. "Hello, son."

"You have been lying to me my entire life about everything!" Dean snapped.

"Whatever it takes, son. Your half brother was a disappointment. Maybe you won't be."

Dean spat on the ground. "You've completely lost it if you think I'll join you. Now I know why you're never around!"

"I did what I had to. I would have approached you a bit more later than now when you're fully ready. But Hunter had to be too greedy. So now I'll have to make do with this. Come back home, son. Jon and Leakee's story is over. Yours has just begun."

"Oh no. I'm telling you the same thing I've told Seth: you're not getting anywhere near Roman."

"Seth did. I mean he's the one who nailed Roman with the thorns."

Dammit!

Dean paced back and forth, eyes on Mark. "Why? Why go through so much of trouble?"

"I love your half brother. But let's be honest: he didn't have the balls to be king. You do. You're crazy. You're gutsy. You're a spitfire. You can conquer with Seth. Jon has failed me. You won't. I know this, Dean."

"What makes you think I'll want to hurt my own boyfriend who's done nothing to deserve this?"

"Right. Not his fault but we still want his blood though."

"You're not getting any. You're a sick being, Mark. You're the one who told us about being soulmates!"

"Yes. You are."

"You talked about how Jon sacrificed himself... You left out the part where he was a dark lord. You son of a-"

"Yes. My mother was a bitch. She took up with that mortal, betraying my father who - stupid him - killed himself." Mark was now standing in front of him. "Oh I planned, Dean. I faked the Book of the Ancient. Jon himself lied to Leakee. And you'll lie to Roman too."

"Never."

"Oh. You think your boyfriend will look at you the same? He'll be running for his life."

"You, of all people, underestimate our love?"

"Oh, he loves Dean Ambrose, the knight. Dean Ambrose the half dark lord?" Mark laughed. "Don't be so sure of your so called love, son. Evil is in your blood."

"Half of it. My mother is a good woman."

Even Mark didn't seemed to argue on that. "Yes."

Dean crossed his arms. "And the brotherhood? Do they know?"

"Of course. They are stupid though; thinking that by keeping the truth from you would be good. They fear what you can do with your power."

That caught his attention. "Power?"

"What do you think dark lords are, Dean? Do you think they sit around and drink tea? You, like your silly brother, have power running in you. You just don't know how to use it. Take Roman's blood and you will be unstoppable."

"I have no interest in gaining power. Stay the fuck out of lives, Mark!"

Dean was about a feet away when Mark shouted out, "Dad, Dean. Dad. Let's see if you have the guts to tell Roman what you really are. Or will you cower like your brother knowing what he will react like?"

"Well I sure as hell won't lie about it."

"Brave man. But we'll see, Dean. It's only a matter of time one of you will get sick of the other."

"You clearly don't know how love works, Mark. But I can't blame you. You yourself were lying to my mother."

"I wanted another son... I wanted to prove that even half a dark lord would be better than that useless full one. Prove me right, Dean."

"You're crazy!"

"Says the Lunatic Fringe. I've taught you well, son. Don't deny it. One day you will embrace your destiny to destroy the Samoans."

"I doubt it. I'm content with loving one of them. Thanks for the offer but no thanks."

"Oh? You think this is just a game, boy?"

"Isn't that what this whole thing is? You've been playing a huge fucking game with me. This is not some stupid board game or The Sims, Mark! This is my life!"

"Destiny is destiny. When the night is darkest with a splash of blood in the sky, you'll see what I'm talking about, Dean. You'll see."

His father gave him a hard gaze before he turned around and disappeared into the dark.

Dean stared at the space where he vanished, thoughts plaguing him. The one that kept bugging him the most: how to protect Roman.

His father's sneer of how his boyfriend would react also kept coming back to him. Like it or not, he couldn't be like his half brother… even though it was tempting to hide.

* * *

Roman was beyond relieved when Dean reached home.

"I was so worried, baby boy," he said, kissing his longtime love hard as he closed the door. "You were so vague in your text messages but I didn't feel anything that should make me worry-"

"Sit down, Roman," Dean interrupted. "I have something to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

His boyfriend led him to the couch and held his hand. Something in the way Dean looked at him made him feel apprehensive. "Roman, I'm not your knight."

Not his knight? Roman felt disappointed. He'd grown accustomed to Dean reminding him about it. "You're not?"

"No."

"So now you'll no longer need to honor, protect and serve me?" Roman teased.

Dean looked at him dead in the eyes. "I'll still do so, knight or not."

What was going on? Why did Dean looked so sombre? "Then who are you?"

"You'll never look at me the same way, Roman."

"You don't know that for sure, baby boy." Nothing was going to change his love for Dean. "You know I'll stand by you no matter what."

"I went back to the past to see for myself the truth."

"And what did you find?"

"Jon… Jon's father, Roman, is Mark. And it doesn't stop there. Jon, Mark, Hunter, Seth… they're all… fuck, Roman. They're all dark lords. Mark is a friggin dark lord for the underworld. One of the kings there. Jon was supposed to marry Seth to combine their kingdoms and they were going to come up here to get Leakee's blood… possibly his father's too."

"Wait! Jon's your… half brother?!"

"Yes! And the source of power is not this land, Roman. It's always been the blood of the descendants of Chief Anoa'i. When they have your blood, they are fucking unstoppable!"

"Why did neither of them mentioned-"

"Jon never told Leakee, Roman. Your ancestor never knew that his soulmate is a dark lord!"

"But that would make you a… half of…" Dean was half a dark lord. He was half of whatever Jon was. What- "Wait. You mentioned Seth too?!"

"Seth is Hunter's son, Roman."

"I need a drink," Roman announced, standing up immediately to go to the kitchen; Dean followed after him. "I can't… we've been lied to all our lives? Seth is not even…"

"Seth and Jon were supposed to get married and go up to fight the Samoans."

"We all know how that ended."

"That's why the sacrifices worked, Roman. It was because of who we both were. Jon and me, I mean. And that's… Roman, I have evil blood flowing through me. I'm a fucking dark lord. Do you know what that means? Mark actually asked me to take your blood."

"But you won't. Wanna know why, Dean? Because you're not your father's son. You're David's son and he's a good man. I don't care what Mark says or anyone else for that matter because I love you and you love me. Our love is the truth and that's all we'll ever need."

Dean melted into his arms then.

Roman kissed his lips. No one was taking away Dean from him, he promised himself. "I fell in love with Dean Ambrose and that's who I love now and always."

"I know. I read your diary."

The Samoan man laughed. "Yeah? Had fun, did you? Prying into my deep thoughts..."

His darling buried his face in the crook of his neck, hugging him tighter. "I know how lucky I am."

"No, Dean. How lucky we both are."

* * *

Roman was his beacon of hope; his shining star.

As Dean admired his sleeping beauty beside him later that night, he mused to himself how wrong he was. Despite all the challenges thrown at Roman and him, they held onto one another, sacrificing for one another.

They had endured far more than Jon and Leakee had.

For all his talk about loving Leakee, Jon had lied to his partner. Dean wanted Roman to know the truth because he deserved to.

His cell phone vibrated then. Dean checked it and found a text message from AJ: _I'm outside_.

Giving Roman a soft kiss, he got out of bed and threw on a pair of sweatpants before heading out to the living room to open the door for him. AJ was dressed in a black hoodie and jeans. "Hey."

"Hey. Come on in, man," Dean said. "You want a beer?"

"That'd be great."

They sat by the pool with their Coronas and made small talk until Dean asked point blank, "How long have you known?"

"To be honest, just recently. I confronted Vince about it and he too brushed me aside. Said I wasn't in the brotherhood therefore I shouldn't be concerned about it."

"How did you find out?"

"Vince had a book he kept hidden in a wooden box at his last drawer in the wardrobe. I found the book while I was cleaning the room. As it happens, I was trained by my father to read ancient writings. He was a scholar. I read the contents and confronted Vince, who you can imagine, was not pleased with me. I was told to be quiet or else."

"No wonder you told me-"

"Yeah."

"I am not Jon."

"No, you're not. But the brotherhood was scared that once you were aware of your powers, you'd turn on them. And I'm sure that you know that within them, there is discord. Let's just say that some people are hoping to make use of you because of those powers."

Dean remembered Roman relating what Mr Regal had said about the split in the brotherhood.

"Remember, Dean. Both of you need to hold onto one another. In a world filled with deception and treachery, you need one another now more than ever. You think that Seth is going to sit back and go about his own way? He will be bidding for his time to avenge his father and he'll be coming after Roman."

"Because Roman destroyed Hunter and for his blood."

"Of course. They have infiltrated almost everything imaginable."

"But they wanted Roman to marry Tom-"

"And then they wanted to use his blood to give Seth and you so that the both of you can take down the whole Samoan clan and the Irish in Bloomville."

"Seth was willing to destroy Finn's people?"

"You're surprised? Don't be. They wanted you to destroy Roman."

Dean shook his head. The madness of the whole thing… "I need to get Roman away from here."

"If you are able to do so."

"I have to. There is no if."

"They'll find you, Dean."

"Then let them. But I will not allow a single idiot to come after Roman. It was easier to hit him from the back. Let's see Seth do it to Roman's face. You should have seen what Roman did in that battle."

"I've heard the rumors. Now you know why they want his blood. Roman, like Leakee, is also able to self heal for small wounds and pain too."

Dean was aware. He was also aware of what would happen if they stayed in Lakeview. "Thank you for your help, AJ."

"Don't thank me, Dean. It's what a good person should do."

And AJ was probably one of the few good ones left in this place. "Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Take me back with you to Regal's house. I need to discuss something with him."

* * *

Dean woke Roman up gently after he had changed into his usual. "Dean?" his boyfriend said sleepily. "What's wrong?"

"I'm going to see Regal," Dean informed him.

"I'll go change-"

He pushed Roman down gently when he was about to wake up. "You rest first, okay? I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Dean peppered kisses on his face. How much he loved this man. "See you soon."

About half an hour later, Dean found himself in Mr Regal's living room where his ex English teacher was gaping at him. "Dean, what are you doing here so late?"

"I came here to see Vince," Dean said simply. "Where is he?"

Regal squinted. "Lying down, I'd imagine-"

Dean headed straight for the bedroom to open the door. "So," he said, kicking the door behind. "Anything you wish to tell me? Because I just found out something interesting."

"I… I… what?" Vince croaked.

"Don't play pretend. You know what I am. Or who for that matter."

"Your father didn't… didn't want you to k-know… and we didn't want you to know either. We… were afraid… that you'd misuse your pow-wers…"

"That's for me to decide. Not you."

"There… is… evil blood running through your veins… eventually you would have embraced it."

Dean was appalled with the way this people thought. "Oh? I suppose you're all innocent? I know half of you wanted to use me for those powers."

"D-Dean-"

"Spare me, Vince. I cannot believe that you'd lie with Mark! All of you!"

"We- Dean, listen to me… there will… will… b-be… a time when you feel the evil overcome you-"

"When, Vince? Purple moon? Blue moon? Pink moon? Rainbow moon?"

"No, Dean. _Red_ moon. You must believe me."

Dean shook his head. Nope. He was not going to listen to that. After all the lies and broken promises, he had heard enough; he was going to get away with Roman to a far off place that may need the both of them.

* * *

"We're going where?" Roman repeated, securing his hair in a man bun early the next morning after his warm shower.

"You heard me," Dean replied, throwing in clothes into his worn out luggage. Roman had often told him to buy a new one but the auburn haired man always refused to, insisting that if it could roll, it was still fine.

"So we're going to just up and leave?"

"It's not safe here, babe."

Dean was right. The entire town was probably filled with more of Hunter or Mark's men. "So what should we take?"

"Our usual. Pack what we can and load it into the car. Do you want to bring anything else?"

Roman thought hard. "Yeah. I'll look around. Definitely more clothes. I mean we would need to find jobs and we can only survive on our savings for so long."

"We have enough. I made a lot from my fights. Trust me."

"So we're living on the run?"

"For the time being."

"Shouldn't we tell our families though? They may be-"

"Babe, with all due respect, we don't really know who we can trust though. Except one another."

The two men finished their packing with Roman running to the living room, taking their power banks, some books and all their photo albums and frames before heading back into the bedroom to throw them into the luggage along with the document folder.

He had little time to appreciate what they were leaving behind. Not that it mattered; all they had been doing seemed to be running in a sense.

"I should be used to things like these," the grey eyed man joked as he threw in Dean's and his respective shampoos and conditioners.

"But you shouldn't have to."

"Hey." Roman tilted his chin to face him. "As long as we're together, I'll take it."

"Fuck, Roman." Dean grabbed his head, pressing their lips together. "I'll take anything with you too."

They ensured the house was locked with all valuables taken with them as well before getting into the car. The boot had at least two giant suitcases and big shopping bags, some of which were in the back seat too.

Dean tossed Roman's box of diaries in the backseat too.

"Ready?" Roman asked before stepping on the pedal.

His auburn haired darling looked at him in the eyes. "Ready."

Roman knew Dean long enough to know he was worried no matter how hard he tried to hide it. "It'll be okay. We'll do it the way we always do things: together."

His boyfriend nodded and hand in hand, they left Lakeview for Bloomville, bracing ahead for the imminent battle.

 _ **A/N And that concludes Part 2 of the Vermillion series. Stay tuned for Part 3 which should be up shortly like in a day or two. I think. Thank you to those who have supported me during this writing period. I think I did okay. I appreciate the kind comments, favorites and likes more than you'll ever know. See you in Part 3!**_


End file.
